Frozen: Judgment
by Keybearer001
Summary: Days after Anna's birthday, Elsa receives an invitation to Corona as a royal guest of Princess Rapunzel herself. At first everything seems ok, until a stranger with ties to Elsa's Fiancé Ranger arrives. Not long later, a royal figure is found dead, seemingly at Rangers hand. Sequel to "Frozen: Collision" cover done by the amazing Blossomcharms.
1. Ranger's life

**Hello! Nice to see you all again! So sorry to keep you all waiting like I had. After a month of preparation, I am proud to present to everyone Frozen Judgement. Everyone seemed to like that title, though I do give special thanks to ThatPatheticFanficReader for suggesting a potential title sequel to collision, I just couldn't find one that worked.**

 **To anyone that is new to my work, read Frozen Collision first. now then without further ado, read on!**

* * *

It was a warm summers night, with the moon high in the sky. Ranger, sitting on the roof of the castle as he always did whenever he wanted to think stared into the fjord, having come here to ponder his roll in life now. He was just so lost. He was supposed to be the Queens consort. Her lover. And he did love her. It was just that he felt so lost. He felt so afraid. As he always did whenever life was going so well. In an instant, everything could just snap and his life could be thrown into chaos.

He wasn't expecting a fight of any sort. He shouldn't really. Other than running off several months ago, he really hadn't incurred the wrath of anyone close to him (not that he would really want to anyway) but he was always like this. It was an unfortunate side effect of the events that had made up his life.

How things were much different then. It had almost been a full year since he first arrived in Arendelle, full of anger and fear. He had arrived with the intention of simply gaining a few coins over the course of a few months and leaving to go to the next place that he could run to. But then, something amazing happened. He met Elsa and Anna, the two reigning monarchs of the Kingdom that he was glad to call his home.

Home. Such a strange word. By definition, Ranger had never had a home before, having been abandoned by his parents at a young age and later killed his adopted family in a fit of rage. It had been a dark time in his life and he hated every second of it. The past was not something he liked as it was full of the pain and suffering he had endured, even though there were a few moments he did treasure.

But Arendelle wasn't his home. Not by a long shot. No his home was a lot more personal than that. His home was currently lying in their bed sleeping after a very long day. Elsa always did work too hard, but lately Ranger was wondering if she was working just a little too hard. Elsa took her duties seriously, but just because she was used to the day to day duties of being the Queen of a kingdom, didn't mean that their child was ready. The little midget was taking up more and more of her energy every day and despite Elsa noticing as such, she almost always refused to take a break from her duties to deal with the child kicking up a storm in her belly.

Their child. Their child. It was almost too good to be true. when he had first met Elsa, he never would have dreamed that he would create a child with her. he never thought that he would be happy to be a father. He never thought that he would find a wife or even a family that he could call his own. His own parents… he feared them. He hated them. They had left him to rot in an insane asylum for several years before they dragged him out to exile him from his village for a crime that he had committed. He had killed several others in a moment of uncontrolled rage, revealing his fiery abilities to his village. That had been the one rule that he had unfortunately broken. it was unrecoverable, unfortunately and he had paid a price much worse than death.

His life had been pain and suffering, a life of constant movement. He was a nomad, a monster, desperately trying to find his place in the world. that's how he found his way to Arendelle. To Elsa. the woman who had stolen his heart. And to all of them Anna… Kristoff… Olaf… Sven…. Kai….. Gerda…. With the exception of Elsa, who was carrying his child they were his family in all but blood.

Anna. his sweet (almost) sister. the bubbly energetic princess of Arendelle. Optimistic to a fault, and quite possibly the happiest person known to man. Ranger had never seen such a person; it was like there was no stopping her once she set her mind to it. Sure she was quite childish, but she was still young; she had a lot of maturing to do.

Kristoff. Annas gruff boyfriend. The two never really talked to much (then again they spent time with their respective female counterpart so that was probably the reason, not to mention Kristoff was usually working, regardless of the season. It was odd really; the royal ice master and deliver had a strange job, considering that ice would melt in any season other than winter. Then There was the thing with Sven, his reindeer. Ranger didnt want to know why he talked as his reindeer. It was the weirdest thing he had scene anyone do.

Olaf. The little adorable snowman who had all the innocence of a child. Ranger had to admit, he would have liked to have that innocence when he was that small. But then again Olaf was just a little to happy and innocent, so maybe that wasn't the best course of action.

Elsa… she was an angel, a pure soul. Like him, she had spent many years in pain and suffering; unlike him Elsa lived a life of complete happiness until the age of eight when she hurt her sister. after that she spent years alone in her room. the difference? Ranger was alone on the run with no help, Elsa had her friends and family. Ranger never resented her for it, but it was the difference between them that made them so unlike each other; Elsa never knew what it was like to be unloved.

Ranger frowned slightly, remembering the portrait of Elsa's parents. They had raised her well. they had imbued within her compassion intelligence wisdom. Everything she would ever need. He wished he could have met them, but they had died almost fives years ago, during a terrible storm, or so Elsa had told him. such a shame too. Elsa had told him that they would have liked him, even though his power had caused a fair amount of trouble when he had first met Elsa. he shuddered. Compassionate or not, happiness was something that never came about when his powers were involved. The only reason Elsa hadn't flipped out was because she had experienced the same thing. She had tried to help him with less than likeable results

But even then… Elsa. She had taken him in when no one else would. He had met her quite by accident when he had first arrived in Arendelle. They had gotten off to a very rocky start. He had been extremely cocky to her and she hadn't really taken a shine to that attitude of his. As a matter of fact, it wasn't even them that started the relationship in the first. Anna had not so subtly been the one to push them into a relationship partly due to the fact she was worried that Elsa would never be able to find a suitor that matched her in every way possible. Ranger himself had been a dream come true for Anna. He was smart cocky, bit of temper; the perfect foil for Elsa, or so Anna believed. Little did she know, Ranger was much more than that. it had been near Christmas time the previous year. Things had been going well. Ranger had a steady job as a blacksmith (though he did cleaning, rather that forging) before becoming Elsa's personal guard (which Anna had manipulated him into doing as per her usual scheming mind) and was having an ok time at a Christmas party that Elsa had been hosting.

Elias… that name still left a bad taste in his mouth. Elias was a guard that would have liked to think of himself as Ranger rival, or even superior. He had, during a training match, injured Ranger, hoping to win favor and become Elsa's personal guard (hoping just to win Elsa, in a manner of speaking) but Elsa would have none of it and relieved Elias as captain, leaving him to rot in a cell deep in the castle dungeons. However he escaped and attempted to win Elsa by force. He killed Erhard and Kayla, two friends of Rangers, in an effort to demoralize him and force Elsa to marry him. instead he had unleashed a demon on them all.

Ranger had spent seven long years on the run hiding his powers; seeing the world itself as a threat. Given his treatment it wasn't much of a surprise, but he hadn't exactly wanted to show off his powers. Too bad whenever he was sent into an uncontrollable rage, his powers always flared up.

Ranger had killed Elias and all his followers. And that had been the highlight of his day. the low point? He fled, leaving the only woman he loved behind. Leaving seemed like the best option at the time; it was the only way he knew how to escape. He left the only woman he ever loved pregnant (not that he knew that at the time, he didn't know about his child until after he had returned to her; according to Anna, she hadn't even known until just before that) and heartbroken. He hated himself for it, but he felt that was the best course of action at the time.

After that day, he didn't see Elsa for months, not until he heard that the prince of the nation he had fled too, Ridgefall, was marrying Elsa. Naturally pissed off, Ranger against all hope returned to Arendelle and managed to stop the wedding; Elsa was pregnant with his child and the prince left upon figuring it out.

After that he and Elsa had been together waiting for the birth of the child they had created together. He blushed. That night. it hadn't really been the best of circumstances; he was certain that Elsa wouldn't even have been pregnant if things hadn't happened the way that they had. Not that he was complaining. It was probably one of the happiest times of his life.

He was happy. It was an odd feeling. For the first time (or maybe the second) he was in a loving home with a family who cared about him. things couldn't be any better even if Ranger wanted it to be.

Ranger turned his head to look through the window that he had crawled out of. On the bed nearby with a swollen belly, her hands tenderly folded across the bloated abdomen carrying a life within, was Elsa still sleeping. Her hair was free of any sort of style; her hair cascading down her back like a waterfall. Her pale face showed a content smile, her cheeks glowing softly. Motherhood would suit her, despite her young age.

How could she be so calm, even in the depths of sleep? He was terrified of his impending fatherhood; he didn't want to turn into the monster his own father had been. Granted, Ranger could never think of harming someone so innocent; it wasn't in his nature. He had killed unrestrained before but he had a reason to. The bandits; they had murdered his master; Elias had killed his friends. Even then, he always felt that he was slowly turning into a monster; he hated killing; at least without a reason behind it. it made him feel that he was the monster, the demon his parents had always feared him to be.

No he didn't believe he would harm his own child; nor could Elsa. but he was afraid that his powers could… and he didn't want that. Elsa shared his feelings on that, having hurt Anna when they were children; it had been an accident of course. Unlike him, Elsa could never under any circumstance use her powers in good faith to harm anyone even though her powers could be just as dangerous as his were. On the bright side at least hers were capable of great beauty; he had seen her ice castle with his own eyes. His powers were never capable of that. Fire was death and destruction, so much like the life he had lived. Ranger never saw his powers as a blessing of any sort; sure they had saved his life on more than one occasion, but he still never really saw the beauty in his powers. He was hoping that one day he could, but he had yet to be able to find that. Elsa tried to show him that fire was light. Like the sun the stars. Fire warmed everyone during the warmest of nights(Ranger was sure that meant she loved cuddling with him; he was naturally warmer than others because of his powers.) it wasn't that he didn't believe her, it was just that he wasn't sure he would ever be able to see it without her help. He didn't share her optimism with his powers like she did with hers. love with thaw… that's how it worked with ice. But what will help the flames? Ranger didn't know. Besides, Elsa had much more important things to worry about with her life; the mystery behind how his powers worked wasn't exactly a priority as much as say running a kingdom or preparing for the birth of the royal heir to the throne.

If there was one thing Ranger was worried about, it was the councils reaction to the child. Though he and Elsa had talked to them about the child and they had agreed that despite the circumstances leading to the conception of the child (which had been a moment of weakness and passion because of the events of that day, rather than a night of pure love.), it was Elsa's flesh and blood and therefore a legitimate heir to the throne.

The other problem was Ranger himself. As he was the father of Elsa's child, this was a little more of a problem for the royal council. Elsa was of age and therefore should get married; hence why the prince of Ridgefall had come. but due to the fact Elsa was pregnant, she refused and the prince left for home.

Elsa had only wanted to marry Ranger; he had stolen her heart and she had stolen his. They were young in love and expecting a child. It was only natural that Ranger would marry her, something that they both wanted. But to be king? Ranger was not prepared for such a responsibility. He was in all intents and purposes, a commoner; he had spent most of his life on the run making a living for himself. which had been tough as it was. But to be responsible for the welfare of a kingdom? It would be easier to survive a fall from the top of the north mountain. He had informed both Elsa and the council of this. he didn't care about being king; he just wanted to be by Elsa's side for the rest of his life. Which meant that he would have to take the throne. It was a scary thought.

Despite what the council believed, both Elsa and Ranger were adamant in their positions. Ranger had yet to even consider marriage Elsa had been busy with Anna's birthday planning and they hadn't been together that long to begin with; Ranger knew that rushing straight into the marriage wasn't really a solution, plus it would be better to wait until after the baby was born as Elsa probably wouldn't be able to fit in a wedding dress until after she gave birth.

Ranger knew he would have to propose soon; Elsa was seven months pregnant and they had been dating for quite a while now. he didn't think that Elsa would tolerate having a child and not being married to the man she loved. He wanted to marry her too; he just hadn't considered what he was going to do to propose.

Elsa hadn't even let Kristoff propose to Anna yet and they had been dating for much longer. It was safe to say that the only reason Elsa wanted to get married (outside of being in love with Ranger) was to make the family a little more complete, since she was pregnant with their child and they were going to be parents in a matter of weeks. Neither of them wanted to see it as a formality (even though it was) because they wanted the moment, from the proposal to the wedding day, to be a special occasion, as it should be. They didn't want to just get married because they had too.

It had been several days since Anna's (and his unfortunately) birthday and things were really starting to look up for everyone. For one, today Elsa was going to be taking the day off (she was kind of, but not really. She had been working at a reduced capacity due to her impending child birth.) everyone was worried that she would suddenly go into labor while dealing with her duties and so they wanted her to rest for the next few weeks. Kai was handling her work for the most part; even Anna was doing some of her duties, much to everyone shock.

Everyone was taking Elsa's pregnancy rather seriously. Elsa herself was a little annoyed with how everyone was treating her so fragile, despite the fact that she herself recognized the fact that her pregnancy, even though it was going smoothly, was leaving her working at a reduced capacity physically.

Ranger sighed, before turning and jumping through the window. Elsa was still sleeping, completely oblivious to the fact Ranger was staring at her in her sleep. she was so lovely. With a smile, Ranger walked towards the bed and crawled beside Elsa, wrapping his arms as best he could around her body. He gently kissed her cheek, before he closed his eyes, joining the woman he loved in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **You know the drill!**


	2. Morning

**Hello! Glad you all liked the first chapter! Hope you caught up on Collision in the meantime. More fluff for this chapter. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa awoke the next morning, feeling quite rested after the nap she took. However she kept her eyes closed, rather enjoying the peaceful bliss of the darkness it granted yesterday was an extremely hard day. So hard in fact, the council insisted that for the sake of her giving birth in a matter of weeks, that she take a step back and allow herself to rest. Normally Elsa would have disagreed with them but a sharp kick from the inside of her womb made her reconsider that stance. Guess her baby wanted the day off to. It was probably bored of the political talks that Elsa dealt with. Ranger felt the same way. There were times were Ranger had to accompany her, since he was her personal guard. And most of the time, like Anna. He fell asleep. The remarkable thing was he was so quiet, no body noticed. Elsa was once in a meeting until it ended and when she turned to get Ranger she was surprised to see him sleeping still standing.

Elsa's hand glided to where she felt Rangers hand resting on the side of her belly. She had to admit if there was one thing she missed it was being able to curl into Rangers arms and mold her back into his front. Her stomach made it almost impossible for it to be the same s it used to be though. Even it was barely a bump Ranger could still do it, but now… it was a task. Not that either of them really minded. It was a joy really, watching their baby grow inside of her. She couldn't wait to meet the infant. She just wasn't looking forward to labor. Had Idun been alive today, Elsa might have asked her about the ordeal of giving birth, considering Idun herself had done it twice. According to the books on pregnancy, labor was two things. Long and painful. Neither of which Elsa was looking forward to. It wouldn't surprise her if during the session, she coated the entire room with ice and snow. Well, it was better than setting it ablaze. Elsa may have control of her powers, but she was fairly certain that long hours of pain would warrant a few lapses in control. The thought alone made her stomach churn. But it would be worth it once the baby was in her arms.

Elsa opened her eyes, glancing out of the window the sun was barely rising over the horizon. With a small sigh, she ran her hand across her stomach before inching out of Rangers embrace, placing her feet on the ground and wobbled off the bed, her ever-growing belly pulling her down slightly. Elsa sighed "oh little one" she whispered before going to her closet. She stripped herself of her nightgown and hung it up, before waving her hand and creating a rather enormous ice dress and cloak to hide her figure. Elsa was in no way embarrassed by her baby causing her body to grow like it was. She was just getting tired of people looking at her like she was a cow. No one said anything of course, lest they be frozen before the following minute was over. Not that Elsa was actually thinking of threatening anybody. But it was fun watching them pale if they thought that they had accidently insulted the queen and her body.

Elsa exited the closet going to the bed she sat down on it, before turning an reaching for her still slumbering lover "there's daddy". She whispered to her belly as she ran a finger down Rangers face. Ranger made no movement; he could be quite the heavy sleeper at night. It was quite the change from the man she had met several months ago. Ranger had been plagued by night terrors in his sleep, but lately he had been much calmer during his slumber.

The first night it happened, Elsa awoke on the bed with a blanket over her while Ranger was curled on the floor screaming in terror it seemed to her that he had rolled out of the bed during his nightmare. Even worse he was scratching at clawing t himself in an attempt to defend himself from whatever pain he was feeling. Elsa had managed to sooth him by running over to his side and running a cool hand down his face. After that he was peaceful as if her presence saved him.

Elsa was no stranger to Ranger's attitude having been told exactly what had happened to him. it broke her heart to see even now, he was still tormented by the horrors he was forced to endure. However as the months went by the nightmares began to happen less and less, eventually not happening at all.

As she gazed at his face, Elsa wondered about her baby. What it would be. A boy or a girl? Would it have Elsa's fair skin and eyes? Or Ranger's? Elsa shuddered slightly. Ranger did not scare her in the slightest (it was more the other way around) but the idea of a baby with the red eyes of its father was slightly unsettling, even though Elsa did find Rangers eyes to be beautiful. But for an infant? Scary thought. Not that Elsa would really mind it as much. She would love her baby regardless. As she ran her hand down Rangers cheek, his hand came up and gently held it, before he placed a kiss on her knuckles. He opened his eyes, revealing his fiery orbs to her as a smile graced his lips. "Morning Elsa" he said. Elsa giggled "morning Ranger." She said pulling her hand away Ranger sat up in the bed stretching his sore limbs. After training yesterday he was exhausted. That and staying up late last night. He got out of the bed and sighed, "How did you sleep. He asked, turning to her. Elsa smiled crawling across the bed before reaching her lover she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips crashed together passionately, tongues engaged in a passionate lustful waltz. Ranger's hand became tangled in Elsa's hair while Elsa's hands came to her lovers cheeks pulling him closer into the kiss..

As fun as it was a sudden kick to Elsa's stomach made her pull away from Ranger's lips and wince. "Ah" she moaned looking down at her stomach with immense Frustration, but soon faded into tender affection. "Stop complaining little one you'll be getting kisses when you're out of my womb" she said giggling at the thought. Ranger for his part, bent down leveling his head with Elsa's belly. He gently placed a kiss on it smirking "kid… be nice to mommy. After all, she is graciously using her queenly powers to give you that home. So be nice until you have to move out." He said sternly.

Elsa whacked his shoulder "Ranger do not traumatize our baby before birth!" she said mock authority in her voice. Another kick was felt in her stomach ad the body agreed in protest. "See! Even the baby agrees" she told him a mischievous smile in her eyes. A mother knows best.

Ranger shrugged standing up "fine. Gang up on Daddy" he said before kissing Elsa's cheek " how about some breakfast?" he asked. Elsa smiled "that's sounds great. I could use a chocolate cake right about now." she said as she hopped off the bed

Ranger smiled as he took Elsa's hand "Elsa you had one yesterday." He said as he guided her out of the room. The Snow Queen shrugged "so… I like chocolate. There's no such thing as enough chocolate." She told Ranger. Chocolate was her life, at least when it came to snack foods. She couldn't function without chocolate. One time she had none for an entire week and she turned into a clingy depressed person. Needless to say, winter came early that week.

Ranger shook his head "Elsa our baby will be a chocoholic" he said.

"Better than not liking chocolate" Elsa retorted. "Besides what's the worst that could happen.?" She asked giving him a glare that looked like she was daring him to come up with n answer to her question.

Ranger smirked. he knew that he would be walking into very dangerous territory but the idea of teasing Elsa was too good to pass up. "being as big as you are with our baby inside of you." he said his eyes dancing with mirth.

Elsa gasped, "You did not!" she said her face showing mock anger. Ranger just kissed her nose, before taking a step back "I did." He told her before running out the door. He needed to put as much distance between him and the angry dragon he just unleashed before she was able to freeze him.

"GET BACK HERE, RANGER" Elsa screamed running after him. She was going to kill him when she got her hands on him. To bad her stomach was getting in the way.

* * *

Later on, Elsa and Ranger were seated at a private dining table big enough for the two of them, rather than a large elaborate one that Elsa would normally eat at as per the usual royal standard. It was just the two of them why need a large table where conversation was discouraged by the sheer length of a table between them. Elsa was eating a chocolate pudding mix while Ranger ate some warm soup. There really wasn't much to say during breakfast; both of them just liked being in the others company. They did talk of course, just not until after they were done since… well you don't mess with Elsa while she was eating chocolate. Anyone who did… normally ended up with a healthy coat of ice on their butts that would have to be thawed out naturally over time… or when Elsa decided to melt it. Anna once had Kristoff try to steal chocolates from Elsa during dinner and Elsa hadn't unfrozen him from the chair until the cooks went to bed, leaving Kristoff without any supper for the night.

Elsa slurped down her chocolate pudding relishing in the taste. Chocolate would always be her favorite snack and she was going to make sure that her child loved it as well. Ranger may call her a chocoholic, but who said that was a bad thing? Despite the fact that she had been really overdosing on chocolate ever since her pregnancy began, Elsa really hadn't gained too much weight. For a pregnant woman anyway. it was actually pretty common for her and Ranger to banter back and forth about her appearance, since Elsa really didn't minds it as such. It wasn't like she could do anything to change it anyway; she had to accommodate her little baby until t was ready to pop out. Something that she really couldn't wait for. The excitement was nearly overwhelming her. She just wanted to be able to hold the little infant in her arms and to rock it to sleep.

Motherhood. She couldn't wait. Though she was still young, Elsa was eager to start her family; after being alone for so long she wanted to show her child the love that she denied herself and lost so long ago. Ever since she learned she was pregnant she had been diving into any sort of book that could help her prepare for the task. She was worried that she wouldn't be a good mother but everyone was quick to assure her that she would make a wonderful mother. It wasn't that she didn't agree; she had wonderful parents. It was because she had been so emotionally distant with her family that worried her. She wasn't the same person anymore, but still, it could affect her relationship with the infant, something that she didn't want to happen.

She took a sip of her chocolate milk (what she really liked her chocolate this morning) before she looked at Ranger. He was looking quite happy this fine morning, as was she. It wasn't really hard to see as to why, since they were planning on spending the entire day together really. "Ranger." She said gaining his attention. Ranger looked up at her, giving Elsa a smile "yes?" he asked

"What would you like to do today? Since we have the day off today?" she asked rubbing a hand over her stomach. It was a habit of hers but she couldn't help it. She absolutely loved her baby. Though she had to admit, she couldn't wait to get into her old body. She was starting to get jealous of Anna, whose body was near perfect compared to hers at the moment, not that Elsa actually compared their bodies on a daily basis. As a matter of fact, Anna was taking the pregnancy quite well. She was the only one who never teased Elsa on her appearance and often went to the nearby market whenever Elsa needed new cloths after she unfortunately grew out of anything that fit. Elsa couldn't wear ice dresses all the time so maybe it was a good thing that Anna stocked up on these things. Plus it would help when Anna needed them (which Elsa hoped wasn't for a while, if she was to be honest.)

Ranger smiled. He had actually given quite a bit of thought to what should be done with Elsa today. And he had the perfect idea in mind to start the day off with her. Ever since Elsa was about five pregnant he had been working on a special project for her and the work was almost complete. It was still a little rough around the edges, but the majority of the work was done; they only needed to make it look nicer and a little safer. She knew about it of course but she had been so busy working that she hadn't seen it as of yet. With childbirth approaching fast, it would be best if she did see it. It was just as important to her as it was to him after all. He stood up going over to Elsa's side of the table, where he took her hand and pulled her too her feet. "come on there is something that I want to show you." he told her before pulling her along and out of the dining room.

Elsa wasn't entirely sure what he had planned for her at the moment, but that didn't stop her from smiling the entire walk up to the intended destination.

* * *

Ranger led Elsa up past their bedroom towards what Elsa remembered as… her eyes widened as Ranger led Elsa to a door and opened it, revealing a newly renovated room. Inside the room, there was soft blue walls and a white carpet a small window that allowed in some light, whether it be daylight or moon light. In the center of the room was a crib big enough for a baby or two with some extra room for comfort. Elsa felt her eyes water, tears of joy threatening to spring forth from the inside. The nursery. It was almost completed.

She couldn't believe it. She had requested that a nursery be built before her baby was born, but she never imagined that it could be some beautiful once it was completed. She could see it now. Herself and Ranger sitting in a chair watching their baby in its crib as they performed little magic tricks to amaze it and watch its eyes glisten with wonder.

Plus should their child have powers this was the perfect place for it to have fun with it without harming anyone else. When the child was older, then Elsa and Ranger were going to have to use one of the areas on the training ground so that the child could learn to control it. but for now, this would do.

Elsa looked at Ranger, words caught in her throat. She couldn't believe that Ranger was helping build their child's nursery. A tear went running down her cheek as she chocked on a sob. There really wasn't anything that could be said about how happy she was. It was still a little incomplete as it lacked some furniture and needed to be checked for safety hazards and maybe get some toys (Elsa was sure she and Anna had some lying around somewhere in the castle) to keep the little tyke busy whenever Elsa and Ranger were busy (and Ranger could forget brining him to work with him) or Anna and Olaf were unable to play with it during the course of the day.

Ranger reached forward and drew his thumb over Elsa's cheek, wiping the tear away. He couldn't stand it when Elsa cried, because it made him cry, even if she was crying tears of joy as she was right now. "Elsa…. please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry like this." he told her, giving the queen a small smile.

Elsa hiccupped looking up at Ranger "I'm sorry." She said a small blush on her cheeks. ' Just feel so happy. I can't believe that you've been working on this for me." She said

Ranger chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waits pulling Elsa close to him. he gazed into her ice blue eyes, getting lost in their warmth. He would do anything to protect Elsa and their child. Their happiness meant everything to him.

"Elsa, I will do anything for you." he said, before he captured her lips with his own. Elsa's eyes widened in surprise, before they fluttered shut and she molded against him kissing him passionately. Work could wait a while longer. For now she wanted to be with her lover and their baby.

* * *

 **Ah babies... nothing better. Remember to vote if you haven't already. The baby won't come for quite a while though. Till then!**


	3. New Day

**This Chapter... ugg. Writers block is so annoying. i tried to write this chapter this morning but failed so miserably i scrapped half of it took a break and came back to it later and completely rewrote the chapter. never in my life have I felt so tired ... I apologize, but I'm not particularly happy with this chapter, so it may not be my best, but I will let you guys be the judge of that.**

* * *

Exiting the room, Elsa and Ranger were grinning at the prospect of the nursery being done in time for the birth of the baby. It was still relatively early so there really wasn't a chance for Anna to be awake, whereas Olaf was usually in the gardens and Kristoff was working. So other than Olaf, everyone else was busy, which was fine for the two of them because they were going to have a good day to themselves anyway. The only question was… what were they going to do? Since it was a day off, why spend it in the castle; they lived here everyday there was no real need to stay there all day. so what were they going to do now?

Well what Elsa didn't know was that Ranger was really looking forward to this day, but really didn't have a plan. That is to say he had a plan for how this day was to nd, but really wanted to make this day special by doing whatever Elsa wanted to do, then end it on a happy note. He just didn't want this day to end badly because he had so much to do and so little time to do it he had everything planned, which started with the nursery. But while Elsa was busy during the previous day, he had done a few things in the town square to ensure that the nursery was not the only thing that Elsa would remember today. The problem was that he just didn't want to mess it up.

The duo headed down to the main foyer of the castle and exited out the gate. They were really looking forward to just having a very relaxing day with each other. No messes. No mayhem, no one to ruin what could be the perfect day. Not even a cold that could appear at the worst possible time (Elsa still wasn't over that day because it was her first chance to make a birthday for Anna special in thirteen years and she really blew it). No this time both Elsa and Ranger were in tip top shape and ready to live life at the fullest today.

Now if only Ranger wasn't so nervous. He didn't want today to end badly for Elsa because he was going to try and make it one of the more memorable days. Why? Because inside he was screaming at the top of his lungs. he knew that by making today special for Elsa, it would make her the happiest woman alive. He just wasn't sure how to make that happen when he was pretty much playing the whole day by ear, rather than actually coming up with a plan. And like all things spontaneity really didn't work very well unless there was some sort of plan to it. Which Ranger had none of. There was only one thing he wanted to do, but right now was not the perfect time to do so, despite all the time he had put into actually starting it. So if this day went bad he would probably take it out on something that wouldn't really be harmed. Even if Elsa was going to scold him for it

Elsa for the most part was very giddy. She had wanted this for quite a while. Her first day off , (granted it was rather forced due to her incoming pregnancy rather than her) with the love of her life. How could anyone say no to that? Then again Ranger never could say no to her not even when she was angry. He was completely and utterly under her spell and was pretty much the only person in the world that could make him do just about anything

But what were they going to do? Ranger wasn't just going to take her out to the city and go out to lunch with her? There had to be more than that they had the entire day to do something, at least until nightfall anyway (Elsa preferred to turn in early as to get ready for the next day of her duties on a day off otherwise she would be working until almost midnight on a daily basis to make sure that her kingdom was working at its best.. It didn't hurt that Ranger would always be there for her (he trained with the guard and actually forged their swords on a typical day, that is if he wasn't accompanying her around the castle) not that Elsa was picky of clingy about anything (other than getting chocolate, which was an absolute must in her opinion.) so whatever they were going to do today was at the very least going to be made special.

The best thing about today thus far was, despite the fact that the sun was just about the be blazing in the sky, there wasn't a cloud in the sky making today look like it would be a perfect day, filled with nothing but sun.

Elsa absolutely adored days like that because well… it reminded her of the one she loved most. Or rather aspects of the people she loved most like the sun Ranger was warm and full of fire (both figuratively and literally) bathing those he shared it with in a comfortable warmth, whereas Anna was bright, making all those around her happy. Elsa was happy that she could have both of them in her life.

She did have to wonder though, when would Kristoff want to… she blushed lightly at the idea of Anna in a wedding dress. While Anna would have to give Elsa her approval (which wasn't exactly a problem, given that the two got along just fine and Anna was the one that pushed them into a relationship anyway) Ranger was going to be a little more confident in the matter than Kristoff would be. Why because Kristoff wasn't sure whether or not Elsa herself would flip out (which she probably wouldn't) at the question of asking Elsa for permission to marry Anna, where as Anna would be more likely to pronounce them man and wife right on the spot! Anna was hoping that Ranger would marry Elsa while Elsa wanted Anna to take things slow with Kristoff as to make sure that she wasn't making a mistake (as in rushing, not as in Kristoff, whom Elsa liked for Anna, despite his oddities (seriously who talks for their Reindeer, it was so weird because it was more like a one sided conversation telling oneself to do what you wanted to do, while also just not wanting to do it.) it was cute for the kids, but Elsa really hoped he wouldn't do it too much at important events. If he had Sven talk at his wedding with Anna, Elsa was going to remove his mouth. And probably dump his body into the fjord for good measure. Then let him cool off (or warm up, whichever one was needed) and lock him in the dungeon before he could even think about consummating his wedding night with Anna (which Elsa really didn't want to think about; she had trouble seeing them kiss, let alone get physical with each other one time she found them getting a little too lose in a bedroom and Kristoff was left in the stables for a month as well as forced to work for several more hours while Anna had to deal with getting a severe talk from Elsa, which left her practically scarred from the experience.)

But then again love was different for everyone, but as long as they were happy and continue to bring such happiness to one another, why should Elsa complain? She was certainly happy, given her circumstances and Anna was definitely happy with Kristoff despite Elsa having a little more freedom (the baby she was carrying). Elsa would want Anna to have children; she would just have to remember that this baby was more akin to an accident, rather than a consummation of love. Elsa didn't like thinking like this, since she loved her baby already, but there was no denying that the pregnancy was completely unplanned. Elsa had long since come to terms with that and looked at the memory fondly, because if the events hadn't happened that day then the baby would never have been conceived. Sop basically Elsa would prefer that Anna have children after she was married rather than before hand like Elsa was. Anna was younger and therefore shouldn't repeat Elsa's mistakes.

The young couple made their way across the bridge that led into the town. As per usual, the town was pretty busy, despite the fact it wasn't really a festive day, at least not one that Elsa was aware of.

Needless to say, everyone was surprised to see their pregnant monarch and her consort enter the town. Whenever it did happen, it was quite the occasion. It didn't hurt than the queen was pregnant and most of the children wanted to touch her belly in an attempt to feel the babies kicking. Elsa despite being the queen didn't mind this, as it was natural for a child to be curious.

Ranger himself seemed to be quite the hit with the town as well. On days where he patrolled the city, the town's people seemed to like him. Despite his menacing appearance, the kids naturally looked up to him seeing him as cool however unlike Elsa he didn't flaunt his powers due to the fact that he didn't want to cause a fire to spread, though he did help when someone needed a fire going for one reason or another. It didn't happen very often, but Ranger was glad to be of help whenever anyone needed it.

Such was the case right now. A little girl, no older than four made her way up to the pregnant monarch. She looked up at the queen with wide hazel eyes "can I touch the baby" she asked, her voice warbling due to nervousness.

Elsa looked at Ranger who was giving her a grin. He absolutely loved these moments. He loved touching Elsa's stomach to, but had to admit that watching it with his own eyes was pretty adorable.

Elsa for her part, turned to the little girl and bent down on one knee, holding onto Rangers hand for support, with her other hand, she took the little girls tiny hand and pulled it to her belly, allowing the girls fingers too meet the fabric of her dress. the girl flinch lightly, not expecting the Queen to allow her to do that. Her face scrunched up in concentration her hand moving slightly as to feel the baby. A moment later Elsa felt the baby kick against her womb. The girl jumped surprised by the sudden action, before her face broke into a gleeful smile and she pulled her hand away, jumping while looking at the queen with bright eyes "I felt it! the baby likes me!" she cried, before teetering back to her parents, who were watching the scene with tender smiles.

Elsa laughed. She couldn't really refuse children whenever they asked something of her. The only thing about this situation that did bother her was one simple question of how was she going to be able to say no to her own child. If she was this easy with a child she didn't even know what hope was she going to have with her own flesh and blood. Ranger could never say no to her; their child would have him wrapped around their finger. As for Elsa, well she would be utterly devoted to the child in every way a mother would be… so yes, she would be utterly unable to say no to her child as well.

With a smile (and Ranger's help), she stood back up and Ranger led her down the stone walkway thankfully no one else seemed to want to bother them (though mot of the towns people did bow to Elsa)

Now Elsa was curious, they were walking all the way back to… her eyes widened as she spotted the fjord where a lot of ships were currently docking into Arendelle, probably for resupplying purposes. This was where she and Ranger had met, one year ago.

That had been quite the day. Elsa had been working as per usual, but her meetings had been canceled and she decided (after working on some documents) to go out into town with Anna.

Little did she realize that she would quite literally run into the one she was looking for that day? It had been hear in this very dock. Ranger was descending from one of the ships that had stopped in Arendelle. Well. That hadn't been exactly how they met, but that was the first time they had seen each other. Needless to say that was when Elsa had fallen in love with him.

Ranger on the other hand hadn't exactly been smitten with the queen until later that day, when she had quite literally run into him. There were a few words exchanged, but ultimately they had become friends and lovers not to long after that. so it had worked out for the best.

Elsa looked at Ranger before kissing his cheek. "This was where we met" she said her voice thick with emotion. Ranger tuned his head to look at the love of hi life "I remember. You hated my guts back then. You couldn't really handle my charming personality." That last part was said with a small amount of sarcasm, even though it was true. Ranger had irritated Elsa to a very large degree, that it was a wonder that she even allowed him into her life after Anna had opened the door for him to walk right in and make himself comfortable. Not that Elsa was complaining about now because she couldn't regret it.

"Right" Elsa said batting her eyelashes in a flirtatious manner at her consort. "But then again, you weren't exactly able to take me either" that much was true as Elsa probably wouldn't have considered going out with a commoner and Ranger wouldn't have even bothered trying as he was more concerned with money and running that finding a wife.

Ranger laughed. "of course not." He said with a smile. However after a moment his smile faded and he glanced into the distance. Elsa followed his gaze and saw that he was glancing at the north mountain. Why would he be looking there? She got her answer when he turned back to look at her, another smile on his face. "come on Elsa…. " he said dragging her along to the edge of the city.

Elsa didn't know what he had planned but she was very curious to find out. But considering that his plan may or may not have something to do with the north mountain, she would have to wait quite a while before finding out what was going on.

the sun was just barely peeking out over the horizon by the time Elsa and Ranger made their way up to the top of the north mountain. This was one place that Elsa was not expecting to go today. she was half expecting a romantic day out in the city. Instead they had spent the entire day running up the north mountain. Granted Elsa had done that before, but she really didn't want to do it unless they had several day to stay at her ice castle, which Elsa typically didn't have because she was the queen. Granted, her ice castle was nowhere near here; they had gone deeper into the mountains, rather than to her ice castle. Which was very confusing, if Elsa could say so herself. Ranger had spent some time in the mountains whether he was away (he took isolated trips whenever he felt like training with his powers, something he couldn't do in the castle for obvious reasons). But so far he hadn't really told Elsa anything about where they were going; Elsa trusted his judgment. Besides despite the anticipation, she couldn't wait to see what he had in mind.

* * *

Ranger and Elsa made their way deep into the mountains, until they stopped at a cave. Now this was odd. Why would Ranger have taken Elsa to a cave? Was he planning on spending the night there? Elsa couldn't if this was his idea of Romantic than he had another thing coming. Still she allowed him to take her further and deeper into the cave, until the setting shun was barely a light in the distance.

Elsa looked at Ranger "Ranger what are you…" Ranger shushed her before saying " we are almost there." He told her "I've been here before. I wanted to show you" he said. Elsa was about to ask what he meant, but he suddenly stopped and went behind Elsa placing a hand over her eyes "Ranger…." Elsa huffed in annoyance. Ranger laughed, just keep walking Elsa. I will tell you when to open your eyes.

Elsa did so, feeling quite irritated. She couldn't believe what Ranger was doing. He never acted like this before, so he was doing this was a question in and of itself. thankfully she didn't have to wait long. "ok stop Elsa"

Elsa did so and she felt him take his hand away. now free, Elsa opened her eyes. She was standing in what looked like a crystal cave. Gems of all sorts were around her shining brightly in the dark. It was so beautiful. She glanced behind her ready to ask Ranger just how he found such a lovely location….

But instead found him on his knee holding up a diamond ring. Elsa gasped as her hand flew to her mouth, tears threatening to spring from her eyes

* * *

 **Thats right. I did it. ha ha. will she say yes? Till then!**


	4. New name

**I am sorry I took so long!. Between other stories, the holidays, an engagement (my brother proposed to his girlfriend) and other familial obligations, i have been more than a little busy! But here I am with a new chapter on this fine New Years. I hope you had a happy New Years!**

* * *

"Tell me why we have to go through this?" Ranger whined as he and Elsa were running through a document. Not just the marriage license. No they hadn't even gotten to that one yet, however much of a nightmare that paperwork was going to end up being. No this was worse, much worse. He was legally changing his name. That was a process he was forever going to dread. Why? Because even though he knew that 'Ranger' was the most ridiculous name ever, he never planned on getting married at the time. What twelve-year-old thinks of marriage when they come up with a name? But since he was marrying the Queen of Arendelle, it was more of a formality than to be ridiculously referee to as 'King Ranger' by anyone. Only a jester would be able to take that seriously. But it was his name. So yeah they were having quite the problem with it.

As Queen Elsa did have the ability to change his name herself, legally. But as for the paperwork he would have to do was actually come up with a name. Not exactly an easy task to do on a moments notice. Not to mention Ranger really hated politics. He was about to fall asleep and it was taking all his efforts to just not let his head fall to the table and fall asleep. Even if he could Elsa would just wake him up again buy using a little cold snow. Not exactly something he wanted to deal with, thank you very much.

Elsa huffed, knowing Ranger was bored with this situation. But it had to be done, if only or the formality. He needed a name of his own! Ranger was not a name, no matter what. Sure he was referred to as Ranger but it was not his name. And since he adamantly refused to be referred to by his birth name (which she still didn't know, as it was, Ranger still hated the idea of being referred to as such, whatever it was). Anything having to do with his past was pretty much a complete and utter void of hatred that he wanted to leave behind. While she didn't personally blame him for that, it was the reason they were doing this. Either he reclaim his birth name, or he change his name legally so that any important document that needed his signature would have his legal name, rather than his birth name or 'Ranger' on it. Either way he would have to stop being referred to as Ranger, at least in the grand scheme of the politics. Personally, Elsa would find it hard to not refer to him as 'Ranger' given that's who he was. Whatever his birth name was, it wasn't whom she knew him as, and that was fine with her. He just had to understand that since they were getting married, there were going to have to be some changes around the castle.

Yes. That was her response to the question. it hadn't come off as a surprise to Ranger or herself really; that's what she wanted. She wanted to marry the man she had come to love because she loved him. it had been quite the romantic moment, to say the least.

The only thing after that was explaining it to Anna and the others as soon as Elsa and Ranger got back to the castle. Needles to say Anna had been very excited. Elsa herself couldn't have said no. It was just a big surprise since she hadn't expected it.

 _Elsa gasped and her hand flew to her mouth as she caught sight of something that she never thought she would see. Ranger. The tough independent brilliantly arrogant man, was on his knee holding up a clear cut diamond ring, shining brilliantly in the cave, illuminated by the many crystal that were glowing in the cave. Ranger just stared at her, a hopeful smile on his face. to Elsa it seemed as if he wanted to ask the question, but he just couldn't. he seemed choked up on it, patiently waiting for her answer._

 _Well actions speak louder than words so all Elsa did was extend her hand, allowing Ranger to slip on the ring it was a beautiful ring; I was a simple band with a brilliant snow white gem, matching perfectly the snow she loved. Tears began to fall from her face as she inspected it, before she turned her gaze to the man still kneeling on the floor. Without a warning Elsa tackled him, sending them both to the ground, before Elsa captured his lips in a passionate searing kiss. There weren't any words spoken; there wasn't any need for any to be. All they needed was this. Just a kiss and pure unadulterated love._

 _Needless to say, the trip back was kind of delayed for an hour or two. But there was plenty of celebrating so, really,. Neither party could go off and complain about it._

The two hadn't arrived back at the castle until well into the night (Rangers ability to fly really came in handy, despite the fact that he was dead tired due to the time of night.) But the best part about waking up that morning was seeing the expression on everyone's face when Elsa walked into the room wearing her wedding ring.

Anna of course, had the biggest reaction out of all of them and boy did it make for a very good breakfast. Needless to say, everyone was waiting for this moment ever since

 _Oh my gosh!" Anna squealed as she leapt out of her seat, jumping up and down, her pigtails flapping in the air as a smile tore her face in two her fists balled up as her body shook like mad trying to contain her excitement. Hard to do considering the circumstances. It looked like she really wanted to just fly across the table and tackle her sister in a hug, but she was trying to contain herself for Elsa's sake. This was an important moment._

 _Kristoff just cracked a smile, his arms folded across his chest "well its about time" he said. he might not have known that Ranger was going to propose anytime soon, but he could tell that Elsa wanted to marry him and vice versa. The secret glances that they gave one another was more than enough proof to see that they loved each other. Olaf just stood there, an oblivious smile on his face. He had no idea what was going on, but he could tell it was something that deserved a warm hug. But like Anna, he knew when not to do something. He wanted to, but he could always do it later._

 _Elsa giggled, her hand held in Rangers as she glanced at him, a wide smile on her face before she turned to look at her friends. "Yes… its true. She said. Ranger just grinned "just don't expect the wedding anytime soon, Anna" he said, knowing that his soon to be sister in law would expect a wedding very soon. He just got engaged last night; Elsa was going to spend a lot of time needing to plan the wedding; since of course it was the Queens wedding there was going to be a lot of time spent on it. He would help when he could, but weddings, let alone parties were not his style. Being the center of attention was the last thing he wanted, given his time being the center of attention before. Then again, this would be a very happy moment in his life. And like Elsa, he couldn't wait to get married._

 _Anna just huffed and gave her sister a smile "don't worry Elsa. I wont go overboard with helping you plan the entire wedding…. Much" she said giggling._

 _Elsa shook her head. Anna was going to enjoy every second of this wasn't she? It was a wonder that Anna wasn't asking for her blessing of Kristoff's marriage or why she wouldn't allow him to propose at any moment. Well he could. If Anna were 7 months pregnant and ready to burst, something that Elsa wouldn't allow until after SHE was married. The last thing she needed was for Anna to get pregnant before marriage. The council had a blast with that when Elsa had told them that was what happened with her. Some of them saw her as irresponsible, which or once she could agree with that statement. She knew it hadn't been proper; she just didn't care at the time. S well, why should they complain? She had chosen her lover, her suitor, and her king and was having a child with him. They should be singing. Besides if they didn't like him (which she knew that some of them didn't) they could just go off and die._

 _However before anyone could say anything Kai and Gerda entered the room "Queen Elsa. Your study is ready." They told her Elsa nodded "come on Ranger" she said, taking Ranger out of the room_

 _As they walked, Ranger gave Elsa a predatory grin "how does it feel to be an engaged woman?" he asked_

 _Elsa smiled "it feels wonderful" she said._

 _but before she could continue, Ranger, in and uncharacteristic moment of romance leaned in and pecked Elsa's neck with a few kisses. Elsa jumped, surprised by Rangers lips, but she giggled and pecked his forehead. Come on…" she said, her voice coming out in a moan. No she needed to gain control. Business before pleasure._

 _Ranger just moved away looking at her with a grin "ok he said, and the two walked silently down the hall._

So know here they were inside Elsa's study with Elsa trying to legally change Rangers name as so he wouldn't sound ridiculous during his coronation after the wedding. The trouble was just coming up with a name to refer to him as. It was hard to do when 'Ranger' just stuck after calling him that for a year. So far Elsa and Ranger hadn't been able to compromise on a name. As of now it was really starting to drive Elsa insane. They needed to find something or this was going to take forever.

"What about…. Baldar" Elsa asked. Her voice coming out extremely tired she had gone through at least a dozen names with him n the past hour (she was just so tired that she lost count. And so far it seemed the Ranger was less than appreciative about the naming choices. In fact he seemed genuinely disgusted or insulted by a majority of them in the first place. Maybe she was being a little too hasty on the matter. Maybe she just wasn't good at naming things. She had named a snowman Olaf for crying out loud! She might have been eight years old, but that still didn't excuse her naming choices. Then again she also had to realize that this was Rangers name they were talking about. They needed to come up with something that he liked as much as she did, since it was what he was going to be referred to for the rest of his natural life. Still all that meant at the moment was that they still hadn't managed to agree on any sort of name, which meant that they were going to be spending even more time looking for a name. After all the time spent already trying to find something, both Elsa and Ranger were starting to get deeply annoyed with the situation at hand.

Elsa took a look at the last and thirteenth name on her list. It was honestly her favorite, it was just a little too similar to Kristoff's name, and she wasn't sure that well…. anyone would like lit let alone Ranger, but at this point, she was certain that he would like anything else over what she had chosen before. She gave a deep sigh, before staring directly into Rangers eyes and asked "Brandr" she sincerely hoped that he liked this one otherwise she was just going to wait until tomorrow to find a suitable name for Ranger that he liked and hopefully actually manage to do it.

All at once, Rangers eyes widened considerably and a smile spread all over his face. Elsa felt a wash over her. She gave a smile "Josef" she repeated, leading Ranger to nod. It seemed as though they had finally managed to get a name that they liked. With a satisfactory grin, Elsa and Ranger signed the paperwork. Now for a last name. Even though finding a first name had been difficult, that was much easier to deal with because both of them had one in mind. Now the only work left to be done was to explain it to the others.

* * *

Later that day, Ranger arrived at the guards training area. Elsa was dealing with a council meeting right now, so thankfully he didn't have to be e present (because it was insanely boring, so he would rather spend his time training with the guards or forging their swords, which he was going to do right now.) Caleb, as the guard captain had recently called for more recruits from Arendelle in order to increase security. He felt it was necessary in general after the events of Elias's betrayal. It had been quite the ordeal and during the year, there had been quite a few volunteers. Not enough to start an army (which was the last thing that Elsa wanted, but if worse comes to worse, she would do what she had to in order to protect her country and her citizens.) but there had been a massive increase in the number of recruits, compared to the numbers that had been accumulated in the past. Which meant for Ranger, he could finally put his smithing skills to use. Not al the recruits were good with a sword. Some of them liked to use axes or bows and arrows, or even javelins of some sorts. Thankfully Ranger was able to make all of those and he was more than happy too. He felt he would just get in the way of the training that Caleb put them through. He prefer to train alone (though he did help with constructing a new fort in the mountains where Caleb planned to train the recruits in harsher environments to push them to the limits. it was still being built, but it was getting close to completion)

During his time training with the guards, Caleb and Ranger had grown quite close, despite the fact that Ranger had killed his cousin some months prior, but truth be told, Caleb didn't care. Caleb felt he owed Ranger for saving his life, while Ranger was grateful not to be seen as a monster to the family of someone that he killed. While Caleb had yet to select a second in command (which Ranger could not fill I due to his impending status as King, which meant technically, he was Rangers boss), he did value Rangers expertise in fighting. Ranger did try to help out and did recommend some candidates who did show potential

However, as he was about to enter the guard training area, he bumped into a familiar girl? A girl he had desperately tried to avoid at any cost. Karen.

The young woman, it seemed had been walking in the opposite direction and had turned a corner, meaning the two hadn't seen the other coming. That however made it no less painful when Ranger accidently and unfortunately ran into her sending her to the floor. She landed on the floor with a grunt. However as soon a she looked up, her face morphed from one of confusion into one of hatred, her blue eyes storming with rage. Ranger however, ignored the look, not caring why this girl had it in her to hate him without any real explanation as to why.

"Oh" Ranger said starting at the girl. "I'm sorry" he said, quickly extending his hand to the girl. Karen however slapped his hand away and got to her feet, before sending him a glare and storming past the confused blacksmith. However he decided not to dwell on it and instead gave a sigh and entered the forge. He had work to do.

* * *

Elsa sat in her study going over several important documents. After the fiasco with Rangers name this morning, she had to deal with this before her afternoon meeting with the council (where she was going to have to reveal her engagement to Ranger to them). For once though she was extremely tired. After her extremely magical day yesterday, this was pretty much the last thing she wanted. But she already had her day off and just because her baby acted up, it didn't mean she could just neglect her duties as the reigning monarch of Arendelle every day or every time her baby acted up on her, no matter how much she enjoyed the idea of just spending her day with her family.

But speaking of baby, the child was due in a matter of weeks and despite that, Elsa and Ranger had yet to come up with a baby name. They had discussed many over the past four months, but they just couldn't agree on a name, or whether or not it was boy or a girl. They really had no way of knowing.

However as she was looking over her documents, she caught sight of one of the documents that had been left on her desk earlier. It looked like a letter. Reaching for it, Elsa took it and inspected it carefully. Judging from the make, it was from the kingdom of Corona. Elsa opened it and read it carefully. It was an invitation to the annual Autumn festival.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading. As always leave your thoughts (and if you haven't, your more than welcome to suggest baby names.) and have a good day.**


	5. To Corona

**New chapter! We will be starting our extended trip into Corona!**

* * *

"Corona?" Anna asked as she Elsa and their respective male counterparts were seated in a parlor room, Elsa having just told them of the invitation that she had received from the Kingdom of Corona. It was quite the shock, if Elsa did say so herself. She hadn't been Queen long and throw in the not one, but two fiascos that she had in the first year as Queen, Elsa would never had expected to be a guest in Corona invited by the princess herself. Rapunzel, the princess had recently been found by her parents after eighteen years, and had been living comfortably in the Kingdom for about a year now.. Elsa had only been a toddler at the time, so she wasn't sure what happened, but Rapunzel herself had been kidnapped. She knew for a fact that Rapunzel had been invited to her Coronation, but for obvious reasons the two hadn't been able to meet. So it came to as a shock that the princess herself was now asking for Elsa and the rest of her family to meet in attendance with her at the Atumnn festival.

Clearly Rapunzel didn't care about the Great Freeze; something for which Elsa was grateful.

But that did leave the question of should they be going in the first place. The last thing that Elsa wanted was to leave her kingdom unattended; she took her duties very seriously and didn't really want to go off running to the first party that she was invited to without making sure her kingdom was in safe hands. Her council had certainly done the job in the interim time between her parent's death and hr Coronation; it wasn't that Elsa thought that they were incapable. She just didn't want to seem like a terrible Queen. Even though she had plenty of right to go, it made her feel totally irresponsible, something she just couldn't stand.

Elsa gave he younger sister a nod "apparently, Princess Rapunzel and her parents, the King and Queen would like to meet us in person" she said, taking a bite of her chocolate muffin. The chefs had insisted something a little healthier this morning, if only for the sake of the baby. Elsa didn't mind, so long as she got chocolate in her system. That was the important thing (though she did agree with them about the healthy situation, so she might want to start listening to them.) "I'm just not sure if I should"

"Oh come one Elsa!" Anna said quickly cutting off her sister before she could even begin to make her point "Arendelle is in tip top shape! You have been working non-stop for a year now! I think you deserve a vacation. I think the council can handle Arendelle for two weeks!" she said, giving Elsa a smile "think about it! the fort in the mountain is coming along nicely, you finished all your reports for the Next two weeks, and the council can certainly pick up the rest if you hadn't, and everyone in the entire kingdom is happy with your progress. Name one thing that's happened since you began queen. And don't mention the Coronation"

"Me." Ranger deadpanned giving Anna a frown. Anna gave Ranger a glare "that doesn't count! We know what happened and it wasn't your fault." She said, giving him a glare as if daring him to argue with her logic.

Naturally, Ranger did have an argument to her answer. "Even so I don't think Corona will be happy to find out that Queen Elsa's guard and Consort are one and the same as the monster that killed a dozen people at the drop of a hat!" he growled

Even though most people knew that (and it was likely that word had spread after the dignitaries left Arendelle that night), Ranger still found it unsettling and felt that most nation were afraid of him and saw Elsa as a monster as well. add in the fact she was pregnant by him and you had a recipe for disaster. The last thing he wanted was to put Elsa or their child in danger because people were afraid of him, or even worse Elsa or their child.

Kristoff looked at his friend "Ranger…" he said "I think more people are civilized than that now. We don't judge you, do we?" He asked

Everyone looked at him. That was true, but that didn't help the unease at all. Plus there was the fact that the reason (or at least part of it) was the fact that Anna had a sister with ice powers. That tended to help out when accepting someone with very similar abilities. Anyone else would probably react to the situation as most people did during both instances (where most people wanted him or Elsa dead because they were frightened of them) there was a pause between them, until Elsa broke the silence, thankfully.

"Enough!" Elsa said. The last thing she needed right now was to talk about Rangers unease. She wanted to help him feel better, not make him feel horrible! "we still need to discuss exactly what we are going to do for Corona!"

Anna stood up from the table "Pack of course!" without warning, she ran over to Elsa grabbed her by her arm and proceeded to drag her out of the room and too the nearest wardrobe, Elsa complaining all the way.

Kristoff and Ranger watched as the two left "women" they said, before standing up and following their partners. They had to get there own packing started if they had any hopes of being ready before the girls. Knowing Anna they way they did, it was going to take quite a while.

Corona. It had been a while since Ranger had been there. He had been a teenager at the time and despite the kingdom literally being the Kingdom of the sun, the overall atmosphere of the town had been gloomy, mostly in part due to the fact that Rapunzel had still been missing. No doubt it would be different. Considering that the princess was back. And for the first time, Ranger saw this coming vacation as an opportunity to prove everyone wrong. Assuming that nothing went wrong in the first place. Which was exactly what he thought would happen. It was this line of thinking (when he was happy) that things normally went wrong in his life. It happened when his master was killed, and it happened the night of the Winter ball. They say lighting never strikes twice, but clearly, it liked to hit him if it did.

"there is something not right about this" Ranger muttered as he went up to his room thankfully, Ranger didn't have much to pack, even go a two week trip.

* * *

Anna and Elsa got to work (or more accurately Anna was getting to work in her room, Elsa trying to help her pick out her clothing without going completely overboard) so far, Anna had 5 dresses several pairs of matching undergarments shoes and almost everything else that you could think off on the bed. Had Elsa not been here, she was certain that Anna would have packed the entire wardrobe with her.

"So Elsa… what are you thinking out Corona. It would be our first time out of the kingdom?" she asked.

Elsa looked at her sister with a raised eyebrow how do you think I feel Anna. this is going to be our first vacation ever. I imagine that this is going. to be quite the change from Arendelle." She said

It was a terrifying thought, since neither monarch had been outside of Arendelle before. It wasn't that neither of them wanted to, they just felt a little scared at the idea of it right now. In fact the only person they knew about who had traveled much was Ranger himself, who shared much about his travels over the years with the two girls, especially Elsa who found the idea fascinating, since she liked geography. Since Ranger had been to Corona before in the past, they could certainly us his expertise on the matter, assuming that he could remember it in the first place. Corona was in Germany and who know ho long he spent strictly in that town. Odds are not much considering he liked to move on extremely often.

As Anna took out what was likely her final choice for clothing, she looed at Elsa "" I guess your right… wont it be fun to finally meet another royal figure!" she said, as if suddenly realizing the implications. Her turquoise eyes widened with absolute joy at the idea. She remembered passing Rapunzel at the coronation, but once again she never got the chance to speak to her. Maybe the princess liked chocolate as much as Anna and Elsa did.

Elsa giggled at her sister's antics, before turning around ad heading to the door. " I think I should go pack myself." she said. Her wardrobe was obviously in her room not Anna's and she really needed to pack, even if they weren't leaving in a day or two. That was one thing about Elsa. She needed to be prepared. She had her meeting in a about a half an hour, so she might use that time wisely before needing to leave. Then she would discuss the vacation with the council and go on from there.

* * *

Ranger looked at what meager belonging he had stuffed in his suitcase. Unlike Anna or even Kristoff, Ranger had very few outfits; clothing really wasn't something he cared about getting overloaded with. Aside from his armor, he had very few sleepwear outfits, maybe two or three nice outfits (strictly for royal purposes), some less formal attire and a handful of undergarments. He knew that Elsa had bought more cloths for him at some point, which were tucked away in the closet he and Elsa shared, but it wasn't like he needed all of them. if there was one thing that Ranger was good at, besides his sword play, it would be his efficiency to use what little he had to the fullest effect. Now he just needed to pack his sword and dagger (strictly for protection purposes, he was still acting as Elsa's personal bodyguard, so even on vacation he needed to be ready). He really wished he didn't have to (then again he could also just use whatever materials he had there) yeah he wouldn't waste precious pace on his equipment there.

However he still felt so on edge. He just didn't feel quite so at ease with this. a party with foreign dignitaries fro, ll over Europe? Even worse, since Corona was in Germany. it was quite literally the neighbor to his home country…. He shuddered. Chances were some Italian dignitaries were going to be there. And a lot could change in a decade. He sighed and sat on the bed, his head in his hands. He really wanted thing s to go well. But getting extremely close to hell was the last thing he wanted. But he did wanted to start making a good impression on others as Elsa's consort, Josef Rangersen.

Well…. it was better than his birth name. That name meant nothing to him. Best of all, Elsa was the one who chose it (though he indeed liked the name), ad it was her favorite.

As he was about to close his suitcase, he heard the door open and in walked Elsa herself, holding on to her swollen belly she gave Ranger a smile, before noticing the look in his eyes. He seemed up set about something and walked up to him, pacing a hand on his shoulder "Ranger… are you ok?" she asked, giving him a concerned glance. After having lived with him for a year, Elsa could tell that something was wrong with him. She wanted to help him through it. After all, he made her the happiest woman alive. It was time for her to return the favor.

Ranger sighed and looked away out of the nearby window "I'm scared Elsa…. this is the first tie I'd be this close… in such a long time" he said, his voice warbling slightly, as if he was still that 7 year old child running away from the pain. He lowered his head, unable to meet Elsa's eyes.

Elsa's eyes widened, realizing what he meant. Of course… he would hate being neat there wouldn't he. After witnessing first hand through his memories what Ranger had been through, Elsa doubted that anyone would want to be that close to the abuse ever again. But Elsa knew that she would never under any circumstances let Ranger in the country (assuming that Elsa ever received an invitation to go there) as beautiful ad Italy may be, she would never want to traumatize her lover anymore than he already had been.

However, not one to be deterred, she move her hand from Rangers shoulder and to the underside of is chin, lifting his head, his red eyes meeting her blue ones. She offered him a tender smile and said "Ranger. I promise you… I wont let anything happen to you. Not again." she said this firmly, as if anything else that could be said about it was wrong. She gazed into his eyes, unyielding in her stance. She would do anything to protect Ranger.

Ranger wanted to believe her. He really did. But life was never kind to him for long. That's what scared him the most. He just wanted to live in peace, but it never came to him.

Later, Elsa made her way to the council chambers to get to her one meeting today. She was very thankful that Kai and Gerda were dealing with her duties (due to her impending birth) because she felt downright exhausted. Hopefully she could get this straightened out and done quickly because she just wanted to take a nap. Nothing more and nothing less. Her hand glided across her stomach. Only two months left and she would finally be able to meet her baby. Since they were going to ne at sea for quite a while, Elsa was sure that she and Ranger were going to be able to at least agree on one name by the time they docked in Corona. But she was going to have to deal with that later. Now was about the time that she had to make sure nothing happened to her kingdom while she was away. She rubbed her stomach "the things that I do for you little one." She said.

She wondered if her child would be born early. The thought made her shudder slightly. Being at sea was ne thing, but even with the ships doctor on board, the last thing she wanted was to give birth on the boat. If she had to she would, but she would rather her children be born safely in the castle (assuming she had more over the course of her life.) she wanted to watch her children grow in the relative peace that had been denied to both her and Ranger, heck even Anna, who grew up lonely as well. It stood to reason that the only person out of the four of them that had a relatively happy childhood was Kristoff. Who had been raised by trolls of all things. She giggled. That was quite the surprise

Finally she made her way to the council chambers where, naturally she saw the members of the council waiting for her as they usually di as well as Kai, who always stood vigil over her meetings.

"Ladies and gentlemen" she said, taking her seat at the head of the table. "it has come to my attention that the kingdom of Corona wishes to have me attend their annul autumn festival, and I am considering going; I believe that due to my hindered status and ability to rule efficiently as a result of the impending birth of my child, this vacation might be what I need in order to relax." She said firmly, and with the needed authority. It wasn't like she wanted to abuse her powers as Queen, but she did indeed want them to understand that since she wasn't doing much anyway, a vacation was warranted.

Needless to say, the council wasn't at all upset, but there were certain precautions that needed to be taken. Elsa was still ruling as queen of course and they weren't going to let her be working at all during a vacation (so why should letting her go abroad be any different. But this being her first time away from the throne, they needed someone to deal with any political matters that Elsa herself might need to deal with during the Autumn festival (assuming that they needed to).

Eventually, the council and Elsa did manage to warrant an agreement with how long Elsa was to be gone, but unfortunately, it also came with a little extra price. One that Ranger was not going to be happy with.

* * *

A few days later, the group boarded the ship "Midnight Aurora", a ship specially designed for long range sailing. Everyone had his or her own room (or more specifically anyone not expecting a child had their own room, meaning Anna Kristoff and Karen)

Yes Karen, as the councils youngest member lacked experience in politics and was coming to deal with any matters that the queen herself could not (much to Rangers annoyance.)

It was the dead of night and Elsa and Ranger were lying in bed under the covers bathing in the others warmth. They had been lying awake for hours, unwilling to go to sleep. They just wanted to be with each other (and Elsa wanted to comfort her distressed lover as much as she could, given his unease).

"It will be alright" Elsa said, her head on Rangers chest as he stroked her back softly. It was moments like this that the two treasured most.

Ranger smiled at Elsa "of course" he said. But deep down inside, he didn't believe her.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading. Now there will be plot lines to be done in Corona and Karen and Ranger will not get along. but i am thinking of doing a chapter or two where the gang just relaxes, either with or without Rapunzel and Eugene. If there is anything you would like them to do, feel free to let me know!**


	6. On the boat

**Next chapter, we will get to meet Rapunzel!**

* * *

Anna stood atop the deck of the Midnight Aurora looking at the horizon, nearly jumping with joy she was so excited that she could barely contain it; it was taking all her self-control not to jump off of the boat and just swim to shore, which Elsa would probably kill her for trying anyway. She couldn't believe it. Corona, the kingdom of the sun was staring back at her straight in the face. It was very magnificent. Sure it wasn't Arendelle, but she lived in Arendelle so why should she be complaining. Now she was in a new location, one that was a foreign as it was beautiful.

She wondered why Elsa wasn't here yet. The sun was already high in the sky and so far she hadn't come out yet. Heck, even Kristoff wasn't up yet (unless he was crying for Sven, who unfortunately couldn't come with them because he was needed in Arendelle; someone needed to play with Olaf.) to be honest, Anna felt bad for Kristoff in that regard; he and Sven were always together, so it was hard to imaginer them not being in Corona together, or anywhere for the matter. It was going to be a tough situation for them, but she was sure Kristoff could handle it. Plus, everyone might be having too much fun in Corona to mind any of that anyway. Speaking of which, what was there to do in Corona anyway, unlike Elsa who took the liberty of bringing things to study during the days long voyage, Anna wanted to be excited to see new things, whatever and everything that Corona had to offer.

She could have asked Ranger who had been there before during his travels, but she wasn't sure what type of answer she would get from him, considering his extremely pessimistic mood. He wouldn't have old her anything worthwhile about Corona since all he did was work as a blacksmith; he wouldn't have cared about what Corona had to offer because he would have left it before he even thought about seeing it and living in Corona to its fullest. Plus she just wanted to be surprised, maybe even get Princess Rapunzel to show her around. As the princess, she was bound to know the town very well, despite having been kidnapped and returned only year ago, not long before the event that took place at Elsa's coronation.

From what little Anna knew about Rapunzel, the two seemed quite similar, so Anna was hoping that the two of them would get along, at least with the amount of time they would be able to spend together. Rapunzel might not be able to spend as much time free roaming around the city due to her family being the one hosting the festival, but hopefully she would be able to get some time off.

But for the time being, Anna was currently the only one on deck and she was quite fine with that. Still it was quite lonely without anyone else here. But she didn't want to interrupt anyone and barge into their rooms, especially not Elsa's. Maybe Keristoff, but he would be sleeping. Karen was out of the question because Anna never saw her outside of her room except for dinner and all Karen did was shoot glares at Rangers back when he wasn't looking. Anna wasn't sure what Ranger had done to Karen or why Karen had to warrant that hatred of Ranger; the two never met before in their lives. It was odd, but Ranger didn't know either; she had asked him about it.

Elsa or Kristoff…. neither one was a good decision to go and interrupt for one reason or another… but still. After looking at the horizon for so long, shouldn't someone go and share this glorious moment with her?

With a smile, Anna turned around and made her way back inside the ship. She had to get everyone up and not a whole lot of time to do it.

* * *

Elsa was not having a good day; make it the worst day in existence. She was having a wonderful morning napping in the arms of her lover and fiancée. She was dreaming about the idea of her baby, and how cute it could be when she suddenly felt her stomach churn and her eyes shot open. She retched and all but threw the blanket of her, not even caring that she was only wearing a nightgown and ran to the balcony that her room had leaning over the railing, retching over the side of the ship. After taking a few deep breaths, she wiped her mouth, frowning in disgust.

Elsa groaned, hating this feeling. She was never going to get use to this no matter how many times she tried. When Anna came complaining about this once she was pregnant, Elsa wasn't sure whether or not she would laugh about how the tables had turned or help her out even though she wasn't doing the same. Probably both, since Anna wouldn't have anyone to turn to for help in the experience. The only thing was that every pregnancy was different depending on the woman and the number of pregnancies she went through.

Oh god why did this baby have to announce its presence like that? Seriously it sounded novel at first when her royal nurse told her of the symptoms following the overall release of the news of her baby, but now she was past hating it and straight up loathing it. She wanted this baby out of her. She wanted to shower it with kisses and love and affection, everything that it deserved; everything that she denied herself.

Was it wrong to just want to go through the childbirth for the immense satisfaction of meeting the child that grew within a woman? well, it would happen… in about two weeks. Two more weeks of morning sickness and aches and all around want to meet this tiny life she made. After almost a year of waiting, Elsa's patience was about the wear thin.

The only thing was that she wished she could have shared this glorious moment with her own parents. Elsa had only been a toddler when her mother was pregnant with Anna, so she only had very vague memories of here mothers pregnancy, but she did remember being happy at the idea of being a big sister.

Her reverie was halted when she felt a rough, yet tender hand on her shoulder, causing Elsa to stand up straight and turn to face Ranger, whose red eyes were wary with concern; his grin however was still present, as it always was. . "honey, is the baby acting up again?" he asked.

Elsa might love Ranger, but she sure was never going to get used to his teasing. The worst part was that he could always get away with it. Though Elsa had her fair share of times where she could get her revenge, now was not the time to try. Rather than retort she just sighed tiredly and leaned against Ranger. "yeah… Ranger jr. here wants to get out of my body."

Ranger quirked a brow "Ranger jr… he said incredulously "how do you know that its going to be a boy?" he asked. Elsa may have ice powers, but even she with al her Queenly powers could not possibly know the gender of this child. Unless she was a goddess. Which to Ranger, she was.

"My motherly intuition" Elsa said, a smile making its way onto her face. Ranger however shook his head giving Elsa a grin "Elsa, with how this child is acting up, I would say its an Elsa jr. you're thinking off."

Elsa stepped back and folded her arms giving Ranger a predatory grin. "And pray tell why you think this child is a girl?" she asked desperately wanting to hear Rangers explanation "and don't tell me 'fatherly instinct'!" she told him

Ranger looked at her a moment before saying "because its strong lie its mother." He said without a hint of sarcasm. He meant it with all of his heart and soul. Like it was the truth.

Elsa felt pride swell in her heart. Ranger was right. This baby was strong, just like she was. And they were going to make sure that this baby got al the chances and all the love that it deserved from them.

At the same time she saw the slight apprehension in his face. Fatherhood was scaring him. She knew why. Though truth be told, it was also scaring her. Even though she did have a good example of a mother in Idun, she was still scared about it, but she didn't show it as much as Ranger did.

She sighed. She was a very confident person these days, but parenthood was going to be a challenge regardless. Still she was going to take it in stride. This child may have been conceived illegitimately, but it was still a child that she knew she wanted in her life. She didn't care about the events that led up to the child's conception; it was her child, her flesh and blood; that's all that mattered to her.

She just couldn't wait until it arrived in a world where it knew peace, as Elsa never had.

Ranger looked at Elsa again, before taking her hands, his smile widening "cheer up Elsa." he said, placing a finger under her chin, lifting her head to meet his eyes. "How often do you get to come on a vacation." He asked.

Elsa knew full well that Rangers unease was still present; being to close to Italy, latterly next to it was enough to scare him. But that wasn't what was scaring her "Ranger… what if… our baby is born early, while we are here?" she asked.

Elsa knew the dangers of a child being born early and though her fear was unfunded as of now as she hadn't gone into an early labor, something she was worried about maybe it was luck, but it hadn't happened as of yet. Though she did want to meet her child's, she was afraid that unprepared something could happen to it. and she didn't want that to happen. Premature birth, especially unprepared ones were dangerous.

Ranger bit his lip, unsure of what to say to console his Queen; he was the last person that she should be discussing a child's welfare to, though he did agree that he would feel much safer with the baby being born in Arendelle, where things were already prepared. Her in Corona, while the doctors were no doubt proficient at there jobs, childbirth wasn't something that the kingdom was prepared for should Elsa go into labor. Then again, labor did take a while, ort so Elsa told him. but still that was valuable time that they would have to spend preparing Elsa for the ordeal while her child was slowly snaking its way out of the womb.

Ranger shuddered at the thought. He didn't know what would be worse, Elsa screaming in agony. Or the image of a child popping out of her. Either way he was very glad to not have to go through the pain. He just didn't want Elsa to have to either.

He sighed. Unsure of what to say, he offered the best advise he could give 'then we will have to be prepared." It was the only thing he could say really.

Elsa bit her lip, Rangers words doing nothing to sate her unease. Looks like both of them were terrified for one reason or another. she wanted to take this vacation in stride as a chance to relax and get away from the throne while waiting for the birth of her child, but with everything around them happening the way it was happening, Elsa just wasn't sure what she could do to feel a little more optimistic about the situation.

Ranger moved his hand to Elsa's cheek "you said it yourself Elsa… everything will be alright." His eyes darkened and he frowned a little, his face becoming serious "I wont let anything happen to you."

Elsa looked at him and a small smile reached her lips. Maybe she was just worrying too much. With a lirtttle convincing, she was sure that she would be able to convince the Kinfg and Queen of Corona to have doctors standing by should she end up going into and early labor.

A moment later they heard a loud scream followed by an "Anna!". Elsa and Ranger laughed, very glad that they missed Anna's wake up call.

"think we should go save Kristoff?" Elsa asked, a mischievous glint in her eye. Ranger just responded by pressing his lips against Elsa's. her eyes widened, but then she relaxed kissing him back with more passion

Anna could deal with Kristoff. it wasn't like he was going to fight back. Plus it was great entertainment.

* * *

later the entire crew was on deck, standing looking over the ports of the city of Corona. Needless to say everyone was fairy impressed with it. the castle stood gloriously over the city, which itself seemed to be built around the hill, giving it a much taller feel than Arendelle, which was much flatter in comparison, almost like a valley surrounded by the towering mountains and gazing out in the open sea

it truly was the kingdom of the sun. Elsa smiled; she was going to like it here. The town looked quite lively; even from a distance she could make out the large amount of people getting ready for the festival. She vaguely wondered if there was going to be a chocolate eating contest. She was going to enter that for sure, even if anyone complained..

Ranger on the other hand was gazing into the city with a sense of familiarity. This was the second time he had ever returned to any city he had been to before after leaving, the first being Arendelle after he ran off. However unlike Arendelle, this was the first time he had been to Corona in years. How things had changed. The entire town seemed that much brighter, as if a fog had been lifted over the town, glowing brilliantly in the sunlight. Things really had changed, no doubt in part to Rapunzel's return. What an impact she was having…. It was like everything changed for her and the kingdom. He knew that feeling well. He had changed during the past few months as well; he had a life beyond the pain he was running from.

He remembered the last time he was here; he had only been 15 years old. Back then, he had nothing except the clothes on his back and a small pouch filled with coins. He had arrived and managed to find the forge in the town. It was run by an older man that vaguely reminded him of his master, however once again after only a few months, Ranger left Corona and moved on to one of the neighboring kingdoms, thinking nothing of it at the time, as he believed that he would never return here for any reason. Why would he have? All he ever tried to do was run.

Now here he was getting ready for a vacation and a festival here. It looked quite inviting, but he wasn't exactly sure if he should be happy about it. Something just didn't feel right, like a ghost was watching him, waiting for the chance to strike.

Then again that could also be the unfortunate reality of the woman he could tell was trying to stab him in the back with her eyes. Karen, ho was on the other side of the ship as far away she had been doing that ever since the voyage began and never even gave him an explanation why, not that he was going to ask. He could say so much as a hello without her scowling at him and walking away. He knew that h wasn't very good with woman, but the idea of one hating his guts. That was new. He thought that Elsa was irritated with him, but this woman looked like she was out for his blood. What had he done to get her to hate him when he had never met her before? But on the other hand, she did look kind of familiar, like…

His eyes widened… "oh no…" he whispered

Elsa looked at Ranger, who suddenly tensed. He looked afraid, as if he realized something important. That was odd. She knew about his insecurities from before, but this seemed odd, even for him. however instead of inquireing about it, she squeezed his hand and said "cone on Ranger, we better get going; I think this baby wants some chocolate. As do I"

Ranger looked at her "sounds good to me!" he said. he and Elsa began walking towards the castle, where no doubt everyone was waiting for them

Anna and Kristoff on the other hand were looking in wonder at the glorious architect of the Coronan buildings it was quite different from Arendelle. Not to mention everything was quite festive looking, no doubt in part due to the Autumn festival

Anna couldn't wait for the festival to start. It was going to be so much fun! She wondered would there be a chocolate eating contest. There better be, because she wanted to know what Coronan Chocolate tasted like. Without a moment to lose she dragged Kristoff along, eager to explore the town n the way to the castle.

* * *

Karen looked at the town in front of her, ignoring the happiness of it. while she was glad to visit this town, she was much to angry to care. Just being anywhere near that monster made her blood boil

She looked at the sky a tear going down her face, before she followed the group to the Coronan castle.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading. Like I said the Tangled cast will appear in the next chapter, and they will go around dealing with the festival before we finally meet our antagonist.**


	7. Arrival

**This chapter was getting long so I had to split it in two. Sorry folks. but remember the prequel was like that too. This chapter is more or less the introduction of the Corona family. The next chapter will have them hanging out together.**

* * *

Queen Arianna and King Frederic stood at the castle gates, spotting their guests walking down the street towards the castle. It was very easy to spot them as there were very few woman in Corona (that is to say none) who had platinum blonde hair, wearing a teal and black dress and were pregnant, carrying a 8 month old fetus in their every growing belly while having a smile on their face that the Kingdom was expecting to arrive today.

Queen Elsa of Arendelle. She looked so lovely. With that smile on her face, she looked so much like her mother, Idun, who was a dear friend of Primrose growing up as children. Their parent had been good friends and as such the two girls got along quite well, almost as much as Ana and Elsa did in their younger days. it was such a shame that Idun and Agdar had perished at sea; they would have been so happy to be grandparents. The last time Primrose and Idun had seen each other Idun had been pregnant with Anna at the same time Primrose had been pregnant with Rapunzel… 19 years ago…

In a way, it was odd that Primrose had lost her daughter, while Elsa and Ana had lost their parents. What made it worse was that while Rapunzel had returned to them with the help of her Fiancé, Eugene Fitzherbert, Elsa and Anna could never get their parents back.

Yet here she was about to become a parent all her own. Motherhood suited her it seemed, for she seemed very happy. It warmed Primroses heart to see that despite the tragedies that had befallen Elsa, she still turned out happy. If only her parents could see how happy she was. It was like a completely different person compared to what she had heard from Rapunzel (who had seen the queen argue with Anna during the events of the Coronation, though she wasn't sure at all what it was about)

Then there was Anna, who looked quite happy and bubbly, reminding Arianna and Frederic greatly of their daughter, who had that same aura to her; like absolutely everything was positive and nothing could rain down on their spirits. Had Elsa not been isolated and Rapunzel not been kidnapped, Idun would have liked to see the three girls play together during any possible visits that the Coronan royal family might have took.

But now was not the time to dwell on the events of the past. The Arendellian Royal family were their honored guests! They needed to be welcomed not reminded of the events of the past. First things first, checking on Elsa and making sure that her baby was all right.

With a smile, the King and Queen walked towards the group of four.

* * *

Anna and Elsa stared ahead at the castle that the Corona Royal family called their home. It was…

"Elsa, I think we just got beat in the most elaborate castle category" she said, her turquoise eyes wide with awe and admiration.

Elsa giggled. Anna was very easily star struck by anything that was different. Then again, this was a vacation to a new location, so she supposed that it was warranted. She was amazed also, but she was hiding it more than Anna was. "Its not a contest Anna" she chided gently 'but yes, we totally got one upped"

Ranger smirked, seeing their faces. He had the same reaction when he first saw the castle years ago. it was very elaborate and lavish.

Looking ahead, he saw whom he assumed was the King and Queen, as they were dressed quite nicely, the king in a light blue buttoned up shirt and pants that were accented by shades of gold on the shoulder, with a gold necklace large enough to go across his chest decorated with blue stones with a pendant that was of the symbol of the Coronan flag and a white sash that covered his shoulders. Atop his head was a gold crown with several red stones decorating it and an large blue stone in the center.

Beside him was a woman who vaguely resembled Anna and Elsa. she was dressed in a beautiful light violet purple dress. she wore a much smaller necklace that wrapped around her neck and featured three raindrops two small ones and a large one in the center. the dress t had white on the shoulders and a floral pattern on her chest. On her head was a golden crown that had green or blue stones. He wasn't too sure. Maybe they changed in the light or something.

Needless to say both of them looked quite impressive and even though he was dressed nicely, he felt pale in comparison, even when compared to Elsa and Anna or even worse Kristoff, who was wearing a similar outfit to him.

Anna was dressed in a green dress with black chest piece and green wrappings on her shoulders, showing far more skin that he was used to seeing on her. it was odd really, but he couldn't complain; Anna loved her style of dress and it wasn't anything close to inappropriate. Elsa would blind Kristoff if it were. Then forcibly change Anna and burn anything resembling said outfit.

Elsa was more conservative as she war a similar dress in teal, but her chest piece was the same color as the rest of her dress., while her arms were covered in black. All in all she looked very beautiful, even with her dress accommodating the baby that was growing inside of her.

As Kristoff lived in the castle these days, he was no longer wearing lower quality cloths as he was used to, but he still kept up with the reindeer motif whenever he could. He wore a light blue shirt, covered by a beige colored jacket and beige pants.

Ranger... He and Elsa had different views on his cloths more than anything really As he was a guard in Elsa's employee, he felt necessary to keep armor on at all times, even incorporating it into his clothing. Elsa hated this, but knew that it was apart of his nature. Given that he spent more time foraging with more quality items he forged himself some new armor, while Anna took the liberty of tailoring some outfits to work specifically with this armor, though he wasn't wearing it at the moment as per Elsa's request at least not until later on. He wore black pants while wearing a grey buttoned up shirt and a black vest that had a thin red line down the side of the jacket. Elsa thought that those colors definitely matched his eyes (not to mention his hand made armor was black so he definitely liked said colors)

Suddenly standing in front of royalty that he was not used to make him feel inadequate. He wasn't a prince. He wasn't meant to be here. Then again, neither was Kristoff, but he wasn't the one marrying the Monarch of Arendelle! How could he make a good impression on the King and Queen? Did they know of his abilities like they most likely knew about Elsa's? Maybe they would like him, maybe they wouldn't, considering that Elsa had told him that Rapunzel also had magical powers, or so she had heard, based on a flower. Why was everyone capable of such beauty with their powers except him?

He swallowed hard, hoping that if he didn't make a good impression, he at least wouldn't embarrass Elsa while they were here. He never really did manage to make anything important for Elsa run smoothly, if his meltdown at the winter ball meant anything. Then again, Elsa didn't have the smoothest track record either, considering her coronation and Anna's birthday party. He might never meet Elsa's parents, if there was ever a time where he felt he could be judged in the way they might have should they have been alive. He felt like running, afraid of the possible judgment that they would have on him. Now would definitely be the time. He still wasn't used to such kindness from others. A year, and one family later, he still felt so afraid.

However he stood firm, holding onto Elsa, with his arm around her back, both as a sign of affection and support, incase she needed help with the baby or something. As scared as he was, this was a vacation for him to relax and enjoy with his newfound family and possible make more friends. This wasn't about him. this was about Elsa.

Elsa smiled when she saw the king and Queen of Corona. She curtsied (about as well as one could when pregnant.), along with Anna, while the men bowed "Your Majesty" she said, her voice carrying the familiar air or regality and formality in it.

The Monarchs of Corona extended their greetings in formality as well "Queen Elsa" Thomas said "it is an honor to see you again."

Elsa blinked, not at all expecting such a response of the old King "excuse me?" she asked

Frederic chuckled "my wife and I… we were good friends of your parents. We visited Arendelle many years ago, when you were just a little girl"

Ranger looked at Elsa, a small smile reaching his face. Elsa as a little girl… that would have been adorable.

Elsa smiled "then it has been far too long." She said.

The King and Queen then turned to Anna and Kristoff "Princess Anna.. Master Kristoff." they said.

However when they turned to Ranger, slight fear flashed through there eyes, but they covered it up a seconds later. Ranger had to resist the urge to laugh. How many people with red eyes show up at your doorstep? Well he supposed it could be forgiven.

"Master Brandr" they said, almost making Ranger correct them in response, but then remembered that at large his name WAS Brandr as Elsa had legally changed his name long before now. "Elsa has told us a lot about you." They said.

Ranger bit his lip in an effort not to make a quip about that. Elsa couldn't help but breath out a sigh of relief. She knew that Ranger was aching to be snarky, but she had taught him to hold back on that while in the presence of the Coronian Monarchs.

Like Anna, Ranger showed little interest in the formality of being a ruling monarch. He did agree it was boring at times, but he also recognized its importance. He just didn't think he was cut out to be king, considering he was born into an impoverished live and left on his own for most of said life. The only difference was, he was going to have to master it by the time he was king.

"I'm sure." He said, hoping to keep the conversation simple. That was another thing that Elsa had taught him.

Arianna after a moment of silence then spoke up again "Pardon me, your Majesty, but I was under the impression there was another member of your party… a councilwoman I believe." she said, silently saying what was expected, given Elsa's current condition.

Elsa nodded, almost having completely forgotten about the silent council woman that had unfortunately been asked to join them on this vacation. "Karen, one of my newest council members was set to join us. "She should be…." She turned around spotting the young council woman coming their way, with what looked like an extremely forced smile on her face.

Elsa was going to have to have a long talk with Karen. She seemed so angry all of the tie and since she was here to perform the duties that Elsa herself couldn't, when asked due to her pregnancy, an angry foreign diplomat was the last thing she needed for her hosts to be dealing with. She sent a warning glare towards her ally, who caught on and immediately loosened her face, before the young blue eyed Queen turned to look back at her hosts "is right there." She said.

Thomas then called for a maid "miss, take the councilwoman and any luggage to her chambers; my wife and I must have our guests meet the princess." He said with a moment of pride

The older woman nodded, taking Karen away without a moments notice, leaving the two sets of monarchs alone.

Frederic than clapped his hands together a smile on his face "well then. I'm sure Rapunzel and Eugene are anxious to meet you…shall we…" he asked, before leading the monarchs inside the castle to find Rapunzel and Eugene.

* * *

Rapunzel, dressed in her usual purple dress, lander corset and all (though this time she wore matching purple pink heels as not to walk around barefoot in the castle, as her parents told her not to, walked around the throne room eagerly awaiting the arrival of the Arendellian monarchs. Having been told much about them by her parents, Rapunzel wanted to get to know them well as she didn't really have any real friends besides Pascal and Maximus. There were also the pub thugs, but one major difference was that Rapunzel never acted with a female her own age. That itself was an exciting experience. It would be quite the change from how things were here normally, considering that she had spent a large amount of time learning the ways of being a princess from her mother and father.

It was quite the change or so she believed. A year ago, she was locked away in a tower, being held captive there by a woman who claimed to be her mother, but was only using her for her magic hair. Rapunzel hated Gothel for everything she had done; the only bright spot was that she never would have met Eugene if she never had been kidnapped. She was grateful for that, but felt so sad at all the pain it had put her parents through.

Eugene had been put through quite a change as well. he was oddly accepted by her parents, though the guards had other things to say about him, due to his past as a thief, but he hadn't resorted to any such things in the year he had been living in the palace, much to Rapunzel's relief.

She continued walking around, her face scrunched up in thought, her mind racing. Regardless of everything her parents had taught her over the past year, Rapunzel still felt so on edge about the situation. What if she messed up or made a fool of herself. No, that was Gothel talking. She needed to be more confident.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and in walked her parents, followed in by whom she assumed was the Royal family of Arendelle,

Her eyes widened when she caught sight of the Queen, whose stomach seemed huge.

No… Be calm…. Be calm… do not make a fool of yourself. She stood straight up, tall and regally walked over to her parents and their guests, trying to come up with the perfect thing to say to them.

The Coronan monarchs caught sight of their daughter, smiling "ah Rapunzel.. wheres Eugene

Rapunzel laughed "He's with Maximus… you know how they are… trying to get the security tight those two" she said, laughing slightly. She looked at the Arendellian Royal family. Elsa, the Snow Queen. She was a little taller than Rapunzel but not too much older. Despite that she looked quite regal and poise like the Queen of Corona herself. Despite the wise Aura to her, Rapunzel could see that Elsa was still young in her time as Queen. Not to mention with that stomach… she was pregnant after all or so she had heard?

However instead of dwelling on it she decided that she would have to introduce herself. They were her guests after all. Be cool Rapunzel be cool.

She then turned to look at Elsa. She curtsied then said the first thing that came to her mind "your stomach is huge!"

* * *

Karen slammed her suitcase open, after being escorted to her room; she dismissed the guard and opted to be left alone with her thoughts. Anger was swirling inside of her , almost boiling over the longer she stayed near Ranger. And he had the audacity, the nerve to ignore her and never even apologize to her for ruining her life and getting everyone she cared about dead. Did he even care? No he spent his time pleasing the pregnant Queen!

In the meantime, Karen mourned the loss of her family and even though one man who killed them was dead, the other was about to start a family of his own with the woman he loved. It was unfair! What kind of justice was that!

She rummaged through her suitcase, taking all the clothes that she had and placed it in the wardrobes or the cabinets of the guest room, trying to rein in her raging emotions. She didn't really want go making a scene outside this room, so she needed to make sure that she could get herself in order before helping Queen Elsa perform her diplomatic duties.

After she put away all of her cloths, Karen walked out the door, deciding to go explore the castle for a little bit. She needed to find the council room anyway, since she was going to be working with the Queen.

She exited the room and began walking down the hall. As she did a door nearby opened and out walked a middle-aged man with greying air though it was white at some places. He wore nice garments, but he didn't look like a king. His skin was pale; like he never saw the sunlight His right eye was covered by a patch, as if someone had gouged his eye out. Even worse the skin around his eye was discolored as if it was a healed scar.

Karen shuddered. Something about that man scared her. Before he could spot her, she returned to her room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

 **The chapter was going to end differently, but I decided to instead end it as it. Actually Corona was going to make an appearance in the last story. originally Ranger ran there in disgrace, and while in Corona he ran into Rapunzel and he vaguely explained the situation to her, but Rapunzel told him to follow his heart and not let go of those he loved. I scrapped it since 1, I didn't want to mix in Tangled in the story at the time, even for small plot purposes, and 2, I had already been writing a story where Rapunzel had a large role to play in, part of which was being a friend to the OC in that story. So I decided to revisit that here, since it would actually play a part in propelling the main story, rather than show needed character** **cameos.**


	8. Woe is Me

**I think there will be at least one more chapter before the plot thickens as we have two guests appearing in the next chapter, I think. After that, be prepared for anything. Also I do hope I got everyone from Tangled written correctly. I admit character personalities aren't my strongest suit.**

* * *

Elsa gaped, her cheeks going red at the phrase that Rapunzel used. It wasn't like she was embarrassed at the phrase; she was pregnant so it was natural that someone was going to point that out eventually. It just so happened to be the Princess of Corona herself at the moment. Granted she was not raised with the best of manners, at least in the proper sense. So there really wasn't any reason to be mad at her. Even if it was the most insulting thing that she could hear from her. I mean who really goes of and says something like that, even Ranger never told her that, even when he was lying through his teeth when he told her she looked incredible; she knew that she was fat! Ranger teased her about it all the time. So why was hearing it from a woman she never met made it feel worse.

Maybe it was the fact that Rapunzel, or even Anna still had hourglass figures that most men would (and were) be drooling over if they had the chance. So what if they did? How would they like it if they were carrying a child for nine month, which turned their bodies from the nicest figurines imaginable into a bloated cow to accommodate the growing peanut inside her womb!

But Rapunzel seemed about as innocent as Anna was and probably didn't mean terrible from what she just said. It was probably the first time Rapunzel had ever seen a pregnant woman before in her life, maybe. Elsa wasn't sure what the woman had been through in the year that she was living as a princess. All she knew that it was probably a big change for her and that she had a lot to learn about how to be polite to people when the time called for it.

Too bad that logic didn't stop the tears from welling up. Wait what? Oh you've got to be kidding me. All that time practicing her etiquette was about to go out the window because of her hormones? What type of Queen was she? No scratch that, what type of woman was she? One off kilter comment about how she looked from another woman and she was that ready to turn on the water works.

No, she mustn't cry, she must cry. She never said conceal don't feel anymore, but that pertained to her powers. It didn't necessarily apply to everything in her life. Etiquette was one of those things that she had been taught in order to rein in her emotions and not make her self look like a fool.

To this day, Elsa would never admit she started crying like a baby. Too bad that's exactly what she did. She just had too go off and make a fool of herself on the very first day in Corona didn't she. Well at least it was only around the royal family, who didn't judge her, considering that pregnant women were quite hormonal and prone to rapid mood swings. Tears began to fall, quite rapidly as a matter of fact and her shoulders shook with a heavy sobs as she suddenly began spewing out nonsense. It was a wonder she never reacted so badly before " you want to try being… pregnant… let me tell you…. its not pretty when your body gets fat and ugly! I'm tired every day I cant do all the things I want to do I miss being as slim as you are, I have to pee every few minutes… the list goes on and on and on! Don't come running to me when your in this situation princess" she said, her voice coming out like an aggravated whine as her hormones began to take over and turn her into a blubbering mess. If it wasn't for the fact that the Royal family knew that she was pregnant, they would have been offended by Elsa's words. But they knew better and just stood there, kind of shocked by her demeanor, but not at all affronted.

Ranger slapped his forehead. Elsa was never particularly hormonal, but now she was going a little crazy. Not that he could blame her; he just didn't know all too much about hormonal pregnant woman. "Honey your not fat…" he said trying to console his blue eyed lover. Too bas it was such a bad move. Note to self, never try to console a woman who is going through massive hormonal changes while she is crying. It will only make her angry and maybe get you turned into an ice cube if she possess ice powers. And that is the best-case scenario. But Alas poor Ranger might have just unleashed the beast on all of them.

Elsa turned her ice-cold blue gaze onto her fiancé, and everyone was sure that a blizzard was raging outside the door right about now. If it wasn't, then Elsa was either very good at controlling it, or she just hadn't let it loose yet. Either way, Ranger was in a large amount of trouble. When in trouble with a blue-eyed lover, you never ever end up back on her good side unless she said so. Lets just say that Ranger just exiled himself from her good side.

"You don't get to speak you pyromaniac!" everyone turned their heads to look at the warring couple, but none of them were sure if it was because Elsa was angry of if because they were afraid of a literal firefight. Anna and Kristoff backed away slightly. "You don't get an opinion. You had the easy part! All you did was lay there!

The Corona Royal family coughed, not exactly wanting to imagine what went on in in the Arendellian Queens private life. They didn't even want to think about the subject of kids with Rapunzel, considering that she was still young and were certain that she had never discussed children with Eugene (they were to give the pair their blessing to have a child) and even then it was a off issue.

Ranger coughed, knowing that that was not how it went down; in fact it was quite the opposite as he distinctly remembered. But he made no attempt to correct her; she was still ranting as it were. In all his time dealing with his pregnant blue-eyed lover, he knew when to give up in a fight and this was one of those times.

"Lets see how you look when you're 7 and half months pregnant. I don't think you'll have your clear cut washboard abs then huh?" she screeched at him, her face red from anger it wouldn't surprise anyone if she started a fire her face was so hot. Too bad it wasn't doing anything to give Ranger cold feet. He just stood there letting Elsa rant. It wasn't like he could win when they argued anyway. They hadn't had a major argument as of yet, so this was quite possibly the closest they would ever get (though to be fair, a hormonal fueled rage rant wasn't exactly an argument, but he had to humor her about this, lest she might accidently show off a little too much enthusiasm with her ice abilities, which he doubted was something she wanted any more than he did)

"What I wouldn't give to see those" Anna whispered to herself, earning glare from Kristoff "what?" she said "you should work out more often, you've bee getting about as fat as Sven. You need to lay of the carrots," she said wiggling her eyebrows at him suggestively

"Hey!" Kristoff whispered "carrots an important food group!" he argued. Anna scoffed "you share them with a reindeer. You ever thought about getting better hygiene?" She said, knowing full well that het boyfriend didn't have the best hygiene given that he would share his snack with his reindeer. Sven was a sweetheart, but still.

The King and Queen and Princess watched as the Queen argued with her consort, feeling a headache come on. Young love was good and all, but they had a long day ahead of them and not a whole lot of time to do it. Frederic cleared his throat loudly, as to get their attention without resorting to being rude. It was all fun and games until someone lost an eye.

The warring couple turned to look at the Corona royal family, Elsa blushing with mortification and Ranger looking no at all amused, though he knew that it was better that the fighting stopped before it escalated. She really needed top learn how to control her hormones better when she was in a heated state

Elsa bowed her head "forgive us your majesties." She really wasn't sure what had come over her (besides the fact she had raging hormones to worry about these days, for the obvious reasons and really hoped they wouldn't see her as any different because if her actions. Still she wouldn't want to do that again because of the simple fact that it was unbecoming of a Queen, regardless of the condition that she was in. she needed to be more careful though

The coronan shared a knowing look, before turning back to the pregnant monarch "its no trouble your Majesty. Arianna was just the same when she was pregnant with Rapunzel. It is quite nice to see such an event between two parents to be, in all fairness," he said, but they all knew that the squabbling would need to be kept at a minimum since they were trying to be on a very relaxing vacation. Ergo, now was not the time to end up arguing over the dumb things since there were honestly more important things to worry about

Rapunzel giggled looking directly at Elsa. I'm sorry. Its just that 've never seen a pregnant woman before. I'm afraid I'm not familiar with a large amount of things I'm afraid. I've been trying to learn more, but it can be really difficult I suppose." She said chewing on her bottom lip, hoping that Elsa wasn't going to be too mad at her (which she wasn't really; there wasn't a reason to really get mad.)

After an awkward silence, Arrianna simply cleared her throat "Honey… lets take them to meet Eugene. I'm certain Kristoff or Brandr -"

Ranger interrupted her "please your majesty…. Call me Ranger." He said bluntly.

Arianna glanced at Ranger slight irritation in her eyes, clearly annoyed at having been interrupted. Ranger would have apologized wasn't used to being called by his new legal name, and he was just used to being called Ranger that he would honestly prefer his own moniker as opposed to at the moment.

"Ranger" the Queen continued, "would love to get to know him. So… Shall we?" she said, before leading the others outside, where it would be likely that Eugene and Maximus were still running their security checks.

* * *

"I'll tell you, Max. This is going to be the finest festival this side of the continent has ever seen!" Eugene said as he finished looking t the structures that the guards were going to be stationed at and ay-possible route that could be used to cause chaos. As a former thief, Eugene knew the tricks and the trades of everything that could be happening at the festival this weekend, so his kills were sort of but not really invaluable to max, as he was the captain of the guard. Still if they weren't friends, Max would have murdered him a long time ago, or at least have him thrown in the dungeon. Too bad that he was the prince consort of his other best friend, who had the power to make him do just about anything as evidenced when they had first met. Despite that though, in the current moment, they just wanted to have the same thing peace and quiet. After all, this was supposed to just be a party. They didn't want to have any sort of shenanigans like Arendelle had about a year ago. Great freeze or fire wielding maniac.

As the two were finishing up their daily round, they suddenly heard a familiar voice calling them "Eugene! Maximus!" came the melodious sound of Rapunzel, who came from the castle, her green eyes and brown hair noticeable even at a distance. With her were her parents, and a few strangers. One of them being a noticeably pregnant woman with what appeared to be her family, as despite the difference in hair and eye color, she did resemble the strawberry blonde, as well as Rapunzel herself oddly enough. Still they were new guests, and apparently, they were looking for him. Best to introduce himself or so he believed.

He strutted over to his wife, giving her one of his famous smiles "Blondie! What's happen!" he said, before turning his gaze to the new arrivals. Besides the two girls there were two men beside them, most likely their consorts or so he would believe.

Rapunzel gave Eugene a knowing look, before rolling her eyes. She loved Eugene, but sometimes his attitude was quite…. Charming, but hey at least he wasn't very rude to others when the time called for it. He was great with people these days and that tended to help immensely during events like this. She was so9 glad that he was going around helping others these days; it was quite the change from the time she had first met him, back when he was a thief. It made her smile feels warm. She giggled, before saying, "Eugene, I would like to introduce to you the Royal family of Arendelle. This is Elsa!" she gestured to the Snow Queen, who curtsied slightly. "She is the reigning Queen. She then looked at Anna " her sister Anna"

Anna waved at Eugene "Hi Sir!" she said with a wide smile. Eugene had to admit of all the girls he had ever known in his life, Anna's was probably the one that reminded him the most of his girlfriend, as they both shared the bubbly nature. He would have almost mistaken them for sisters if he didn't already know that Rapunzel was an only child.

Rapunzel then gestured to Kristoff Bjorgman "the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer" Kristoff just nodded, not really wanting to say anything because of the simple fact he wanted Elsa or Anna to do most of the talking.

Finally Rapunzel gestured to Ranger "the Queens Royal consort, Brandr Rangersen!" Ranger nodded not really wanting to say anything either. He didn't want to go and Embarrass Elsa. He had done that far too much over the past few month and he didn't want to do it again.

Eugene bowed back, having been taught etiquette by Rapunzel, but he kept that smirk plastered on his face the entire time that he was standing there. "Nice to meet you! Flynn Rider at your service" he stated

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to groan. Even with all the time that she and Eugene had together, Eugene still tried to pull that on people, remembering his (kind of non existent) reputation, which no one really cared about anyway because he was now the prince consort of Corona not a legendary bandit that he had fancied himself at the time. "Eugene" she said poking his shoulder while giving him a warning glance. Eugene shook his head. Oh come on Blondie where is your sense of adventure?" he asked "don't you remember all the great times we had together during this past year, before now?" he asked.

Rapunzel shook her head, knowing full well what she had been through during the past year. She had given up her title and refused to marry Eugene because she felt there was still so much for her to learn due to being stuck up in that tower all her life. Needless to say, they had some crazy wild adventures together with Maximus and Pascal.

Oh speaking of which…

Rapunzel turned to Maximus "Maximus how are things going? Keeping Eugene in line?" She said Max nodded, before looking at his shoulder, which suddenly turned green revealing a chameleon. "Oh there you are Pascal!" Rapunzel said taking her hand and removing it to the chameleon, allowing the animal to climb across her arm and onto her shoulder. She rubbed her cheek with the chameleon that sighed with happiness at being reunited with his friend after a very long day at work.

Elsa smiled, her heart melting at the scene. Rapunzel seemed to be adjusting very well to her life, much better than she was if she was to be honest with herself.

However before anyone could do anything there was a sudden loud growl emanating from everyone's stomach, but the loudest was clearly from Elsa, who blushed in mortification at this. She wished that she wasn't so hungry, but it was kind of hard when she was always getting hungry because of the baby that was going inside of but it couldn't be helped. She was in the mood to try a Coronan chocolate cake

Ranger looked at her face, knowing that look on her face. She was going to be going through her sugar rush any minute no. When she got her hands on a chocolate cake while very hungry and craving it at the same time, you were going to be lucky to even try to survive it. He turned to the king and Queen, who were also blushing slightly "you wouldn't happen to have any chocolate cake nearby, would you your majesties?" he asked

the elder monarchs smiled "It is almost time for lunch, isn't it?" she said to her husband she then turned around, gesturing for the others to follow "time to eat" she said.

Elsa smiled as she followed the Queen to what she hoped would be the castle dining room.

* * *

 **And so ends the introduction for the Tangled characters! Soon the party will get started!**


	9. Time for Breakfast

**Well no new characters for this chapter; this just ended up being a filler chapter. Also ThatPatheticFanficReader, Thank you. I loved your review so much I think I might use it as a gag, if you'd let me. You'll know it when you see it.**

* * *

Elsa felt her mouth water as the servants brought in what looked like a very lavish plate of meat. According to Thomas, it was beef bourguignon and boy it looked good. It was covered in gravy with hash browns on the side (and in Elsa's case had pickles and a jar of freshly made chocolate pudding on the side. No one wanted to know if she planned to use the chocolate on the pickles or steak; they would probably find out anyway.) She had good meals back home, but this… she almost leapt out of her seat, she was ready to attack that plate.

Thankfully she wouldn't have to for the plate was given to her and, knowing that she needed to remain regal an poise about the situation, grabbed her utensils and cut up the steak into small pieced before taking her knife and dipping it into her jar of chocolate, before slathering the steak with it. oh but she wasn't done yet, she then gingerly placed the picked on the small bite of steak and ate it. Immediately she felt a rush of flavors and it felt so good, the smoothness of the chocolate with the rich taste of the steak and the tanginess of the pickle… Elsa had reached nirvana. There was certainly nothing better that a good chocolate and pickle steak. She was going to have to get the chefs to make these once she got back home

Little by little she repeated the process until she completely finished the steak. He had to admit, despite the oddity of her choice in eating (she was pregnant. If no one liked it then they could go away for all she cared. Lets see how they were handling their cravings when they were hungry.) With a content sigh, Elsa placed down her utensils and padded her stomach "I hope your happy little one" she whispered.

Ranger who was sitting net to her smiled. Just watching Elsa talk to the baby was enough to make a smile on his face. He could only imagine the feeling once the child was born.

Elsa was due in such a short time; it wouldn't surprise him if she went into labor as soon as they got back to Arendelle. He couldn't wait. However he could dwell on that later. He still had to finish his meal. Then he and Elsa were going to be shown to their room, before meeting with several other guests who would also attend the festival.

* * *

After what was a very good meal (Everyone was sure never going to forget the sight of Elsa eating pickle and chocolate covered steak.), the sun was already set to go down, meaning that there was little left to do for the visiting royals, but they were set to get a tour of the castle, courtesy of Rapunzel herself, in the morning Elsa and Ranger were shown to their room, courtesy of Rapunzel herself (Eugene returned to his security detail after lunch so he wasn't there unfortunately. Bu it was ok, Rapunzel was bubbly enough as it was. It reminded Elsa of Anna, but she made for a great conversationalist. She often asked questions about Arendelle as she didn't get much time to be there during Elsa's coronation. Elsa was more than happy to answer any questions that Rapunzel had; it was a great way to break the ice. Plus, she had some questions about Corona she wanted to ask, since so far, she had only been to the docks and strolled in the town briefly to reach the castle. As part of the festival, Rapunzel was going to host a tour of the city, so that all the newcomers could partake in the many activities that were going to be held. That was definitely good enough for Elsa.

"Here it is!" Rapunzel said, opening the door to the lavish room. Elsa felt her jaw drop as soon as she saw the room. Inside there was a large bed covered in purple sheets, with drapes for privacy if needed. The floor was covered in a carpet, quite a nice one, if Elsa could say so herself. The furniture was made of the finest wood, covered in silk. Even better there was an outdoor balcony, where Elsa and Ranger could see the sea out in the distance. It would certainly be a romantic sight to watch the sunset in the evening

It was definitely fit for a princess, or a queen. Or in her case a Queen and her lover that were currently expecting a child. "Impressive" Elsa said to Rapunzel, who beamed, happy to be able to impress Elsa. "I had the room renovated myself" she said with a grin "I will have the maids assist you with anything if you need it' she said, before bidding them a good day and left to deal with other matters that she had to attend to (though Elsa was certain she was going to hang out with Anna. The two had hit it off really well during dinner). Not that Elsa minded. It gave her plenty of time to be alone with her family. While she was looking forward to the festival, she didn't want to overstress herself, lest the baby. The little tyke had been kicking up quite a storm as it were. It was like the baby was excited

Elsa took Ranger inside, shutting the door behind them and locking the door behind them. It had been a very long day; most of it having been on the boat ride over, then meeting the Coronan royal family and the dinner. It wouldn't surprise Elsa if everyone was tired, between the trip and hosting this event, it must take a lot out of anyone. And it was only the beginning. Tomorrow would be the start of the festival. Elsa figured that she needed to be at her best to get the most out of the very first day at the festival.

Its quite beautiful… isn't it?" Elsa asked Ranger as she made her way to the bed. She sat down on it before falling back onto the pillow sprawling all over the bed. Oh god, this was…. It wasn't home, but even including her widened stomach, she felt like she was sinking into the bed. It was so good she didn't feel like moving. In fact, she felt like she could zzzzzzzzzz… she fell asleep on the spot curling onto the bed without a moment to resist. It wasn't like she needed to go anywhere anyway.

Ranger smiled as he looked at Elsa. It was quite common for her to fall asleep easily these days. It made for quite the adorable sight. He shook his head and walked over to her "sweet dreams snowflake" he whispered. He bent down and placed a tender kiss on her head. Her pale skin was so soft. He pulled away and sighed, gazing into her sleeping face. She was certainly going to have fun tomorrow. He turned away and walked to the balcony, opening the door. Instantly he felt the cool crisp air enter the room, not that it bothered him, or Elsa for that matter, since she never felt the cold (he did, but he could warm up his body to counteract it. Elsa could do that same by cooling her body.)

He stepped out onto the balcony and closed the door behind him, before walking over to the railing ad looking out towards he fjord where the sun was setting, dipping closer to the ocean. As he did he felt a cold sense of dread washed over him. It was so happy and warm. Well Corona was called the kingdom of the sun, so it wasn't for nothing. It was on the Coronan flag for crying out loud.

So why did it feel so wrong? He was trying to remain optimistic, but he couldn't. He just could shake the feeling that something… Something was going to go wrong. As it so often did. He wished he wasn't being so pessimistic, but considering everything that could go wrong in his life went wrong; it was really hard to look forward to something like this.

He wanted this to go right. He wanted to look forward to this party. But considering the last party he went to was a bloodbath, quite literally. It was really hard to be optimistic about it. He was quite literally to close to home. Many guests…. Any of them might be from the kingdom he lived in. if they found out about him, what would they do once they discovered that the demon was alive and roaming around in the world. It would place his entire family in danger. He couldn't risk

A vacation was supposed to be soothing and relaxing. But could it help him when he didn't believe in happy endings?

* * *

Anna bounced on the bed, a wide grin on her face. Today was such a great day. She spent time with her family. Met the wonderful Coronan royal family, and tomorrow was going to be a great start to an already awesome vacation. She couldn't wait to get started with everything that the Coronan Royal family had planned.

She and Rapunzel had actually hit it off very well. The two already had plans to go shopping so that Anna could have some souvenir dresses to take with her once the vacation was over. She was sure with a little persuasion that Kristoff would join them and be more than willing to carry all their cloths for them. Maybe Elsa could join them, since Karen was going to be her representative during the trip. However Ranger would probably burn something at the idea of shopping. Once Anna tried to convince him to help her pick out a dress. He literally almost (Anna told him that they would have to pay for it if he ruined it; Elsa would have killed him) burned the one he hated. It turned out to be a good choice, but Anna decided never to take Ranger shopping with her again after that.

This place was so amazing! It was so warm and sunny! Too bad Kristoff wasn't enjoying it as much. He didn't hare Corona or anything, he actually loved it very much so. He seemed amazed by the different structure and architect, as it was quite different from that of Arendelle. The only problem was that there wasn't any ice in the city. Given that it was much warmer, there wasn't much of a demand for ice, even with the colder whether now starting to seep in. well Kristoff couldn't really complain; they were on a vacation after all.

Speaking of Kristoff, he was given his own room (Elsa still wouldn't allow them to be in the same room, much to Anna's annoyance, but what could she do? Until they were married, Elsa didn't want Anna to repeat her mistakes (Ranger wasn't a mistake, but the problem came from the fact that Elsa's pregnancy was completely unplanned,) Anna would have argue that this was unfair, but she knew that Elsa was simply trying to look out for her. Still she would rather be with her boyfriend like Elsa was. Still at leas they were going to be able to spend their time together with any and all of the attractions that Elsa was not going to be able to do. She actually discussed some of them with Rapunzel, and made sure that she was going to try every single one of them.

She lied back into her pillow sighing lightly. Tomorrow was certainly going to be interesting that much was for sure. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and fell to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Elsa was the first one to wake up, no doubt due to the fact that her stomach was acting up as per usual. Today's reason was because now she was craving cheese and banana mixed in with chocolate butternut cream with whipped cream on the top of it. Man a pregnant woman work is never done is it?" she turned her head slightly, where she saw Ranger, sleeping away peacefully. He was sleeping usually late wasn't he? Elsa glanced out the window, where to her shock, the sun was just barely starting to show in the sky.

Did her cravings seriously wake her up this early? That was it. If she was going to suffer, then Ranger was going to suffer with her (ok not really, but pregnancy hormones.) she gingerly inched her way over to Rangers ear, and whispered, "Ranger, could you please be a dear and wake up and go get me breakfast?" she asked her voice coming out sickly sweet.

Ranger just huffed and turned over to his side, oblivious to his lover's words.

A vein began to pop out of Elsa's forehead. He was not ignoring her this time. She didn't want to startle him to much, but she just couldn't let him sleep when their, yes their child was getting hungry. "Ranger! Get your backside out of bed or I will freeze it!" She roared, causing the poor boy to jump out of bed. With a groan he rubbed his arms, turning to Elsa, his eyes showing clear irritation "Elsa, is there any reason you want to rid me of my hearing?" he asked.

Elsa sat up folding her arms over her chest "breakfast." She said simply, a deep frown on her face. She could feel her stomach churn with displeasure.

Ranger sighed, picking up his shirt from the bedside table and slipping it on. He learned long ago never to argue with Elsa whenever she was hungry, so he just learned to roll with it. "Alright" he said waiting for Elsa to slip on her cloths and shoes.

Once dressed in proper clothing, the two lovers left the room, heading toward the kitchens where hopefully it would be open (or at least people would be working there by now) so that Elsa could get her craving satisfied.

As they did, Elsa felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "Ouch!" she cried, doubling over. Another sharp pain shot through her stomach. What was happening? She never felt anything like this before during the time of her pregnancy.

Immediately, Ranger was at her side, gently placing a hand on her stomach and back for support "Elsa!" he cried, worry flooding his veins.

Elsa groaned slightly, the pain subsiding. She took a deep breath, allowing her body to readjust to the pain and return to normal. She looked at Ranger, her eyes shining with tears. That had been nearly unbearable and she really didn't want that to happen again "I… I'm… fine!" she whimpered, pain prevalent in her voice as she stood back up, taking another deep breath

"Are you sure?" Ranger asked. Elsa shook her head, clearly not in the mood to talk about it "the baby is fine." She said, gently running her hand over her stomach. Its alright." She whispered.

She didn't want Ranger to be concerned over her. it was just a moment of pain, quite common in pregnancy. Sure it was intense but it was only for a moment. There didn't seem to be any blood, nor any more pain. She had these pains before, but she had never felt one so intense before. If anything they might happen again.

She had been warned of symptoms of her pregnancy. So far she hadn't felt much of a problem with her pregnancy. Was it possible…

She shook her head, giving Ranger a smile "lets go" she said

The two walked down the hallway, but neither was sure if Elsa was really ok.

* * *

Later the two managed to make there way to the kitchens, where to their surprise they found Rapunzel and Eugene sharing some soup with one another. Elsa sniffed the air, catching the aroma of the soup. Hazelnut, if she was correct. It wasn't a common dish in Arendelle, but it did smell good. However she was more into her dessert for breakfast than she was into something warm.

"Good morning Rapunzel, Eugene" she said, getting the attention of the two royals. They jumped, not at all expecting anyone else to pop up in the kitchen. It was a habit for the two of the to have a romantic breakfast before the King and Queen woke up. It was one of the few times they were able to spend together, at least since they started getting ready for the Autumn festival

"Oh hello, Elsa!" Rapunzel said. Eugene gave a wave "morning love birds! Come for some breakfast?" he asked with a smirk.

Ranger laughed, "Baby" was all he said, "would you happen to know where the bananas and cheese are? He asked. "Is that all you…" He asked turning to Elsa but to his surprise she was gone "where…" he said looking around wildly

Elsa for her part had already raided the nearby fridge and was drinking the chocolate syrup straight from the bottle. She seemed oblivious to the pairs of eyes watching her until Ranger said "Elsa!"

Elsa turned around, he blue eyes wide with innocence as she continued to drink from the bottle. After seeing that she was being watched, she detached herself from the bottle. "What?" she asked

Ranger just laughed "Elsa…."

* * *

 **I think the next chapter will have Anna and Rapunzel antics! But son we will be getting to the festival and I will be more than happy to hear any ideas for activities, if you have any.**


	10. Anna's Day

**I think that the next chapter will have antics between the group, because we will finally be going into town. Sorry if you were expecting this chapter to have any, it just didn't work out...**

* * *

Elsa happily munched on her breakfast, the cheese and banana sundae with chocolate syrup (or what was left of it, considering that she drank most of it from the bottle when she first arrived in the kitchen) so graciously made by Rapunzel herself as an act of friendship for the young Queen, and she was a good cook so there was that to consider. Rapunzel had been baking since she was just a child so something like a sundae was child's play, quite literally as she used to play with her food cause what else was there to do when you were all alone stuck in a tower with nothing better to do? Unlike Eugene, who often joked around with Rapunzel's cooking skills (he never hated it, but whose to say he couldn't play with Rapunzel's food, even though he usually got a frying pan in the face for it.) Elsa immediately praised her friends cooking skills and asked for another, finishing her first treat in a mere matter of seconds, she was that hungry. Now she was on her second and it was more than likely considering her appetite that she could be well on her way to asking for a third. She always did like having plenty of helpings when it came to chocolate

Despite the fact that she was slowly becoming bigger both in part due to her womb and her choice of eating habits, this was just too good to give up. Granted she didn't usually end up gaining any weight anyway and that probably wouldn't change because she didn't eat that much chocolate… much. Just a couple of chocolates a day… when she was snacking. God she really was addicted to chocolate. Well too bad, no one was going to tell her what to do! She was the Queen of Arendelle and a chocolate lover. If she was going to have chocolate, than she would have chocolate whenever she wanted to have it!

Needless to say, it really amazed everyone in the room, minus Ranger who was used to seeing Elsa act in such a manner during her craving fueled hunger pangs. It was actually one of the more amusing things about Elsa's pregnancy. Elsa just abandoned any notion of acting civil whenever she was like this and Ranger couldn't help but smile when Elsa acted so freely. Sure it wasn't the most attractive sight, but Elsa usually made up for it more often than not by getting her work done, or what little she had of it they supposed.

Karen, where she was in this castle was probably handling most of the work on Elsa's behalf. Truth be told, Ranger hadn't seen her much in the few hours they were here the previous day. She just vanished not that he minded that very much. She always seemed to want to strangle him whenever he was near her. If he could ask why, it wouldn't really bother him so much, but she couldn't be bothered to give him the time of day. Any time they did meet, she would just glare at him and walk away, as if he had done something to personally offend her. He never met a woman who hated him that much. When it was Elsa they did in fact speak to one another. It was like Karen hated him for his own existence. Except he had never met her before, so unlike his village, he had no idea why she hated him so much.

He had his suspicions, but because he couldn't talk to her directly, he wasn't sure what he could do in order to clear the air between them and put her hatred of him to rest. It was just that he wasn't sure how he was going to be able to get her to talk to him. Aside from Elsa and Anna and minimally some of the castle staff and council members that he had met during his time in the castle, Kayla was the only other woman he had talked too in recent memory and she was dead. none of them hated him for whatever reason that he knew of. Most of them were cordial, but Karen? He just wasn't sure what to think.

Ranger just put on a grin, hiding his feelings. He was on a vacation; there was no need to be worried like this right now. at least about that. if Karen hated him, then he would deal with that later. Instead, he looked at Elsa and her smiling face, before turning to his own breakfast, also prepared for him by Rapunzel.

* * *

Anna awoke, quite early this morning, which was odd considering that she usually slept in every morning since she had very few responsibilities compared to Elsa but she knew the reason why this time more so than any other time. Even though she was on a vacation, which usually warranted some sense of napping, especially coming from this certain princess, she was just too excited today and she knew the reason why. Today the festival was about to begin and with it a numerous amount of activities were going to start, with Rapunzel being the one to show them around to show them all of the events. Being the princess, Rapunzel was bound to have some sort of all access passes or something cool like that. Anna could only hope though. She didn't like abusing her status as the princess of Arendelle and given that Rapunzel had only known she was a princess for a year and was about as innocent as Anna herself was, doubted that she liked to either. Still it was going to be fun doing all those things with Rapunzel's help.

Hopefully one of them would be something up Anna's alley. (even though she was going to do her best to try all of them whenever she could since this was her first time in Corona and all that). If anything, she was going to get Kristoff to join her in her endeavors, seeing as how Elsa could not. Granted if it was a chocolate eating completion, Elsa would probably join in on that one, seeing as she had cravings for chocolates during the past few months with her pregnancy and what not. Otherwise she was certain that one of her other companions could also handle the job. She could be persuasive when she wanted to be (that is, if threatening people could be considered persuasive.) maybe she could borrow Rapunzel's trusted frying pan in order to do the job. Rapunzel had told her that it could come quite in handy when the time called for it. Apparently she had hit Eugene with it when they had first met. Now that would be quite the story when their children asked how they got together!

But more on that later in the day; she needed to get ready for the day. there were a lot of things to be done and there was definitely not a lot of time to do it. Full of energy, Anna threw off the covers to her lavish bed, and practically jogged all the way to the bathroom, where she took an extremely quick bath, got out and went to the closets grabbing the first dress she found out of it (which coincidently happened to be her best dress surprisingly), behind her barricade for privacy and got dressed into her outfit, before going to her vanity here se got her hair up in her usual pigtails, an made her way out of the room. She needed to go wake up Kristoff. That is if he wasn't already. But then again, he was used to sleeping with Sven in the barn, so maybe he just got to sleep or something like that. How he considered a bunch of hay or even the mountainside more comfortable than a bed was beyond her. You couldn't sink in the rock, while the bed was practically a marshmallow in comparison. If he was asleep, then she was going to be more than happy to wake him up, regardless of the retribution he may have for her. If he was awake, then Anna would jump into his arms and give him a passionate good morning kiss. Either way she was going to be happy to see him this morning. Just as he was going to be happy to see her.

She made her way out of the room and into the hall, right to the room next to hers, where Kristoff was. She raised her hand and gave her signature knock. There was no sound on the other side. Asleep it was then. She wasn't sure what to expect, but it didn't matter to her, at least not at the genuine moment in time. She needed to wake him up and get him ready as it were. Without a moment to lose, Anna turned the lock and opened the door, entering the room, and then shutting the door behind her. There on the bed sleeping was her gruff blond mountain man, snoring like a bear in hibernation, completely oblivious to the world around him. At least until Anna jumped on top of the bed shouting "Kristoff!" as loud as she could.

Predictably Kristoff jumped up, his head just barely missing Anna as he sat up, screaming like a little girl. He clutched his sheets sweating heavily. He glanced art Anna, his eyes originally confused, but after a few moments, they focused and he immediately glared at her in irritation "Feisty pants" he whined, holding his blanket like a child did whenever they were scared. It almost looked adorable, if Anna said so herself. She moved in close to Kristoff and pecked his lips. Don't be so grumpy my pungent reindeer king" she said slowly "it's a wonderful day!" she cried out leaping on top of him making him fall back into the bed and burying her head into his chest. After squeezing him in a death grip, Anna lifted her head so that she was staring at his face with a wide grin and a gleaming smile "get dressed Kristoff! We have a very long day ahead of us and you are burning daylight right now!" she said climbing off of her boyfriend. Kristoff rubbed his eyes and threw off his covers. Anna giggled. He was wearing the cute reindeer Pajamas that she had gotten him for his birthday. She had had them made for him by a good friend in town who specialized in tailoring outfits for people. It had taken quite few days an a bit of the coin, but it was worth seeing Kristoffs face when she first presented it to him. he wasn't sure whether or not that he would cry or laugh. Those were the only two things that seemed to get him, ice and reindeer. It was certainly fun to see him show it to Sven. It almost made Anna want to make a sweater for Sven or something like that. But Kristoff wouldn't allow it, thinking that it was too 'babying' for him. Plus Elsa wouldn't let Anna do it anyway because Sven had a giant coat of fur! Why would he need it? so unfortunately for everyone's favorite reindeer, he did not get his own sweater

Kristoff walked to his drawer and pulled out his cloths, before going to the bathroom. However as he did, he turned to Anna, giving her a raised eyebrow 'Um… Anna?" he said, a slight blush on his cheeks

Anna blushed realizing what he meant. He would probably keep her waiting a while. "Oh… oh! She said, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. Elsa wouldn't want them anywhere near each other while one was…. Indecent. She inched her way to the door backing up against it, then opened the door backed out and slammed it shut, before running down the hall. Her face was on fire and she did not need that right now. She needed to get the blood out of her cheeks before some body noticed this.

However as she did, she nearly ran into a large bulky figure. She immediately skidded to a halt, yelling out a "Woah!" stopping barely a few inches from the figure. The figure was male and wearing a gold cape and silver armor. His hair was white and he was wearing an eye patch, which covered his missing eye,. He turned his gaze to Anna and Anna immediately recognized the figure

"King Vidar?" she squeaked, blood once again rushing to her cheeks, this time in mortification. The last thing she needed was to run into this guy. When she had seen him last all she could think was that he was extremely stuck up, even for a king. He seemed utterly disappointed at Elsa's pregnancy by Ranger even though he had obviously never met the guy. Now here he was giving her a piercing gaze under his one eye, a deep frown on his face. Anna wouldn't care what he thought of her, but It was clear that whatever grudging respect he had for Elsa, he had even less for Anna and he barely took her seriously as it was. It bothered Anna that he didn't respect her just because she wasn't the Queen, but she did try to respect him, if only to not make him completely hate her.

Vidar glanced at the young woman, a deep frown on his lips as he looked down on her judgmentally "Princess Anna" he said, a false hint of respect in his voice, which Anna immediately noticed. She stood up, folding her arms, trying her best not to lose her temper under the mans piercing gaze. Vidar bowed slightly "a princess should bow to another royal" he said, his voice biting with his familiar arrogance.

Anna curtsied, gritting her teeth behind her false smile. She didn't like Vidar then and she certainly wasn't going to like him now. "Its good to see you again." she said, hooping her voice wasn't filled to the brim with annoyance and venom. It really wasn't a joy to get back together with a King who saw your sibling as a political alliance with the hopes of making so called 'perfect babies' with his son. Elsa's child would be perfect, as would Ivar's, but only with the people they loved.

Speaking of Ivar "is Prince Ivar around." She asked, "I hear his new girl is quite the catch" she said. she had heard a little about Ivar and his new girlfriend not long after he had left Arendelle and returned home. Apparently she was quite a beautiful woman, with a nice figure and long black hair and brown eyes. This time Anna was not able to keep the condescending tone out of her voice and Vidar stiffed his gaze becoming colder, if that was even possible. Anna however stood her ground, as Elsa taught her to do in any and all royal conversation. '"My son is with his fiancé, Lady Helen" Vidar said disapproval clear in his voice. Anna shook her head lightly "he's happy, I'm sure" she said, trying to keep the conversation as light as possible

"Yes… they are to be married after this… event." he said "he insisted on coming here as a gift to her. I decided to accompany them. " he said in a tone that suggested he was here for business more so than anything else. Who goes on a vacation for business? Apparently this guy. Anna was certain that this guy couldn't find a way to relax if his life was ever to depend on it.

Anna bit her lip. "How… generous." She said slowly, not at all impressed with Vidar..

Vidar huffed and turned away "if you'll excuse me, I have to deal with your," he stopped at the word your, emphasizing the word "representative" he said bitterly, before walking away, leaving behind a fuming Anna. he wasn't even going to treat Karen with the respect she deserved, or at least he wasn't showing that he would in front of Anna. The nerve of that man…..

She huffed in annoyance and walked down a different hall, deciding to find her way to Elsa. Knowing her, she was having breakfast right now.

* * *

Anna made her way to the dining room, where sure enough she found Elsa and Ranger sitting at a table, as well as Eugene and Rapunzel. The four of them seemed to be laughing together, but only Elsa was eating. Probably her third helping. Anna laughed. That was probably why everyone was laughing. Because of how much Elsa could eat these days. She grabbed a bowl from the nearby table and helped herself to some toast and eggs graciously prepared by the chefs and made her way next to Elsa "morning everyone!" she cried happily" everyone looked at Anna "Morning Anna!" they said. Anna giggled as she went to a chair next to Elsa, sitting beside her and eating her breakfast "well is everyone ready for our trip into the town?" she asked, glancing at everyone

Rapunzel nodded as soon as, Elsa and you are done with your breakfast and… where's your boyfriend Kristopher?" she asked.

Anna swallowed her food and giggled "Kristoff is still getting ready." She said, giggling at the fact that everyone was getting Kristoff's name wrong, she had done it before, but still.

Elsa raised a brow "I'm surprised that you're ready this early." she said with a teasing grin on her face. Anna glared at her "look that's talking miss I want to stay and eat all day!" she retorted with a teasing grin of her own.

Everyone at the table looked at Elsa, expecting her to cry, but to her surprise she began laughing, very heavily in fact. Soon everyone was laughing with her.

It was a good start to the morning.

* * *

 **I tried something different with Anna and kristoff in this chapter, rather than Elsa and Ranger. speaking of Ranger, he might meet an unwanted familiar face in the next chapter.**


	11. Tragedy

**Ok this chapter will finally propel a bit of the plot. I'm sorry it took so long with this. I admit, partly the reason Collision was so long was because I go into really great detail or just come up with a lot of things to write. I know i'm not the best writer, but it does help me with writing. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Karen glanced at the several representatives that she was stuck with while the Queen was doing who knows what during the festival. Actually it wasn't uncommon, she supposed that representatives appeared at meetings; she had seen them plenty of times during the years where her Queen dealt with nobles from all around Norway. As Arendelle's representative, she now knew how that felt. It was suffocating, even with the notes that she had and the coaching that the queen had provided her with. To make matters wore the people she was discussing this with, not including Corona's representative, were annoying her with how to proceed with the running of the festival while the royals were busy with the guests and having fun! Never before in her life was she this annoyed with something that her job entailed. She jus wanted to get done with the meeting so that she could go back to hating everyone in peace, maybe actually join in the festival for once. She had read a lot about it and desperately wanted to try something, but she needed to deal with the politics first. It was a good thing there weren't so many meetings that she would miss the festival for the day. After this meeting she was going to go out and have some fun actually participating in the festival. She would have fun as long as she didn't run into him. She grimaced. Life could be so hard for people some times. She could honestly fall asleep right now if she wanted too, but she couldn't because she was representing her country for the Queen. She was still young and having a fresh mind could allow for some interesting discussions, but she still needed to learn more hence why she was here, to gain the experience needed.

The only creepy thing about this meeting was two of the attendees that were here were glancing at her with a sense of…. disgust perhaps? She couldn't be too sure,, but it wasn't like they were staring at her I disgust. She was monitoring herself during the meetings. She hadn't done anything to offend them. But both of them still looked unhappy nonetheless. Well,

She knew one of them as she had met him before. King Vidar, whom she knew had a touch of a grudge against Arendelle due to Elsa not marrying his son, but that was not her fault. It was her current Fiancées fault as well the fact that they were having a child, before the said monarchs had ever met. Besides she heard that said prince of Ridgefall was happy with his new girlfriend, so why should the king disapprove when she was more than willing to marry and continue the kingdom lineage. It made no sense to her, but she wasn't going to be any less cordial because the king had it in for a blacksmith (though Karen wasn't too fond of the idea in concept either, but only because she didn't know what Elsa could see in a guy like him, after everything he had done and what he was).

The other one. The one that wasn't a king, but some sort of high-ranking official of some sort. She wasn't too sure what to think of him. Other than the fact he sported that scar and patch like some sort of crown, he had a malicious look in his eye, as if he was just that bad, but his face showed a wise representative who cared for his kingdom (which Karen couldn't recall the name of at the moment) but she honestly didn't care, she was about to fall asleep due to boredom. It really wouldn't surprise her if that was the case for everyone else; they al wanted to participate in the festival as much as the next person, but there was work to be done regardless and they were the ones who needed to do it. it was just that this guy really creeped her out and she didn't want to be near him much longer. She gingerly glanced at the clock, seeing that it was still kind of early in the morning, but they had been in this meeting for almost two hours now and she just wanted to leave.

Just how much longer until that darned Coronan representative called for a breakfast break or something. She was not happy. She was tired and hungry and would love to run out the door regardless of the consequences. She could care less about this meeting!

It seemed as though her prayers were answered as not a moment later, the Coronan representative clapped her hands together and called for the representatives to go for breakfast break (at least that was what Karen would do for her break anyway. She wanted to get to the festival and see if they had something that she could try) Karen stood up from her chair and walked out the door. She would need to organize her notes for the Queen to review later, wherever she was at the moment.

As she left the Scarred Dignitary stood up and glanced at her retreating back. He hadn't expected a representative from Arendelle to come here, but he knew that there were rumors of something in Arendelle. Something dangerous. He knew that he could not approach the Queen lest it be treason against the throne, but perhaps the councilwoman could tell him something about the rumors that he had heard about the mysterious monster that she had apparently vanquished some months ago.

* * *

Elsa Anna Rapunzel and their respective male counterparts walked throughout the busy market streets of Corona having all eaten breakfast (Kristoff had a carrot or two quickly when he met up with the others) and were none just roaming the streets looking for the best activity to try first. Much to the surprise of Anna the stores and vendors were lined with chocolate and sweet stores for everyone to enjoy.

Which was how we found both Anna and Elsa staring into a window of a sweet shop, their faces pressed up against the glasses with their tongues hanging out, panting like Sven and Kristoff if they found a bundle of carrots underneath a tree or during dinner as a surprise. Even more of a surprise was that Rapunzel was joining them, but apparently, she was busy doing the same thing while looking at hazelnut treats. Meanwhile the men in their lives were staring at them dumbfounded at the idea of their girlfriend's behavior. Even after knowing about their quirks, it never ceased to amaze them that three grown woman could be reduced to children just at the sight of their favorite food. Still it was pretty adorable and all three of them were certainly going to spend some time getting sweets for them all to enjoy later. It was just that there was so much to do that it would be better to try doing it later when they were going to have diner and return to the palace. They knew better than to let the girls buy anything now, otherwise they were going to have to carry the bags and backs of chocolate they would no doubt buy, for the rest of the day. So they were unfortunately going to have to pull the girls away from the sweets until later and actually do something together without breaking anyone's back in the process of doing so.

"Please!" Elsa cried dramatically, turning to face Ranger as he approached her. Her blue eyes were shining with tears as she glanced at him, assaulting him with a puppy dog look, a deep frown and sniffles as her lip trembled. Ranger bit his lip, trying not to chuckle and crumble under the threat of Elsa's ultimate weapon. He must not succumb he must not…

He wrapped his arms around Elsa and pressed his lips to hers, eliciting a squeak from the pregnant monarch, who wrapped her arms around his neck for balance. After a few moments Ranger pulled away "Later love. There's still so much to do and we cant have this little one fill up on just chocolate know can we" he said, patting her stomach.

Elsa blushed realizing that Ranger had used his own affections against her. She would have swore, but she would do no such thing around the baby, much less in a crowd full of people . She sighed her shoulders slumping in slight disappointment, but it would be the better thing to do to not go out and buy chocolate. She could wait a little longer before getting some more. She did have a lot of chocolate for breakfast after all.

She looked at Ranger in the eye and nodded "alright…" she moaned slightly, giving Ranger a pout. "But there better be a mountain of chocolate waiting for us when we get home." She stated. Ranger chuckled, "anything for you, snowflake" he said, before dragging Elsa away from the window.

Anna huffed following Elsa, since even if Kristoff tried; Elsa would just freeze her butt to get her to come along. But Ranger would rue the day he prevented Anna from getting her chocolate. She would make sure of it. She just needed to find the best way to be able to do it, assuming that she actually could. But the day was still young…. There had to be something here that she could do to get back at him (and not make her sister angry in the process. then again maybe she should be worrying about Rangers reaction, though he would never hurt her or Elsa for that matter)

Elsa walked down the street behind Rapunzel and Eugene, (who were serving as the guides for today) wrapped around Rangers arm with her head resting on his shoulder. It was tough trying to walk as she felt heavy due to her belly and the energy was slowly being sapped from her as a result. She was trying her best, but there may need to come a time where she could rest for a few minutes in order to get her strength back.

Pregnancy could be so hard.

There had to be something to do in this town that didn't require her to eat chocolate or do too much walking. Surely there was a show or something. She lifted her head and called out to the brunette princess leading the way "Rapunzel…"

Said princess heard her and turned to look at the pregnant platinum blond. Immediately she could tell what was plaguing Elsa and nodded "I think that there is a theater show nearby maybe we could catch a show." she suggested. It would be a great way for the group to see what the festival had to offer, and at the same time offer Elsa a place to sit in order to regain her energy so that they could go on for quite a while afterwards.

Eugene nodded "sounds good Blondie, I hear it's a double feature."

Elsa looked at them "a double feature?" she asked, very interested in what type of shows he theater would play in order to entertain guests for so long. She knew it wasn't uncommon for theaters to play multiple shows, but they could go on for hours and there was surely so much to do than just watch the show for the day.

Rapunzel nodded "they don't go on for too long, less than an hour, I believe" she said. "I know that one of them is a new play based on my story…" she stopped, glancing at Eugene with a smile… but the other one sounded scary." She trembled slightly

"Scary?" Elsa asked, "Why does it sound scary?" she didn't think that Corona would host something like that, given the circumstances. Even Rapunzel seemed uncomfortable with the idea of a scary theater production. Corona always seemed like a happy place and besides Rapunzel being kidnapped the idea of scary just didn't seem to register at all in a place like this. so why they were even considering one was just crazy, at least to her.

then again, Elsa was also not a fan of anything scary. The last thing she wanted to do was watch something that could scare her to death or something like that. she hated being afraid and she didn't want to accidently discharge a blast of ice during the play and ruin the performance for the audience

Anna and Kristoff looked at each other then at the Coronan princess and prince consort, clearly interested in what Rapunzel had to say about the subject.

Rapunzel shook her head "lets get to the theater first. I don't know how much longer Elsa can keep going like that." she said, not wanting to cause Elsa any more stress. That and she needed to work up the nerve to be able to tell Elsa and the others what the story was about. It was almost akin to some type of ghost story from what she had heard. She had been scared when she first heard it, and it hadn't been all that long ago when she had either.

The six made their way to Corona Theater, a large building where a large crowd was gathering. Thankfully being the monarchs came with the perks, and Rapunzel was able to take the group past the crowd, inside the building to the main auditorium and into the monarch's private box, which came with the added perk of the best seats and viewing in the house. Now that was some good service.

As they sat down (Elsa finally feeling some relief from walking around al day, turned to Rapunzel, ready to find out about some of the information she had about the play.

"Rapunzel, can you tell us what the two plays are about?" she asked. She might have been able to get to relax, but she didn't want to be bored sitting down with a boring play. Even Elsa had her standards. Granted it wasn't exactly like Anna, who would fall asleep at everything (which she might during this play; that is if she didn't go running from the theater

Rapunzel turned to Elsa, biting her lip. She wasn't going to be sure that Elsa would like what she had to say, but what she didn't know was that it was quite possibly the worst story for anyone of the Arendellian royal family to hear. "As I said before, one of the plays is about me. The reason that this double feature is unique, is because its close to Halloween, so they want one happy story to start out the festival and one scary one to inspire the kids for Halloween next month" she said shrugging apparently the one in charge of the play lived something similar to it a decade ago I think. Said he wrote it as a pass time or something like that."

"You think…" Eugene said, giving his girlfriend a smirk. Rapunzel rolled her eyes and sank back in her seat, choosing to ignore him. Annan and Kristoff snickered at the quarrel.

Ranger glanced at Rapunzel, slightly creeped out. What person wrote a ghost story based on some sort of myth to scare the kids at bedtime or during Halloween? It sounded quite sick, if you asked him. Well, at least Rapunzel's story couldn't possibly be bad right? Granted everyone here knew the story, but it would probably be fun to watch the adventure that Rapunzel had lived with Eugene.

However before he could question it, a voice rang out in the auditorium, , gaining the audiences attention "ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the first play of the evening, the balled of princess Rapunzel!"

The lights dimmed and all at once actors and sets made their way on to the stage. One of them resembled Rapunzel, who was up in the tower, while the other resembled Eugene "Rapunzel Rapunzel let down your hair!" the actor said dramatically as he swished his hair back in some obnoxious manner that made Eugene seem more like a pompous jerk than a charismatic man.

Rapunzel looked appalled by the play. It wasn't that it was a bad play; it was actually quite good, but it was like it was written by someone who vaguely remembered the adventure that she had told everyone who asked. It didn't at all resemble the adventure that she had with her consort. Where was Max? The magic hair? The thugs? None of that was here. The only thing that seemed at all similar was the fact that the 'actress Rapunzel'

Meanwhile Eugene was horrified by the nose that the 'actor Flynn Rider' had. His nose didn't look at all like that of Eugene's own nose! For crying out loud could they ever get it right? They were just doing it on purpose.

However despite the vast differences between the story and the play, everyone could honestly say that it was a well-written and definitely well performed story that anyone could get enjoyment out of.

After the play was over, the sets were removed at the actors left the stage, presumably to get ready for the next play. A moment later an announcer came out. Everyone expected her to be explain the next play and to sit tight. However to everyone's surprise there was a rather odd announcement.

"Pardon for the interruption, but it seems that one of our actors has been hurt and its unable to perform. Is there anyone with sword skill out in the audience today?" she asked

Anna looked at ranger, giving him a smile "Ranger go! You can show off your skills!" she said, giving him a puppy dog look.

Ranger looked at Anna, raising a brow what was Anna trying to pull, he wasn't an actor! Was Anna really that upset over the chocolate incident that she wanted him to embarrass himself in front of the entire audience?

Well worse things have happened. He would know. He stood up, gaining the attention from everyone s he walked down the stands and too the stage. He hopped on said stage, giving the announcer a smile "I'll help" he said.

The announcer gave him a smile "thank you…"

"Josef Rangersen" Ranger said, knowing that this was probably one of those times where his legal name was to be used.

The announcer then turned to the stage " and now a word from the creator, who would personally like to thank our volunteer!"

As the announcer clapped her hands, a man came onto the stage. A man with shocking white hair, nice cloths and a scar on one side of his face.

Ranger suddenly froze as his eyes widened. Utter terror flooded his veins as he gazed at the man's face. That scar…. No… oh god! Please! No!

The man walked up to the announcer "thank you madam" he said, before turning to Ranger. It seemed he was about to extend his hand when he caught sight of Rangers face. His eyes widened in shock, before a cruel smile appeared on his face.

"Luka Fortinelli…."

* * *

 **I think you can all guess whats about to happen here. The scene was originally going o take place at a party, but considering the previous story had a real at the same location, I decided to change that.**

 **I would like to point out the Rapunzel reference. I am not saying that the original story is bad, I am just pointing out how different it is from Tangled.**


	12. Horror

**Another chapter that will shed some light on Ranger and end with a bang. I know I am keeping you waiting. But thats half the fun isn't it?**

* * *

It was as if ice water had been dumped into Rangers veins freezing his blood as his body froze, his breath catching in his throat as he heard his true name spoke for the first time in almost two decades, by one of the few men who knew it. By one of the few men that he truly feared. He could remember it well, the first time this man had ever hurt him. He had been in the cell for not even an hour after he had been beaten and arrested, tied by his wrists and ankles, the ropes so tight that every time he rotated his wrists, they cut into his skin, making him bleed. He was so scared that he couldn't even think to use his abilities to free himself. They threatened to kill him and his parents if they did. Of course he knew that in hindsight that was completely false; his parents were proud to get rid of him, as he would later find out when he was exiled. But what else could he do? He just wanted to live.

But right now, he wished he were dead. He hadn't seen that face in 13 years and he never wanted too ever again. And judging by the look on the man's face, it didn't seem he was expecting to either. The only difference was that while Ranger was terrified. This man seemed to relish in the terror that he was still able to bring to Rangers face. Ranger knew that look all too well. It was the type of look that said he was thinking of the ways to torture Ranger, as if he had been relishing in the power hurting a child would bring to him. It had been his favorite pastime. Every time he walked into the cell with a whip or a bucket of water, brass knuckles. Every time Ranger screamed for his life. He could hear the laughter, the cruel shrill laughter filled with malice. The same that haunted his nightmares.

Ranger wasn't a child anymore and he wasn't helpless either. But he was still afraid. He could feel his heartbeat race, the shallow rush of his breathing and his body heating up as utter rage mixed in with the terror that he was feeling.

They say vengeance blackens the soul… but what does that matter when someone has it in them to hurt an innocent child. He knew that in the eyes of hid home, he was a demon. With his eyes, he could understand why people were so frightened of him, but he hadn't hurt anyone and they had already made a pariah out of him before he could even fight back or even go through a trial. He had been convicted by his peers and suffered for it. They could have just exiled him, but they had to make sure that the son of the devil would fear them so that he would never have it in him to harm them or take his revenge.

If that was the case, they should have killed him and made sure he was dead.

And just like that, Ranger snapped. Without any thought to the repercussions or the consequences, Ranger reacted the only way he knew how too. He suddenly punched his tormentor in the face, a sickening snap sounded throughout the auditorium. Said man stumbled back, but before he could recover, Ranger suddenly fired a blast of flams that hit the man right in the chest. He fell onto his back, clutching the burned wound and he glanced up and Ranger, who looked ready to murder him. His teeth were clenched so hard it was a wonder that he hadn't shattered them from the amount of force that was on them.

"You…." Ranger said, his hand suddenly setting ablaze. He didn't have to hide it anymore. His tormentor knew who he was, since he called him by name. he raised his hand ready to deal the final blow and finally put his unease to rest.

Before he could though, he suddenly stopped, remembering his master's firsts words to him. "Don't be the monster they think you are" the words echoed in his head. He gritted his teeth, Killing him would only prove to him that he was right; Ranger was a monster. With a scream he turned and ran, running out of the auditorium and into the crowded streets before bursting into flames, flying out of the city and deep into the forests of Corona.

* * *

Elsa sat there slack jawed as security guards grabbed the injured man and led him away from the scene. She didn't want t call him victim because she knew that Ranger wouldn't have attacked him without a reason. That being said, she had absolutely no idea what could have set him off like that. He never attacked anyone without a reason. Even if the reason for his attack was that someone killed a person important to him.

So what did this guy do to Ranger in the span of a few seconds tat he was ready to up and murder him in front of an entire crowd of people. Not that she would have been surprised; he had done it before when Kayla was killed. But he had the excuse of seeing it done right in front of him.

She stood up, feeling a wobbling in her stomach, but she ignored it. She needed to find him and get him to talk about what he had done and hopefully prevent a full scale inquire into the event. The problem was that she had no idea who Ranger just assaulted. But he did. The only question was how in the world was she going to find him? he just wen running off and he was certainly going to find somewhere to go. That's just how he was. He did that when he was revealed to be pyro kinetic (Elsa was told of the events that were wiped from her memory so that she could know what happened). So she knew how he thought thinks through.

She turned to Rapunzel a determined look on her face "Rapunzel, how much do you know about the city of Corona?" she asked quickly " if Rangers run off, I need to know where he could have gone. It's the only hope that we have to get him to talk." She said, knowing full well tat Ranger wouldn't go running off to the castle after a traumatizing event. That meant that they had to search all over Corona for one man. That was going to quite the challenge, considering that unlike Arendelle, Elsa didn't know where Ranger could have gone. He could be anywhere by now, considering that she wasn't able to go after him. She had just been so shocked that she couldn't move, not to mention that her pregnancy would have considerably slowed her down.

Rapunzel stood up, making her way down the steps, with everyone following her down "I cant be too sure, but we have to start somewhere… there's a tower in the forest. If he's left the city, he might have gone there. "

Elsa remembered that. Rapunzel had told everyone that She had been raised in the forest in a tower isolated from everyone who would want to take her away. It was the perfect hiding spot for Ranger to hide in. Given that he could fly he would likely have been able to see it, assuming that he wasn't blindly running on the streets right now. But then again considering his last flare up, he did fly away then so it was more likely that's exactly what he did now.

The 5 made their way outside where sure enough; Ranger was nowhere to be found. In fact the street was in near pandemonium, staring at the sky, whispering about 'a dragon'. Now that was surprising. Well she supposed that it was better than calling him a demon. But that did answer one question he flew away rather than ran.

Rapunzel glanced at the street that led to the bridge. Beyond it was the forest. Somewhere she wished she would never have to go again. "This way…." she said very sullenly.

As they walked, Elsa felt a slight pain in her stomach, similar to the one earlier that moment. She groaned slightly, bending her knees. Naturally, Anna went to her sisters side "Elsa…" she said. Elsa waved her hand, standing up. 'I'm fine…." She said "lets go find…" she stopped again, feeling the same feeling. Her face squeezed tightly in pain and she let out a groan of despair as her hand reached for her stomach. What was going on? First this morning and now…

Immediately her friends gathered around her. "Elsa… are you sure your alright?" Anna asked. When Elsa didn't respond, she turned to Kristoff "Kristoff… pick her up right now." she said, shooting him a glare. Kristoff's eyes widened. Not that he wouldn't want to help Elsa. He was just concerned about how he was supposed to carry her. Bridal style would look strange, at least to some, but even though she wasn't exactly large, it would be difficult to carry her on a piggyback ride. Of all the times that Sven wasn't around. "Anna, I'm not sure…"

"Kristoff!"

Kristoff looked at Eugene and Rapunzel, who shrugged their shoulders. Kristoff at least was the bigger of the two men present, so…. Yeah. Plus they weren't going to argue with Anna. if you argue with Anna you were bound to lose, regardless of the argument you tried to make

A moment later, Elsa shook her head, the pain gone and she stood up straight "I'm fine" she said and proceeded to walk forward, ignoring the concerned looks of her friends "lets go find him." she said. She had lost Ranger once to his demons. She wasn't going to lose him again.

Despite her confidence however, her stomach continued to churn with displeasure. But she wasn't sure if it was because of her worry for Ranger, or her pregnancy.

* * *

Rapunzel's directions led them to a very tall tower hidden deep in the forest. No one would have been able to fond it; it was hidden behind what looked to be a rock wall with the only way in being a passage way hidden by the thick vines covering the wall. Elsa would never have seen it. It was clear the only reason that they had found it was because Rapunzel had been here before; this was the tower that she had spent her childhood in! It was slightly dilapidated and covered in vines, no doubt due to its vacancy. As a matter of fact, Rapunzel hadn't stepped foot here since they day she left with Eugene. She hated it here. But if her friend was here, then they were going to need to get the full story just in case that man, whoever he was took it to her parents. But only one other person knew the story.

Well it would certainly make a good place for Ranger, or anyone to hide in for that matter, that much was true. Now the question was how were they going to be able to get up there? Judging from the design of the tower, it looked like there shouldn't be a way inside. So how in the world were they going to get up there?

Luckily, Elsa had the answer herself, waving her hand, she created a staircase of ice, leading up to the opening that Rapunzel used to let her kidnapper in and out of. Rapunzel began to make her way up the stairs, but Elsa grabbed her by the wrist stopping her in her tracks. The brunette looked at Elsa confusion written on her face.

Elsa shook her head "I need to be the one to talk to him. He will likely have gone into shock. He won't talk if everyone is up there with me."

Anna looked at Elsa with concern "Elsa! You remember the last time.

"I know Anna!" Elsa said angrily, cutting her sister off "but this is different." She said. She knew that it really wasn't; Ranger was still angry about something, and if memory served, he wouldn't be able to handle it very well. Still, she had to try. She figured that he wasn't going to try and kill her to disappear this time. He loved her as much as she loved him and with a child on the way, he wouldn't leave her this time. Without waiting for a response, she trudged up the steps, feeling her stomach wobble.

When she made her way to the top she found herself staring into a darkened room, lit up only by the light streaming in from the open window. Carefully, she stepped into the room, walking forward. "Ranger?" she whispered, staring ahead into the darkened room. There was only silence. Unable to see much, she waved her hand, illuminating the room with a bit of ice. What she saw was utterly heartbreaking.

Ranger was on the floor, curled up into a ball, shirtless, his scars showing. He was covering his face, silently crying, not even acknowledging Elsa 's presence Her looked like a child scared for his life in front of her. Tears sprung out of her eyes and she made her way to Ranger. He wouldn't hurt her. She fell to her knees and gently reached out towards him. Her fingers gently brushed against his head

"Ranger… please baby, don't be scared, I'm here" Elsa said, in a soothing voice usually reserved for Anna when she was scared of the thunderstorms that plagued Arendelle from time to time. Ranger never looked like this except for when he had his nightmares. She reached for his hands, gently grasping them and pulling his hands away taking his hands in hers.

If there was ever a moment where Elsa could think that Ranger could look utterly terrified, this would be it. His red eyes were filled with shock terror, horror fear. Anything that Elsa once felt when she couldn't control her powers, Ranger was feeling. His eyes were unfocused and he stared blankly at the floor

"Ranger…" Elsa said running her hand through his hair as she scooted closer to her fiancé. She took one of his hands and placed it on her stomach. "We're here for you."

Ranger stiffened, as if that had finally broke through to him. He stared in Elsa's direction, gazing into her eyes. "Elsa." he whispered as tears began to fall down his face.

"Ranger… what happened…"

Ranger bit his lip. He wouldn't expect Elsa to understand, but he did have to tell her the truth. " He… he called me Luka…" he said, revealing his true name to Elsa for the first time. Elsa would have cooed, for that was a cute name, but she knew that to Ranger, it was a simple reminder of the scars he bared on his body. But now wasn't the time to wonder about his name. Now was the time for answers so she could save him from repercussions of his actions.

Elsa shook her head. "Ranger… I don't care what your name was then. it isn't who you are now!" she said fiercely. "That cant be the only reason. Please" she said, feeling her own eyes fill with tears.

Ranger bit his lip, feeling the pain of memories resurface. She was right. he glad to tell her eventually; he had attacked someone without provocation. At least that's what it looked like. To make matters worse, it would most likely hurt Elsa politically, which was the last thing that he wanted, given that some did have a hard time with her as it were.

"Judas." He said "his name is Judas" he looked away, tears forming in his eyes "he's the one who tortured me in the asylum for two years" he said. Elsa's hand flew to her mouth in shock. She couldn't even bring herself to be mad!

Ranger had sworn to leave the past behind him, but here it was looking at him straight in the face. Elsa now understood what the problem was. But now they had to get back to Corona and explain the situation before it ended up blown out of proportions. That is if it wasn't already.

Elsa lowered her hand, giving Ranger a determined look as she grasped his hand, "I wont let him hurt you" she said. "Come on… let's get out of here." She said.

Ranger nodded, standing up. However as he was helping Elsa too her feet, she suddenly fell to her knees, screaming she suddenly felt liquid rush out off her. Both of them glanced down to see a large puddle on the floor.

Their eyes widened.

* * *

 **Thats right. I did it! the next chapter will be up after the weekend, giving everyone plenty of time to vote and anticipate. Till next time.**


	13. Birth

**Finally! the moment has arrived. The long wait will now be over as Elsa finally gives birth to the child she conceived a story ago. yes that was a very long time ago. But hopefully you guys will enjoy it. Vague descriptions of childbirth and Female regions. Read on!  
**

* * *

Elsa felt her body contract as she began to go through the stages of labor. Ok, she had only one thing to say. Granted she would rather scream it, but considering that her mouth was busy screaming out profanities, cursing Ranger and his bloodline which he could cares less about to be honest, she have to get back to you on that in a second.

"OH MY GOD!" Elsa screamed "RANGER! YOU!" she continued screaming at him as she fell onto her back, her hands clutching her stomach as another contraction tore through her body. Damn her doctors. They told her pregnancy was a pain and labor hurt like hell, but they never told her that it was like a hand was reaching into her body and trying to tear her in two at the spine. She was going to have a serious talk with Anna and Kristoff later. Right after she decorated the Coronan forest with a fresh coat of Ranger's blood.

Ranger, for his part, ran out the opening that Elsa came through, poking his head out. "Rapunzel, Anna, get your butts in here now! Elsa needs you!" he screamed angrily, leaving no room for arguments. Right now he needed their help, not their resistance. The life of his Fiancée and child depended on it.

Rapunzel looked at Anna before glancing back at Ranger "is Elsa." she was going to ask if she was alright, but at that moment Elsa screamed "I'M IN LABOR YOU IDIOTS!" loud enough for the entire city to hear her "AND IT HURTS LIKE HELL!" Ranger turned and ran back to the in labor Snow Queen

Anna's eyes widened and her face paled considerably as she imagined the idea of a baby popping out of her sisters, nether regions "oh…" she quickly, she turned to the two men with them " go grab some food, this is going to take a while" she told them, before grabbing Rapunzel's hand and rushing up the icy steps, almost tripping in the process, before finally getting up into the tower, where she found Ranger holding onto Elsa bridal style "is there a bed in here? We are going to be here for a while and Elsa needs to be comfortable." He said Elsa glared at him, her face covered in sweat from the constant pain "HOW ABOUT YOU GET COMFORTABLE SO I CAN-" she attempted to curse at him again but before she could another contraction tore through her body "RANGER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she managed to scream before crying out in pain once again. Ranger turned his gaze to Rapunzel, who looked ready to barf. How Ranger was taking it so well, she didn't know. "Rapunzel! Bed now!" Ranger baked angrily. Rapunzel quickly snapped out of her trance, shaking her head and pointing at the nearby stairs "up there!" she cried.

Ranger quickly raced up the steps that led to Rapunzel's former bedroom, where, despite the fact that it had been unattended to for a year, looked relatively clean, minus the dust. Not that anyone could complain. It would take too long to get back to Corona and they didn't have the time. They were going to have to go through the labor themselves. Not the preferred course of action, it was just what they were going to have to do. Of course, Ranger was no doctor, but maybe with Anna and Rapunzel's help, mostly Rapunzel because of her studious nature, they would be able to deliver this baby safely and soundly into the loving arms of its parents.

He gently placed Elsa on the bed, making sure to prop up the pillows for her, before turning to Rapunzel and Anna. "Rapunzel Anna… you have much softer hands than I do, so grab a chair and sit there!" he said pointing to the end of the bed where Elsa's sides were. Rapunzel blanched, knowing full well what Ranger was asking her. he was going one to deliver the child, while she and Anna, being the women in the room, coached her to breath. Granted Rapunzel had looked into it, out of curiosity when her mother had her learn about midwifing. It was a bit of a hobby actually. But still this was scaring her to death.

Ranger and Anna had also looked into it, Ranger just felt that Rapunzel and Anna and Anna would do better coaching, and while they were both woman, he doubted that Anna would want to look…. There, so to speak since this was her sister they were talking about, While Rapunzel was just good at exuberating confidence, which made her more useful coaching than delivering.

"JUST HELP ME YOU IDIOTS!" Elsa screamed and she released a sheet of ice over the bed. Anna and Rapunzel gulped as they went over to Elsa's side and grabbed one of her hands "ok Elsa, just breath."

Elsa glared at the other two women "WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING?" she screamed angrily. Oh boy. Anna was suddenly fearful of the day Kristoff wanted kids. Maybe she shouldn't go through with this… Elsa was in immense pain and Anna wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to share in the experience all of a sudden. It seemed utterly horrible. Regardless, it was her duty to help Elsa through the pain at the moment, so she could waste time complaining about it later. Right now they had a child to deliver.

Ranger for his part went over to Elsa's legs and spread them apart, ripping off her underwear, since they where in the way. He glanced inside and could vaguely see something, but from his experiences in the medical wing while he and Elsa were talking about the baby's condition, she didn't seem ready to push at all. Which meant that they were going to be stuck here for a while. It was going to be a very long day. "Elsa… just hold on, alright?" he asked.

Elsa just squeezed her coach's hands, before screaming "GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!"

* * *

Kristoff and Eugene stood outside the tower, staring blankly at it as they heard Elsa's screaming in agony. Both of them were thinking the exact same thing. They were going to have to help their respective woman through this mess later on. The worst part was that at the moment, they couldn't do anything to help at the moment. Anna and Rapunzel had told them to get comfortable, and get food and drinks, but they felt that they couldn't leave them, just in case. But they weren't sure whether or not to go in there either. Eugene looked at Kristoff "should we go inside and help them, or she if we cant find some berries. There should be some nearby."

Kristoff looked at Eugene an equally blank look on his face I don't know…." The net moment, a enraged scream came from the tower. They paled, before nodded "berries it is, chances are they will be hungry when all this is over." The two men then all but ran out to find some food before they could heart another one of Elsa's screams.

* * *

By the time Kristoff and Eugene returned hours had passed, but there seemed to be no sign of the others meaning that the time they spent out gathering food for everyone else had been the better choice after all. it also seemed to give them the peace and quiet that had eluded tem while they were waiting for Elsa to finish going through labor. Jeez, how long could labor take? Thankfully as neither of their girlfriends were pregnant, Kristoff and Eugene had a long time to wait before they needed to answer that question let alone think when they would have to assist with the labor.. The good news was was, that they had gotten a lot of edible berries, so no doubt when the deed was done, they could all eat, that is if any of them were hungry. But that could be a while. So what were they going to do in the meantime? Maybe they should get some sleep. They weren't going to be doing anything otherwise.

Kristoff fell flat on the ground. He might as well take a nap. Eugene saw this and followed suit. Who knows how long they were going to take. Just as they thought that they were going to get some sleep, another scream rang throughout the valley. It seemed that Elsa was determined that everyone was going to be as in much pain as she was in. and as awake. They both groaned. It was going to be a long labor. Literally.

* * *

"AUGGGH!" Elsa screamed as she clenched Anna and Rapunzel's hands so tightly that their fingers were already starting to turn purple. Not only that her screams were drowning out that of Anna's and Rapunzel's. Both girls wondered whether or not their hands would remain unbroken by the time that Elsa was going to be done birthing her little spawn. Chances were, probably not. So they were just going to have to deal with it.

Which Elsa was not doing very well. Her whole body felt like it was being ripped apart, her jaw ached from screaming and clenching. Her hair was matted and sweaty, which only served to make her face red, and she constantly swore in Norwegian, saying words that Anna never would have thought she would ever hear come out of Elsa's mouth. "RANGER! YOU ARE HAVING THE NEXT BABY!" She screamed at him "YOU DID THIS TO ME!" She roared at her lover, another sheet of ice covering the bed in her anger. Thankfully she didn't freeze her coaches hands in the process.

Ranger still looking inside of Elsa, glanced at her, before shrugging "sorry Elsa, but I am physically incapable of doing so." he said. Elsa's glare could have frozen the sun "YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" she roared another wave of pain washed over her "AUUGH!" she involuntarily squeezed Anna's hand, making the younger girl squeal in pain "Elsa!" she cried

Jeez how strong was Elsa. Anna had always thought that she was the stronger of the two of them. She could carry a sword whereas Elsa could barely lift up a bow! But it seemed as though the tables were turned, because Elsa was proving herself to be able to crush bones with sheer strength alone right now. Childbirth suddenly seemed even scarier now

"HOW MUCH LONGER?!" Elsa said glaring at Ranger, who looked up with a smirk open his face. he was enjoying this. "Just a few more centimeters, then you will be ready to push!" he said, hoping that Elsa wouldn't go and kill him for saying that.

Elsa's eyes blazed with anger. She had been in labor for who knows how long. The sun was already going down and she didn't know how much longer she could take this. She was going to kill him. She didn't care how long it took she was going to make sure that he suffered as much as she was suffering right now. He would never be able to experience any sort o pleasure ever again. That was just for starters! And just to be safe, she would kill Kristoff so that he could never do this to Anna!

Rapunzel glanced between Ranger and Elsa, scared witless because of the conversation. She had to agree with Elsa right now. How much longer were they going to take? They had been in this tower for hours now, far longer than Rapunzel would have liked because of the bad memories of this place, even though she was raised here, and Elsa seemed no closer to delivering her child than before. Just how long was this going to take? Even she was getting annoyed by the mount of time. Didn't Elsa just need to push? Heck Rapunzel would be willing just to cut her open at this point, but given that they needed Elsa's consent, that wasn't going to be happening. That and they didn't have the proper tools, nor would Elsa want that to begin with or Ranger would have brought that up. Besides doing so would have put Elsa in more danger than this was doing. It was just that it was taking so long and Rapunzel was worried hat people would be worried sick about them. Well, at least they had a good excuse for why they were gone for so long. If only it was almost done! Did labor always take this long? Well, Rapunzel couldn't answer that, because in the next moment, another contraction tore its way through Elsa and she squeezed Rapunzel's hand so tightly she let out a squeak of pain. Well she couldn't say that Elsa wasn't getting some sort of exercise out of this chaotic mess. Even if it involved breaking all of the bones in her arm.

Unfortunately it was more than Anna or Rapunzel could take at this point "Ranger! Please tell us that Elsa's ready to push! " They screamed in union, before a very big contraction hit Elsa and she suddenly coated the floor in ice "OHHHHHHH!" she roared as she clenched onto her lifelines like her life depended on it.

"RANGER!" she roared, but this time it was in deep pain, rather than rage. "PLEASE!" she couldn't take it anymore the pain was killing her. She just really needed to get this baby out of her right now and that was it.

Ranger glanced inside of Elsa, measuring the centimeters and saw that she was quite ready. After 12 long hours of listening to her scream in agony, something he did not like, it seemed that Elsa was finally ready to give birth to the life inside her womb and bring it out into the world.

"Elsa!" Ranger called, getting his hands ready for the inevitable moment she was able to push the baby out " I need you to push right now!" he said. This was it just a few pushes and all the pain that Elsa was feeling would go away, lost in unmistakable joy

Push… ok… Elsa could push. But she really wanted to use her strength to kick Ranger right now for everything that he had been putting her through, but he was right. Once the baby was born, it would all be worth it.

Elsa screamed as she pushed, feeling something slide out of her and boy did it hurt. Her face must have been purple from her efforts, because she could feel all the air being expelled from her lungs as she let out a scream of pain and agony. She clenched her friend's hands tighter with each passing second, not even registering the screaming of the girls as they felt her crush their hands. All she could hear was her own screams; all she could feel was her own pain.

Was this how it felt like when she and Anna were born? Labor for hours and hours feeling only pain and agony until the actual moment of the birth itself. Heck she wasn't even finished as of yet. She just wanted the little midget out o her at this point because the twelve hours of labor weren't exactly helping her relax right now! She pushed again, this time letting out a scream even louder than the last as she finally felt something exit her body, followed by the sound of a newborn baby screaming its heart out at the top of its lungs. All the pain washed away as Elsa glanced at Ranger, whose face was mirroring her own as he held a slimy wiggling human baby in his hands.

The baby was barely over a pound and she couldn't even make out its face, but she felt her heart swell with pride Ranger tore his eyes away or a moment, looking directly at Elsa "Elsa…. take a look at our son" he said. He gently moved over to Elsa's side, allowing her to gently grab the newborn in her arms, despite him being covered in fluid. She gazed at him, he was red faced and wrinkled, his eyes shut tightly, but it was him. Their son. After nine long months he was…

Elsa suddenly stiffened, feeling another wave of pain rushed over her "AHHHHH" she screamed, causing Ranger to look back at her legs as he realized what was happening "Rapunzel, take the baby!" he cried, rushing back to Elsa's opening and peering inside "Elsa! Push again!" he cried.

Elsa quickly handed her son over to Rapunzel, her fist finding the bed sheets as she let out another agonizing push. A moment later a louder newborn cry was heard. Elsa let out a breath. Finally feeling better she looked up again, seeing Rangers face once again look like hers likely was. He was gazing at the baby in a slightly different way though this time.

"Its our daughter…." He said. Like her brother, this baby was wiggling in her father's arms, screaming loudly. Ranger moved back to Elsa's side, allowing her to take her other newborn in her arms, while Ranger took back their son from Rapunzel.

Elsa gazed into her daughters face. Unlike her brother, this babies eyes were wide, and she gazed at Elsa as if she wanted to see and memorize her face. In that moment, all the pain in the world went away. She looked at Ranger who was gazing at their son "Ranger"

Hearing Elsa's voice, Ranger tore away his gaze for a moment, looking at Elsa with a smile "you did it…" he said, his voice filled with joy. He looked like he was about to cry.

Elsa adjusts her arms, holding their daughter in one arm as she placed a hand on Rangers arm. "No… we did it." she said, gazing into his eyes. She gently pulled him down, and with two infants in their arms, the new parents kissed passionately, their family complete.

Anna and Rapunzel looked at the new parents, before gazing at each other and smiling. Together the two left the room, deciding to let Ranger and Elsa spend time with their newborn babies.

* * *

 **Yeah. The birth took up the whole chapter. I don't know how, but it did. Hopefully none of you tough men and women fainted along the way. for anyone who hasn't, please wake the others that did up. The names will be next. See you then!**


	14. Names

**The winners of the naming are HunterKiller762 who suggested the boys name, and Eyewatch who suggested the girls name (though the name is slightly different because it was just TOO similar to Elsa.) I hope you don't mind it. So everyone please give these two a round of applause.**

 **Ok then now go get a cookie! Everyone deserves it.**

 **TPFR- Yeah twelve hours. I've heard that can happen with twins. longer labors that is, so I decided to check. Apparently thats the average. I don't know for sure, but I do know someone who had twins.**

 **Jaffa3- yeah, The twins won by a landslide. There wasn't any competition**

 **Eyewatch- I know right?!**

 **rainbow color wow- Thanks**

 **Read on!  
**

* * *

Ranger looked at his son, who was still fidgeting in his arms, screaming like there was no tomorrow. It seemed that like his sister, he wasn't happy being forcefully evicted from his home. But life must go on, and the little tyke would have to get over it. a smile worked its way onto Rangers face as he gazed at his own flesh and blood, the product of one of the happiest days of his life. Well, one of them at least. The other was wiggling in her mother's arms, receiving the same tender look.

His son and daughter. Their son and daughter. Elsa and Ranger had created these two little midgets, given them life and now here they were, in their arms, very much alive and well. For the first time in years, Ranger felt like he belonged to a family.

He glanced at Elsa holding their daughter, softly cooing to her, hoping to coax her crying. She could make it look so easy, and she had the prior experience with Anna, assuming that she was even allowed to hold onto Anna when she was this age. Elsa might have the grace and poise of a coordinated human being now, but that didn't exactly mean the same for when she was smaller. For all he knew, she could have been as uncoordinated as Anna was now at that age. Children were children after all. The idea of Elsa being as queenly as she is now then probably wouldn't have been a very accurate statement. He glanced down at his daughter, before returning his gaze to his son

Both of them seemed so small and fragile, barely weighing more than a pound, yet they both seemed so strong, if their screaming was of any indication. He looked back at Elsa unsure of what to do and how to stop the baby from crying.

Elsa was gently rocking her arms back and forth, softly singing a Norwegian lullaby, which seemed to be calming the infant Ranger didn't know any lullabies, nor could he speak Norwegian very well. But he could at least follow what Elsa was doing. He looked back at his son, gently rocking him back and forth in his arms "shh" he whispered gently "its ok. Daddy's here" he said

"Mommy's here" Elsa said at the same time, causing the two to suddenly stop and look at each other. Mommy and Daddy. Mama and Papa. They were parents. They still couldn't believe it. It had only been a few minutes since the twins were released from the womb and they still couldn't believe it.

Elsa smiled, and then looked down at her daughter "what are we going to name them?" she asked. This caused them to realize that they hadn't really discussed naming their kids very much. They had, but they just couldn't come up with one that they both liked. Naming one kid was hard enough, but now they had to come up for a name for two. It seemed that they had extremely different tastes for names. However Elsa did have one in mind for the boy at the moment; unlike the name she gave the other man in her life, she was certain that he wasn't going to like the name she wanted to give their son. But it was just such a cute name that could mean something much more.

Well then, they should start with the girl at least. She looked at Ranger "I think it would be best if we cleaned them up and name them don't you think?" she said. The two babies were covered in fluid. Elsa ripped off a portion of her dress and handed it to Ranger, before doing it again and the two began to gently rub their children to be fluid free. Of course, they put up a bit of a fight because they wee still wiggling the entire time, but what could they do? They were just infants and they needed to get cleaned up after having been in the womb for 7 months.

After cleaning up the twins, the girl curled against Elsa's bosom, placing her mouth close to … Elsa blushed realizing what the girl wanted and she pulled the girl away, before ripping the top half of her dress off and pulled off her bra, revealing her small but firm breasts. She turned to Ranger before saying "can you hand me our son?"

Ranger looked at her dumbfounded. He was glancing at her, or rather her exposed breasts. Elsa's blush grew even more. She knew that Ranger liked her body, but now was definitely not the time for her to gawk at her assets. "Ranger, we can go to bed later! But our children are hungry" she said. Ranger blushed gently handing Elsa the boy. Not a second later, both tiny mouths were latched onto her milk producing top. The two began sucking away, Elsa holding onto them and watching them.

As she did, she asked "any thoughts on the girl Ranger?" she asked, knowing that Ranger always wanted a girl.

Ranger placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder. He had been thinking about one at the moment. He hadn't been able to tell Elsa but he was certain that she would like it. "Elise" he said "like her mother" Elsa looked at him, her eyes shining with awe. 'Elise" she whispered, before glancing at the girl "I love it" she said, gently stroking Elise's cheek. She then looked at the boy and bit her lip.

This did not go unnoticed by Ranger. He could see the look in her eye. She was unsure of her self, but she wanted to tell him. he could just tell that she wasn't sure that he was going to like the result of her decision. Why would she suddenly be afraid? Elsa he said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently "please tell me." He said, giving her a smile.

Elsa looked at him, the look becoming especially more somber and guilty looking than it was before. "I want…' she stopped looking at her son "I want to name him… Luka" she said, biting her lip, while waiting for the inevitable.

Rangers smile dropped and was immediately replaced by a very ugly glower, his red eyes turning cold as he pulled away from Elsa "What?" he growled

Elsa covered her children protectively as she looked at Ranger. She knew that he wasn't going to hurt her or them, but she knew that he wasn't going to like what she wanted to say. Basically she knew that an argument was about to happen. She didn't want to fight with the father of her children while said children were in the same room with them. "Ranger please… I"

Ranger stood from the chair and turned his back on Elsa, his fists clenching and unclenching "why… why would you even suggest that to me?" he asked turning to her. His eyes began to fill with tears. "That name no longer has any meaning for me."

Elsa looked at him, her blue eyes showing sympathy and remorse "I… I know that it doesn't … but I want it to… I know that to you… it's a vile reminder of the past… but to our son…. It could be a symbol of hope… of light… of the happiness that you want for him… "

"Hope…" Ranger echoed, "hope?" he asked, his voice becoming grave "Luka… he had no hope. He had no light. Do you think I want that for our son!" he said, keeping his voice level as for the children's sake, but Elsa could tell he was seething with rage. He was even referring to Luka as a completely separate entity, despite accepting the fact that he was indeed the same person that suffered the pain so many years ago.

Elsa sighed, gently stroking their son's cheek. "I want that name… to mean something happy to you. I want you to be able to look at our son… and say his name. " She said, looking at their son.

Ranger looked at Elsa, before glancing at their son. The son that she wanted to name Luka… he did admit that despite disassociating himself from the name... it was a good strong name. He just hated the fact it was his name… to name his son after him... a child whose life was filled with nothing but torture. Could he accept that name for his son?

"Elsa…" he said, looking at her.

Elsa looked at him, giving him a puppy dog look, her eyes filling with tears "Ranger please… I want you to… " She choked slightly as tears welled up in her eyes.

She wanted to name him Luka because she wanted Ranger to say that name with love. Something that he never received at that age. She loved the name. She thought it was cute. And she wanted to change Rangers perception of the name.

Ranger bit his lip. He hated what that name meant to him. but he loved Elsa and his son more. And his son was not the same as he was. He was… would be his own man. His face broke into a wide smile, filled with love and acceptance. "Luka it is." He said before kissing Elsa's forehead. Elsa looked at him, her eyes filled with nothing but love. Elise and Luka. Their children. Said children were still eating their first meal. They looked down at the children, before chuckling "I think that they're going to be there for a while." He said, looking at the twins as they continued to suck on their meal. Elsa smiled "let them eat. Its their first meal." She gave him a sly smile " and besides, they're giving me the attention now. After all, your never touching those ever again." she said with a teasing glint in her eye.

Ranger laughed "oh yeah?" he said wiggling his eyebrows up and down. He knew that Elsa was just playing him, though she would probably need some convincing. She did hate the hours and hours of pain cursing him until the sun went down but now wasn't really the time. He didn't want to corrupt their children with the knowledge on how they were born until they were at least teenagers. And that was just for starters.

As if in reaction, the twins popped their mouths off of Elsa's breasts and looked up at their mother. Giving her a look of innocence. Elsa felt her heart swell with love as she met their eyes. "aww.. Luka… Elise" she cooed, before her eyelids drooped. It seemed that the exhaustion of giving birth was finally catching up with her and she leaned back onto the pillows. "I'm so tired" she turned to Ranger "please… let me sleep…" she said before she fell asleep on the bed, cuddling her children, who seemed to fall asleep after finishing their breakfast. Ranger smiled as he gazed at his slumbering family. They certainly deserved that nap. He would have to explain to the others what happened. He stood up and looked around the room, managing to find a spare blanket, which he carefully placed it on the slumbering Snow Queen. Afterwards he tiptoed back downstairs where to his surprise he found not only Anna and Rapunzel, but also Kristoff and Eugene. They seemed to be eating berries.

Ranger!" Anna squealed as she raced towards him and caught him in a bone-crushing hug. "Congratulations!" she screamed. She was an Aunt! To twins no less! She was so happy. She was going to be the best aunt ever! She would teach her twins to build snowman, ride their bikes around the halls, everything that they would need to know to be able to be proper Royals. At least when they were able to walk. Or before Elsa banned her from having prolonged contact with them without supervision

Ranger normally would have just used his remaining breath to growl Anna's name, but considering tat her niece and nephew were upstairs sleeping he just said "shhh!" Causing Anna too let go and look at him with a quizzical look "they're sleeping." He whispered. He didn't want them to be disturbed until they woke back up and came downstairs. After the many hours of labor, Elsa was bound to be exhausted. As for the newborns… well they were newborns!

Anna's turquoise eyes widened with loved and adoration, before turning to Kristoff "oh... Kristoff, they were so cute. I wish I could have held them!" She looked back at Ranger "twin babies!" she whispered.

Kristoff cracked a smile "congratulations Ranger." He said to his friend. Eugene nodded as well "join us oh might father! Have a buffet of berries. Fit for champions!" he said offering Ranger a place to sit at the table

Ranger smiled as he and Elsa joined Kristoff and the Coronan royals to have a snack.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Elsa woke, her arms wrapped around her bundles of joy, their eyes closed. They were silent and still, they're little chests rising and falling with each little breath they took. Luka and Elise of Arendelle. Her children. The future of the throne. They were perfect. She blinked, letting out a yawn, before she sat up. She looked around the room. There was no one around. She glanced down at herself, realizing that, other than the blanket, she was pretty much nude. She quietly walked over to the stairs, careful not to make any noise and we up the twins. "Ranger." she called making sure she wasn't being too loud.

She felt Elise shudder in her arms, followed closely by her brother, both of them kicking their feet in irritation, before both of them let out little whimpers. Elsa quickly looked down at them and began to rock her arms. "shhh its ok… Its ok." She said, hearing Ranger come up the stairs. She backed up, going towards the bed, waiting for him. Once again he was surprised to see her dress in tatters, her chest pretty much exposed.

Elsa quickly looked at him "Ranger… can you take them?" she asked "I need to change." She said. As much as she enjoyed being naked with Ranger, this was not the appropriate time to go being naked.

Ranger smiled "sure" he told her as he took Luka and Elise out of her arms. They kicked their feet in irritation, clearly disliking the fact they were now away from their mothers warmth, but given that Ranger was much warmer than her, they would probably end up liking Ranger a little bit more than Elsa. He glanced at them "its ok little ones. Mama just needs to get dressed ok?" he whispered to them

Elsa stepped back and waved her hand, snow covering her body and filling in the places on her body where she ripped off her cloths, including her underwear and bra. Once she was fully covered, she stopped. Her body was covered in another ice dress. She lowered her hand and did a little twirl "how do I look?" she asked, giving Ranger a sultry look.

Ranger grinned "like an angel." He said, before looking at the twins "here" he said handing her Luka. She took the infant in her arms. She waved her hand and suddenly a diaper appeared on him. She then looked at Elise and repeated the process covering her in a diaper as well. She looked at Ranger who was giving her a look. She shrugged "well they cant stay naked all the time." She said "now come on." She said, "Lets go let them meet everyone."

Together the two went down the steps, each holding on to an infant.

Needless to say, everyone was more than a little awestruck to see the new family come down from Rapunzel's room.

Anna being Anna was the first one to approach Elsa looking at Luka in her arms. Her eyes widened considerably at the sight of her nephew, before she looked at Elise in Rangers arms "Awwwww!" she cooed, wiggling her finger in front of Luka "he's so cute!" she said "what's his name?" she said before glancing at Elise "what's her name!" she practically squealed. The excitement was getting to her.

Elsa smiled gazing at her son "prince Luka and princess Elise" she said "our pride and joy!" she said, a smile working its way onto her face. She looked at the other occupants in the room "would anyone like to hold them?" she asked.

Needless to say, Anna and Rapunzel were the first to volunteer. Anna took Luka, while Rapunzel took Elise, both of them cooing at the infants. Eugene and Kristoff did get a turn, but they were a little more awkward holding the two infants, since they lacked skills with it. But eventually everyone got a turn holding an infant before they were returned to their parent's arms.

Afterwards Elsa looked at Rapunzel, "I think its best that we return to Corona. Everyone will be worried about us."

Rapunzel nodded, knowing that Elsa was right; it was actually a surprise that no one had been looking for them. Her parents must have been worried sick. But they better get back soon, because they knew full well that they couldn't very well stay here. They infants were going to need to be cared for and only the Coronan nursery could do that.

She turned around and walked towards the opening to the tower "lets go!" she said.

* * *

 **Lets just say the fluffiness has come to an end. The next chapter will begin the dark turn. Get ready. It won't be pretty.**

 **If anyone has anything to say, i will respond when each chapter is uploaded.**


	15. Corona again

**Sorry I took so long... Life and all that. but I'm glad that you all enjoyed the birth and the names. I do want to apologize though for disappointing everyone whom did not have their names chosen. but who knows?Ii might find a way to use them later.**

 **Eye watch - I'm sorry, but this story is intending to be darker than its predecessor for one reason or another, but since there are children involved there will no doubt be fluff at some point. As for lemons... Well I'd rather leave that in more capable hands.**

 **Windless Queen- Glad you like them. Thanks! Always happy to please!**

 **Jaffa3- Thank you very much!**

 **ThatPatheticFanficReader- I am terrified of what you're thinking. We will just have to wait and see.**

 **HunterKiller972- Its the internet. Sarcasm is hard to read so yes I did take you seriously. Plus I liked your idea.**

* * *

The trip back was fairly uneventful, as the forests were pretty devoid of life, at least of humans, despite the snuggly duckling being in the forests somewhere nearby. Elsa could only assume that Rapunzel didn't want the infants to be exposed to ruffians at such a young age, despite the fact that they were nice. Elsa couldn't agree more. She didn't want her children around thugs, no matter how nice they were, besides they didn't have the time to take detours anyway, Elise and Luka needed to get checked on by the Coronan doctors as soon as possible. They had been away from proper medical care for quite a few hours now and she and Ranger were worried. They didn't want their children to get sick before they were even a day old. That was the last thing Elsa needed.

The twins were strangely quiet, seemingly content in their parent's arms, wiggling slightly, as if were serene with their surroundings. Given that it was a forest, everyone guessed they would be. Elise was looking around wildly, her eyes gazing up with wonder. Luka on the other hand, was curled into his mother, his eyes closed. It seemed that the forest was a little too serene for him as he had appeared to have up and fallen asleep again. Sleepy little thing

As they walked, Elsa and Ranger couldn't help but gaze at the children they had created. Twins. They couldn't believe it. They would have been happy with one, but both of them, it was a dream come true.

They were parents. They had grown up alone and afraid, but they were parents. And they were going to make sure that they were going to be the very best that they could.

If anything Elsa was confident, she could remember the times her parents tried to help her growing up and she was going to make sure to be able to use those to help her raise the twins. And she would have all the help in the world

The only thing they had to decide on was who was going to be the ruling monarch, but they could definitely worry about that when the two of them were a little older. For now they could spend their hearts contents wriggling around until they could crawl ands walk and talk. Ranger and Elsa just wanted them to grow up happily until they were both mature enough to potentially take the throne. Sure Luka was older, if only slightly and the male heir, but Elsa had done well enough and they didn't want to sideswipe Elise just because she was female. Elsa wanted to be fairer than that. Rulers weren't just equal to their gender. Elsa herself was proof of that.

Elsa couldn't wait to get home and show off the new royal family members to Arendelle, but for now, Corona was going to have to do. Elsa could already see the Coronan family and other nobles fussing all over the twins. Anna and Rapunzel certainly couldn't have gotten enough of the twins before they left the tower, Anna especially. She was taking being an aunt really seriously; she held both twins so gently and at the moment, looked like she was ready to defend the twins from anything that wasn't either Ranger or Elsa. Well at least she could count on Anna for that much, as clumsy as she normally was.

The only person that Elsa was worried about getting to the Twins was Judas. If he saw Ranger holding any one of the twins or getting to close to Elsa herself… then it would be easy to connect the dots and she would make damn sure that Judas would never get anywhere close to her children. If he was as terrible as Ranger said he was, which she definitely believed then she was going to protect Elise and Luka from him. She would kill him if he tried. She could only imagine what Ranger would do to anyone that even dared to think about hurting his kids. Scratch that, it wouldn't be hard to imagine; he would eviscerate them. He had killed before when people hurt his friends, so it would be a nightmare if anyone hurt her or the Twins. It would be the second time that he had lost a family and the third time he would lose someone close to him. He had broken down when Kayla and Erhard died and he had definitely been traumatized when he lost his master and his wife. If anything happened to the Twins… his only flesh and blood… she was afraid that he would become something that even she couldn't stop… as would she… she had lost Anna once. But the twins… she just couldn't let them suffer. It would be too much for her to be able to bear.

Elsa felt her body tense at the thought. Gingerly, she glanced at Ranger, who was holding onto Elise just as tenderly as she was holding Luka. He looked just as worried as she was, possibly even more, given that he had lived the worst fears of any parent. Granted, his parents were the reason behind his pain, but that didn't change the fact that he didn't want that to happen to Elise or Luka. She didn't want anything terrible to happen to them either. She and Ranger would die to protect their children; to make sure that they grew up happily.

Luka cooed in her arms, wiggling slightly as if he wanted to get closer to his mothers warmth. Ironic, considering that she was colder than most humans. Elsa smiled and gently ran a finger down her sons cheek. "Luka… its ok…" she whispered, before lifting her son, gently kissing him on the nose. Luka looked at his mother, cooing slightly. She then glanced at Ranger, who was looking at Elise.

Ranger kissed Elise's forehead, holding her close in his muscular arms. She was so strong. She was gazing up at her father, her arms wiggling wildly. It was odd as she vague reminded him of Anna. She might very well be a handful when she grew up, at least when compared to Luka, but twins were very close and chances were that they would both be a handful, assuming they ended up becoming like Elsa and Anna were in their childhood prior to the accident. "Elise." he whispered to his daughter as she cooed.

Elsa smiled before glancing back at Rapunzel "how much longer?" she asked. They felt like they had been walking for quite a while and she just wanted to get back to the castle so her children could be in a safer environment.

Rapunzel smiled "not too long now. Just a little ways and we will be back in Corona before you know it." she knew that everyone had to be very worried; the festival was still going strong and it was very likely that her parents had no idea where she was; she was supposed to meet up with them hours ago for lunch and dinner. Well, at least she had a very good excuse. Those babies were going to steal the hearts of everyone who laid eyes on them, that much was for sure.

Elsa bit her lip at Rapunzel's response. She certainly hoped so. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She was tired and her body was still aching from the birth. It was just that they couldn't stay in Rapunzel's former tower home with everyone wondering where they were.

This was going to be a very long walk.

* * *

Thomas and Primrose were frantic. Their daughter had been gone since yesterday! Only one day into the festival and Rapunzel was gone! Where in the world could she be? Not only that the entire Arendellian royal family was gone as well. That could only mean one thing. Either they had all been kidnapped or they were playing a very good game of hide and seek. There hadn't been any sign of them around town, no matter how much Max had the guards search throughout the city during the entire day. They were going to search the forest during the night, but they needed to secure the town and make sure there wasn't any sort of trouble going on after hours, what with how many people could get drunk during the night. She would normally have blamed Eugene. He was a good guy, but he did have connections with other thugs. But he was gone too. Plus he loved Rapunzel so there was no way he would do anything to hurt her.

So that left both of the Coronan Monarchs wondering where their daughter, future son in law and guests were. The guards were getting ready to go out into the forests, now that it was morning. Not that it was doing anything to ease the ache in their hearts. They just wanted to make sure that everyone was safe. There didn't seem to be a ransom note or anything, nor any threat towards the royal family. So hopefully she was safe.

The only other problem that they were dealing with was that a foreign dignitary was claiming to have been attacked unprovoked by Ranger of all people. The problem was that not only was it confirmed by several witnesses who saw the attack at the Corona Theater, the issue to be had was that since Ranger was gone, they couldn't really get the full story and therefore they only had Judas's word that Ranger suddenly attacked him. Thomas and Primrose of course didn't know the full story behind the two warring dignitaries, but they weren't sure that either one would just attack the other unprovoked. Surely people were a little more civilized than that.

If only they knew.

Currently the two were in the council chambers trying to deal with said matter. As they knew Rangers role as the consort and lover of the Queen of Arendelle, whom they knew was fair and kinds and frankly not a foolish young girl who wouldn't be in a relationship with someone she would hate obviously, it didn't seem likely to them that Ranger would attack unprovoked. But since people saw him attack Judas, they weren't sure what to think. Its not like they knew much about him after all. the issue was that the argument was currently one sided due to Judas being the only person who could tell them the story at the moment.

That of course didn't stop the division between the council. Some of the were faithful supporters of Arendelle having know Agdar and Idun in years passing. Others were unconvinced of such behavior, while others showed suppressed fear, but whether or not it was due to Rangers actions or the fact that the Arendellian royal family had a penchant for magical powers, no one was sure but those who felt it.

Thomas and primrose had only barely spoken to Judas about the issue; he was still recovering in the hospital, for he had been burnt fairly badly by Ranger; his chest was covered in a burnt rash. Clearly Ranger would have killed him had it burnt through his body. The Question though however… was why? Perhaps when Judas was ready to talk, they would find out. Either that or when Ranger was found.

Honestly never one of them cared about Judas or his situation, or of what others thought about Ranger, at least at the moment. They only wanted their daughter back. Then they could decide on what to do with their wayward guests and the situation that he had managed to get himself into. But being the ever so dutiful monarchs that they were, they had no choice but to deal with it at the very moment. It was just doing nothing to ease their pain at the apparent loss of their daughter.

However at the two of them were siting in their chairs about ready to lose their minds from the lack of any sort of news, the nearby door burst open and in walked a guard. "your majesty!" he exclaimed, running towards the monarch sand bowing briefly "the princess… we found her!" he said.

Needless to say, the King and Queen were out the door. they had barely even heard what the guard had to say; they stopped listening after they heard him say "the Princess" the only thing that was going through their minds after that was actually seeing Rapunzel with their own eyes. Then they could worry about anything else as far as they were concerned. The two ran from the chambers all the way to the front of the castle, in a manner almost eerily identical to when they heard Rapunzel had come back to them a year ago. funny how history was repeating itself, even if they were just being overprotective, rather than losing hope as they had before.

They burst through the doors, before stopping dead in their tracks. In front of them indeed was Rapunzel and Eugene, as they expected them to be, but the reason they stopped dead in their tracks was, ironically the Arendellian monarch and her family. Specifically the fact that the young woman and her consort were holding twin infants! They were gazing at the children briefly, before turning their gaze back to the monarchs, their gazes full of pride. "your majesties… Meet Elise and Luka." Elsa said, her smile ever so growing as she looked at the completely dumbfounded look on Thomas's and Primrose's faces as they continued to gawk at the infants. They seemed to be at a complete loss for words as if they had never seen a baby before. in fact the last time Primrose and Thomas had even held a baby was when Rapunzel was still an infant. They could have bared the thought of looking at a newborn; it reminded them far too much of when they had lost Rapunzel. But now that they saw the twins, they could understand why Rapunzel and the others had suddenly gone missing for hours. Elsa had been in Labor. And gave birth to twins no less.

Both monarchs were at a loss for words as they gazed at the wiggling newborns. Rapunzel for one seemed amused, but quickly curtsied remembering her manners. even though the answer was right in front of them, she still felt that she had to do some explaining to her parents for why she went missing. "Mother… father" she said hurriedly, but she couldn't help but let a smile spread all over her face as she continued to look at her parents faces " allow me to introduce the Prince and Princess of Arendelle. Luka and Elise." She said, before looking back at the Twins, unable to look away from the infants. She had spent hours walking with them, but they were just so cute! She couldn't even get enough of them. it was a wonder her mother and father weren't…

"oh my god!" Primrose screamed, her eyes shining as she practically skipped over to Elise and Ranger, gazing at the twins. Her gaze fell on Elise first, wiggling in Rangers arms. It seemed to everyone that she wanted to scoop up Elise in her arms, but refrained from doing so without Elsa's or Rangers permission and not wanting to scare everyone.

Elsa smiled and glanced at Ranger. Ranger smiled and handed Elise over to Primrose, who gently took the infant in her arms, gazing at the little girl. Elise seemed mildly upset, but settled in Primrose's arms as she gazed at the monarch.

Primrose choked as she gazed at Elise, a feeling erupting in her heart. Something she hadn't felt in so many years, back when Rapunzel was still this small. She rocked Elise in her arms "she's so precious…" she whispered as a tear rolled down her face. she then looked at Elsa "she's beautiful…" she whispered, before handing Elise back to Ranger.. she then stepped back and cleared her throat, trying to stop the tears of joy from leaking down her face. "I'm so glad your safe…" she said looking at the group in front of her. "come on." She told everyone, "lets get the twins inside." She said, before turning and going inside the castle. The group followed suit.

* * *

Elsa and Ranger sat in their guest room, looking over the twins in the newly added crib. The twins were dressed in Coronan onesies, given to them by the Queen, wrapped up in warm blankets for the extra comfort. The two were asleep, no doubt because of the extra warmth and comfort provided to them, at least compared to when they were born. After a quick check up from the Corona doctors Elsa and Ranger were left to admire their sleeping children, happy with the peace and quiet after the many hours of labor and walking back .

Ranger had his arm around Elsa and they glanced down at the twins, while Elsa had her head in the crook of Rangers neck. "oh… Ranger… " she said. "they're so beautiful" she just couldn't get enough of them.

Ranger smiled and kissed Elsa's head "I love you Elsa."

Elsa smiled and lifted her head, kissing Ranger "I love you too Ranger." She said.

* * *

 **This chapter got long, so it turned out fluffier than I thought it would. Next chapter, not so much...**


	16. Old injuries

**OK I'm going to be brief. turn on your tv and find Disneyland 60 and watch it. as well, there is a Frozen show on broadway coming in 2018.**

 **Have fun!**

 **WindressQueen- Dare to read.**

 **TPFR- Not good things.**

 **Jaffa3- Here it is.**

 **Eyewatch- I'll try and do some fluff, but you need the whole story.**

* * *

A loud knock startled the newfound parents, though thankfully it did nothing to deter the twins in the slightest. They were out like a pair of lights sleeping the day away as well as Anna dis whenever she was sleeping every day. Well at least they didn't have to worry about this disturbance waking the twins, unless they were very loud. Ranger frowned, disliking the interruption. Elsa seemed especially displeased, her eyes blazing with annoyance as she glared at the door as if to burn it to the ground.

Ranger shared her sentiments as she could feel his body temperature rise. He let go of Elsa, walking to the door. He didn't like this. He just wanted to be alone with his family. That and he asked not to be disturbed unless there was something important that involved them. So basically the question was, what could be so important that Ranger and Elsa needed to be interrupted and taken away from the newborn twins? With a growl he opened the door, finding himself staring at a Coronan guard. "What?" Ranger growled softly but angrily, making absolutely no attempt to hide his displeasure. Manners be damned he was annoyed.

The guard seemed unperturbed by the utter lack of manners that Ranger showed him. Instead he cleared his throat and said "The King and Queen have request Master Ranger in the council chambers. Queen Elsa is welcome to join if she wishes" he said as formally as possible

Elsa looked at the twins. Without breaking eye contact, she said, "I'm staying here. I cannot leave my children behind when they need me." Her tone left no room for argument, not that Ranger was going to go off and argue with her. he wanted to stay too, but the sooner he got done with this (he was going to have a stern talking with the Coronan monarchs after this though) the sooner he was going to be able to return to Elsa and the Twins.

He gritted his teeth, gazing at Elsa briefly. He eyes were locked on their slumbering offspring. He looked at the guard, his gaze hardening "Ill go… but don't expect me to stay too long." Ranger said, before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

Elsa stiffened as she heard the door shut, missing Rangers warmth, but her gaze was locked on Elise and Luka. She wasn't sure what Thomas and Primrose wanted with Ranger, but she had a gut feeling that it wasn't a good thing. The reason she felt like that? Elsa herself was not requested to meet with the Monarchs. Heck they hadn't mentioned Karen at all. "It will be ok little ones." She whispered.

* * *

Ranger walked with his guard escort to the council chambers. He would have asked not to be escorted, but he hadn't been to the council chambers before, nor had he spent that much time in the castle itself, beyond what he was supposed to be anyway. Honestly he was more concerned with the fact that he had been summoned to the council chambers anyway. he was never summoned to anyone really, unless it involved him guarding Elsa in her chambers or Elsa herself for personal reasons. Then there was Anna for playtime. Basically the list was very small and if the Queen and King were asking for him, he wasn't exactly sure what to think about the situation. They knew as much as anyone who was aware of the twins that he wanted to bask in the glow of being a father. He wanted to stay with Elsa and watch over their children and protect them. The vacation was over as of Luka and Elise's birth. Granted Elsa would do most if not all of the feeding, but as her guard and lover

Especially since this was the first time since birth that he felt apart of a family by blood. Luka and Elise were his offspring and the only family he could accept as his own, at least directly from their genetic code.

So he was a little more than unhappy to be pulled away from them at a moment's notice, especially since he had no idea why he was being called to the council chambers. Or at the very least, didn't know for sure. That's what he wanted to say anyway, but he knew better. Judas. Judas was trying to get under his skin. The sad thing was. It was working. However unintentionally it was, Judas appearing in his life had prompted Ranger to retaliate and now he was using that to his advantage to intimidate him in the presence of the Monarchs. He knew very well how to do that. Ranger felt the scars on his body ache, like a ghostly whisper, each and every one of them a reminder of Judas's harsh punishments. Every lash, every kick, and every punch they were coming back to him like with every step that he took.

 _Ranger… back then known as Luka… Demon… it didn't matter. Not to him or not to anyone. He was just a monster. If they truly cared about him they would have let him go, but they didn't. It was like they enjoyed seeing him suffer like this. Who could be so cruel, Ranger didn't know, but it didn't matter. He would remain here until they decided to kill him. He lied motionless in his cell. His body cut and serrated, covered in dried blood and infected cuts, blood covering the floor of his home. His breath came out in strangled coughs as he struggled for breath. He could still feel the pain of yesterdays beating, his chest throbbing, as he gingerly felt the bruise that was on his stomach. Judas had kicked him hard there yesterday, hard enough to break his rib with a single strike. He could barely move without a shooting pain in his torso. Just like every day for what seemed like his entire life thus far. He didn't get it. he just couldn't understand. What had he done wrong? He was always a good boy. But then he played with fire, quite literally and now everyone hated him. First his parents, then the kids he killed… and now Judas. He was just a kid! People didn't treat kids like this!_

 _But they called him a monster…._

 _His trail of thought was interrupted by the cell door opening. Rangers unfocused eyes landed on Judas who was grinning down at him with the same sinister smile that he wore every time Ranger saw him. The face of a monster who enjoyed playing with his food before killing it. By his side was a guard, carrying a large container and a bucket with a rag in it_

 _Waterboarding it was then. Judas then walked into the room, along with the guard, who placed the bucket and contain, which was also filled with water on the floor, then Judas commanded the guard to leave. Ranger did nothing as Judas grabbing him by the throat and shoved him face first into the water._

Ranger shook his head, not wanting to relive the memory. Judas was the monster. He could see that now. He was just going to have to make the king and Queen see that as well. Judas would fight with every thing he had to make sure Ranger was never happy.

Ranger was going to have to fight back and finally prove him wrong. A small smile appeared on his face. Judas was going to be the one scared this time. Ranger would make sure of it. Judas didn't scare him anymore.

* * *

Ranger entered the room, where sure enough, he found several figures around the large table. Said figures where the King and Queen. They were alone

Ranger calmly walked into the room ignoring the overall tense feeling in the atmosphere. The sooner that they got done with this the sooner that he could get out of here, assuming that Judas didn't put up too much of a fight. If only that wasn't wishful thinking. Good thing he wasn't hear to argue his case. That was probably a good thing as it gave the King and Queen a chance to hear everything without Judas getting in the way.

Everyone was staring at him, with a pensive look as he sat down in the chair f, keeping his eyes trained on Thomas and Primrose. "You wanted to speak your Majesties?" he asked addressing them.

Thomas nodded "yes. Judas has explained to us that you attacked him yesterday before your… disappearance. We wanted to know your side of the story."

Ranger didn't even blink. He continued to stare at Thomas, his mouth forming a thin line off annoyance as a vein in his neck boiled "am I to assume that Judas has explained everything" he paused, emphasizing the word to them "to you?"

Thomas raised his eyebrow, both in curiosity of Rangers reaction and in patience at Rangers blunt attitude. Ever the observant king, he could tell that Ranger wanted to tell him something. "Is there something you wish to tell me? Master Ranger?" he asked carefully.

Ranger sighed and not sure how else to tell them, tugged off his shirt, exposing his scarred chest to the monarchs. Primrose blushed and Thomas averted his eyes. Clearly neither one were expecting Ranger to just up and disrobe in front of them

Ranger wasn't embarrassed. This was the best way to explain the situation to them. "When I was five, I was arrested in my home town and incarcerated for two years. During that time, I was beaten, tortured and abused by the warden of the prison I was in. he took each and every moment he could to sadistically torture me and make sure he knew that he wouldn't let me die. I spent hours bleeding on the floor, feeling lifeless and gasping for breath, hoping each and every day that I would be able to die. But they wouldn't let me. It wasn't until I was seven years old that someone allowed me to leave the cell I spent my life in. they took me out to the wilderness where they left me to die."

Neither of the monarchs moved, not expecting such a story to come from the Arendellian Queen's guard and lover. They sat in silence, waiting for Ranger to continue with the explanation.

"The man who tortured me for those years was… Judas" he stopped waiting for shock to sink in. they wanted the truth and he had given it to them.

Needless to say, whatever the king and Queen were expecting, it most certainly hadn't been that. Their eyes widened, clearly believing Rangers word. Who wouldn't believe someone when there was that much proof in front of them literally. "He… did this to you?" Thomas asked, almost at a loss for words. Primrose covered her mouth, tears leaking from her eyes.

Ranger nodded "I know that you can't arrest him. But do know that he his ruthless and manipulative. Whatever he has told you about me, know that he is not the only one who has said or thought that about me. My whole village cast me out because they thought I was a monster. Please do not make the same mistake." Ranger then put his shirt back on and stood up "now… if you excuse me." He said, bowing to them, before making his way to the door. He didn't have to explain any further. He only needed to make sure that they understood why he attacked Judas. Now that it was done, he was going to go back to what really mattered to him.

As he closed the door, he felt a cold chill cut across his spine. He knew exactly why. This was the feeling he felt whenever … Ranger turned and sure enough, he found Judas some yards away from him, his hands clasped together, his signature smirk on his face as he gave Ranger a cold glare with his steel grey eyes. Ranger scowled "I see that your flair for the dramatic hasn't changed at all in the past decade." He growled, making no attempt to hide the spiteful venomous anger in his voice.

Was this the day where everything could go wrong? He was hoping just to be able to relax on what was supposed to be a wonderful vacation, but then Judas had to go and ruin it by showing up here. Sure it was like Ranger knew that Judas was going to be here at this moment in time, but that didn't change the fact that Ranger hated his old enemies very existence, not to mention the fact that he was in the same building s his family.

His family… another chill went down Rangers spine as images of Luka and Elise went through his mind. His children were in the same castle as this utterly hopeless psychopath, who had made it his life's mission to make Ranger miserable. Unconsciously Ranger gritted his teeth

Judas just smirked even wider as he waved his hand dismissively looking at it as if it was more interesting than looking at Ranger "why Luka… I have no idea what I have done to warrant your disrespect."

"You know damn well what!" Ranger spat out angrily, ignoring the taunt completely. 'or do you need me to gouge your OTHER eye out to make you see?" he yelled, not caring who could hear him say that. He was beyond angry at this point and he no longer cared about anything. He wanted nothing more than to cause Judas the same pain that he had put him through so many years ago. But if he did, Judas would win. Though he didn't think about that when he burned Judas the night before he was released

 _Judas through Ranger onto the ground, the boy coughing up blood as his hand reached for his stomach. Judas had seen fit to punch him repeatedly in the stomach just because he could. If his stomach wasn't ruptured from the amount of force that Judas had been pressing on it, he would have been surprised, you think that he would be used to the pain by now, but that clearly wasn't the case considering he could still feel it. there was most likely a bruise there by now_

 _Judas then drew a dagger, getting to his knees as he pressed the weapon to Rangers throat "I know it hurts demon, but don't worry… I know daddy will comer and save you."_

 _Daddy… the Devil…_

 _Ranger looked at Judas, his red eyes unfocused. His daddy had abandoned him and his mommy. They weren't coming for him he screamed for them every day for two years. But they never came. He was nothing. Less than nothing._

 _Judas pressed the blade harder into Rangers neck, drawing blood. Ranger couldn't take it anymore. All he wanted was to die, yet death would not be granted to him._

 _Ranger then reared his head back and spit in Judas's face, his spit landing in Judas's eye. Judas puled back, but not before Rangers eyes flashed red, setting the spit ablaze. Judas's face suddenly combusted into flames. Judas's hands flew to the left side of his face as he stood up and ran from the cell, screaming bloody murder all the way down the hall._

Ranger had paid dearly for that. Not in the way he would have wanted, but it did indeed hurt when he had a knife shoved through his chest the next day. Looking back though it was very satisfying, Judas hadn't suffered nearly enough.

Judas's smirk was wiped from his face as he held his hand up to his scarred half. He gritted his teeth, showing anger for the first time. "I should have expected such savagery from you."

Ranger shook his head "savagery is your specialty." He growled.

Judas lowered his hand and pointed to Ranger "don't get cocky, demon. Your day will come. " Without another word, Judas left the hallway, leaving Ranger alone.

Ranger punched the door behind him. This just wasn't his day. afterwards, he walked back to his room, prying that he didn't run into anyone else and could calm down before he returned to Elsa.

* * *

Elsa was sitting on her bed still looking at her slumbering children. It had been roughly an hour since Ranger had left and she was starting to worry. What was taking them so long? Surely what had happened earlier couldn't have been that bad.

But it was. She knew bad blood when she saw it. Ranger had a lot to be angry about. With every reason to be as well.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Ranger himself opened the floor to their bedroom and walked in a scowl on his face. He closed the door behind him quietly, but she could see that he was seething. Elsa gasped before walking to him. She placed a hand on his face. "Ranger…" Ranger grabbed Elsa's hand sighing against it. "Its… complicated Elsa." he breathed

Elsa could tell that he didn't want to talk about it, so she just smiled and shook her head "its ok Ranger. I promise."

Ranger smiled.

A moment later, the twins began to cry, evidently missing their parents. The two giggled, before going to tend to the children.

* * *

Later that night, a figure in a concealing robe handed a pouch of money to one of the Coronan cooks who would be providing the meals for the dinner tomorrow. The pouch was full of coins, a hefty sum of money for bribery. It wasn't the most polite way to go about with this, but it had been far to long and the feeling was too strong to ignore. Today had been the last straw.

"Do what you must, but make sure he dies." The figure told the cook. The cook took the money and placed it in her pocket. It was more money than she normally received in the castle on a daily basis, so she was more than happy to take it. She had to admit, she didn't feel very safe with the ne arrival in the castle either, but money was money, so she was happy regardless.

Tomorrow would be a day long remembered.

* * *

 **Seems like the plot thickens...**


	17. Dinner night

**I'm fighting a cold right now, so forgive me if this chapter is terrible. Trust me I wish I didn't feel like this. I gave up a theme park trip and a movie because of my cold. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I would also like to ask you something. why poison? Everybody thinks poison. As WindressQueen pointed out to me, Ranger is already heavily resistant to damage, so making him immune to poison would turn him into a god, which he** **isn't. so don't expect him to drink poison and say "mmm delicious" without dropping dead a moment later.**

 **Jaffa and JFK don't expect immunity, but do expect something will happen.**

 **TPFR Rangers childhood was terrible and ow after this chapter its going to get worse.**

 **Eyewatch enjoy what you can.**

* * *

The next day flew by during the festival and all in all it was fun. Anna, being Anna tried every contest imaginable, from chocolate eating (which she won by a landslide) to painting (which she lost by the one person on the planet who was capable of beating her, Rapunzel herself, as if that wasn't a shocker.) Even grumpy old Kristoff had fun, eating the Coronan cuisine (mostly anything that had to do with carrots of course) the only real downside to the Arendellian adventurers was that Olaf and Sven couldn't make it, but Anna was going to make a point to have them join in next time. Rapunzel was certainly going to get a kick out of Olaf and Sven might have gotten along really well with Captain Maximus

As for our two favorite parents, due to the little bundles of joy that had decided to come along, they actually did very little during the festival and neither one could bare to be away from the twins, partly because the newborns were heavily dependent on the care they would need as well as Rangers every growing paranoia that Judas would come to do them harm. As it was, they barely saw him, mainly because they were confined to their room and both Elsa and Ranger could agree that Judas seeing the twins could be disastrous and they didn't want Judas finding out about them. Granted it wasn't like Judas could try anything; they were in the Coronan castle and while Judas would do anything to harm Ranger, now that the Coronan king and Queen knew of his history with Ranger, Judas would have to be a complete idiot to attempt to try something to Ranger or hiss family .. The existence of the twins was known to the castle by now; Anna couldn't stop talking about them and it wasn't like Elsa hadn't taken them out for some fresh air or something; the twins weren't going to be in Corona for very long and neither was Elsa, so what better thing to do than take the twin out to explore the town? They thankfully were able to avoid Judas, but they weren't sure whether or not it was just luck or that Ranger had actually managed to unnerve the older man with his threat. That would have been quite the shock.

No Ranger believed that Judas was just buying his time. As a result, he refused to leave Elsa's side, nor that of his children. He even had a guard assigned to watch the door, only to allow access to Anna or Kristoff Rapunzel or Eugene into the room. He wouldn't even let Karen into the room. Normally Elsa would have admonished Ranger for this, but she knew that e was just trying to protect her. Besides Karen had her own job to deal with.

It wasn't hard to figure out that Ranger was still scared of Judas. If not because Judas had tortured him for so long, then it was because he knew Judas had no rules. He would do anything without mercy or remorse, as evidenced by the fact Ranger had been five when Judas tortured him Luka and Elise wouldn't stand a chance if Judas got his hands on them.

No Judas would die long before he got the chance to even think about getting his hands on Rangers children. It just wasn't soon enough for Rangers tastes. As far as he was concerned, Judas deserved to die. Ranger would not be satisfied o even feel safe as long as Judas was around to do him harm. He has lived his entire life under the guise of fear and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. He was finally happy with Elsa; he had a family, children. With the love of his life and the people that happily welcomed him in their world. he had a sister, a brother. It was more than he ever felt he deserved and Judas was threatening to take in all away from him.

Then again said man wasn't expecting Ranger to be alive, but what else could be worse? At last the whole village wasn't here to see him be alive. God only knows that Ranger would have a lot of people he would want to kill and a lot of people would want to kill him. He just couldn't. No matter how much he wanted to.

He could still feel the blood lust, the desire for vengeance. He felt it every time he saw Judas, every time he remembered each and every painful memory. The sad part was that he could kill his tormentor very easily. It was child's play to set Judas eye on fire. To kill him would be easier and harder at the same time. Easy because he wanted it to happen. Hard because he would just proof Judas right. he just couldn't do that. that's what Judas wanted. He always called Ranger a monster, the Devils son, as everyone did while he was incarcerated

He didn't want to be that monster, he wanted to show the world that despite that, he wasn't as evil s those who tortured him during his childhood that he was better than them. It was just so hard when he wanted them all dead! Plus it would be a nightmare for Elsa having to deal with being in love and having children with someone who put his own desires and motivations above those he served, assuming that he would actually become king. He wasn't exactly one for politics, but Ranger was sure that the citizens of Arendelle wouldn't take kindly to a king who was welcome murder just for the sake of vengeance. They dint know his story, nor did they need too, but it didn't matter; he couldn't be what Elsa wanted him to be if he continued to languish in the past.

Too bad the past loved to hate him.

But thankfully it was the last night in Corona and they would be leaving for Arendelle tomorrow.

* * *

Ranger slipped on his white jacket, a gift from Elsa. While he preferred darker colors, Elsa insisted that in the Kingdom of the sun especially at the final night in Corona, he shouldn't be wearing something "dark and depressing" as she described it; he was dark and brooding to be sure, with a traumatizing past, But that did not mean he had to give off that "bad" vibe that he normally did. That wasn't to say that Elsa thought he was bad, just intimidating.

So instead of wearing his usual black and red suit, Ranger had on a white jacket, while wearing a purple jacket and white cravat as well as white pants. Ranger wasn't sure why Elsa insisted on the violet shirt, but it worked well with the suit he supposed, plus Elsa thought it looked good on him. Tying it all together were white gloves that Elsa herself had created

Elsa even added her own patterns on the jacket. A fire symbol emblazoned on the left side of the jacket.

Elsa's outfit wasn't much different from Rangers, like him she felt a change in wardrobe was needed. Ever since she learned love was the source of her powers she had found new and creative ways to try using them, which included, oddly enough, being able to change the colors of her outfit with this new knowledge in mind, Elsa created a pure white dress with a snowflake symbol on her chest and a straight teal line going down the right side of her dress. Unlike Ranger she wasn't wearing gloves (for obvious reasons), but she wore while ice heels, similar to her usual ice dress. As well, she didn't wear her hair in a bun or braid, but wore it completely down. Her hair fell on her shoulders and reached her hips, like a wavy waterfall frozen in a beautiful winter setting.

All in all, she looked rather beautiful. Ranger wished that she didn't, but only because he didn't need anyone at the party (or Judas for that matter, looking at her in ways that no man should ever look at an already taken woman. but he might as well try to be happy at least for Elsa's sake. That's all he wanted at this point anyway.

He looked at Elsa giving her a smile "ready Snowflake?" he Elsa smiled before glancing at her sleeping children. Elsa made sure that a guard and Nanny were going to be stationed outside the room if needed, but Elsa despite feeding and changing them and making sure that they would be knocked out for the rest of the night, didn't want to leave Elise and Luka alone. Truth be told neither parent had left at the same time. There was always one of them watching the children while the other was out. But they had to go to this dinner, if only to keep up appearance one last time before leaving.

"I'm going to miss them" Elsa said, feeling a tear slip down her face. She gently went over to the crib and bent down, placing kisses on Luka and Elise's foreheads. The twins wiggled slightly as if they felt the kisses tat their mother placed on them, but they were too lost in the wonders of sleep to bother waking up. Not that they minded. Elise and Luka looked adorable while they were sleeping.

Ranger walked over to Elsa wrapping an arm around her. He glanced at the Twins himself before placing a kiss on Elsa's head "they'll be fine." He said, but he couldn't keep the fear out of his voice long enough to sound confident. He knew that Flynn and Maximus, having been told of Judas's hatred of Ranger, made sure that a guard would be stationed at every entrance to the guest wing (Ranger and Elsa had a room far from Judas, thankfully enough) as well as the door, in case anyone tried to access Ranger and Elsa room)

Elsa choked slightly moving her head into Rangers chest as she cried slightly "I… I don't want too. They're so young." she said, whimpering at the thought of leaving her children alone.

A mother for only a few days and she was already showing signs of being a better parent than one might expect from the young Queen of Arendelle. He could only imagine what would happen when the twins were older. Overprotective wouldn't even come close to be the right word to describe how Elsa would feel. Nor Ranger.

Ranger held her close "I know. I don't want to either." he said gently. "We don't have to go if…"

Elsa cut him off "no… we should. Its going to be our last night here… we might as well try to enjoy ourselves. But we can leave early. I don't want to stay that long."

Ranger nodded. After a moment, Elsa led them out of the room.

* * *

Elsa and Ranger walked over to Kristoff and Anna's rooms (Elsa made sure they had adjoining, but separate rooms, so that Kristoff wouldn't try anything.) where hopefully, the two would be almost ready. Kristoff maybe, but Anna… well they were going to have to wait and see, because Anna could take forever whenever she needed to get ready. Most of the time the reason was that her hair was crazy, or a the very least took a while to look manageable. Elsa always wondered why her hair never looked terrible but Anna's just seemed to have a min of its own. It was just completely mind-boggling and never made any sense to her. Owe well. As long as this dinner went by quickly, Elsa could live with it. The sooner that she and Ranger could get done with this the better.

Elsa knocked on Kristoffs door, knowing that most likely, he would be ready first. It seemed that she was correct for when the door opened there was Kristoff, wearing an outfit similar to Rangers, but he wore a blue shirt rather than a purple one. He looked at the Queen and her royal guard before nodding his head, hiding a smile "looks like you two are ready" he said gruffly. He averted his eyes slightly, trying not to look at Elsa. Ranger smirked. Given he was having trouble not looking at Elsa, it would be a task not to look at Anna.

Elsa nodded "is Anna ready?" she asked

Kristoff shrugged "she's next door." he said, "you want to ask Elsa?" he asked the Queen.

Elsa giggled slightly, knowing that Kristoff would likely want to sere Anna in all her glory. "Excuse me." She said walking to the door next to Kristoffs room. She knocked, hoping that Anna would answer quickly. They needed to get to the dinner quickly.

Thankfully it seemed that someone heard her prayers because Anna opened the door revealing quite the outfit. Her dress was a much different dress that Elsa would have expected Anna to dress in it was a purple dress a light one with suns decorating the edges of the skirt. As well as on her chest, matching Elsa's snowflake design, though it lacked the stripe going down the sides as Elsa's had. It almost looked like it matched Rangers outfit being bright and sunny, but apparently, Anna wanted to match the bright cheeriness that was Corona, while still keeping up with exactly how Anna felt about herself. Like Elsa, Anna seemed fit to keep her hair down

Anna then looked at Elsa, apparent just as surprised as Elsa was that the two sisters seemed fit to try a wardrobe gage on their last night of Corona "Elsa…"

"Anna"

"wow…" the two sister said at the same time.

Ranger and Kristoff looked at their respective female counterparts at a complete loss for words. Needless to say, both woman were incredible beautiful and it seemed that they were going to be stealing a lot of eyes at this dinner. It was a good thing that no one would be dancing because Ranger and Kristoff would punch anybody that tried to ask for a dance.

Anna then looked at Kristoff, giving him a suggestive leer. "Don't you look dashing, my valiant reindeer king." She said causing Kristoff to blush.

Needless to say, there was a lot of laughter as they four made their way to the Coronan dining hall.

* * *

Later that night, Elsa would wonder whether or not she was ever going to catch a break, but as it stood at the moment she stared in horror at the scene in front of her. She just couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible, not after all of this. There wasn't a reason any of this should have happened but it was right in front of her. She just couldn't believe it but it had happened

a royal figure was lying on the ground a knife shoved in his chest, blood pooling on the ground with every heartbeat, or at least what remained of them anyway. his eyes were open and glassy, showing what little life he had left was slipping away but he tried to hold on. His hand reached out towards the crowd, silently pleading foe help but there was nothing that could be done. A moment later his hand fell to the ground and a final breath exited his body as his eyes closed for the last time. A cry of horror was heard from one of the members in the crowd, but no one paid any heed to the sound. Their eyes were locked on the one who seemed to be responsible for the action. The one no one could have believed was capable of murder in front of everyone in the entire room

Elsa knew that there was bad blood between the three of them, but she never imagined that it would come to straight up murder in front of the entire room

Ranger was standing in front of the body, his jacket covered in blood. He was breathing heavily from the fight. But he didn't care, he was focused on the fact that he had murdered someone in front of the Coronan family as well as his own.

Ranger glanced at his hands covered in blood. The blood of his victim. His breath came out in shallow increments as he glanced at the body on the floor. What had he done? It wasn't possible it just couldn't be possible. He wasn't a murderer. He wasn't. What had he done?

He glanced at the others in the room all of them looking at him with shock contempt and fear. "I didn't…. I … It was an accident." He cried. He glanced at Elsa, who was torn between standing in place and running towards him, to protect him.

Thomas and Primrose stood at the front of the crowd, a solemn look on their faces. "Ranger… I'm sorry, but we can't just ignore what had happened. I'm afraid we are going to have to take you in" Thomas's voice was gave and full of regret. He didn't want to arrest Ranger, but he would have no choice.

Ranger's eyes widened as he heard Thomas's words. It was happening all over again. Just like it was before. No… not again.

Ranger lowered his head and his hands "I'm sorry Thomas… But I'm not going there again. He lifted his head and scowled before waving his hand. Fire sprang in between him and the rest of the dignitaries. Before they could register what happened Ranger ran from the room.

* * *

Ranger made his way to the forests of Corona once again. He ran and ran until he collapsed to his knees. Tears began to fill in his eyes as he fell to his knees. He glanced at his hands.

"No" he whispered before he let out an anguished scream.

* * *

 **No I deliberately skipped some scenes to leave you with a cliff hanger. Stay tuned to find out what happened a who died.**


	18. Death of a King

**Well I'm feeling much better from my cold thankfully and I'm getting this chapter out early.**

 **Windress Queen- Might I ask what you were expecting? Hopefully I can surprise you more.**

 **TPFR- Glad you enjoyed it and thank you.**

 **Eye Watch- What do you think happens when a someone is found dead? I can tell you someone won't be happy.**

 **JFK- Kristoff? If its Kristoff, then Sven will kill me.**

* * *

In hindsight Elsa should have realized that trouble was going to come out of this vacation because of course her life just couldn't go without a few bumps in the road. The Coronation led to the Great Freeze, Ranger's Arrival led to her pregnancy without her realizing it, and the Winter ball led to Ranger dying. So why she should have expected Corona to go off with out a hitch left her baffled beyond belief.

Especially since Vidar, who had been one of her more outspoken critics, now lay dead on the floor.

 _Elsa and the others walked towards the Coronan dining room. As far as Elsa was aware, it was going to be a small gathering, made up of the kings and Queens of the visiting nations, while the representatives had there own private eating chambers, which meant that only Elsa's family, the Coronan family, and the Ridgefellian family would be among the guests that the King and Queen of Corona would be having for this meal. The final meal before everyone would be sailing back to there respective nations and returning to their normal, or at the very least, natural routine. Not that Elsa was going to complain about that. There were going to be a lot of differences mind you. She was going to be a mother as well as a queen, so she was going to take more time out of her day to see to her children as well as her kingdom as every mother very well should. Anna might be a very good aunt and she had the utmost faith in her sister, but she certainly wasn't going to let her uncoordinated sister, no matter how good natured keep and eye on Luka or Elise ALL the time. For one, Anna loved doing dangerous stunts all over the castle, so Elsa was not going to have Anna rope her children into those stunts of hers and two, Anna wouldn't have very good attention span. For crying out loud she once started a fire in the kitchen because she turned her back on the stove for a few seconds while trying to get a plate. Around the kids that Elsa loved more than life itself? No thank you, she wanted them to live!_

 _That being said, Elsa hated being away from them even for a little while. The good news was that they were fed changed, which was the most disgusting thing Elsa had ever done. Dear lord she was never going to get use to that terrifying smell. Even Kristoff never smelled that bad even when he slept in the stables with Sven and that was saying something, because he smelled terrible. Anna would practically shove him into the nearest body of water whenever he smelled like that. Forget manners the first thing Elsa was going to teach her children, other than walking was how to properly use the toilets because the less diapers that she had to change the better. Maybe he should just have Ranger do it. He certainly was laughing when Elsa decided to try changing the diapers of both the twins. Boy she never wanted to do that again, but as a parent, whom wouldn't want to bask in the glory of a newborn child, let alone two._

 _But she could worry about that later for now the two were going to walk to the dining room, peacefully. Without any sort of distractions._

 _Or they would have would they not have spotted two familiar figures up ahead. While certainly not and unpleasant encounter, this was one awkward situation that Elsa did not want to find herself in._

 _The figures up ahead were Vidar and Ivar. Beside Ivar was a stunning young woman, no doubt Helen, Ivar's fiancée. Now normally Elsa wouldn't have found it odd or anything to be around Ivar, but there were a couple things to consider. For one, Vidar didn't like Elsa's disgusting abuse of power to get Ivar to marry her, and likely still had some resentment over her for that (though Elsa did find it just as deplorable that Vidar wanted Ivar to mate; she refused to say marry or procreate; with Elsa to make so called 'perfect children' to rule Ridgefell and Arendelle. ) a she didn't even love Ivar. He was a nice guy he just want her guy._

 _So for Vidar to meet Ranger, whom was the father of Elsa's children and the love of her life… well Elsa was certain that the old king would find Ranger to be an unworthy suitor just based on the fact the Queen was marrying her personal guard, rather than a 'worthy king' such as his son. Well too bad he could go freeze in a blizzard for all that she could care._

 _Point was, that this was most likely not going to be a very pleasant conversation. Well at least he couldn't say anything about her pregnancy (though the news had spread through some members of the castle staff to be sure.)_

 _Unfortunately there was really only one path too the dining area and this unfortunately meant that being close to the Ridgfellian family was inevitable._

 _Which came sooner than later when Ivar turned, hearing the approaching Arendelle royal family. Immediately, Elsa could see the surprise in his face; it shifted into familiar joy a moment later, the type you show when you see and old friend for the first time in a long time._

 _Well at least Ivar bared no ill will, or at least wasn't showing it. But then again he had said that he loved Helen at the time he was 'courting' Queen Elsa at the time, so maybe he really didn't care about Elsa's deception, even now._

 _"Queen Elsa, he said bowing to her. None to Elsa's or anyone else's surprise, Helen and Vidar turned, surprised by Ivars words, but their surprise faded when they caught sight of Elsa and the others. Vidar settled into his familiar frown, not even bothering top hides his modest annoyance, while Helen put on a smile and curtsied, showing her respect for Elsa and her family._

 _Elsa put on her best smile, but her hold on Rangers arm increased slightly. This would e Rangers first time meeting the royal family and it would be tough to explain his absence. Hopefully Rangers quick thinking could save the day this time, because Elsa certainly didn't have a very good answer in mind right now._

 _She curtsied, returning the gesture "Prince Ivar, it is quite nice to see you again, she stated giving him a smile. She hoped that she didn't sound nervous because that was the last thing she wanted; if Vidar was a bitter as he appeared to look, then she was certain that he was going to find any way to exploit it since he never showed his disappointment towards others, no matter how much respect he held fo_ r _his peers. But how much respect he had for Elsa seemed non-existent after it was discovered that she was pregnant, which wasn't a good sign. She knew that it was wrong, but she didn't t have much of a choice at the time; it seemed to be the only way that she could have protected Luka and Elise from any sort of harm at the time. And even Ivar said he would have protected Elsa from any sort of backlash should the truth had been discovered._

 _Of course once it was found out the Queen was pregnant (and she addressed it to her subjects) there seemed to be a little problem with that, because even if someone had a word against Elsa, most people trusted that she was doing the right thing. Either that or they just thought it was ironic that a fire wielder just happened to be the king of Arendelle. Or would be anyway._

 _Ranger stiffened under Vidars gaze. He wasn't at all intimidated by the old king; he had been through much worse as it was, so that wasn't really the problem to be had at the moment. no it was just the fact Vidar had a judgmental gaze on his face that Ranger was all to familiar with. Vidar did not look impressed by Ranger whatsoever. "is there something you ant to say old man?" he asked, barely giving manners a second thought._

 _Vidars eye widened, clearly shocked that Ranger didn't even address him properly, but he only scowled, his frown turning into a snarl of disgust "I see that her majesty has chosen a—"_

 _Ranger cut him off clearly not allowing Vidar to insult him "a fine young man who will gladly pound that face of yours should you choose to complete that sentence." Everyone gasped, clearly not expecting Ranger to go off and say that Ranger continued, clearly ignoring them, "I don't give a damn about you or your Kingdom Vidar. While I can applaud your son, you are one of the worst men; not king mind you, that I have ever seen. Insult my Fiancee on her choice of men, when clearly you don't care about your sons choice of woman again and you will not like it when you do."_

 _For once no one even bothered to admonish Ranger on his words; Elsa was respectful to Vidar of course, but even she had to admit, that he was as stone cold as one could be without being an abomination to humanity. How Ivar tolerated him was beyond Elsa, but then again, that was family._

 _A few moments past and Ivar cleared his throat "father, perhaps we should save our conversation for dinner?"_

 _Everyone could hear his unspoken words "lets not get into an argument here" Well, at least someone here had the courtesy to not try and pick a fight here. Something Ranger was definitely going to have to learn before they returned to Arendelle._

 _Vidar turned to his son "agreed" her growled, clearly annoyed at the conversation. He then turned around and walked ahead, leaving the Arendellian royal family behind._

Things only seemed to get worse at dinner. Not because Vidar was foolish enough to trey anything, but because Ranger started acting up. Not in any ill behaved way, but… Elsa never seen him sick before and it seemed a little too… convenient. Now that she thought of it.

 _Ranger took a sip of his drink, which was some sort of concoction that Elsa wasn't familiar with. It seemed that the king and Queen disliked the idea of alcohol at dinner, something she could agree with, before her pregnancy and birth anyway. Ranger and Elsa never had drinks during dinner at least not in the alcoholic variety and never wanted Anna near wine because of its affects. She wanted to be a good sister and not encourage drinking in her castle._

 _Ranger groaned slightly, smacking his lips. "That was… odd." He said, before pushing his drink away, and settled on his meal instead… but then he groaned and grabbed his head, as if he was in pain_

After that Ranger had excused himself from the table, clearly in need off some fresh air and he left the room, not returning. When the desserts came out, Ranger was nowhere to be seen.

However it seemed that the Ridgefellian royals wanted little to do with dessert and even they had excused themselves, for which Elsa was grateful. She would admit it, but even during the dinner she was uncomfortable around Vidar. To rid herself of the unease, she resorted to talking to Anna and the Corona Royal family, getting lost in the wonders of the conversation. Primrose was especially insistent on the topic of the Twins, which Elsa was more than willing to talk about. Ranger was the least of their worries.

Until they heard screaming coming from down the halls and a servant burst through the doors. She could still hear the sound of the guard running to the room. She could still hear his words.

 _"my king!" he cried, huffing from the exertion of running "The King of Ridgefell… he has been injured!"_

Needless to say, everyone was more than a little scared to hear that. It got worse when they arrived at the location of his body. Needless to say, Elsa was shocked to find Ranger standing over Vidar's body, his cloths covered in blood.

She couldn't believe it, she just wouldn't believe it. Ranger wouldn't commit cold-blooded murder without a reason. After all, he killed Elias because he murdered his friends in front of Ranger, but Vidar… Ranger wouldn't kill someone over a few insults. So why had he done it. It didn't make any sense. But unfortunately Ranger ran off once again, leaving them without answers. But she had a few questions of her own to ask.

She was angry. She couldn't believe that Thomas and Primrose were even going to attempt to put Ranger in Jail. Ranger had told her that he told them that he had been in a prison for two years. To place him under arrest was practically his worst nightmare! So she was going to have a long talk with them. As it was, she was currently standing in the throne room, giving them a heated glare, ready to go into an outburst just because she could. Ranger was scared the last thing he needed was to be arrested. Granted she knew that they wanted answers, but it wasn't the best thing for him to be thrown into a cell.

Ice was creeping on the floor as Elsa stood, her teeth gritting in anger "your majesty" she said, trying her best to sound cordial "we need to talk."

She was failing miserably. Though she was trying to sound cordial, she knew that they could hear the venom in her voice. If that wasn't the best indicator then the fact that she was making an ice rink out of the floor was certainly getting their attention.

Primrose obviously noticed. From her spot on the throne she cleared her throat and tried her best to diffuse the situation, given that Elsa was obviously very bias about the matter.

"Elsa I can understand that your upset about this." she said "we are doing our best to find him. We are on your side."

Elsa's eyes blazed with anger as she processed the Queens words. And with that, all cordial manners and self-control went out of the window. "On my side? You tried to have him arrested! Don't you realize what that means to him?"

Ranger had told Elsa that he told the King and Queen about his incarceration in the past and even if it was protocol, trying to arrest him was the worst thing to do because it could trigger some sort of psychotic break from him, which it did. He ran because going to jail was the worst thing that could happen to him, even if Judas didn't have any sort of access to him here. And besides he was a father; the king couldn't be s cruel as to arrest him and tear him away from his family when he knew exactly how that felt.

Thomas rubbed a hand down his face and stroked his beard letting out a very tired sigh as he tried to settle the matter peacefully. "Elsa… he murdered a man, a King without any explanation…

Elsa cut him off "you don't know him! Ranger had no reason to kill Vidar; he wouldn't just commit murder like that. he only kills people when they hurt him!" right then, that was when Elsa realized that was the worst possible thing that she could say to anyone. Ranger actions when he murdered Elias weren't exactly unheard of; the knowledge had been widespread that he had murdered them, but the details weren't as clear, given that Elias had murdered his friends. To anyone else, it just looked like he was angry because Elias had hurt someone just to get to him. Even though it wasn't hard to guess that Erhard and Kayla had been two people he cared about, just how deep it went wasn't as easy to guess.

Elsa wasn't done though; she was going to defend Ranger as long as she could. However before she could, Thomas held up his hand

"Elsa. You have my word that we don't want anything to happen to him "yes we are aware of everything. But we need answers, and only he could give them to us. Now if you please." He said

With a scowl, Elsa retreated from the room.

* * *

Elsa opened her bedroom door walking in and shutting it behind her, thankful she didn't run into Ivar. Last she checked he was making arrangements to have his father returned to Ridgefall for a proper burial, but that wasn't what worried Elsa. If Ranger wasn't found….

She shuddered. No she couldn't think like that. But Ivar might not have a choice; he was the king of Ridgefall now and he couldn't just let the fact that his father was dead go. He might be lenient to some degree but…

Elsa made her way to the crib, where Luka and Elise were still sleeping. It was well past midnight and they were in a blissful stage of sleep oblivious to their mother's anxiety.

Elsa felt a sob work its way up her throat. She covered her mouth hoping to stop herself and let her children sleep. After a few moments, she was able to calm down but her eyes began brimming with tears. She looked at her twin children.

"I wont let them hurt you."

* * *

 **I just realized that Anna and Kristoff haven't had much of a role in this story, so hopefully I will give them the spotlight in the next chapter.**


	19. On the Run

**Well... It seems that Ranger is in another fine mess. How is everybody taking it? Not very well. Also I have recently discovered that the King and Queen of Corona have had their names revealed for an upcoming Tangled TV show, Frederic and Arianna. So they will be referred to as such in this s** **tory from now on.**

 **Jaffa- Vidar was here to die, but there is more to his murder than just bad blood between him and Elsa. You'll find out what happens because of it later on.**

 **WindrissQueen- Yeah drugs. It was the only thing I could think of. I had to isolate Ranger and Vidar and poison probably would have killed Ranger on the spot, so drugs were the only possibility.**

 **TPFR- There is something wrong here and now its Rangers job to figure out what happened. And your suggestion for Anna and Kristoff to help will probably happen because Elsa sure can't leave the Twins to help Ranger, no matter how much she would want to.**

* * *

Hours past and there was still no sign of Ranger, who seemed to have vanished off the face of the planet as far as anyone was concerned. Even Ivar, despite having shipped his father home refused to leave Corona until he found Ranger; Elsa was certain that he wanted to question the young man, given the circumstances, but then again, Ranger did appear to have killed his father. With that in mind, perhaps it was best if Ranger was never found, at least by Ivar, until he was certain that he could be protected. The problem to be had was that this was Ranger Elsa was taking about. If there was one thing that Ranger was a master at, it was running. Sure he was a great fighter, even when holding back, but in this case, he was more likely to run away then stand up and fight. With meant one of two things. Either he was biding his time and waiting until everyone stopped looking for him, or he was already gone, off to worlds unknown. If that was the case, Elsa was going to track him down and freeze him herself, because he should no better than to abandon his family, something he swore never to do! She saw the look on his face when Luka and Elise were born. He looked like a changed man, like something in him had awoken inside after being dormant for years. Elsa knew that look. She had worn it herself when she thawed Arendelle and saved Anna from her own frozen fate. It was the look of renewed hope.

He had everything. A lover. a family that loved him. Two children that depended on him. Ranger would have to be a fool to give all that up. Ranger was no fool.

* * *

Elsa and Anna sat on a bench overlooking the docks, one child in each of their arms, gently rocking the young heirs of Arendelle as they glanced at the sunset. It did little to calm Elsa or ease her anxiety; even the twins could sense it. They were fidgeting in the royal sisters arms, moaning and whimpering slightly, almost ready to cry. They had yet to fully break down, but just hearing them now made Elsa's heart crumble more and more. She could tell that they missed their father.

She gently lifted Luka in her arms, gazing into her sons eyes. They were filled with anxiety and unease, much like hers were, a year ago. or was it that she could see her own fear and unease reflected in his eyes.

"Luka…" she whispered before gently kissing his forehead. The newborn fidgeted, as if not liking his mother's affections, or the invasion of his space but calmed down a moment later. Despite herself, Elsa giggled as she pulled her lips away.

"Not used to kisses huh?" she asked, knowing full well that the boy in her arms could not understand a single word that she was saying. "I'm sure that will change when you're older." She whispered, before tickling Luka's stomach. That seemed to get more of a positive reaction out of him and soon, he was chortling with laughter.

Anna on the other hand was pecking Elise with kisses. It seemed that she also didn't like the display of affections from Anna, until Anna blew out a raspberry on the girl's stomach. Elise actually started shrieking with laughter at that, kicking her feet out with joy. Anna pulled back, "ahh… who's a cute little baby? "she cooed, before blowing on the girls stomach again, eliciting another shriek from the girl.

Despite Rangers absence, Anna's optimism still managed to help Elsa's spirits lift a little bit, though never long enough to fill the cracks that were still in her heart. But at least someone was still able to be happy, though Anna was always the one to see the bright side of any situation. It didn't hurt that she was holding her niece in her arms either. She supposed that that was always going to be able to help the situation.

If anything, Elsa was going to have to remain strong, not only for her sake but for the twins as well. The first rule of being a parent was that it wasn't about her anymore. It was about Luka and Elise. They needed her. Her strength, love and protection.

If anything, she owed herself that much. She wouldn't do herself any good by moping around waiting for Ranger to be here. He could handle himself out there.

That didn't stop her from being worried, but knowing Ranger like she did, it gave her the slightest bit of hope.

* * *

Ranger gasped as he his behind a tree, gulping in large amounts of air. He had been running around the forest for what seemed like years, when in reality it had been hours. Hours since he had murdered Vidar. Hours since Judas (because who else had a vendetta against him here?) had once again made his life a living hell. Ranger would have strangled him, but first he had to lead the guard away from the city.

Bloodlust was coursing through him, and he hated it. he wanted vengeance he wanted to see Judas's broken body at his feet. Something he swore never to do. Then this happened.

But what exactly was 'this'? try as he might, Ranger had no recollection o what happened after dinner. It was a blank spot, a gap in his memory that shouldn't have existed. Whatever happened, the truth lied dead with Vidar. So even if the Coronan guards, or worse Ivar managed to catch him, Ranger couldn't tell him what happened to his father. The only person who might… was either still in Corona or had left to god knew where. Judas would be a fool to stay in Corona now. he wasn't exactly stupid enough to goad someone and not give himself enough time to escape.

Ranger needed to get back to the city and find out where Judas could possibly be heading, but he could only do it after he lost the guards tailing him, or at the very least manage to get enough distance between them and circle around to get back to the city.

But would Elsa… she looked at him with horror. Like she couldn't believe that he was capable of such an act, even though there was much evidence to the contrary. He had to explain to her what little he knew about what had happened. Vidar might have been a cold-blooded bastard, but he had done nothing worth killing him over. So why did he die? How did he die? It wasn't like Ranger had a knife on him…. but did Vidar? Perhaps, but that did little to help Ranger in any way now.

Ranger took a very deep breath and peaked behind the tree he was hiding. Big mistake. An arrow flew past his head, barely missing him by inches. It seemed that they had found him.

"Guards this way! he is over here!" he herd the voice of one of the guards shouting, echoing throughout the forest. Maybe he should have expected someone getting lucky. But now, he had to fight. Not exactly the best way to go around it, but he didn't have a choice in the matter now did he.

He could hear the approaching footsteps… the guard was going to want to arrest him, but he seemed young and foolish. Never chase the enemy when you cant see the. It leaves you wide open for any sort of attack. He would have to be quick. But it wouldn't be quick enough to stop Ranger.

Ranger jumped from his hiding spot rolling to the side. As he did he landed on one knee. He thrust his hand forward, firing a burst of flame at the approaching guard. The guard let out a scream, stopping in his tracks, but was unable to stop the flames. It hit him square in the chest, knocking him off of his feet and onto the ground, unconscious. Ranger got up and sighed, "I'm sorry" he said, going to the guard. He quickly took off the guards scabbard and placed it at his waist, as well as a dagger on the guard's heel. He then glanced at the guard's outfit. Hmm…

"Damn it" he whispered, before off his jacket and throwing it off. It was bloodstained anyway; he didn't really need it. Ranger then went to work, taking the guards armor and strapping it on him. The gauntlets. The boots. Leaving the guard behind in only his undergarments and helmet (Ranger hated helmets since they were heavy) he went to the nearby stream and looked at himself. The sun on the armor reflected brightly on him. Not bad… it would do for a disguise, at least to the masses of Corona. But he would need to find something to hide his face. his eyes stood out from the rest of the crowd of course. But first he needed to get back to the city of Corona. Without getting caught by the guards again.

"I never thought I would end up being a fugitive from the law again." He growled to himself, feeling the irony of the situation. Was it too much to ask for happiness? Apparently so, because it was too hard to be able to prevent tragedies to everyone around him. Now he was a murderer, or at least that's what they thought. Especially those he thought were his friends. They were just doing their jobs, but still.

Luka…. Elise…. He was ashamed. Ashamed to be their father. He didn't deserve them, because their father came from the bowels of hell. He didn't deserve to have such to perfect angels in his life.

Tears fell down his face and landed in the reflection of the water, the blue liquid rippling with every drop that fell. He missed them. He missed Elsa, Anna Kristoff… he missed his family.

Ranger's eyes glowed with fury and he gritted his teeth, his hands clenched digging into his palm so heard that they drew blood. His mind suddenly snapped and he fell to his knees slamming his fists onto the ground, burning the grass as he yelled in agony. He didn't care anymore. He was lost. Just so damn lost

The fires blazed in his hands and he flung it outward, released all his hatred and all his rage he didn't care at all. He was so angry. The flames hit a rock burning it, and melting it.

"They called me a monster a demon…" Ranger growled. He stood up and he glanced up at the sky. "They wanted to kill me because they were afraid of me."

All the years of pain and all the years of torture welled up in Rangers mind. Every punch. Every kick. He could feel it all happening to him at once, covering him in an unbearable pain. Fate was never kind to him. He never had hope. His eyes narrowed and he scowled. It was time to take back his life, and he would start by taking away that of his tormentor.

His fists clenched even harder and his eyes glowed even more brightly "Judas…. I'm coming for you…" he growled, before walking into the forests, the flames burning brightly.

* * *

Karen looked at Helen sitting across the table from her, looking pensive. Ever since that lunatic Ranger killed Vidar, it had been Karen's job to try and mediate a treaty with Helen over Ranger's condition and the results of his consequences. King Frederic and Queen Arianna were there to help with the negotiations since over course, Vidar had been killed on Coronan soil, so his punishment would likely be decided here. It was Karen's job however, to make sure that he wasn't put to death. If not for her sake, since she didn't really care, but for her Queens's sake. Since it was likely that if Ranger was to die, then Queen Elsa would not appreciate at it.

"As if it would be a bad thing" Karen muttered under her breath. Ranger had already served his function, so to speak. He had gotten Elsa pregnant with not one, but two royal heirs to the throne. So other than the prince consort position now being vacated, Ranger was dispensable now. Queen Elsa didn't even need to get married as long as the twins grew up ready to do their duties as the royal heirs, that's all she needed.

But that's what happens when your young and in love, or so Karen thought. She didn't really care. Ranger could die as far as she was concerned because he wasn't her king, or the King of Arendelle as far ads she and the law were concerned. Not that she felt that they had to worry about that anymore. Ranger was a fugitive from the law, and even though it was her job to help him, her heart just wasn't in it as much ad it could be. Mainly because she felt Ranger deserved jail time. It would not be a fitting punishment, but it would do to help her aching heart. If only she wasn't afraid of Queen Elsa retribution. She would do anything to be able to keep Ranger from the rope or jail.

The meeting had been going for hours, with Helen being more passive about the situation, while Judas, whom revealed to Karen he had previous dealings with Ranger in the past, demanded he be brought back in chains and executed.

"He is dangerous! He attacks anyone without a second thought and he will not stop until the entire Monarchy of Ridgefall is dead at his feet!" Judas cried, slamming his fit on the table "he attacked me without provocation after all" he said

King Frederic rubbed his eyes, giving off a tired aura. He seemed to be fed up with Judas's constant pitches at Ranger, knowing exactly what had happened between the two. He lowered his hand, and gave Judas an annoyed glare. "Magister Judas" he said, his voice deep and intimidating "I am aware of your opinions. But do not presume to think you have power here. Master Ranger has done nothing to warrant n execution without a fair trial…"

Judas cut off the king "All due respect your majesty, we all saw…"

"I am aware!" Frederic roared, wanting noting to do with Judas complaining. "but the Queen of Arendelle herself has vouched for her guard, that he wouldn't needlessly attack anyone. Do not attempt to persuade me otherwise. I know exactly what you think of him. "

Karen watched as Judas's eyes flashed. Something about that look frightened her, like the discovery of something new… was it excitement? Or… hunger… either way, that look… like anything else having to do with this man, it just creeped her out.

* * *

Anna closed the door to her sister's room. Elsa had decided to retire for the evening, not that Anna could blame her. Ranger was still missing and was no closer to being found. It was like when he faked his death a year ago. The feelings of despair and hopelessness. Elsa had been horrified then, only now it was much worse than before because… Anna choked. Ranger was on the run from the law.

She shook her head, before making her way to her room, closing the door behind her. Afterwards, Anna made her way to her closet, where she stripped herself of her dress and pulled out a nightgown and slipped it on her. It was getting late, so she might as well get some sleep, but she wasn't sure if she, like Elsa would be able to get any sleep tonight.

Ranger was her friend and she couldn't do anything to help him now, wherever he was. Knowing him, he could of fled to the next kingdom. Or continent as far as she knew.

She looked out towards the balcony, deciding to get some fresh air before retiring. She walked to the balcony and leaded on the edge, her head resting on her propped up elbow. The air was warm, which did feel nice, but it did little to sooth her uneasy feelings.

"Ranger…" she whispered, "Why did you have to do it?"

"I don't know…." A voice behind her said.

Anna jumped turning around, seeing Ranger giving her a solemn look, filled with pain and regret. Anna placed a hand over her chest, trying to calm her racing heart. Jesus Ranger needed to not sneak up on her. Well at least he didn't knock her out and drag her to some undisclosed location like he did last time.

After a moment, Anna let out a deep breath, before folding her arms under her chest, glaring at Ranger. "What are you doing here?" she asked. It was more out of concern than anger. "The guards are looking for you! Prince… or should I say King Ivar is furious. He wants to know why you killed his father!" Anna said

Ranger sighed and looked down at his feet. "I don't know…" He mumbled… Anna frowned "that's not an excuse Ranger! I know you didn't like him but…"

Ranger glanced at Anna his eyes blazing with fury "I don't know Anna! I can't remember what happened… I was at dinner and the next thing I know I see Vidar dead at my feet."

He took a step towards Anna, who stood her ground. "Anna…" he said softly. Before Anna could react, Ranger grabbed Anna and hugged her close to him, burying his face into her shoulder. Anna stiffened before wrapping her arms around him. He was scared… looking for comfort "why didn't you go to Elsa…the kids…"

Ranger pulled away from Anna, but still kept his arms around her. "I can't face her… not until I clear my name." Ranger said

Anna was shocked "Ranger! She trusts you! She…"

Ranger cut her off by kissing her cheek, his lips gently brushing her skin. Anna's eyes widened, never expecting such a gesture. Then she felt his lips at her ear "take care of her for me…" he whispered.

Anna choked, gripping Ranger tightly "Ranger… please… don't go!"

Ranger sighed and pulled away from Anna, who stood rooted on the spot "I'm sorry." He said before, turning and running towards the edge of the balcony, jumping off of it. Anna gasped, running to where Ranger went. But by the time she looked over the edge, he was gone.

Meanwhile Judas was looking at the princess from an adjacent balcony. His lips turned into a vengeful smile….

* * *

 **I had some time to think about the story and I discovered a little plot hole that may need a bit of rectifying. As we all know Ranger is on the run and all that, but now he needs to go after Judas, whom he believes is responsible, but, I feel that since Judas's character is all about killing Ranger, which he can't do in Corona, I needed a reason for Judas to have Ranger chase him. I think I found it.**

 **Next time... The gang returns home along with a new girl who hates everything around her, except the cold.**


	20. The Princess is missing

**Im sorry for this chapter. its a little scatterbrained and unfocused, but it will have to do. it moves the story along. feel free to speak out on ways i can improve and not mess it up. I guess I had a bit of writers block. the pieces were there, i just couldn't make them fit.**

 **Jaffa- Yes Judas is a despicable vile character... but there is someone who is going to be a lot worse later down the line**

 **WindrissQueen- Thank you for your support**

 **TPFR- When does Rangers life go well? But thats what makes this story interesting. Also thank you for volunteering for the cover again!**

 **JFK- one of those theories can be true. The other... a little too supernatural for my taste, so probably not.**

* * *

Anna was gone.

Elsa woke up that morning, fed the kids, and left to get Anna up in the morning before breakfast so that they could leave for Arendelle and get the twins as far away from this mess as she could. It wasn't like she wanted to leave Ranger behind, but she didn't want to stay in Corona any longer with the twins. Once they were safely back in Arendelle under armed guard protection, she would taka a trip to Ridgefell and try to get Ivar, who was also leaving this morning to give up his search for Ranger. The last thing she wanted was a war, even over Ranger. And knowing Ranger, he would keep running to prevent pulling Arendelle into a war.

Ivar was no fool. He couldn't invade Arendelle without proof Ranger was there; he wouldn't go back there as long as Ivar was looking for him. As long as he was away from Arendelle, it was safe from war.

What a wake up call she got when she found Anna's bed empty, blood staining the sheets.

Immediately she ran to the throne room alerting Frederic and Arianna of the abduction. Now Corona was on high alert searching the city and the surrounding area for the missing princess and the erstwhile fugitive. That had been hours ago, and there was absolutely no sign of her.

To make matters worse, Judas was gone as well; Elsa was quick to point out his vendetta against Ranger. Was it possible that he had been spying on him since he found out about his survival?

That certainly was possible, but they couldn't question Judas since he was gone, so they had no proof that it was him. Rapunzel, while sympathetic of Elsa's pain, knew that it was at least better that Anna was taken, as opposed to Elise and Luka. However that did little to help Elsa or Kristoff, (who was out with the guards looking for any trace of Anna) or make them feel better.

This vacation was slowly turning into a nightmare first Judas shows up, traumatizing Ranger, who then appeared to have murdered Vidar, and now Anna was missing.

This couldn't be a coincidence. Elsa was certain there was some sort of foul play here.

* * *

"Elsa… please calm down!" Rapunzel said as she held on to the twins in her arms. Despite Rapunzel's gentle rocking, both twins were whimpering clearly affected by the tense atmosphere around them, a result of their mothers emotional state.

Elsa was pacing back at forth in her heels, practically digging a hole in the ground from the amount of times she was walking back and forth in the same spot. Elsa was frantic a crazed look in her eyes. Her pink lips were in stuck in a deep frown and her breathing was erratic. Until Anna was found she wasn't going to be able to calm down. She might have been able to live with Ranger doing whatever he was doing, but Anna… if Judas had kidnapped her there was no telling what horrors Judas would subject her too before she was found.

"Elsa…" Rapunzel pleaded again

Elsa turned her gaze on Rapunzel, her blue eyes cold and fierce. Her teeth were gritted down so tightly it was a wonder that they hadn't shattered from the amount of force that she was putting on them.

Elise and Luka suddenly wailed, as if response to the intimidating look on their mothers face. Sure they couldn't see it, since their eyes were shut, but they could feel the temperature in the room drop immensely from Elsa's emotional flare up.

Elsa immediate froze, the sound of her offspring's cries snapping her out of her daze and she immediate rushed to Rapunzel side raking her children out of the young princesses arm and gently rocking them in her arms. "shhh.." she cooed trying to sooth them. They quieted down but continued to whimper slightly, still clearly disturbed by their mother's demeanor

Elsa sat down next to Rapunzel, gently holding on to her children 'oh Rapunzel…" she whispered…. "What am I going to do? Rangers gone…. Anna's gone…" tears welled up in her eyes and she leaned back in the chair, her gaze on the twins.

The boat was being prepared so that she could leave. Kristoff was going to stay in Corona, leaving Elsa as the only one to return home, not counting Karen, who would be joining her in Ridgefall after returning to Arendelle.. Of course, it was or the safety of the twins, but she was still scared. She had lost both Anna and Ranger once before. She just couldn't go through it again…

* * *

Ranger, now dressed in a black cloak he stole from a clothes shop in the middle of the night walked among the masses of Corona with his hood up in order to hide from the guards; he was still wearing the Coronan guard armor he stole before, so no one really gave him a second glance.

After talking with Anna, Ranger had hidden in the city, trying to gather information on Judas's future whereabouts; he couldn't assassinate Judas until he was out of the city. Normally Ranger wouldn't think about killing Judas or anyone that had caused him to suffer in the past, but now that Judas had framed him for murder, murder was the only thing on Rangers mind. But unfortunately, Judas seemed to have vanished. The strange thing was that the Coronan festival wasn't over yet, so either Judas had fled or…

A sudden pattering of hoofs made Ranger look up and he saw Eugene riding on Max as well as Krisrtoff on his own horse (which seemed odd, but considering Sven was back in Arendelle, he supposed it was ok. They seemed in a rush.

"what…" he whispered. Ranger turned and began following them, but stopped when he heard a whisper in the crowd "Princess… Arendelle… gone."

Gone…

Anna… gone? How could she be gone? He had just seen her a few hours ago. who could have taken her in such a short time? Or better question, why would anybody here want to take her in the first place? It just didn't make any sense at all. Unless…

Rangers eyes widened in realization. A man such as Judas would need guards to protect him in case something went wrong during an important event such as this… what if those guards were?

Ranger gritted his teeth, before turning and running back to the castle.

* * *

Elsa Karen and the royal family were sitting in the throne room, all of them awaiting news from any patrols that were done surveying their assigned area. Not that it mattered; Elsa was barely holding on as it was and she wouldn't calm down until Anna herself walked through the doors.

Guards were surrounding them, readying themselves for anything.

What they did not expect was hearing a loud clutter, followed by the sound of bodies dropping to the floor, all of which seemed to come from the hallway nearby, the guards moved around the royal family, doing there best to be able to defend them from the incoming threat.

To everyone's surprise however, in walked not some sort of threat, but Ranger, a deep frown on his face and he stomped over to the guards, who immediately pointed their spears at him. Ranger stopped, briefly looking at the small blades, before glancing at the guards who were trying (and honestly failing) to intimidated him

Rangers eyes narrowed and he snarled "get out of my way" he growled. In the corner of his eye, he saw one guard trying to sneak up on him from the side reach for his sword, attempting to attack and arrest him.

Before the guard could even think so much as to swing his blade, Ranger, rather than use his powers pulled his sword out so fast, the tip was pressing against the guards neck. One more inch and it would have penetrated his neck and he would be dead in an instant.

Everyone in the room held their breath waiting for Rangers next move.

Ranger took off his gaze from the guard he had at his mercy, looking at Frederic and Arianna before saying "Your majesties….

Before Ranger could continue he spun around, blocking a blade from a guard that dropped from the ceiling, as if he was waiting for him. everyone gasped, not expecting a foul blow, particularly from one of Corona's own guards. The guard pressed on the attack, attempting to force Ranger to his knees. However Ranger pressed back, his sword pressing hard against his attackers blade and with a burst of strength managed to unbalanced the guard before forcing the guards blade to the ground, leaving him open for an attack, Ranger Elbowed the guard in the face instantly knocking him out, another guard pulled his sword, racing to Ranger who turned and ran forward, but when the guard raised his blade, Ranger jumped, kicking the guard right in the chest, before bringing his other foot and smashing him directly in the chin, sending the guard flying while he did a backflip landing on his feet.

However before Ranger could relax two guards attacked him in a joint effort. One swung his blade, but Ranger blocked it, before kicking hi away, turning to just barely be able to block his other attacker. Ranger then swung his blade, trapping his opponents blade, before swinging again, disarming him, Ranger than head-butted the guard, disoriented, the man grabbed his face, but that did little to stop Ranger who Rammed his sword threw the mans gut.

Ranger then pulled the blade free and stepped back, turning his blade and thrusting it behind him, impaling yet another guard, who dropped dead after Ranger pulled his sword free from him.

All of the guards in the room, dead or unconscious in a matter of seconds; Ranger didn't even blink, before turning his gaze onto the shocked monarchs "Anna wasn't just taken …" he said breathing heavily. He glanced at the guard the lay at his feet "she was taken by… by Judas and his guards…

Arianna gasped her hands flying to her mouth as she glanced at Elsa, who was staring wide eyed at Ranger, her arms clenched tightly around the twins, who once again, were screaming as a result of the utter chaos that just happened.

Before anyone could even think to reply, Ranger screamed at them " get them to the dungeons and take me to Anna's room… Now!" he screamed.

* * *

Frederic led Ranger to Anna's room, which was ultimately left untouched by the guards, who had just begun to search for Anna after taking a quick look; they hadn't touched anything that didn't need to be moved.

Ranger immediately moved to the bed, where he quickly looked at the blood staining the sheets, his hand gingerly touched it. "hmm… not enough to be a major wound… she would have fought back.." he moved around the bed, touching and feeling the pillows, before looking at Frederic "did the guards find any sort of weapons?" he quickly asked the King. Frederic shook his head "we hadn't…. why?"

Rangers sighed, before moving his hand under a pillow. When he pulled it out he was holding a dagger "this is why!" He growled.

The dagger was short and basic, with a small silver blade and a black grip. On the tip of the blade was a bit of blood, most likely Anna's blood, given the circumstances.

Ranger stared at it a moment, before his eyes widened. He knew this blade. It was the blade of…

Ranger looked at the King who looked thunder struck "how… that's not a Coronan blade! He said shocked

Ranger shook his head as he tightly gripped the blade and walked out of the room, quickly moving past the king "your majesty, I believe your guard was infiltrated by Judas's men last night. It's the only explanation as to how your guards wouldn't have seen Anna be taken; they got you to get them to patrol this wing and took Anna as a result.

"How can you be…" he said, before running a hand down his face "I must get Eugene and have him and Captain Maximus examine each and every one of the guards. If my men were infiltrated, then a search might enlighten us.

Ranger shook his head "that's not enough."

Frederic looked at the angry young man "what else do you propose we do?"

* * *

Ranger made his way to the Coronan castle forge, all but stomping to the nearest available one. At his side was Elsa. While she was heavily upset at Anna being missing, she was even more upset at Rangers idea to get her back.

The Snow Queen grabbed Ranger by the shoulder spinning him around to face her. her eyes were filled with fury. "Are you out of your mind?" she screeched at him, her voice trembling with rage. "I want her back too, but you do realize what your doing is suicide!"

Rangers idea was to follow Judas all the way back to his hometown, the only place that he could lure Ranger to in order to kill him legally.

Ranger of course did realize that, but it was the only choice he had. Ivar was looking for him as they spoke; Frederic and Arianna were trying to buy Ranger time by keeping him away from the castle long enough for Ranger to do everything he need to do and leave before the vengeful prince returned.

"I know… but Judas has made me suffer long enough." He looked at Elsa with guilt and remorse " I can't let him harm Anna just to get to me… what if he came after Luka and Elise?"

Elsa's eyes widened, realizing Ranger was right. Had Judas taken either one of the twins, let alone both of them, there was no telling what she herself would have done. That of course still didn't explain why Judas had taken Anna, but it was more than likely because she was less likely to be able to put up a fight.

Ranger then turned away, grabbing several pieces of armor. They were unfinished and unmade, but he was going to make something of them.

He grabbed a hammer and used his powers to heat a fire on the forge. He then placed the pieces of armor over the fire and began hammering away, forging each and every piece of armor into a specific shape that he could.

He was going to war… he would need all the armor he could get.

When he was done he had forged a full body armor, silver all around though the arms had red lines going up them, reaching his shoulders as well as detailing around his waist, while the gauntlets had black coloring around the fingertips. Quickly, Ranger stripped himself of the cumbersome armor he was wearing and put on his new armor, but he kept the black coat he stole from before.

He then turned to Elsa and asked, "can you make a sword blade?"

Elsa blinked, not sure if she has heard him right, but did as he asked, waving her hand and created a blade. Which Ranger then took and put it in some melted steel that was used for making swords, before pulling it out.

He then put it in the nearby water in order for it to cool off, while taking a black handle from the selection. Ranger then took the now cool iced steel reinforced blade and placed it in the handle, using his powers to fuse them together. Afterwards he grabbed a scabbard, and he put the sword in, before he placed the scabbard at his waist.

He then turned to Elsa going over to her and wrapping his arms around the young woman (even though she was older than him) and drawing her close. Elsa leaned into his embrace placing her hands on his chest, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Elsa sniffled lightly, her body shivering from the light sobs "Ranger… please… bring her back to me." She whispered, a sense of dread in her tone, as if already fearing the worst for her younger sister.

Ranger kissed the top of Elsa's head lightly stroking her hair "I will… that's a promise." He said. he then broke away from Elsa taking her hand "lets get you inside to the twins." He said, leading her away from the forge

* * *

Ranger and Elsa went outside to where their surprise, they found Rapunzel waiting for them. In her arms was a bag, no doubt filled with food that Ranger would need for is journey." she walked up to him and handed him the bag. Ranger took it, putting it on his back "thank you Rapunzel…" he said, before turning and walking away, heading towards the forests.

The two young women watched him leave until he was completely out of sight. Rapunzel then turned to Elsa "are you going to be alright?" she asked, knowing that it was not exactly the right question to be asked at the moment.

Elsa shook her head "I'm worried about Anna… why would Judas take her… it doesn't make any sense…."

"Nothing really does when that morons involved" said a new grouchy voice. Elsa and Rapunzel blinked before looking at each other. They hadn't said that….

"I'm down here you dunces!" the voice snapped. Both Rapunzel and Elsa turned around to see a short molten rock figure that vaguely resembled Olaf staring up at them with a pouty glare and a heavy scowl on its face… or rather make that her face, since the body and voice were distinctly feminine.

"I'm Stella and I hate cold shoulders."

Elsa's eyes widened….

"What the heck!" She screamed.

* * *

 **I am going to be honest here. Karen was going to have a bigger role right about here, but I honestly forget about her, so I'm going to just have Ranger traveling alone. but Karen will have a bigger role later on in the** **story.**

 **Also I do have an idea for Anna later on the no one will like. it will play towards Rangers emotions, but I just want to warn you all in advance that this point in the story will be extremely vile.**

 **Hope you like the new girl!**


	21. Pain

**I had a lot of fun with this chapter, mainly** **Stella. I'm not going to lie, she might actually steal the show whenever she is on screen. Kind of like Olaf did in Frozen, if i'm not mistaken. but I will leave it up to you.**

 **WindrissQueen- I hope that I could make it more** **intense. I'm glad you like the story so far.**

 **TPFR- Anna being gone is the least of everyones worries right now. Something will happen to her later that makes her missing look like a minor** **inconvenience.**

 **JFK- Stella might end up being being Olaf's love interest, but I don't think Stella will like him much. Speaking of love, why do you think Anna would sleep with Ranger.** **I think Ranger cheating on Elsa with her sister is the absolute worst thing and Anna would never think about hurting Elsa or Kristoff. I'm curious as to why you would think that, so please let me know.**

* * *

Elsa looked over her balcony her hands gripping the railing tightly as she looked out over the sea, the waves gently rocking the ship back and forth, the waves rocking back in forth as they hit the ship. She let out a heavy a sigh as she glanced at the horizon, the sun setting in the distance. She had been at sea only for a few hours and yet so much had happened, particularly after Stella showed up.

 _Elsa looked at the grumpy… she really wasn't sure what to call this brat. Yes a brat there was no other way to describe_ _Stella. You think that after creating a happy snowman that asked for warm hugs and lived to bring smiles to everyone around him that this rock woman wouldn't be much of a surprise._

 _"who…. Who….." Elsa stuttered, still at a loss for words. Stella gave a snort of annoyance before placing her stick hands on her head, drumming her fingers as she looked at Elsa with a look that implied she thought Elsa was an idiot "didn't I just tell you that? Don't tell me I need to actually repeat myself. Jeez, Master really is a complete moron to have chosen you for a mate"_

 _Elsa blushed, deeply surprised by Stella's choice of words; It didn't even register that she was insulting her or Ranger. "I… I…"_

 _Rapunzel looked at Elsa and Stella, clearly unable to help any more than Elsa could. Rapunzel had heard of Olaf of course due to her many hours of speaking to the Arendelle sisters, but seeing something created by magic that was not her hair… she was in shock._

 _Stella, it seemed, didn't take to kindly to the utter silence that was greeting her and she immediately gave a groan "did I break you, Snow Queen?" she asked the unresponsive Queen before she gave a glance at Rapunzel, her face immediately souring even more "how about you Sunspot?" The molten woman asked even more scornfully. Before Elsa or Rapunzel could even think of a response, the impatient Stella marched right passed them "whatever… I have to take care of the cream puffs anyway" she yelled over her shoulder_

 _Elsa stood there, Stella's words catching up to her, before her brain jammed once again… well it wasn't like she could… wait a second! Cream puffs? What in the world-_

 _Elsa's immediately turned around "Stella! Don't you dare touch my babies!" she screamed before running after the diminutive molten woman. Heat plus baby equals pain. Hurt babies plus angry mother equals death._

 _"What are you going to do about it Momster?!" Stella yelled, though she broke into a run, clearly knowing she pissed off the now angry Queen._

 _"What did you just call me!" Elsa roared, icicles erupting behind her as she raced to catch the pint sized heat source. She was going to strangle her with her bare hands if she could, assuming she could even grab Stella to begin with. She was hotter than Olaf was of course._

Elsa never thought that Rangers powers could create a sentient being such as Stella; Ranger never once tried to play with his powers, at least not in the same way Elsa had in the past or with Anna. He only trained with his powers to keep himself from accidently unleashing his powers if he got upset or angry. There were times were Anna would clamp him and not let go for an entire day because he was quite warm. Elsa would have found it annoying that Anna found her boyfriend to be an attractive source of heat, but she wasn't really concerned since Elsa loved to clamp onto him to (which once led to time where both women hung on Ranger the entire day, Elsa because she loved him and Anna because she was cold. Ranger wasn't sure whether to be flattered or annoyed, his face resembled a tomato whenever Elsa and Anna did that)

Thankfully Elsa was able to stop Stella from getting anywhere near Elise and Luka before she could hurt them, much to Stella's annoyance (apparently it was her 'duty', as set forth by Ranger.) but Elsa wasn't going to take chances with her newborn children. At least with Olaf, there was a smaller chance of them getting hurt, though Olaf might not be able to hold them because of his stick arms. So frankly Elsa didn't want anyone other than a human being to hold Elise and Luka before they were old enough to walk. So Stella would just have to deal with it. As it was he was on deck, insulting the sailors like she was one. She could hear her all the way from her room "swab to poop deck you scallywag! Or I will make sure you know what real poop is like"

If Olaf was supposed to be a manifestation of her own childlike innocence what was Stella supposed to be. Well… she clearly inherited his rage, but that mouth? Who in the world gave Ranger that mouth so he could give it to Stella? It just didn't make any sense. But then again she lived with snow powers, so why was she complaining. That being said what was she going to do with her?

Olaf… could Olaf take her? Elsa sniggered at the thought. Stella hated cold shoulder and Olaf liked warm hugs. It certainly seemed like a match made in heaven; they were polar opposites after all. But would they be able to stand each other for long? It would be her and Ranger all over again, literally.

But Olaf might like her (though he liked everyone) and Stella might not be so bad… "What are you looking at you overgrown bilge rat?!" came her enraged scream followed by a wail and a splash.

Elsa sighed. Was she on her time of month? Did she even have those?

A small cry interrupted her thoughts, bringing a smile to Elsa's face. Lunchtime….

* * *

Ranger, after many hours of travelling, slumped against a tree and watched the sky, which was glowing a brilliant orange. He couldn't believe this. 13 years ago he was exiled and banished from his village, and now he was on the trek back to it in order to kill the very man who banished him in an act of revenge for making his life hell!

Yeah he could fly there, but he was trying to track Judas's whereabouts on foot; Judas was likely traveling by boat and was going to need to make pit stops every once in a while. That was going to be his only chance to be able to kill Judas. He would have to assassinate that bastard in his sleep, assuming that he would be able to get close to him in the first place. On top of that, that old fool had the nerve to kidnap Anna under his nose. But why Anna? surely—

Ranger's eyes widened with horror. Judas… he must have seen them together! It was the only reason that he would have tried to kidnap Anna. Either that or Elsa was to dangerous to try and attempt any sort of kidnapping with her. Even so, the only good thing about Judas taking Anna was that he wouldn't have to worry as much as if Judas had managed to take the twins. But that still didn't explain why Anna? it wouldn't cripple Arendelle and even if Judas made the mistake of thinking Anna was close to Ranger… no there had to be more to this than just kidnapping Anna.

Ranger sighed. It just didn't make any sense. But since when did his life make sense? Before this madness at least.

His mind wandered briefly to his former home, before his face soured immensely. "Probably hasn't changed at all" he grumbled with displeasure. Unlike his life in the palace, or even his life on the road, before his incarceration, his village had been pretty much the equivalent of a slum. Not exactly dirty, but extremely poor; his house was about as big as his room in the castle, with his room only containing a bed (which was a small cot) and barely enough leg room for much more than someone of his size. His parents were farmers, specifically with grapes and tomato's. if anything had changed after these long years, he would be surprised. Not that it mattered. The only reason he was even going back was to save Anna, assuming he couldn't intercept Judas before that. if he did step foot in his village, he was bound to be shot. Someone was bound to recognize him; even if they didn't, Judas might have sent a letter to warn them about Rangers survival and impending arrival. That would make things a whole lot harder.

After a few moments, Ranger stood up; there wasn't any time to sleep. Anna was in danger. Any moment he wasted sleeping was another moment wasting time while Anna could be hurt. He couldn't let that happen to her. It would kill Elsa if Anna were injured. She had lost her once. Elsa wouldn't be able to bear the trauma of losing her again. Ranger couldn't let Anna go through the same trauma he did either. Judas might have been a wise and noble man once, but now he would do anything to hurt Ranger. Anything. "Anna" he said, "I'm coming for you."

He walked into the woods.

* * *

Anna woke up, feeling quite groggy; her head was pounding, like someone had hit her one too many times over the head. She raised her hand to her head, hoping to sooth her aching brain…

Only to hit herself hard on the head with an iron shackle, causing her even more pain than there was to begin with. "Ouch!" she cried, her other hand going to her head, only to meet the same result "oww!" Anna groaned, before her eyes snapped open and she saw where she was. She was in a cell, a leaky one at that, since there was water all over the floor. Wait a second? How did she end up here? The last thing she remembered was going to sleep last night. It was dark, the only source of light being a candle just out side her cell She stood up, going to the cell door. With a annoyed growl "hey! Let me out of here you Asses!" Anna didn't care that she was told to mind her manners; she was locked in a cell! She needed to get out of here! "who do you think you are?"

Suddenly a hand reached out from the darkness and grabbed Anna by the throat. She gasped, before the hand lifted her off her feet, before shoving her back. Anna stumbled, landing on her back. Her turquoise eyes widened in fear as a large intimidating man, whose physical girth was even broader than Kristoff emerged from the darkness. His eyes were cold and steely, baring no warmth or good will. His face showed age and it looked like he was perpetually angry. There was a scar going down his right eye, like he had been in some sort of battle. His hair was a dark brown, almost black, but it was greying slightly. "Stay down, wench" he growled.

Anna's eyes widened as she heard that… how… how dare he? She sprang back up, but didn't move from her spot. "Where am I? Why did you bring me here? I demand answers damn it!"

The man opened the cell door, making his way to the captured princess. Anna raised her shackle, ready to slap her captor with her shackle, but the man was faster, his own hand met Anna's face with a loud smack. Anna's head snapped to the side and she spun, slamming into the wall behind her with a bone crushing crash. She slid to the floor, her shackled hand meeting her cheek. She turned around, tears brimming in her turquoise eyes

"You will speak when spoken to, girl. You are here because of your friend. Luka." The man growled, his voice rough and cold, speaking that last word vehemently as if it were some kind of poison or curse word.

"Luka… what does my nephew have to do with this?" Anna said automatically, before her eyes widened as she realized what she had just said. She gasped, staring at the man with horror.

The mans face shifted slightly, his eyes widening in surprise, before his eyes narrowed in deep thought and a cruel smile appeared on his face "so…. Luka has had a son?" he suddenly laughed, his deep voice sending shivers down Anna's spine. "That bastard… I didn't know he had it in him." the man then looked at Anna, his smirk intensifying greatly. "This changes everything." he then turned around and walked out of the cell, leaving Anna behind. The terror of what she had just done weighed down on her, like a stone. She curled up bringing her knees to her chest "Elsa… I'm so sorry" she whimpered, her head drooping as she began to cry. Before long, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Judas sat in his quarters, sipping on his tea. The plan had gone rather well, surprising, given the large amount of security that the castle generally had. He wasn't sure how he was surprised, or why he even should have been; the festival was a rather important event, and even if it wasn't, the foolish Monarchy of the kingdom generally anted to keep their daughter safe after the girl had returned. Not that it mattered now. Judas had gotten what he had came for during the hours of the night, he had managed to contact his operatives that had infiltrated the guard during the festival and they managed to drug the princess of Arendelle while she slept and smuggle her out of the castle without being seen. The next morning, Judas left for home, with the princess in tow.

Judas had seen everything that night. How the princess of Arendelle had been very close to Luka, he had even kissed her before he had jumped off the balcony. So clearly, the Princess meant something to him.

Judas remembered the day he had banished Luka. The devil spawn had been weak and almost helpless crying like a human child would scream for his parents to help him.

Death would have been too merciful for him, at least coming from Judas or anyone else that lived in the village. So Judas and the rest of the village hierarchy decided that leaving him to the scavengers to die a painful death all alone in the desert was punishment enough.

 _Judas and his companion, a young man by the name of Marco sat on their horses, walking deep into the wilderness, ignoring the soft groaning coming from behind Marco's horse. Judas turned around slightly so he could see the exiled brat._

 _Luka looked like a mess, his cloths torn and filthily, his body scrapped and bruised, both from his earlier beatings and from the fact his back was being skinned from his being dragged for miles since they had left the village almost a day ago. It was truly pathetic. The kid could take pain for so long in his cell, but here? He was quiet and apathetic, barely making a sound, not even flinching whenever he hit a rock and proceeded to bleed out even more._

 _At this rate Luka would die from blood loss before they were able to leave him. Oh well, he would die alone anyway._

 _Judas hen looked ahead, and he continued the long trek to find the perfect grave for the exile. He and Marco had been traveling for so long but they wanted this monster as far away from the village as possible. He hadn't died yet, which was good because he deserved to suffer more before he would leave this world and be sent to hell to join the devil himself._

 _The two men continued journeying until they both came across a cavern like ditch in the wilderness._

 _"Marco!" Judas called to his companion, pointing to the ditch. The younger man looked at Judas, before noticing where Judas was pointing. He gave Judas a grin, before the two of them hopped off their horses, taking the rope that was tied to Marco's horse, pulling Luka along with them. He didn't resist._

 _They pulled the young boy until they reached he ditch, where Marco grabbed the young boy by his throat lifting him off of his feet and letting him dangle over the edge._

 _Marco then grabbed a knife that he had on him and without a word plunged it straight into Luka's chest. The boy's eyes widened and he mouth a word that fell onto death ears. Marco then puled the now blooded knife and threw Luka into the pit, never to see him again._

 _Judas gave a laugh, "congratulations" he said, clapping Marcos shoulder._

Judas never thought that Luka could have survived that day. He was wounded, broken beyond belief in both body and spirit, so it was a surprise to hear about a fiery mess from the city of Arendelle.

Judas sat his cup down on his table. As he did, a knock sounded on his door "Judas! Its me." Came Marco's voice. " I have news!"

Judas smiled "come in, Marco" he said.

The door opened revealing the man who slapped Anna. He stepped into the room and closed the door "the girl told me something fairly interesting."

Judas raised an eyebrow "and what is that?"

"Luka has had a child"

* * *

 **And now Judas knows Ranger is a father, thanks Anna! Lets hope Ranger can get her back before anything else happens to Anna.**


	22. Of Hot and Cold

**This chapter was fun. I was laughing when writing Stella's scenes in this one, because... well you'll see why!**

 **WindrissQueen- Rangers name was actually a spur of the moment** **. I know that its kind of dumb really. I was going to have a real name for him at first, but i couldn't find one that worked and I was watching Lord of the Rings while trying to come up for it and when Aragorn's name 'Strider' came up I was considering using that as a** **moniker, but I didn't want to plagiarize, so I went with 'Ranger' since that was Aragorn's role in the movie at the time. Later on, when I was developing his 'real name' I wanted to find a name that fit his role and character. I was going to name him 'Luke' but I kept thinking of Star Wars so I changed it to be different, hence Luka. Then I had to find a last name which was 'Fortinelli' I made it up on the spot really, but the word I got it from was the Italian word for fortune 'fortuna'. with Luka being from 'Lucas' or 'Luxis', the latin word for light so Ranger's name can be seen as 'light's fortune' a reference to his powers and bad luck throughout his life. What's even crazier is that because of this his name references his alternate moniker 'the son of the devil' as _Luka For_ sounds similar to _Lucifer_**

 **TPFR- That momster line might be used a lot more. Thank you for the inspiration for it**. **Stella's character is essentially Olaf's opposite. She is a disrespectful grumpy mouthy brat, hence why she insults people. she says she hates cold shoulders because Olaf says i like warm hugs. Where as Olaf genuinely likes to give warm hugs, Stella's statement is supposed to be ironic because she gives cold shoulders. Disney has stated that Olaf is a living embodiment of Elsa and Anna's childhood, so Stella is basically what Ranger might have been had he been far more bitter about his childhood than he actually was, like how Elsa might be more carefree had her accident with Anna might not have** **occurred. As for Anna, lets just say i'm going to push my boundaries a little.**

 **JFK- Maybe, but Anna is currently trapped in a shop on her way to Italy. I don't think alcohol is in her reach at the moment and I doubt that her first reaction after being freed would be to drink.**

 **Author Prime X- Well of course! There is much to be done and not all of it will be pleasant. Hope you Enjoy it.**

* * *

Days had past since Anna's capture. Elsa had returned to Arendelle with the heirs and their new babysitter (Stella would like to think of herself more as a protector) in tow.

Arendelle seemed quite dreary upon Elsa's return, no doubt in part due to the entire city learning of Anna's capture and their Queens Prince consort's apparent status as an Enemy of the Coronan and Ridgefellian crown once Elsa managed to get back to the palace and explain everything to the council. Kai and Gerda took the news hardest of all, having been Elsa and Anna's caretakers while they were growing up.

The only bright spot to Elsa's return was that the kingdom was overjoyed to see that the Queen had given birth to the royal heirs. Even Karen, despite her aloof behavior towards Ranger, seemed to care about the twin's wellbeing, as it was Elsa wouldn't let them out of her sight.

Which was how she was in a meeting with her children wrapped in blankets tied to her chest, letting them cuddled with her while she was trying to work out a peace treaty before the now King Ivar and his representatives arrived to prevent an all out war between the two kingdoms. She had to admit that it was an odd sight, particularly from how Elsa knew that her parents were back when she was a child. They wouldn't let Elsa or Anna anywhere near the council when Adgar was in. Idun was always taking care of her children anyway so it wasn't like Elsa was alone at all. But since Elsa was the ruling monarch, she would have to deal with the pressure of running the kingdom.

As a ruler, Elsa was fine with dealing with the monarchy. It was what she was raised to do and by all means she was ready for it. But she wasn't just a ruler anymore, she was also a mother. And like any mother her first instinct was to protect her children. Sure this might look weird and her children's presence was highly distracting, but she didn't care. She wasn't going to let them out of her sight. Not after what happened to Anna.

She wasn't even paying attention to the meeting. Her mind was racing with dread at the thought of what her sister was currently going through. She bit her lip feeling the cool rush of her powers flow through her body, begging to be let out. Elsa let out a breathy sigh. 'Feel it, don't conceal It.' she chanted to herself, willing herself to feel love. She couldn't let her powers out at the moment during this meeting. She was trying to get this work done.

She glanced down at her children, tied to her chest by the blankets that she wrapped around them. Like their father and aunt, they found this meeting boring like nothing else. They were sleeping soundly, their eyes closed. A small smile made its way to her face, the voices of the councilmen being drowned out as her focus turned to her children. They were so beautiful they were perfect.

"Your majesty?" came the voice of a councilman next to her. Elsa snapped her head up, which inadvertently shifted the blankets, causing the twins to stir as their bundle shifted around them. Elise kicked her feet, while Luka's face contorted with displeasure. Elsa quickly stilled, briefly glancing at the twins, before looking at the councilman that had startled her out of her rather adorable daze.

"Yes councilman?" she asked, her voice coming out clipped and annoyed, despite trying to sound as regal and reasonable as possible. She couldn't help it. It was the perfect moment, completely ruined.

The Councilman, a rather old one that she wasn't so familiar with, mainly because he was so quiet, as well as the rest of the councilmembers were looking at her, but the looks they were giving her were either looks of concern looks of annoyance or looks of adoration (which were from the few woman that were on the council mostly aimed at the twins)

The older man looked at Elsa, something in his eyes making Elsa feel like a child that had done something utterly disgusting or offensive.

Elsa's lips upturned into a frown her eyes blazing with fury at the look the councilman was giving her. How dare he judge her? After being informed of everything that had happened over in corona, he had the nerve to question her beliefs as a mother?

"Are you alright?" the 'concerned' councilman asked, his look of distain intensifying briefly as he gazed at the bundles wrapped around Elsa's chest. The twins moaned slightly as if they could feel the disapproving gaze.

Elsa felt her body cool down immensely, the air in the room becoming significantly colder as she said her response "we are fine councilman. Would you like to continue or are you going to say anything about my children?" she snapped

The councilman's eyes narrowed and coldly responded, "I do not believe they should be here." There was a slight emphasis on how he said the word 'they' as if Elise and Luka were insignificant to the matter at hand. While it was true that Elise and Luka were a distraction, the way he said it made Elsa feel like he was referring to her as a naughty child, rather than a concerned ruler and mother. Elsa slammed her fists on the table in front of her startling everyone in the room. This also inadvertently awoke her children, who began to wail in response. Instinctively Elsa's arms wrapped around her children comforting their cries, but her ice blue gaze froze everyone else in the room

"How dare you!" she growled, her composure flying out of the window; later she would realize that Ranger was rubbing off on her. "Have you not listened to a word I said?" the room was deathly silent "my consort… your future king… the father of my children" it was a low blow for her to say that and she knew it, but she had a point to make "Is currently trying to clear his name and save the princess, my sister from his own enemies. That makes my children targets and I will not allow them to be harmed. Should you ever refer to them as insignificant again, you will be very sorry indeed" she told the councilman. She then turned to the rest of the council "shall we continue?

* * *

Stella was busy walking around the garden stomping away from the devil himself. The diminutive devil wouldn't stop looking at her. His goofy gaze was constantly on her and he kept asking for a warm hug even though Stella had refused him the first time around. As a matter of fact, he wouldn't stop following her; she could hear him behind her.

Oh why couldn't the Snow Queen let her kill this guy? It would save her a whole lot of trouble and maybe let her live a more peaceful existence. Their acquaintanceship didn't' start out in the best way, and Elsa didn't exactly help Stella in the situation. No she preferred to just stand there, laughing at them

 _Stella walked down the ramp of the ship, following Elsa down the ramp into the Norwegian town of Arendelle. It was… very bright. The town was very lively and even t a distance, she could see the castle, the ice shimmering in the sunlight, almost making the castle shine brightly like a rainbow._

 _How did master stand such a bright sight? Jeez it was making her molten eyes hurt._

 _"Elsa!" came an annoying sounding voice. Stella looked ahead to see a-_

 _Her body froze and her eyes widened as she saw a gorgeous looking pile of snow. He had such a fat body, not an ounce of muscle on him. His carrot nose looked absolutely adorable coming out of his head and the buttons on his torso made him look so noble and sophisticated. He had a goofy almost loveable grin on his face, his eyes innocent and even brighter than the sun._

 _Stella would be lying if she said she absolutely found this snowman to be…_

 _An abomination that deserved to be wiped off the face of the planet for daring to even exist with such a disgustingly happy look on his face!_

 _She scowled and folded her arms looking at Elsa "who's the fluff pile with the cloud on his head?" she barked, glaring at the source of all evil. So much joy. It made her sick._

 _Elsa just gave the lava rock a smile "just wait a moment. You'll find out." She said, shift her arms so that her children were more comfortable. Stella would have offered to hold one of her masters little creampuffs, but Elsa wouldn't let go of them. Stella was starting to wonder if they weren't extensions of the woman's body._

 _Olaf made his way up to Elsa, with his usual goofy grin ever so present on his face "hi Elsa. What's up with the babies on your-." The snowman stopped midsentence, his eyes widened as it dawned on him that Elsa had in fact given birth during her time away. His smile widened and he grabbed his cheeks tightly" you had the baby!" he jumped up and down "this is the greatest day ever!"_

 _Stella gagged, the snowman optimism making her want to vomit, even though she didn't have a stomach with which to do so._

 _Elsa bent down slightly, a small smile touching her lips "not exactly Olaf…" she shifted her arms again, exposing the Twins faces to Olaf. The twins looked at Olaf, their eyes widening at the sight of the snowman, before they suddenly burst out laughing at Olaf, who was staring at them the same way he did when he discovered heat for the first time. "Olaf squealed "hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" he waved his arms, but Elsa held the twins tighter "Olaf, I don't think you'll be able to hold them, they're not really used to anyone but me holding them yet."_

 _It was a lie and she knew it, but Olaf just took it in stride "ok!" he said, that smile returning to his face. He backed away, then turned his head, finally noticing Stella. Olaf's eyes bugged out of his head. His jaw dropped and Stella could have sworn the snowman's cheeks melted slightly._

 _Stella backed away, not wanting to be anywhere near this strange happy fluff pile. "hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" he cried jumping over to the lava woman his arms open wide for a very inviting hug._

 _Stella responded quite differently then what Olaf was expecting. She head butted him, knocking his head off of his torso and watched with satisfaction as it flew through the air and landed on the dock several feet away._

 _With a bitter scowl on her face Stella growled, "I'm Stella and I hate cold shoulders."_

Ever since then that… thing had been following her, wanting a hug. Stella was angry! She didn't want him anywhere near her.

Suddenly she felt an unseen force, sending her toppling to the ground "hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" came the voice of the snowman that was the bane of her existence. Curse this obnoxious innocent happy pile of snow!

Stella growled "get off me you overgrown snowball!" The molten woman kicked her feet out trying to kick her useless polar opposite. Instead this seemed to make Olaf happier and he hugged the molten woman even harder.

It seemed that Stella was going to have a really hard time avoiding the happy snowman.

* * *

Judas ship, the 'Judges Hand', despite it having been less than a week, had already managed to reach the Celtic sea, barely border lining the outskirts of France. Quite the achievement given the size of the ship itself it wasn't the largest ship but it did have a fairly large crew, mainly made up of the few men that Judas was able to scrap from his village to perform the near impossible task of infiltrating the guards in Corona to steal a hostage important to Luka. It would have been preferable to steal the Queen, as that would have sent Arendelle into disarray, but between her ice powers making her for a dangerous opponent and the fact the Judas was unable to find her during the Coronan festival, it was just better to take the princess. Though now he knew that the Queen herself had bred children with Luka, Judas and Marco were twistingly coming up with ideas to use against Luka. However they needed to get him onboard this ship, or back to his former home so they could properly dispose of him like they should have years ago. If Judas knew Luka like he did, he wouldn't want to be arrested again and would likely evade any attempt to send him back to jail

The question was what were they going to do with the princess now that they now that they had her? Judas knew that Arendelle had no proof that she was here, and even if Luka could track him, Arendelle was not a warring nation and would gladly do anything to safeguard the return of their princess. Judas may not like Luka, but he certainly wasn't going to seriously harm or kill the princess and potential start a war over _that._ He wanted Luka dead, not the princess. If that meant he could start a war and kill Luka then, by all means he would use the princess, but he wasn't going to kill her to start a war.

But hopefully he wouldn't have to. As soon as Luka was safely tucked away in the same cell he had been during his last visit, the princess would be free to go. After all, who would sacrifice themselves to save the son of the devil?

Judas stood up from his chair and walked out the door. Perhaps he should consider visiting the princess himself.

* * *

Anna struggled against her chains, pulling as hard as she could, hoping against hope that they would break and she would be able to get out of this cell. But alas she was not strong enough to break iron chains. All she was able to accomplish was an agonizing ache in her elbows and feet the more she pulled at her chains. She groaned, pulling once again with all her might. Unfortunately, this resulted in her loosing her balance and falling flat on her butt. "Ow!" she cried, sting up abruptly, raising her iron shackles to rub her now sore backside. For how useless her hands were to her now, at least the shackles provided a cooling comfort.

Suddenly, she heard a door open and her head snapped up, looking in the darkened room for any signs of another human being entering the room. Despite the fear flooding her veins, Anna, stood up, holding herself firmly ion her place, willing her body to stop shaking. Hard to do when you are frightened. "whos there?" she called out, anger biting her tone

Out of the darkness came an older man one she was not familiar with. His grey, whitening hair showed his age, as did the lines on his face. What freaked Anna's out however was the eye patch on his eye, looking like it was covering a heinous scar of some sort. She shivered in disgust "ugghh. Were always that ugly, or is it a special occasion?" she asked. The man chuckled lightly; clearly he found Anna's antics to be amusing. "I see your time in the dungeons has made you no less spunky. I was afraid Marco would have broken you.," he told Anna "My name is Judas, and I would like to talk to you."

Anna didn't say a word, not wanting to have anything to do with this man.

" Dear girl, you have nothing to be afraid of. All I want is information; specifically about Luka's child."

Anna growled, baring her teeth in a feral manner. "Well you can go fu-" she spat, but before she could even finish her thought, Judas's face morph into one of anger and he let out a roar.

"Princess Anna!" Judas roared over Anna, effectively silencing her. "You have two choices here." He opened the cell door and grabbed her by her chin, Anna gasped, fear flooding her veins, but she refused to tremble before her captor. Her turquoise eyes flared dangerously as she glared at Judas, willing him to combust.

Judas was impressed by the girl's ferocity, he would give her that. But right now she was in his way. He chuckled once again, giving her a grin "you can either tell me everything." He tightened his grip on Anna's chin "I can show you how much pain a human being can endure." He growled dangerously.

Anna knew whenever she had to run from a fight. It was the smart thing to do. If Elsa were here, she might have tried to use diplomacy. Unfortunately for Judas, she was not Elsa. Anna had her own way of doing things.

So what did she do? She reared her head back and spit in Judas's face. The old man let go of Anna, howling with disgust as he reached for his eye. But before he could, Anna drove her heal into Judas's groin, making him gasp and fall to his knees, "you little!" he stood up and hobbled out of the cell, his pride wounded. He closed the gate, giving Anna a dangerous look "you're going to wish you hadn't done that!" he growled before walking out of the room.

Anna grinned, "you don't scare me." she whispered

* * *

 **Good old Anna. She doesn't take anything from anyone. Hopefully I didn't make her to OOC, which is one of my weaknesses I believe.** **Stay tuned!**


	23. Reunion

**A reveal is in this chapter! Also, remember when I said Marco was going to be worse than Judas? This chapter will be the start of his decent into madness. You will see why.**

 **WindrissQueen- You had god** **grammar, so don't worry.**

 **TPFR- As Olaf would say, somethings are worth melting for...**

 **JFK- There is a variation of that scene in here. Not exact, but it works for the story.**

 **Jaffa- Thats our Anna. She was born ready. She has faced every kind of monster** **imaginable.**

 **Eyepatch- glad you like the story, but other than the occasional fluff, the story will take a dark turn in the later chapters.**

* * *

The port was bustling with activity that morning, people trying to get everywhere and nowhere. Ships were coming in and out docking and heading out to sea like they were in a rush to get somewhere.

Little did they realize that today, this particular port was in for a little fireworks.

Ranger walked around the port, hiding in the crowd. Well at least as much as a guy wearing silver and red armor and a black cape could hide while walking around ships. It reminded him of when he first met Anna and Elsa. Back then he thought he was entering a town that would persecute him for being different. now he was trying to save Anna from a ship full of people who wanted to kill him. oh the irony.

This port was so alive. These people were so alive. They were just trying to make a living getting somewhere with the help of their friends. It reminded him of home, back then after his exile.

He would have no choice but to fight here; Judas and Marco would see to that. but this town. These people would be caught in the crossfire of his rage, just like they were before.

 _A younger 10 year old Ranger, dressed in the same dirty cloths that he had worn for some weeks, all torn and matted, was sitting on top one of the many vendors that littered the streets of this kingdom village that he had fled to after his banishment. it still hurt that he didn't understand why his parents hadn't loved him, but anything was better than being stuck in that asylum again_

 _His stomach rumbled heavily, causing the young boy to grab it in pain. He was hungry and he hadn't had anything to eat in days. he needed to get something in his system before he starved to death. Thankfully, he was currently sitting on top of a fruit vendor, who was too oblivious to notice the young thief that was on top of his roof._

 _The young boy peaked from above the roof. The vendor was busy organizing fruit on the other side of the stall, his back turned to the young exile_

 _Ranger grinned, before he sat back up, then, using his legs to support him, leaned over the edge and grabbed the first piece of fruit that he found, a nice juicy apple.. just as he grabbed it though, the vendor turned around. Naturally, he didn't take too kindly to the idea of food being stolen from his cart._

 _"Hey! THIEF!" he cried loudly, causing most people to turn around to see Ranger and the vendor_

 _Ranger immediately filled over, doing a back flip and landing on his feet. Without a moment to lose, he turned and started running, taking a bite of the apple as he did so. He needed to keep his energy going, if this guy was going to pursue him. Thankfully it was close to dark so it would be hard finding one thief once he lost his pursuers. He turned a corner, fleeing through the city, until he ran into an alleyway, not far from where he slept. He came to a halt, tired out. Turning around. He saw that indeed he had out run his pursuers. With a small laugh, Ranger took another bite of his apples "hm, amateurs."_

 _"Oh really?"_

 _Ranger stopped, dropping the apple he turned back around to see a large intimidating man. His brown eyes glared straight into Rangers red eyes, freezing the young boy on the spot._

 _The man grabbed Ranger by the arm, causing the boy to suddenly realize that for the first time in three years, he had been captured "hey, let go!" Ranger screamed trying to pull his arm out of this mans grip. He could have used his powers, but remembering how well that went last time he used his powers, he would rather not get sent to jail again._

 _The man responded by pulling Ranger off of his feet and chopped him in the neck, knocking him out._

Ranger smiled, his master had then taken him home and things had turned out quite different. Ranger had been given a home cooked meal, and his master began training him in the ways of the sword. Even better, when he had found out about Rangers abilities, he had ways to train Ranger, specifically training using the fires in the forge. It came handy to make a sword when he could control the flames. It was something new to him, being accepted for who he was. Thankfully his powers were not very strong, but with practice, he was able to control them quite well.

At the time Ranger was scared when his master had shown him kindness; he cried the very first time his masters wife hugged him, not because he was shocked that she had hugged him, but because he was scared. It was the first time he had ever been shown affection, at least from what he could remember. But over time he got used to it an eventually, came to see the whole village as family.

But now his new family was in danger. Luckily he didn't have to wait long to be able to rescue Anna; Ranger could see Judas's ship and some men were getting off of it. It was only a matter of following them back to the ship and knocking them out before they could see him. Really shouldn't be much of a problem.

With a sly grin anger weaved through the crowd, ready to exact his vengeance.

* * *

Anna growled as she sat down on the floor, completely exhausted. How in the world was she going to be able to get out of this? She had been on this ship for weeks! The crew treated her like dirt, though they gave her some books to read, so she wouldn't be bored at the very least; it was a long trip and they had gotten tired of her complaints.

Still didn't help her though. They were just using her to get back at Ranger, whom Judas believed would come and rescue her. She had no problem with that, but it was just the fact she was being used as bait to kill her good friend that she had the problem with. Why dis they want him dead? As pabbie once said, fear would be Elsa's enemy. Did the same hold true for Ranger? Probably, given his experience, but why did they hate him so much? If Ranger knew, he had never told them and if he didn't, well then Anna could just assume that they were being driven by fear. But then… why not kill him? he certainly couldn't have been that much as a threat when he was a child? Leaving him alive was just far too dangerous.

It was all just so very confusing. One could say that they wanted to rectify past mistakes, but it still didn't make very much sense to her.

Her thoughts were broken by Marco, who entered the room carrying Anna's breakfast. Her stomach lurched at the thought. Sure it wasn't bad or anything, it was just some bread and milk, but the fact that she was dealing with her kidnappers made it feel that each meal was going to be poisoned or her last one before they finally got fed up with her. There was also a glass of water. Now that, Anna could agree with; she was very thirsty.

Strangely though he also had a bottle filled with… wait a second… was that a wine bottle? Anna's eyes widened a plan formulating in her head.

Well if she remembered correctly, Marco did mention drinking at one point. Was he going to drink in front of her? Wow, he really had no class.

Marco opened the cell door and unceremoniously dropped the tray on the floor, leaving the bread on the floor and most of the water spilt over the tray.

"Eat" Marco growled, opening the wine bottle and chugging it directly in front of Anna like she was a starving puppy, begging for food.

Anna stuck her tongue out, giving Marco a pout "I would, but your forgetting a couple of things." She lifted her shacked hands "I can't eat without my hands free!"

This was the first time Marco had delivered food to her. Any other time he was here he mostly just belittled her or asked her about Rangers relationship with Elsa. Anna adamantly refused to answer any questions about that. That usually received a slap in the face, but Anna persisted. If there was one thing she was proud of it was her stubbornness.

Marco stopped drinking a moment, pulling out a key from his pocket. Little brat" he mumbled, getting on his knees and roughly grabbing Anna's arms. He unlocked the shackles, which dropped to the ground.

Anna then smashed d her forehead on Marco's, disorientating him, before grabbing the bottle and smashing it over his head. Marco screamed in pain, grasping his now blood covered head. Anna then grabbed the key from the floor and bolted from the cell, locking it for good measure, before running out of the room.

Anna managed to find her way on deck, much to the shock of everyone at their stations, who weren't expecting to see a prisoner escape from her cell. Anna didn't even bother paying much attention to that though, she just ran towards the ramp of the ship hoping that she would be able to get there before anybody realized what was happening.

However just as she was about to reach the ramp, she felt someone grab the back of her neck, lifting her from the deck of the ship. Immediately Anna's hands went behind her head, clawing at her captors arms, but it did little to atop them "let go of me you jerk face!" she screeched.

Her wish was granted, albeit not in the best way she had imagined. Anna was roughly thrown onto the deck of the ship. Landing hard on her side. She felt a snap followed by a loud pop in her arm, as her shoulder was dislocated. "ahhh!" Anna screamed as she clutched her now dislocated limb. Looking up through the tears of pain, she saw Judas giving her a smile, a glare of evil plastered on his face. "Did you really think you could escape?" he said, but his voice grew in volume "did you think you could-" before he could finish a large enflamed mass slammed into him, coming in from behind Anna.

"Ranger!" Anna cried, disbelieving her eyes

* * *

"ARRRRRRRRGHHHHH" Ranger cried as he carried Judas into the town, rage boiling through his veins. He had managed to sneak on bored the ship, pretending to be one of the men gathering supplies ( he had killed the ones he followed; there bodies were rotting somewhere in the town). Once he was on deck, he had planed to find Anna during the night. But she had made it easier but running on deck not long after he got on board.

Then Judas had attempted to threaten her and that's all she wrote. Ranger had burst into flames and charged at Judas, slamming into with the force of a rampaging bull. Not the smartest thing to do, but he was angry

Ranger then slammed Judas into the ground, dragging him along the cobblestone, using a fist to beat his head into the ground "You. Think. You. Can. Threaten. My. Sister!" he roared, punctuating each word with a punch.

he continued to drag Judas along the ground, until he flew into the air, taking the now limp older man and threw him back to the ground. Judas's body landed on a cart filled with pea bags, which were soaked with blood as they seeped from the wound on Judas's back.

However little did Ranger know exactly how well armored Judas was underneath his cloths. They had been lined with chainmail, so Judas wasn't quite dead, but heavily injured. Not that it mattered, Judas was dead anyway.

Ranger landed in front of the injured old man "does it hurt Old man?" he growled. Does it hurt knowing the pain I inflicted on you?" he raised his hand, a ball of fire forming in his hand. After everything that this man had put him and Anna through, he was more than willing to put him down, proving him right be damned. Ranger was a monster plain and simple. Because Judas had made him one.

Judas grinned "do you honestly thing that it's that easy Luka?" he croaked weakly smiling in a mocking manner "do you think that killing me will make you less of a demon."

Ranger didn't give Judas the satisfaction of calling him a monster "no. But it will feel great!" Ranger spat, before unleashing a burst of flame from his hand. Judas was gone, nothing but ash.

Ranger sighed, looking at what remained at the ashes of his once hated enemy. "Its more than you deserve" he whispered, before bursting into flames and flying back to Judas's ship.

* * *

Ranger landed on the ship, where he found Anna once again held captive, this time at knifepoint. She was also surrounded by other members of the crew, meaning that Ranger couldn't attack them without potentially hurting Anna in the process.

"Let her go!" Ranger roared at them as he looked at them, rage burning in his eyes. He wanted so badly to kill them, but he couldn't, not like this. Anna would die to

"What will you do about it son?" came a chilling voice, one that had the same effect that Judas had on him. Ranger looked towards the source of the voice, seeing a middle aged man around his mid forties looking at him. His grey eyes were filled with malice and mirth, a twisted smile on his face as he made his way over to Anna, gently stroking her cheek with his finger. Anna responded by attempting to move away from Marco's hand.

Marco grunted, "shame such a pretty girl has to die, don't you think so Luka?" Marco asked glancing at the younger man, spitting Rangers name like it was a curse word.

Ranger bit his lip "since when have you decided to talk to me like I'm a person? You haven't said my name in years. why start now? you never cared before."

Marco laughed " for a good laugh. Here I thought that you would have never wanted to have anything to do with that name. But then.' he stopped, his grin widening even more "I find you name your son after you?

Rangers eyes widened, his body freezing as if Elsa had dumped ice water on him. He stared at Marco, unable to think or breath. Marco knew… he knew…

Marco grinned, seeing to like the reaction he got from Ranger "oh? I've got your attention now it seems. You… A demon from hell. Procreated to create even more demon spawns?

Rangers fists clenched, fire working its way up his arms as he glared at Marco "leave my family out of this Marco! Anna has nothing to do with this! This is between me and you!"

"Watch your tone boy! Don't think I wont-" Marco began, but Ranger cut him off

"You just always had to be the strongest one in the room didn't you? Judas taught you that growing up didn't he? I shouldn't be surprised; given you have the same nature he did. Violence and hatred is in your blood. Oh by the way, he's dead."

Marco froze hearing that, his face contorting with shock, before settling with fury "you… how dare you?"

Ranger just grinned, "How dare I kill the man who made my life hell? Really Marco, should you be surprised? That I would have it in me to kill him? Surely you must have known that it was going to happen."

Marco went rigid, realizing the truth in Rangers words. Judas was nowhere to be found and there was a certain satisfaction in Rangers eyes that Marco had never seen before.

When Ranger realized what he had just said, he realized what monster that he had just unleashed on them all.

Marco glanced at one of his crewmates, nodding slightly, before he grabbed a knife from another one of his crew mates, before hurtling the knife at Ranger, anger in his eyes. Ranger dodged the blade easily, sidestepping the clumsy attempt to kill him.

Ranger was confused, he glanced at the direction the knife was heading in, before turning around to face Marco, "really Marco you-" he said as he turned around.

Before Ranger could finish his sentence, a shot rang out and he felt a bullet pierce his shoulder, inches above his heart. Ranger fell to his knee clutching the gaping wound in his shoulder. He could feel the blood seep from the wound and he began to lose consciousness. He fell to the ground, his gaze falling upon Anna, who was screaming in with terror as she tried to wrestle her way from her captures grasp, but to little effect.

A shadow suddenly cast itself on Ranger. He glanced up seeing Marco look at him with contempt. He got down on one knee and harshly whispered, "you think you knew pain? What Judas did to you?, no… that was not pain. You will long for as something as sweet as pain."

Ranger glanced at Marco, feeling his strength drain away. With one last ounce of effort before he lost consciousness, he whispered, "there isn't anything more, you can do to me. You already killed me once… Papa"

Then the world went black.

* * *

 **Well. Judas is dead, hooray for Ranger. But now he is a captive too, meaning that Marco will have plenty in story for Ranger in Italy. Time to break Ranger!**

 **Also there is a new poll on my profile for anyone who is interested.**


	24. Back to the beginning

**Ok folks, its time I had a quick talk with you before this next chapter, a reviewer of mine asked about Rangers future with Luka and Elise and it is with a heavy heart that I must say that the story will skip over about 5 years later in this chapter. In the future, Elsa has continued ruling, Luka and Elise have grown up, Anna and Ranger have died under the harsh treatment of Marco and Kristoff left Arendelle forever, finding to be of no use to Elsa without Anna. Elsa has spent the last year trying to restore Arendelle after a ceasefire occurred with Ridgefall. She has become a heartbroken woman with only her children left. Outwardly though she shows confidence, inside she is emotionally fragile, her children the only thing keeping her going.**

 **Ok how many of you are going to believe that? Would I really be so cruel? Of course that didn't happen. Made for a good fright though.**

 **TPFR- Glad I kept you surprised. And just so you** **know, Marco is going to become even more insane later as I have two things planned out for him, one of which I know nobody will like.**

 **JFK- I'm sorry JFK, but you have to remember that I already have this story planned out, so even some ideas I come up with have to be scrapped. I can't just do whatever may readers want, because then the story becomes predictable. you can keep trying to leave ideas though, because some of them may be implemented in some way.**

 **Jaffa- That was funny. and don't worry, Ranger and Marco have a lot of catching up to do. So yes there will be more happening between them.**

* * *

Ranger awoke, feeling quite groggy. He tried to open his eyes, but his head was pounding, preventing him from being able to see anything. His shoulder felt like it had been shot (oh wait, it was), the spot still stinging with pain. He raised a hand to touch it, or he would have, except his arm refused to budge. Not only that he felt cold and wet, as if he had been caught in a rainstorm. Why would he feel so wet everywhere? Well, except his head anyway, but on the other hand, his mouth was bound with something, preventing him from being able to hear his own breathing; it was coming out muffled It didn't make any sense. It was almost as if…

Ranger's eyes opened slightly, not enough to help him see clearly, but he could barely make out Anna's unmoving form. Her eyes were closed, and her shoulder still looked dislocated, but other than that she looked relatively unharmed.

"Anna" he croaked, his voice cracking from his dry throat. He must have been unconscious for hours if not days, for he felt very thirsty. He once again tried to move his arms in order to reach out to Anna, but once again, his efforts were for not. However his voice did arouse Anna, who stirred upon hearing Rangers voice. It would have been surprising that she would even wake up upon hearing his voice, let alone wake up at all considering her usual sleeping habits. Anna let out a weak moan and lifted her head. Her turquoise eyes blinked open "R… Ran…" she sighed, sleep lingering in her tone. Judging from the sound of Anna's voice, it seemed that she hadn't had a very good night herself. Ranger knew that feeling. It was likely that they hadn't been treating her well, considering that her arm was still dislocated and where they were.

Anna raised her head, before pushing herself up on her good arm, not wanting to aggravate her shoulder anymore than it already was. Even so, it was a struggle for her to get up, as each movement shifted her shoulder even the slightest, sending a sharp wave of pain down her untreated arm. "agh!" she cried, biting her teeth in an effort to muffle her cries. God maybe no one knew this, but moving with a dislocated limb did indeed hurt!

Once she was able to get off of her knees and on her feet, Anna looked around, before taking notice of Ranger. "Oh my gosh!" she cried, going to Ranger side. She placed her newly shackled hands on his face, despite the fact that they blocked her from being able to touch him, but she didn't care.

In Anna's eyes, Ranger looked miserable and barely conscious. His eyes were still fluttering and he was moaning, likely due to him feeling the effects of his unconscious state. "Ranger…" she whispered, hoping to arouse her brother from his slumber. She needed him awake right now, maybe together they would be able to figure out a way out of this cell. It had work so well last time.

Even in the dark fogginess of his mind, Ranger did hear Anna's voice and he lifted his head, his red eyes meeting her turquoise eyes. "Where… where are…" Ranger felt so tired, his words were slurring and he couldn't understand as to why. He felt so confused and tired. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

Anna growled "you… you idiot." She shouted softly "You got yourself captured! We're on Marco's ship! You've been asleep for almost two days now."

Upon hearing his father's name, Rangers eyes snapped open, fully registering Anna's words. The memory of what happened came reeling back. Judas… he had killed Judas and had stormed his ship, but was shot before he could recue Anna. he looked around. The first thing he noticed. He was chained to the wall, submerged in what looked like a water tank, preventing him from being able to activate his powers, even if he could though they were shackled and the water was freezing, leaving him unable to think enough to even try and use his powers. To top it off, his mouth was in a muzzle and he was practically stark naked, left only in his underwear for at least Anna's modesty.

Of all the no good things that could happen to him, Ranger found it insulting that he was striped naked, even if it was just for the fact that leaving him in his armor wouldn't be a good idea, but come on! At least they gave him cloths when he was in prison! He let out a muffled groan, straining to move against his restraints. All he managed to do was make his muscles even sorer than they already were.

Anna shook her head "don't bother," she lifted up her shacked hands, giving Ranger a look of displeasure. I already tried that!" she fell on her backside, crisscrossing her knees, letting out a huff as she placed her head in her arms "Ranger what are we going to do? I've been on this ship for almost two weeks now, and now they have you and Marco-" she stopped realizing what she was about to say, before she suddenly leapt to her feet, giving Ranger the fiercest glare he had ever seen her give to him; it almost rivaled Elsa's "why the hell didn't you tell us that Judas was your grandfather?!" she screamed, making Rangers eyes widen both in shock and confusion, prompting Anna to continue "you have been moaning papa, don't hurt me… you're a monster Marco in your sleep, and Marco has been going on about how you killed the only family he had. So I repeat the question. why the hell didn't you tell us!"

Ranger looked down and immediately Anna realized what she had said and came up with the answer on her own. Ranger wouldn't want to be related to those who had hurt him.

Anna looked away; unable to see the heartbroken look caused by her words "Ranger… I" but Ranger shook his head, not wanting to hear anything else about the situation. It wasn't really the best thing to keep dwelling on his relatives anyway. now was the time for getting out of this cell, assuming that Ranger would even still be alive by the time Anna got off of the ship.

Before either of them could continue, the cell door opened up and in walked one of Marcos men, one that Anna wasn't familiar with. He dumped food on the floor for Anna a few apples, before opening up one of Anna's shackled allowing her to feed her, and walking about of the room, not even bothering to glance at Ranger or offer him some food.

Anna looked at Ranger, her eyes showing pity, as Ranger obviously couldn't eat with his muzzled mouth. Ranger shook his head "eat Anna" he whispered. He could go a while without food.

Anna said nothing, simply turning to her meal; all the while feeling like something terrible was going to happen.

Elsa sat in her council chambers waiting for the recently crowned King Ivar to arrive. This was a meeting she was downright dreading. Ivar was teetering on the edge of war with Arendelle, a fight that Elsa knew that she could not win without backup from her allied Kingdoms, the problem also being that some of those kingdoms were aligned with Ridgefall, meaning that should a war break out, some of the kingdoms would be forced to choose sides, making Elsa's battle even more difficult should most choose to fight alongside Ridgefall.

This was the first time Elsa would be negotiating to try and prevent war for her kingdom, and she was not happy about it. War was the last thing she wanted and she had a gut feeling that Ivar didn't want war either, but it would be impossible to stop him from wanting an explanation or even worse Ranger as some sort of consolation for his fathers death. Neither of which Elsa could or would be able to give him. Ranger was gone trying to find Anna, and even though she knew that she could contact the Coronan monarchy to find out which Kingdom Judas hailed from, there was no guarantee that Ivar would even keep Ranger alive once he found him. in short Elsa couldn't tell Ivar exactly where ranger was at the moment and even if she could, he was probably safer without Ivar knowing exactly where he was.

So either way, Elsa wasn't sure whether or not she was going to be able to prevent Ivar from wanting to go to war, with either herself, or with Italy, should he try and go after Ranger, though she would much more prefer the latter. Even then, if Ranger wasn't able to get out of Italy in time, it would turn into a warzone, which would potentially cost Ranger and Anna's their lives.

This meant that Elsa was stuck no matter what happened. Unless Ivar forgave Ranger for his apparent crime or they found an alternate theory to Vidar's death war seemed inevitable. That was not an option for Elsa.

Unfortunately for Elsa, her reverie was broken when in walked Ivar. She was immediately taken aback by his new appearance. He was wearing golden armor, similar to his original black armor and his cape, flowing silver. Atop his head was a kings crown, the same crown his father had worn. Elsa felt her stomach twist in displeasure. This was not going to go well. Even from this distance she could make out Ivar's face. It was twisted into a tight smile, like he was trying to alleviate some of the unease that he was feeling, but inside he was ready and willing to explode. Elsa knew that look well, and it only made her feel even worse for him.

The young king made her way to the table, taking a seat not far from Elsa's. Elsa didn't mind, the distance helped her feel more at ease than if he had tried to sit closer to her. The closer he was, the guiltier she felt. Plus if they started shouting, at least there was a fair distance between them.

She let out a sigh, her eyes averted, unable to meet Ivar's gaze. There was a lump in her throat preventing her voice from coming out clearly. She wasn't ready for this. Her arms ached for the feel of her children, the only thing she had that could provide even the slightest bit of comfort but they were busy being tended to by Kai and Gerda. Plus in this case, their presence might irritate Ivar. He probably wouldn't take kindly to Elsa having her family in this room when it was a serious matter, on top of the fact they she just became a mother after the death of his father. Elsa needed to be focused on preventing war, not cuddling with her children for support.

"Queen Elsa" Ivar growled, a venomous bite in his voice, not so much to be rude, but it was clear that he wasn't going to take pity on her for any reason right now.

Elsa swallowed the lump in her throat and she turned to look at her former companion. She bit her lip to keep it from trembling, holding her head high in an effort to hide her unease. "King Ivar" she said, her voice even and proud. "I trust you have some terms to discuss," she knew what he wanted.

"I want your fiancée to answer for his crimes" Ivar barked. Elsa immediately shot down the idea "I cannot hand him over to you, Ivar, and even if I could, he is not here" she growled.

Ivar tensed, clearly irritated by her words "Elsa he killed-"

"You don't know that!" Elsa interrupted him, cutting him off with a harsh tone that felt like her voice was slicing him in half "you think Ranger would be willing to murder your father? You think that? Then you're no better than anyone who is afraid of me." Elsa told Ivar

Ivar gritting his teeth, his arm tensing with anger "how can I prove or disprove that theory if your so called consort isn't here to validate his innocence. And even if he was, we all saw the blood on his jacket! How could he not have killed my father?"

Elsa knew that was going to be a hard claim to argue. Ranger was indeed covered in blood and had stated that it was an accident, something that she had forgotten about until just now. But knowing Ranger like she did. He just couldn't be responsible for Vidars death.

"What do you want then Ivar? I told you, Ranger isn't here, so there has to be something that we can get a compromise for? You and I both know that war is the last thing either of us want."

Ivar shook his head "Elsa… this is about the death of a monarch, I cant just let that go. The evidence points to your Fiancé. To Arendelle. You KNOW what that means…" he said gravely

Elsa stiffened, knowing what Ivar was saying "Ivar… please don't do this!" she begged

Ivar shook his head "Elsa, the only reason I will give you time to prepare is for the sake of your recent childbirth, something I do have a soft spot for. But unless Ranger returns within a months time, I will have no choice but to declare war on Arendelle." He stood up, before turning and walking out of the room, stopping briefly only to say "you can expect my declaration of war then."

As soon as he left the room, Elsa sat in place for a while until her body began moving on its own and she made her way to her room, her heart racing the entire way. As soon as she entered her room, Elsa let out a cry, covering the room in ice as she began sinking to the floor, crying in despair for what was to come.

Kristoff drank another bottle of alcoholic wine mixed with carrot juice, feeling so lost. After days of searching for Anna in Corona, he had reluctantly given up and had been asked to return to Arendelle. Currently he was in the bar in Corona waiting for a ship a note in his hand, addressed to Elsa. He hadn't yet given it to her, as he knew that she had a larger amount of troubles to deal with right now. He had read the contents multiple times and despite Elsa's proficiency as Queen and all, he wasn't sure that she would want to know about what the Coronan monarchy had planned.

 _" Your majesty, Queen Elsa,_

 _As it has come to our attention that Princess Anna was kidnapped underneath our roof, we reluctantly inform you that we are planning a trip to Judas's village, located in the Italian kingdom, Vatiarco in order to negotiate the return of princess Anna before any harm comes to her. I understand that she is your sister, but you have your little ones and the rest of Arendelle to worry about, should Ivar attempt to go to war with you._

 _Let us do our job, Elsa. I promise, we will return Anna to you safe and sound._

 _With hope,_

 _King Frederic of Corona._

Kristoff was about as angry as one could get. He knew that the politics behind Anna's kidnapping could lead to war. given that she was kidnapped over a small grudge of man who hated Ranger, but how could Elsa be asked to stand by and wait while her sister was in danger?

Heck this was his girlfriend that they were talking about, sure that didn't mean much in general, compared to being Elsa's sister, but he couldn't just return to Elsa and be asked to wait. Maybe it was the alcohol, but he was going to do something crazy. He wished he could bring Sven along, but he was in Arendelle and besides, Elsa might need all the support she could get and Sven could attract too much attention and make it hard to get on a ship.

Yep Kristoff was going to try and sneak on board a ship and get to Italy so he could rescue Anna or at the very least help Ranger get Anna back before anything else happened to her. Sure it was reckless and he wasn't a trained guard or swordsman, but to him, it just made sense that he had to try.

With a huff, Kristoff lifted the glass and downed the glass, the drink doing nothing to help his nerves and left him feeling thirsty. He groaned, slamming the now empty glass on the table before getting out of his chair and storming out of the pub and into the coronan streets, he made his way to the port, a determined glare on his face "Anna, I'm coming for you."

Anna sighed as she finished her snack, dropping the fruit on the floor, fresh tears drizzling down her face as she looked at Ranger "I'm sorry Ranger" she whispered.

Ranger shook his head "Anna… this isn't your fault. I will get us out of here… I promise you that." he said "as soon as we can, we can escape and make a break for it."

Anna opened her mouth ready to retort, but before she could, the cell door opened and I walked Marco a cruel smile on his face. "Have our prisoners had a delightful trip?" he asked sarcastically.

Ranger's eyes widened when he heard what Marco said

They were back.

* * *

 **Ok if you haven't gotten ready to kill me, please don't start now. Next chapter, Marco will do something cruel to Anna and Ranger, so just be prepared for something vile to happen. Follow Favorite and Review.**


	25. Innocence Lost

**Sorry I'm late with this. I actually had this chapter done on Friday, but couldn't find time to upload it until now. I'm going to be honest though. this chapter is not going to be liked by 90 percent of the readers. I thought it was a good idea, but I'm pretty sure that all of you guys are going to be after my blood. While you are reading this I'm going to barricade myself behind a wall.**

 **TPFR- Yeah, in no simple terms, everyone is in trouble. the question is how are they going to get out of it. Also, read this chapter and then define worse. As for the cover, take your time and don't worry about it much. Just do it when you can. Also, can you clarify how you are confused. If the underlines I use for scene breaks are confusing, then I will try and change that next chapter. Sorry to confuse you.**

 **JFK- No probably not. They hated him then and they would probably hate him now. but who knows, maybe someone will be sympathetic towards Anna and help her escape. But knowing Anna, she would force that person to help get Ranger out because they're family.**

 **WindressQueen- Do what? Make a story with a lot of twists and turns that readers like you enjoy? well the** **answer is simple. You readers motivate me to make a great story. Thank you.**

* * *

Ranger groaned as he was shoved onto the floor of the cell, landing hard on the gravel covered ground, his bound and shackled hands bound behind his back and his legs tied together, preventing him from being able to get up of the ground, not that the beating he received would let him get up.

Seriously, he was already shot and freezing from being in the ice cold water for the majority of the voyage back here, but he supposed that he shouldn't have been surprised, given that beating him always brought a smile to his fathers face. Guess he just wanted to do it for old times sake. He was going to kill the old man a soon as he got out of this cell.

With a grunt, Ranger rolled on his back, being treated to the sight of Anna being shoved in the cell as well. Her shoulder still looked dislocated, making the experience even more painful he supposed. Her face still showed the massive discomfort and it seemed that no one was even remotely sympathetic for her. She was shoved on her knees and before anyone could make a sound or even yell at about their mistreatment, the man who escorted them in slammed the door shut behind them and walked off.

Anna turned around, despite the clear pain on her shoulder, going to the cell door and began screaming "hey! Is anyone out there!" her voice was loud and shrill, it wouldn't have surprised Ranger if there was a vein popping out of her forehead red face and all. "You have no right to keep us locked up in here! I demand that I speak to whoever is in charge here! I am he princess of Arendelle and I will not be treated like this!"

Wow was she actually playing the princess card? Sure she could, technically because she was a princess and she really didn't have any reason to be here because Marco was keeping her unlawfully. Not that he cared; he was going to use Anna in any way he could jut to spite Ranger. That mans cruelty had no boundaries as far as Ranger was concerned. He just wished that Anna wasn't apart of this. This grudge was about him and Marco. Marco had though he had killed Ranger when he stabbed him and left him to die all those years ago, but now that he knew his son was still alive, Marco would stop at nothing to make sure Ranger suffered more than he every had before. Ranger didn't care about what Marco did to him; there wasn't much he could do to Ranger that he hadn't already. He was just worried about what the man would do to Anna.

Ranger managed to sit up, despite his sore shoulder and numbness in his legs "Anna! They're not going to listen to you, trust me, I know. I tried." His words fell on deaf ears and Anna just continued to scream.

Ranger shook his head, wondering why he thought that would work. Anna wasn't one to give up, even if she had to go on for hours. It was as if her stubbornness and determination were a power all its own.

After almost ten minutes, Anna finally seemed to get through to someone, only that someone wasn't who Ranger wished it would be. Marco appeared in front of her, annoyance clear on his face, his scowl so deep that it felt like a hole straight into hell. He grabbed Anna by the chin, pulling her uncomfortably against the cell bars. Anna flinched, feeling Marcos breath on her face. It was hot and stale, and it sent shivers of terror down her spine as she looked into his remorseless grey eyes. "I would be more careful, princess." He said, his voice "you shouldn't be so loud if you don't want to attract the wrong attention"

Anna just looked at him, before sticking her tongue out making Marco chuckle darkly. "You know princess. I haven't quite repaid you for what you did to me earlier…"

Anna and Rangers eyes widened and before Anna could even protest, Marco slammed his face into Anna's, knocking her out. Anna slumped to the cells floor, while Marco opened the door and pulled her out, before looking at his son.

Ranger was staring at his father, a look of horror on his face he struggled to stand, but found himself unable to. His legs were still tied and they were numb, preventing him from being able to stand. But he could let Marco touch Anna. He couldn't let him take away Anna's innocence… assuming Kristoff hadn't so to speak.

Marco laughed as he picked Anna up and slung her over his shoulder, before closing the cell door and walking away, laughing as he went along the hall.

Ranger found himself unable to speak as he stared blankly at the cell door, unable to even breath as the image of his father dragging Anna away burned in his brain. His face then twisted into a snarl and he felt flames lick his body, but it wasn't enough, he was still cold and he wasn't able to get through the shackles. "I'll kill you…" he whispered, dreading what Marco would do to Anna.

* * *

Marco took Anna to an empty room, where he lied her down on a table, before stepping back, looking at Anna's young face. It was… quite beautiful, covered in freckles. Her hair was a nice shade of red. Her lips… his eyes traced down to her lips. They were soft and pink.

When he had grabbed Anna that night, he couldn't help but notice her beauty. Even sleeping she had a very attractive face and a… beautiful figure. Despite his reservations about his son, he could understand why his son was attracted to her, or so he had thought. Regardless she was beautiful.

Marco's thoughts drifted to his wife…

She was dead… she had died about 5 years ago, much to his sadness. She had died so young, despite promising that they would grow old together. Naturally he blamed his son for this as if that monster had never been born, then his wife would still be alive. She had died a bitter woman, forever changed by the fact she had given birth to a monster. He saw it in her eyes. They were lifeless and dull, and she kept scratching and cutting herself, screaming in her sleep as if Luka was tormenting her night after night.

Until the night she took her own life. At that moment, Marco realized that there was no good in the world, only monsters. As he held his wife's lifeless body he burned with vengeance, wishing that he could have punished Luka more and more, damning his soul to hell.

Marco ran a hand down Anna's dislocated arm, his other hand gently stroking her cheek. She was too beautiful to be wasted on a demon like Luka. Marco drooped his head, gently hovering over Anna, his lips inches from hers. However a wicked thought crossed his mind and he pulled back, a smile working it's way on his face.

"No… I have something better planned for you." he chuckled before walking out of the room.

* * *

Marco went to his fathers private office, still untouched, given that his father was dead and Marco felt it would be disrespectful of him to enter the office unless absolutely necessary. Given what he had in mind for the young princess, he felt that it would be quite necessary. Luka might be able to be coerced under the right threat, but this felt so much sweeter and crueler to do. It was quite tidy, filled with a desk and a bookcase filled not with books, but torture devices that he liked to look at whenever he wasn't using them on his prisoners. But only known to him and Marco, there was a new recent addition in the desk, one that could be quite the useful little device on Luka

He went to the desk and opened a desk drawer and grabbed a small vial filled with a liquid that his father had acquired from a trader in the north. They had used it on some prisoners before, and it had worked rather well. But now it was time to use it on Luka… or rather use it again. With a smile, Marco pocketed the vial and exited the room.

* * *

Ranger sat in his cell, tears leaking down his face. Anna had been gone for nearly a half an hour, dreading when Marco returned with her, broken and beaten, possibly… he shuddered, knowing that Marco could easily do it just to spite Ranger. He wasn't sure what happened to his mother or if she would even care what Marco did to another woman, but still, it would be vile no matter what happened.

But why? Why did Marco have to go that far… over him? He could have just easily let he go now that Ranger was captured; Anna wasn't of any use to him now; she could have just found a way to Arendelle and help Elsa raise the twins.

His eyes widened. Luka, Elise. He missed them. A fire suddenly sparked with him and he felt fire surging throughout his body. Elsa. She was back home in Arendelle, with the twins, unaware of the horror that Anna was potentially going through. Elsa would never forgive him if Anna was harmed and yet here he was simply waiting for Marco to return. Well, his body was still cold and perhaps it was also the fact that the od fear of being in jail was getting to him, but now? He was a grown adult and he would have no trouble escaping. He just had to get to Anna first.

He heated up, the warmth spreading across his body. He needed to get out of here. He felt the fire in his hands, heating the iron shackles. Just a few more seconds…

Suddenly he heard footsteps and he lost his concentration, stopping him from being able to escape. He growled. He was so close, just a few more seconds.

Marco appeared in front of him, a smile on his face, swinging keys on his hands "hello demon… have you enjoyed our accommodations" he asked sarcastically.

Ranger just looked at his father, a blank look on his face, not even bothering to respond to that absurd question. What was his father expecting him to say? it was rather obvious wasn't it? Besides he wasn't going to give the old man the satisfaction of hearing an appropriate response and instead responded with a question of his own "where is Anna?" he growled, his eyes flashing dangerously. Morality be damned, he was going to kill Marco as soon as he mentioned one sick detail about what he did to Anna.

Marco chuckled darkly, rubbing his chin mockingly "oh don't worry about the girl Ranger. She is fine I wouldn't bother sullying my hands on a women like her. Cute, but you know, she associates with people like you, so I couldn't bare that disgust and shame." He said to the captive young man.

Despite Ranger hating his father and not believing that the man had any semblance of morals given his past treatment, was glad that there was no harm to Anna, at least at the moment. still he wasn't sure what could happen to her later or if someone else had his dirty hands all over Anna, or worse their. He shuddered lightly, disgusted at that idea.

Ranger just continued to sit there glaring at his father, wishing he could at least move, but his body was still numb and he wasn't strong enough yet. Marco then opened up the door to his cell, walking inside, before he stood over Ranger, leering over him like Judas used to.

Ranger was used to this look, this was the look that Marco used to give him before he beat him when he was a child. It seemed to Ranger that Marco was about to get ready for it again.

None to his surprise, Marco suddenly kicked Ranger to the ground, and for good measure, stomped on his chest hard. Ranger gasped feeling his rib break. Yep, Marco still knew how to deliver pain. However Ranger wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing him scream, so he clamped his mouth shut and breathed through the pain. He wouldn't cry. He just wouldn't cry. Not in front of his father. He wasn't that same weak little boy again. He wouldn't show Marco that side of him ever again.

Marco it seemed noticed this and stepped back crossing his arms as he glanced down at Ranger "you don't scream anymore… shame, I used to love hearing it." he said, before reaching into his pocket. Je pulled out the same vile from before shaking it slightly, before glancing down at Ranger. "Do you know what this is?" he asked Ranger.

Ranger looked at the vial in Marcos hands, not sure what to make of it. It was just a vile filled with a clear looking liquid. It could really be mistaken for anything really. So why did he suddenly have a gut feeling settling in the pit of his stomach?

Marco just smirked wider, before glancing at the bottle again. "no I guess you wouldn't, Ranger given your lack of a life. You see, this vial is filled with a rather remarkable little potion. Your grandfather bartered it off of a little witch he met in the north"

Ranger grimaced the north. The north was where he had fled to following his exile. When had his grandfather made his way up there? Regardless he didn't have much time to think about it, because Marco continued to talk.

"When I first heard about what this was, even I couldn't believe it. Said it was some sort of potion that could affect the drinker in ways that I could never have imagined. But that's the boring part. You see…" he pulled a crystal from his pocket. It was a white gem that match the color of the vile perfectly. It seemed to glow even. It was almost mesmerizing.

The pit continued to grow in Rangers stomach. He wasn't sure exactly where his father was going with this, but something told him that he wasn't going to like it at all.

"This crystal and potion… they are used in conjunction with one another. Without one, the other is useless. But I would rather you just sit back and relax while I enjoy the show." he said

Ranger bit his lip a frown making his way on his face. But before he could even attempt to try and escape, Marco kicked him in the face, disorienting him long enough for Marco to grab his face and force his mouth open, shoving the vial down his throat. A burning sensation filled Rangers mouth and throat, making him want to cough and sputter. Unfortunately he couldn't spit it out because Marco grabbed his nose, forcing the liquid to go down his throat.

A nauseous sensation suddenly overcame him, a strange and familiar sensation. He had felt it before back in Corona. When he had drank the Coronan wine just before…

Ranger's eyes widened, but before he could attempt to break free, his mind became blank and he felt himself being pulled into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Ranger awoke, the first thing that he noticed was that his head was pounding. It felt like he had been drinking a large amount of alcohol in his system. And yet, something else felt so wrong about this. He knew he hadn't had anything to drink; he only ever drank at parties and he knew that the only party that he had been to recently was in Corona, which was weeks ago. After that fiasco, he opted never to drink again, given that he had killed Vidar and wasn't sure why. So how did he end up in this situation again? His memory was fuzzy. He let out a groan, attempting to get a feel for his surroundings.

The first thing he noticed was that he was lying facedown on the ground, which by the feel of it was gravel, meaning that he was still in his cell. So what did Marco do to him? He didn't feel sore at all or beaten in anyway; he had grown used to the feeling so he knew exactly what it felt like waking up after Marco beat him. Instead he just felt relatively exhausted, like he had just been through an intense marathon.

The second thing that he noticed was that his body felt lighter and warmer. Clearly some time had past since he fell unconscious, so it was likely that he had warmed up since then.

With a deep sigh, Ranger opened his eyes, only to be greeted by the ceiling of his cell. He then sat up and looked down at his lap. The next moment he gasped, realizing that he was stark naked, he glanced around, seeing his underwear and he quickly put them on, shocked at his unclothed appearance.

"What happened?" he whispered.

A sniffle broke his thoughts. Ranger turned around, his jaw dropping in shock. In front of him was… Anna. Only she didn't look so good. Her shoulder seemed to have been relocated, but it was like the rest of her took a beating. Her arms were covered in deep bruises, with a small cut on her cheek. Her hair was free of its pigtails but looked wild, rather than tame. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her free hair doing little to hide it.

But that wasn't the worst part. Her cloths were ripped, scattered all over the floor, torn in many places, looking like it was barely being held together. She was using her skirt as a blanket as if using it to hide something. Her arms were wrapped around her chest, her legs pressed to her arms.

Ranger took a step towards her, reaching out towards her. "Anna"

This had an unexpected result. Anna looked up, noticing him approaching… and shrieked in terror "NO! Stay away from me!" she roared, crawling as far away from him until she reached the wall, horror etched all over her face. That was when Ranger realized, that without her arms and legs hiding it, her body was just as unclothed as his was, her breasts and nether regions exposed to the world. Ranger blushed, but found himself unable to look away. Not because he was stunned at Anna's beauty, but by the fact her chest and legs were just as beat up as her arms were

Ranger stared at her, shocked by her actions "Anna… what happened… who did this to you?"

Anna just pressed herself harder against the wall, looking at Ranger. She opened her mouth and the words that she said shocked Ranger to his core

"You did..."

* * *

 **Ok is there anyone out there that isn't going to be after my blood now? probably not *looks out window to se an angry mob of thousands of angry readers* ok** **never mind. but before you try and break down the door, please just let me say I hope you can enjoy the remainder of the story and if you want to find me *hears a door break down outside* whops gotta run. if anyone needs me I will be on the run before someone decides to strangle me!**

 **Till then!**


	26. Distrust

**Ok. I'm broadcasting this from my secret hiding place right now and just so nobody is confused YES Ranger RAPED Anna. Marco dosing do it, he** **didn't** **trick** **anybody. Ranger did it, and he doesn't kno why or how. there'll be major consequences for this though.**

 **TPFR- Sorry. I know that it was shocking, but there is a reason for this.**

 **Authorlord- Marco dying in a church is a good idea, symbolic even. As for Chernobog... he is from Fantasia correct? well thats the problem. Chernobog may not appear because unlike the Tangled cast, who can be seen in the Frozen movie, he probably doesn't exist in the Frozen world. however, you have given me an idea to incorporate something similar to Chernobog for the story, so you might like that.**

 **WindressQueen- Please. Can you wait until after I finish the story to kill me?**

 **Jaffa- I really am sorry abut this, but it has to be done.**

* * *

Ranger stood there to shocked to even properly process Anna's words, which appeared to have jammed his brain. His mouth went dry and his knees felt wobbly, his stomach ready to eject non-existent contents, as he felt sick. When it finally dawned on him what he had done, the words echoed in his head making him feel less like a demon and more like a monster.

He raped Anna.

He RAPED Anna.

HE RAPED ANNA.

Ranger fell to his knees; the full weight of what he had done washed over him. He breathed heavily, as if to try cleansing his soul from how dirty he felt. He couldn't even imagine what Anna had felt. Oh god… how was he going to explain this to Elsa? Ranger retched at the thought, the feeling of disgust multiplying exponentially.

He had raped the sister of the love of his life. He had betrayed Elsa's trust, and ruined any chance at a family with her. She wouldn't, couldn't forgive him for this.

Ranger looked at Anna, his eyes filled with fear and regret. How could Anna forgive him for this? She knew he would never do anything to hurt her on purpose, but that didn't change the fact that it was his body his essence. It was him who was inside of her.

His eyes widened at the thought and he glanced at her stomach. Now he could see it the whole evil plan. By raping Anna, a child was a distinct possibility. Marco planned to use Anna to give him a grandchild, a baby that he could use to inflict pain on his own son. It would be much easier than attempting to steal Luka or Elise from Arendelle when they had their own baby-making machine here. One that Ranger cared about.

How many times had he raped Anna last night? The more he had intercourse with her, the more likely that she was pregnant. But how was she going to talk to him. She had practically shutdown on him. He could see it in her eyes. She was… scared of him.

But he needed answers. He didn't have time to worry about how it happened. What mattered now was getting Anna out of this hellhole.

"Anna… I need to know what happened" he called gently. Anna only continued to look at him as if she expected him to suddenly pounce on her. "Anna!" he called again, this time louder, causing her to flinch.

Anna shivered, likely due to the tone of his voice, but she finally looked at him, shaking slightly. "You…

 _Anna awoke, feeling her head pound maliciously as she sat up, which was a mistake, because her head reacted even more negatively, a nauseous feeling consuming her. Jeez, how hard did Marco need to hit her? Couldn't he have just pinched her neck?_

 _Anna's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered what had happened. Marco had threatened her, and then knocked her out. Then he must have… Ann shivered, what had he done to her. She glanced down at her body, relieved to see that she still had her cloths on. So then Marco mustn't have done anything to her. But what about…._

 _She looked around the room, where much to her surprise, she found Ranger. He was sitting over her, much too close for Anna's liking, she jumped, screaming from the shock, only to fall backward, but Ranger immediately grabbed her hand, stopping her from falling flat on her back. Unfortunately he accidently grabbed her right arm, which was the arm that was dislocated, causing Anna to scream out in pain as her arm was stretched. Ranger however pulled her forward and she suddenly collided with his chest._

 _Anna blushed, feeling the muscularity of Rangers chest. She always knew that he was handsome and while he wasn't as brawny as Kristoff was, she could see why Elsa loved his body. Still that didn't mean she wanted to be pressed against his chest. Elsa wouldn't exactly like that very much would she? Instead she used her left arm to try and push herself away, but Ranger wrapped and arm around her back, placing his hand on her dislocated shoulder, while letting go of her hand, and placing it on the other side of her shoulder._

 _Anna looked at him, ready to question what he was going to do, but before she could even open her mouth, Ranger suddenly pressed her shoulder between his hands, succeeding in pushing it back into place with a loud and excruciatingly painful pop._

 _"Agh!" Anna screamed, feeling pain shoot across her arm and shoulder. The only comfort that she had was that at the very least it wasn't dislocated any more. Still that did not make her feel any better about the fact that had indeed hurt._

 _Ranger finally let go of Anna, who pulled away from him, stretching her now relocated arm. With a smile, she looked at Ranger, before launching herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thanks Ranger!" she cried, taking a moment to kiss his cheek in thanks._

 _However, Ranger turned his head and instead, she felt his lips on hers. Anna's eyes widened in shock. This couldn't, shouldn't be happening._

 _Ranger was kissing her._

 _Ranger was KISSING her_

 _RANGER WAS KISSING HER_

 _Anna placed her hands on Rangers bare chest, pushing off of him. She managed to pull away from him, groaning as their lips came apart. Afterwards, she gave him a glare, her eyes flashing dangerously "Ranger what do you think you are-"_

 _Ranger cut her off grabbing her face and forcefully smashed his lips against hers, while at the same time, reaching for the top of her dress, gripping it tightly…._

"STOP!" Ranger screamed, closing his eyes and clamping his hands to his ears. He didn't need to know. The only thing that matter was that he raped her. He didn't care how or why, he knew Marco had something to do with it. He groaned in despair and he turned away from Anna, shame coursing through him.

How could this have happened? The last thing he remembered was Marco shoving the vial down his throat, and then blacking out. It must have been then that he raped Anna.

"I… I didn't hurt you so much… did I" Ranger asked, his voice warbling considerably, given what he was asking Anna. He raped her, how could he not have hurt her.

Predictably, Anna's face twisted into one of disbelief…, before it morphed into an angry rage and she launched herself at Ranger, her previous fear forgotten. Anna landed on top of Rangers chest, knocking the wind out of him as her hands latched themselves to his throat. Surprised Ranger grabbed Anna's hands in an attempt to pry them off, but Anna's grip was tight; he could barely breath. Another problem was that she was still stark nude in the front, leaving him too stunned to move.

Anna's grip tightened as rage boiled in her veins. Did Ranger really just ask her that? he asked if he was ok? No she wasn't ok! She was violated by him, her brother in law! Her grip was already deathlike and with each passing second, she felt herself slipping closer to killing him. Her breaths came out in quick sips. "You…. RAPED ME!" she screamed at him "you violated me! You took away my innocence! My vir…" she stopped the full weight of what she was doing suddenly crashing down on her as Rangers face began to turn blue, his breath coming out in chocked gasps.

Anna immediately got off of Ranger realizing that despite what he had done to her, she couldn't kill him; she couldn't forgive him for what he had done, but Elsa wouldn't forgive her if she killed him because of it. she backed away, glancing at her hands as if they belonged to someone else. She was just so upset, her emotions swinging every which way. She never thought that Ranger would ever be capable of something like that, especially to her. She always thought that Kristoff would be her first. Not Ranger. Even worse, he… released inside her. His… a baby wasn't something that Anna didn't want, but she wanted Elsa's blessing to have Kristoff's baby, not this, Elsa would kill her if Rangers child was growing inside her

Ranger, for his part sat up and held is throat, taking in as much air as he could. He wasn't upset; he deserved that. He looked at Anna, his eyes filling with tears at the thought of what he had done to her "Anna…"

She looked up at him "don't even bother…" she whispered coldly, so coldly it made Rangers veins freeze. Anna saying that. It was worse than anything Elsa had ever done; in a way, Anna was scarier than Elsa.

But then again, Elsa would probably freeze every cell in his body once she found out above what he had done; assuming she would even let him live.

Anna then let her head fall into her hands and she began sobbing loudly, feeling violated for what Ranger had done to her and there was no one here to help her through the trauma.

Ranger lifted a hand to grasp Anna's shoulder, but stopped before he could touch her. She wouldn't allow him too. Not anymore. Holding back tears of his own looked down, his heart filling with shame. He had lost Anna's trust. What was he going to do now?

* * *

Elsa sat in her personal chambers, Elise and Luka attached to her breasts as they had yet another meal. Elsa couldn't help but smile as she glanced at her children. In this time, at the brink of war with Ridgefall, her children were the only things that could keep her remaining positive and optimistic. They were so young and pure. They couldn't live in a time of war.

But war seemed inevitable. Unless Ranger returned with an explanation about Vidars death, it seemed unlikely that Ivar would maintain peace. He didn't want a war, like Elsa, but he needed to show force. A king who doesn't take the death of his predecessor seriously would be considered a laughing stock.

Elsa had gone over the situation so many times. Why? Why had Ranger snapped like that? it just didn't make any sense to her. Something had to have forced him to do it. even when he had attacked her after his powers were revealed, he did that because he felt it was the only way to escape his curse as he put it. But he didn't do it with malicious intent, no matter how malicious it had felt.

Elsa let out a deep sigh, glancing out of the window. In the distance she could see the north mountain, standing like a beacon in the evening light. Like a silent guardian.

Elsa had always known that she could create an army of snowmen if she so desired it; Marshmallow was like the prototype. With enough concentration, Elsa could create more like him, capable of slaughtering the Ridgefellian soldiers. But Elsa was not a war like monarch; she hated violence and her only interest was in defending her home. Caleb, on her orders was preparing the guards to do just that; Elsa had contacted some of her neighboring kingdoms to assist her. Some had answered, seeing what had happened to Ivar as a travesty, but believed her when she said it had been an accident and were determined to protect a feeble nation such as Arendelle. Elsa wasn't sure as to why this was, but she had to believe that the monarchs had sympathy for her and Ranger. Should would have thanked them, but war was not exactly the best time to go off and thank someone.

As Elsa contemplated these thoughts, Elise and Luka popped off of her, swallowing their meal, before their eyes closed, clearly ready to be out for the rest of the night. Elsa chuckled lightly, carrying her children to their crib; even though the nursery was down the hall, Rangers departure had Elsa move the crib to her room, so she could have some company while she slept. She also felt better with her children by her side, afraid that harm would come to them.

Elsa gently placed the twins in the crib, before placing their blanket on them. The two just continued to slumber, lost in the woes of their dreams. Elsa smiled, looking down at them. She wished Ranger were here to see them like this. But he was gone, off saving Anna. She wanted them both back here safe and sound, but she didn't know how ruthless Judas or his allies were.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on her door. Elsa pursed her lip in annoyance. She had forgotten about her meeting.

She tip toed to the door, opening it slightly, revealing Karen, who was dressed in casual clothing and holding a mug of hot chocolate, one in each hand.

After the fiasco in Corona, Karen and Elsa had actually become good friends. Even better, Karen helped babysit the twins whenever Elsa was busy with things that didn't involve Karen. Karen was surprisingly helpful and she took the twin very seriously; she would make a very good mother. More so than she may believe.

It helped that she was the only one left of her crew who had been there when it happened. She needed someone to talk to about it.

Elsa opened the door further, then stepped out and closed the door. She didn't want to disturb the twins. "Evening Karen" she whispered, taking the extra hot chocolate from her hands. Taking a moment, she sipped the drink. Letting the chocolate calm her nerves as it slipped down her throat.

"good evening your majesty."

* * *

Karen and Elsa made their way to the council chambers; the only place they felt they could have a peaceful conversation. The two were currently sitting in the chairs that they normally did during a council meeting, sipping on the hot chocolate. Despite having been talking for a little while, both woman had very little to say. Elsa felt like she could only complain at Rangers and Anna's situation, and Karen could do little to help in that regard. There just wasn't much to talk about, other than the twins. But even then, despite her optimism and hope, the twins did little to help other than calm her nerves.

"Have you heard any word from Master Josef?" Karen asked. Elsa jumped, having forgotten about Rangers legal name. It seemed so insignificant now. But then again, Karen always referred to him as such around her whenever Ranger was brought up. Why, she didn't know, but Elsa wasn't going to complain; to the world he would be referred to as King Josef. Only his family would ever refer to him as Ranger.

She really needed to find out where he had come up with that as a moniker.

However, Elsa shook her head, her blue eyes clouding with sadness "no… I haven't. I'm worried about him. Who he's fighting; they definitely deserve what's coming to them." Elsa usually want so harsh, let alone vocal when it came to violence, but knowing how Ranger saw things, and for kidnapping Anna, well, it seemed Ranger was rubbing off on her.

"Karen shrugged her shoulders, "I suppose. Anybody who does something like that is a monster; kidnap the princess I mean."

Elsa nodded, perfectly agreeing with Karen. But she had to trust that Ranger could bring her back safely, knowing that he could. But it had already been so long and there was no word from him, leaving her to worry even more.

To make matters worse, Kristoff was gone as well. He had stayed behind in Corona, but now Elsa had to assume that he wasn't coming back any time soon. Where he was now, Elsa wasn't sure. All she knew was that she was practically alone here with only her two children and few allies to comfort her

She sipped on her hot chocolate again, the cocoa soothing her nerves a little bit. "Karen… I want to thank you for everything." She said looking at the young woman.

Karen glanced at the Queen, quite shocked at her words. Despite the short time in which they had become friends, Elsa's kindness was rather something new. She smiled at the Queen, taking a sip of her own drink "its my pleasure, your majesty" she said sincerely, before taking yet another sip of her drink, finishing it off. She then stood up, giving Elsa a warm smile before saying "it has been fun your majesty, but I must be going. I will see you in the morning." She said, before turning around and walking out of the room.

* * *

 _Karen walked down the halls of the Coronan castle, wanting to explore the palace as much as she could. However that did little to quell her rage. Ranger… he was in this castle with Elsa. She had just learned from Kristoff that the Queen had given birth and was one of the very few individuals who knew._

 _That bastard was a father! He had had a family, even though he had taken hers from her._

 _Her face set in stone she stomped her way down the hall, ready to return to her room, when she saw the same man from before appear from a corner. Like her he seemed angry about something. However she ignored him, intending to pass by him, until he said something, just as they crossed paths. "That demon has no place in this world" she heard him mutter._

 _"No he doesn't" she growled out subconsciously. Surprisingly the man heard her and he turned to her intrigued. "You speak of the Queens consort."_

 _Karen turned to the man, who still creeped her out, but nodded "he… he murdered my family._

 _The man looked at her his eyes widening, before he smiled at her "what if I told you, that I could grant you your revenge?_

Karen stared at the window of her room, glancing at the moon in the sky "what did you do?" she asked aloud

* * *

 **Ok have I appeared anyone here yet? Don't kill me before the story is finished or you will never know what happened.**


	27. Kristoff to save the day

**I really want to thank everyone for their support on this. Your words mean so much to me, even after what I had done, and for that, here is a new chapter to lift your spirits today. As dark as this story will become, your light is what guides me through to make the best experience possible for you.**

* * *

Kristoff glanced at the port ahead of him in the distance from the ship that he was on, the sea breeze whistling by him as his body shook. Not from the cold, but from the anticipation of finding Anna. He had been at sea for a couple of days and he was finally here. He was going to find Anna and get her back. He didn't understand why she was captured. According to the Coronan monarchy, it had something to do with Judas when they informed the Coronan guard when they were assigned to look for Anna. After searching for so long, Kristoff was close to giving up, until he was given the letter to give to Elsa explaining their plan to bring Anna back to her. Maybe it was the fact he was buzzed, but Kristoff decided it would be a better idea to go after Ana himself. She was his girlfriend after all and what type of man would he be to leave her to whatever gruesome fate that Rangers enemies had in store for her. it would be dangers and probably downright illegal, but he was going to save her and get her back home. Otherwise Elsa would have his head for a trophy and eat his entrails for lunch.

Kristoff frowned. He would save Anna. He had too.

* * *

Ranger sat in the cell, his wrists back in shackles as he hung from the wall once again submerged in water to keep him from being able to use his powers, let alone keep warm. It was an old trick that they used before beating him when he had been in this cell the first time. It had worked well, because even now, when older and calmer, he still couldn't manifest is powers to counteract this little problem he was in. even worse the water seemed colder than usual this time around. It seemed that Marco was taking this problem much more seriously than he ever had before. Sadistic bastard.

Anna was having just as bad a day, he was sure. Some one had gotten her cloths so at least she wouldn't be gawked at so much, a simple jumpsuit that clearly hadn't be washed or used in a while. It gave her some privacy, but even so, she was not happy about it, since despite moving to a part of the cell where she couldn't be seen through the bars, she had to undress in front of Ranger, making it even more awkward. Not that it mattered, some of the guards still leered at her like she was a piece of prime meat. It made both of them sick to their stomachs.

Anna still wouldn't talk to him. She was being uncharacteristically quiet. She hadn't even so much as complained about being hungry, which no doubt she was. It had been hours since they had arrived and the only thing Anna had eaten was stale bread given to her after Ranger had forced himself on her, and she barely ate any of it. He wasn't surprised, but still, she had to keep her strength up, because god only knew that Marco wasn't going to be feeding him any time soon, so Anna was the only one who could keep her strength up in the meantime.

She wouldn't even look at him. He knew that look. She was angry, disgusted. She felt violated, as she should. All she did was glanced at her lap, her hands gripping her hair ever so often, while kicking the wall in anger. With her strength, she should have put a dent in the wall by now.

He wanted to speak to her, tell her that it was pointless, but that's just what it was, pointless. She wouldn't listen to him, and even if she did, they were stuck here.

Marco hadn't even had the decency to show up and gloat, at least not yet. Probably basking in the glory.

Ranger let out a sigh. "Elsa…" he whispered, so quietly that Anna couldn't hear him.

* * *

Marco sat in his office, sipping on a glass of wine as he held onto the crystal that he had used to control Luka. The crystal was an enchanted mineral made by a witched in the north. His father had gotten it during one of his trips up there some years ago. It worked in accordance with the potion he had given Luka he had been skeptical of it at first, but they tested the concoction before on some unsuspecting villagers before he tried it on Luka, and it worked to perfection

Ranger was now drowning in his own pity after what Marco made him do. He had watched the whole thing from the shadows, making sure that the deed was done. The screams of terror and forced pleasure were music to his ears. A few more times and the chances of that girl getting pregnant were guaranteed. That is, if she wasn't already. But he could wait a while. It took time to get pregnant, though all it took was one time. But once that girl was pregnant… a twisted smile grew on Marcos face.

"What a fool" he chuckled lightly as he took another sip of his drink. He smiled, before glancing at the map of the kingdom. On it was a mark that indicated the witch his father had met before in the past. Marco was going to take a trip up there once he knew that Anna was pregnant. He wanted to collect a few things, to make sure that Anna knew a new definition of pain. And Luka would know that as well.

Marco laughed, "soon, Luka… you will know the meaning of suffering you think you know pain? You will long for something as sweet as pain." He laughed as he took another sip of his wine.

* * *

Kristoff arrived in the port outside the kingdom of Vatiarco. According to the letter he had received, Ranger and Anna should be here, assuming Judas hadn't fled to go somewhere else with them, though there wasn't much of anywhere to go with them or so Kristoff would assume. Anna certainly would put up a fight and Ranger… Well it wouldn't end very prettily now would it?

If only he knew how crafty and smart Marco was. But still Kristoff had to do something. Frederic and Arianna would be arriving in a few days; that gave him time to at least plan something in order to get his friends out of the dungeons, once he found them anyway, though he wouldn't know what to do once he got Anna and Ranger out; he supposed that Ranger could use his fire powers to help out with that; Ranger shouldn't have any problem murdering the likes of his captures, since he didn't like them. The real question was though, what was the escape plan to get out of the city? It wasn't like they would just hop onto a boat and get out of there; any type of security force wouldn't just allow prisoners to go free, captive or not. It would be so much easier if he had Sven to take Anna on since Ranger could fly, but a reindeer would be so easy to spot, since they weren't indigenous to Italy.

But still Kristoff had to do something. Now to find the prison and get his friends out of their cell. He would wait until tonight. There was more cover under the darkness of the night.

* * *

 _A young Ranger held onto his sword, blindfolded by his master. It had been roughly two months since he had been 'captured' by the elder man. Since then, things had changed and quite for the better, though Ranger would never admit that, especially not aloud._

 _The first few nights had been torture for the young boy. He would scream and cry begging the man to let him go, that he wouldn't hurt anyone. He just didn't want to go o jail again. The irony was that he wasn't chained at all. He would just stay curled up in his bedroom, not even acknowledging his master or his wife when they spoke or brought him food. He would just cry, begging them to leave him alone._

 _At least until one morning, he was pulled from his bed and thrust into a combat training program, devised specifically to 'make you stop acing like a baby' as his master had told him. Ranger was scared at first, but as time went on, he realized that the man would never purposely harm him. To the contrary, he was teaching Ranger to defend himself._

 _So now here he was trying to master his senses. It was the first time that his master was pitting him in combat. He was supposed to be aware of his motions, the area around him without needing to see in order to hear what his opponent was about to do. He was nervous. He could hear his masters breathing in front of him, barely make out the sound of the gravel beneath his feet and his master as the older man moved, circling Ranger, waiting for the right moment to strike._

 _The wind whipped by Rangers, and he suddenly heard the sharp intake of his master's breath behind him, he heard the screaming of wind on metal as it sliced through the air, aimed straight at Rangers back. Ranger spun, blocking the strike before it could hit its mark. The power behind the blow however, caused Ranger to stumble back, loosing his footing and his guard. However, the training exercise wasn't over and his master thrust his sword aiming straight for Rangers heart. Adrenaline rushing through him, Ranger pivoted himself to the side, narrowly missing the blade, before swing his sword wildly, aiming for the man's chest. Being a master swordsman however, the man just bent backward, missing the blade by inches. Before Ranger could attempt another attack, his master swung his sword upward, causing Ranger to jump back to avoid the blade hitting his chin. The boy landed on his feet righting himself, before he reached up and ripped off his blindfold, giving his master a glare. "You're going to get it old man" he growled, before leaping forward swinging his blade in an attempt to strike his masters chest_

 _The man casually blocked the blade, before spinning his sword into an oval shaped movement, causing Rangers sword to fall from his grip and spin wildly away, clattering to the floor some feet away._

 _Ranger glanced at his sword, and then his master, who had the swords tip, pressed against Rangers neck. Despite Ranger having lost, there was a smile on his face "good reflexes Luka. I'm impressed. A few more months and maybe," he emphasized the word "you might just be able to poise a challenge for me"_

 _Ranger nodded, before bowing to his master and going to collect his sword from the ground. "Thank you master" he said, a ghost of a smile on his face, one that his master or his wife barely ever saw on the child face. Despite his master's tough exterior, Ranger saw the man as the father he never had._

Ranger awoke from the memory, tears running down his face. This had been the first time in a while that he had thought about something like that. He shook his head. It didn't matter. His master was dead, remembering that the man had trained him rigorously wasn't going to bring him back, nor was it going to get him out of this cell. Anna wasn't of any help and with Ranger trapped in a water tank there wasn't much of a way for them to get out of this cell.

Anna was asleep right now, having tired herself out from kicking the wall and cursing Marco to hell for having her trapped in a cell. Not that it mattered; no one listened to the prisoners in here. Even worse the two were an isolation cell, so no one was around to hear them anyway. The only thing that bothered him was that she looked like she was having a nightmare. And there was nothing he could do to help her.

* * *

Kristoff looked at the large prison in front of him. Needles to say, he was a little more that surprised to see that despite the relatively small size of the village, the prison looked rather well secured at least from the outside. There was a large fence surrounding the prison with only one door that lead to the actually building. Inside said fence was a giant brick wall, clearly to prevent people from climbing over said fence in order to escape. Other than that it was just one large building. But this seemed to be the only location where anyone would be held against their will, so Anna must be inside.

Well now that he knew where to go… the only question was how to get them out. He had waited until about sundown, because he knew that under the guise of night, it would be easier to slip away unnoticed.

Kristoff smiled and rubbed his chin, an idea coming to mind. It would probably be a stupid one, but hey. When did his life becoming boring? He grinned, before doing the one thing nobody thought would ever be a good idea or even one that would ever work if done by someone smart.

* * *

Anna awoke, gasping for breath as she took in large amounts of air. For the first time in a while, she had a nightmare. Usually when she dealt with nightmares it was dealing with everything Elsa related. Their separation, the coronation, the great Freeze, being frozen after Elsa struck her heart. Now it was Ranger that haunted her dreams, with a wild manic look in his eyes as he violated her over and over again. It made her feel so terrible made only worse by the fact that he was in the same room as her. Sure she could understand that he might not have been in his right mind, because the Ranger she knew would never do such a thing to her or Elsa, but that didn't change the fact that it was still him who had done it. So forgiveness was a little out of the question right now.

She looked up, seeing Ranger. He was still chained to the wall, not even looking in Anna's direction. Good. He didn't even deserve to look at her, let alone be in the same room as her.

She stood up and turned her back to him, going to the doors of the cell, leaning her head against the cold metal bars. She just wanted to get out of here, but there was no one to help her since they were stuck in enemy territory. Who would be coming after her? no one knew she was here but Ranger and Elsa. Ranger was stuck here with her, while Elsa was dealing with preventing ware with Ridgefell. Even if Corona was going to help, it would take time with the king of this kingdom to get them out and even if they did, Marco could kill them before anyone found out where they were.

Needless to say, this just served to irritate Anna even more than it should have. She closed her eyes, her thoughts trailing to Kristoff. The love of her life. Her boyfriend. How was she ever going to explain what had happened to her? That Ranger raped her. Violated her? Made her feel like garbage.

"Hey" came a voice that sounded especially like Kristoff's. Anna looked up and opened her eyes, which widened to the size of dinner plates as she found herself looking at the face of her boyfriend, dressed in what looked like the outfit of Marcos men, but he was still giving her a wide smile and a tender expression in his chocolate brown eyes that simply made her heart melt

"Kristoff?" she mouthed, her voice too far caught in her throat to even make a sound. Kristoff dint help the situation at all, because he took that moment to gently grab Anna's face and capture her lips with his own.

A warm passion erupted from within Anna as she kissed her boyfriend for the first time in weeks. It felt so right to be kissing him again. It made her feel cleaner healthier. It made her crave more of his touch, to erase the stench of Ranger off of her.

But that would have to wait. She pulled away from Kristoff, giving him a soft glare "Kristoff what are you doing here?" she breathed "how did-"

"shh!" Kristoff said, putting a finger to Anna's lips "I'll explain later right now I have to get you out of here. Where is Ranger?" he asked, finally noticing the lack of the fire master.

"Back here." came the bored sounding voice of the other man from the other end of the room. Kristoff looked behind Anna, noticing Ranger still in the water tank. "uhh. Anna? Why is he naked?" he asked, looking away awkwardly.

Ranger groaned, "I'm in a water tank and the first thing you notice is the fact I'm in my underwear? Please. Never mention that again. Ever. Now… can you get me out of here?

"Oh right!" Kristoff said, taking the keys from his pocket, which he stole from the guard he knocked out on his way in. "Give me a minute"

* * *

With Ranger and Anna now free to leave the cell, Kristoff still needed to get them out of the building. That was hard to do without getting caught. Kristoff looked at Anna and Ranger, looking quite nervous. He was scared that they were going to get caught if they tried to leave the same way they came in. "Ranger, can you blast a hole out off here with your flames?"

Ranger shook his head shivering from the cold "I can't. I'm too cold and wet. Marco made sure that I wouldn't be able to use my powers if I ever got out of that tank. I need time to heat up," he gasped. "And I need my armor."

Anna frowned at the man. "Marco has it, probably. How do you think you're going to get it?" she barked at him

Ranger grinned, "I've got an idea."

* * *

 **Prison break! After this chapter, a lot is going to happen, some of it good, she of it bad, and some of you will be terrified by what I have planned. There is a little easter egg of what is to come in this chapter, so if you can guess feel free to.**


	28. A Child's Revenge

**This chapter deals with a lot of anger and vengeance.** **its going to be a rush and place some characters in positions that won't be ideal for them or others later.**

 **TPFR- Ana isn't pregnant, at least not yet. I'm not going to lie, Anna's kidnapping was a bit of a last minute change, so I may not have thought it all through. but in the story, Judas had mistaken Anna as Ranger's lover and the twins hadn't been seen outside of a few characters. by the time he found out about them, they were already on the way to Italy, so Judas and Marco decided to use Anna to give Ranger a child instead.**

 **Jaffa- in that order... Maybe, and what would you do if someone you cared about was raped.**

 **JFK- not a bad idea.**

* * *

"This is your big plan?" Kristoff hissed to Ranger as he Anna and Ranger were leaning against the wall of one of the labyrinth like hallways. "You're going to assault the man who kidnapped you and leave him dangling by his feet while he is munched on by the wolves?" he asked incredulously. He didn't know why Ranger was being so violent in a situation where it would be more appropriate to try getting the heck out of the building, but it was like Ranger had a personal vendetta against this guy.

If only he knew. But Ranger had conveniently not told him anything about Marco as so he could finally kill the man without restraint or be stopped in the process of doing so. Anna hadn't said anything either. She was still upset about her rape an definitely didn't want to talk about it with Kristoff, let alone with Ranger in the same room. She hadn't even come close to thinking of forgiving him. The real question was though, when was she going to stop running from it?

Ranger didn't turn around, but his response to Kristoff left him wondering just how much Ranger hated Marco "that bastard doesn't deserve to exist." The phrase was so cold and full of malice it made Kristoff shiver even though it wasn't directed at him "Jesus…"

"Ha! He would like to think so!" Ranger replied humorlessly. The younger man peered over the edge of the wall. "The coast is clear. Lets go!" he told his friends, before they quickly began walking down the hall, thankfully not a guard in sight. Surprisingly though, this part of the prison seemed empty. Or the people that were in here were sleeping, since it was very late in the night, just as Kristoff had planned. But if Marco was still here, like he so often was, then Ranger could exact his revenge and never have to worry about Marco ever again. but first he had to find him… and get his cloths back.

* * *

If anyone told Marco that they thought it was weird that he liked to keep his sons armor and sword in his office like trophies, then he would reply "you are right" but it was still a trophy a reminder of his superiority over his son and the devil like powers that he possessed. And until he made Luka suffer until he begged for death he was going to keep the armor until he buried him with it. And even then Marco wouldn't be satisfied. Luka had children. The son of that Queen witch in Arendelle and if he had his way, the child growing in the red head. Assuming she was pregnant.

"Perhaps, I should check up on her," Marco mused as he took a sip of his wine. He hadn't seen Luka or the girl yet; they were too busy probably moping due to what he had done. But all in good time. Marco let out a very short laugh. He had all the time in the world to torture his son.

Or so he thought.

There was a sudden knock at his office door, followed by the sound of what sounded like a young unsure Italian accent "Sir! There has been ac breach in the high security wing! The prisoners they have escaped!"

Marco did a spit take, spraying his wine all over the table, before leaping out of his chair "LUUUUUUUUUKAAAAAAA!" he roared, running to the door. Only for it to open and he was met with the sight of a fist meeting his face. With a sicken crunch, Ranger broke several bones in Marco's face as the man met his fist. Marco's feet fell out from under him and he fell onto his back, out cold from the magnitude of the punch. Blood began to leak from his broken nose and pool around his face.

Ranger on the other hand wringed out his fist, smiling at the fact he had punched his father. In a malicious sort of way, he felt like some sort of vengeance had been served. It wasn't enough to satisfy the burning need for blood in his veins, but it was a start, all things considered. That being said, he wasn't going to leave his father lying on the floor like that.

But first, Ranger looked around the room, spotting his armor on a rack, shining in the room, while his sword was on the wall, hung like a trophy. Of all the things. Now Ranger could feel his blood boil at the though of him been seen like nothing, yet Marco needed to prove his superiority but showing off anything related to his sons failure as trophies. Well… it couldn't be helped.

Ranger walked up to his armor, and thankful of the fact that Anna and Kristoff were waiting outside, grabbed his armor and cloak, strapping them on, before taking his sword and placing it on his belt.

He then turned to Marcos unconscious body… what to do…. A wicked smile appeared on Rangers face.

* * *

Marco groaned as he began to regain consciousness. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was- "Wake up!" Marco heard a harsh familiar voice yell out, causing the old mans eyes to snap open, revealing Ranger's red eyes glaring at him. Beside him were the girl he kidnapped, an evil looking glare on her face and a blond haired mountain man that he was unfamiliar with. But nothing could compare to the look of vengeance on his son's face as the young man attempted to burn a hole in his face with his glare, forgetting that he could if he wanted to.

Marco attempted to lunged at Ranger, but found his arms were numb. Why were they numb? He looked around wildly, then noticed the situation that he was in. His arms were hanging above his head, connected to a chain that was tied around his arms, leaving Marco to dangle in the air. The color drained out of his face. This was the exact same thing he used to do with Luka before he tortured him.

He looked at Luka, his face set in stone, but his eyes showed he was afraid. Not that he would admit it.

"I need you to be focused!" Ranger snapped, raising his hand and heating it up to deliver a literally burning slap to the face. Marco screamed as the flames met his skin, likening the experience to holding your hand too close to a lit torch.

"are you focused yet?" Ranger snapped raising his hand again. Marco looked at Ranger, trying his best not to betray his stoic nature as the pain from the burn radiated from his cheek. If this was what he put Luka through (which he did) he was starting to regret ever conceiving the little demon. But he would give the boy the satisfaction of hearing him scream again. Once was quite enough.

"What do you want, you filth?" Marco spat at Ranger.

Ranger just smiled a twisted smile, before laughing coldly, he then turned to Anna and Kristoff, before saying "could you give us a few minutes?"

Kristoff and Anna nodded, leaving the room. Father and son were now alone, their roles reversed. Ranger stood watching his father dangled in front of him, awaiting torture. Ranger had waited so long for this day. The day where he could inflict as much pain on his father as he had been put through.

"Your death will not be quick…. Your death will not be painless." Ranger growled as he unsheathed a dagger he had taken from the armory and placed it at his fathers neck, digging into it slightly and drawing blood. "I'm going to put you through more pain, than you ever put me through…." He growled before plunging the dagger into his father's chest.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff left the building, knowing that there was no way to stop Ranger from torturing his father to death, not after everything that he had put him through. The only question was how long it was going to take. They didn't mind though; Kristoff knew a guy that cold get them back to Arendelle at the port. All he had to do was ask, assuming that Ranger would get back to hem by morning.

But that wasn't what he was concerned about. Anna had been unusually quiet ever since they had kissed, her arms wrapped around her stomach and her head drooped staring at the ground as they walked in no particular direction.

This was worrying Kristoff. Anna was never normally this quiet; he was certain that she would be bouncing with joy to get back to Arendelle. But she hadn't said much after leaving the cell she was trapped in. even worse, he could see her shoot subtle glares at Ranger something he wasn't sure Ranger was aware of or ignoring. Kristoff wanted to ask about it, but instead decided to try and assist Anna with how she was feeling instead "Anna… are you ok?" he asked gently laying a hand on Anna's shoulder.

Anna jumped upon feeling Kristoff's hand on top of her. She glanced up at him, before her mind flashbacked to her rape.

 _Ranger was lying on top of her doing his business while Anna whimpered beneath him, then crying out loudly in pain and forced pleasure. Ranger had broken her, taken away her virginity and had become he first experience ever. And it felt like a nightmare. She could feel her body betraying her with each passing moment… she had long stopped trying to push him off of her. Instead she was trying to imagine she was anywhere but here thinking of the one person she would rather be with._

 _"Kristoff…" she moaned, hoping praying, that he would rescue her from this nightmare._

Tears welled up in Anna's eyes and without warning leaped onto Kristoff wrapping her arms and legs around his torso before smashing her lips on his. She no longer cared any more. All she wanted was to feel loved. And she wanted Kristoff to love her. "Kristoff… please. Touch me. Love me." She whispered as she peppered her boyfriends face with kisses.

Kristoff eyes widened hearing what Anna was saying. Was she being serious? She was asking him to be her first? While he wasn't against the idea there was one little thing in is min stopping him. It was the platinum blond ice queen sister of hers that scared him more than anything. If she found out that he had touched Anna before they were married, he could say goodbye to Anna forever. He would really rather not-

Anna kissed him hard again, effectively silencing any attempt at trying to rationalize the situation. Instead he carried Anna the port and got onto to the boat that he had arrived on. The crew had left to go to a bar, last time he checked meaning the boat was empty, ensuring privacy for the two of them.

* * *

The sun was just creeping over the horizon, a deep bright red, lighting up the sky a rather light shade of pink and orange as it began to leak over the horizon. It seemed like the beginning of a new day

Ranger walked out of the building a jovial smile on his face as he held the blood soaked dagger in his hand. It was dripping red soaked in his father's blood. The sound his father made was like a ray of sunshine after years of needing to hide in the shadows.

He felt free for the first time in years, like nothing was wrong. No one would suspect his father was missing or that he and the guards were probably dead (he and Kristoff had thrown them in cells, with or without the inmates after knocking his father out and tying him up.) until they realized that their husbands were not coming home.

Ranger smiled. It was over. He could finally go home. To Elsa. To his family. Now if he could only explain to her what he had done to Anna. That was the only problem. Anna was barely speaking to him over the matter and Elsa was not going to forgive him lightly even if he was able to explain it to her that he wasn't under the full control of his actions. Anna certainly hadn't forgiven him for it. Not that he expected her to at all. it was going to take time for her to heal, physically and mentally. But even then, his relationship with her was never going o be the same carefree loving bond of friendship and love that it used to be. He could see it in her eyes, feel it in her stance. She was wary of him, watching him like hawk, almost ready to pounce on him or run away at the slightest provocation. She shook whenever he was close and she never addressed him or acknowledged him in the time it took to torture Marco. She didn't even look at him when he had asked her to leave the room, staring only at Kristoff, like he was the only one in the room and nobody else mattered.

So how was Elsa going to react to it? He wasn't sure and he wasn't looking forward to having that conversation, but it was better than waking up finding out Anna was pregnant with his child and having to explain to Elsa what had happened.

Her could feel the weight of the stone and vial in his pocket; he had ransacked his fathers office and found it, hoping that he could find out what it was and at the very least, provide evidence to Elsa that it wasn't all his fault, though he would take responsibility for his actions regardless.

Ranger sighed, before turning back to the building and stabbing the knife into the wooden door "goodbye…. Hell." He whispered turning away and all but running out of the village that served as his prison. His first stop was the docks. The next stop would be Arendelle.

Home.

* * *

Anna awoke, stark naked covered by a blanket as the sun streamed into her and Kristoffs room. She was lying on top of him, like he was a pillow. Last night had been passionate and wild… but Anna still felt empty and shallow. She had slept with Kristoff the man she truly loved, but she still felt Ranger… she shuddered as she clung onto Kristoff tightly, feeling tears streaming down her face as she relived her rape. Every moment, every second he had touched her. He had been rough with her. But Kristoff? He had been so gentle, and kind. How could he be punished for promising Elsa that he would love her each and every second and treated her as well as he possibly could, like the way he had last night?

Anna sighed as she rolled off of Kristoff and got off the bed, grabbing her cloths and slipping them on, before heading out of the room and above deck. The sun was starting to rise in the sky, so it was well past sunrise, but not yet far into the day. That was good. Except for the fact that Ranger was nowhere in sight and that meant tat she was still going to be stuck here until Ranger decided to return.

Luckily she wouldn't have to wait long. As she reached the side of the ship to scan for Rangers presence, she spotted a cloaked wearing figure in the distance running towards the ship at high speed. Yep, it was him alright. Anna frowned slightly and turned away. She had no interest in talking to him right now. Pity she was going to be stuck with him for the rest of their natural life. She wasn't sure how they could even make up, but for now, Anna wasn't even willing to try. With a huff, she turned and waked back down to her room so she could wake Kristoff.

Kristoff didn't know and Anna wanted to keep it that way. She would get through her problems herself and not ruin what she had with anybody, at least with what was left of her family. But if she knew Ranger, he wouldn't dare to talk to her about what had happened and even if he did, Anna would ignore him because there was no way in hell that she was going to bother acknowledging him in the matter. What had happened was the past. Besides what was the worst that could happen?

Subconsciously she rubbed her stomach. Who was she kidding? Ranger had been inside of her. She blanched at the thought. Kristoff had been inside of her too. Back when she had been raped, Anna knew that having Rangers baby was a distinct possibility, but now that Kristoff had been inside her too, then, she felt better knowing that if there was a chance she was pregnant, it could also be Kristoff's. She prayed that was the case because she didn't want to have anyone else's baby. Even if this baby was Ranger's, she would never allow him to be its father. Kristoff would be its father.

But how was Elsa going to react? Though Anna was angry, she knew that Ranger was going to have to deal with a lot worse from Elsa than he had with her. Sure Ranger didn't have to tell her, but Anna knew Ranger better than that; he was always honest with Elsa.

It was either that, or Anna would have to tell Elsa herself. Neither option had a result Anna was looking forward to.

* * *

 **Anna is not happy, and she just put herself in an even worse position should she become pregnant. but that is not the worst of it. Oh no. There is still a certain Snow Queen to deal with.**


	29. Back in Arendelle

**OK, not going to lie here. I think I'm starting to get burned out with this story, because this chapter almost felt like a chore to me. I don't think that this was my best work, and therefore I am** **disappointed with it. I'm sorry if I am upsetting anyone, but thats just how I feel. But I promise you, I will finish this story.**

 **TPFR- Ha Ha. You know me so well!**

 **Jaffa- Don't worry, I will show that in a later chapter. but that won't come for a while.**

 **JFK- If Anna is pregnant with Rangers baby, it will only serve to hurt everyone because there isn't a reason why Anna should be pregnant with Rangers baby. if its Kristoff's then she wouldn't have anything to worry about.**

* * *

Ranger walked onto the ship, a trudge in his step. He knew that despite he felt about Marco's fate, it was not a comfort compared to what was waiting for him back in Arendelle. He didn't want to think about it, but he didn't have much of a choice. He loved Elsa too much to keep something like that from her and even if he did, there was no chance in the world that Anna would hide it from her, unconsciously or not. He might love Elsa but even as her lover, he knew that there was no one closer to her than her own sister. That being said, he felt any chance at mercy from Elsa stood at an all time low. He had never seen her mad before, but he doubted anything he could come up with would be anything compared to what she was actually capable of.

Then again Anna had yet to get any retribution on him, which actually might end up being worse due to how unforgiving she could be over Elsa, if anytime she mentions what's his face from Elsa's coronation incident was an indication. But if that guy had been number 1 on Anna's hate list before, Ranger was certainly at most number 2 now.

As he managed to get onto the deck of the ship, he heard movement nearby. Turning his head, he saw Anna, looking at him with a cold look in her eyes. He stiffened. he had seen that look many times before on his mothers face. Only now that look seemed even more terrifying coming from a woman he actually loved. His heart sank, the feeling of guilt an anger growing in his heart.

Ranger turned his head away, unable to look at her. The time of their capture had past. Now he had to find a way to reconcile with her, or be lost to her forever. The question was would she accept him? Ranger walked across the ship, before making his way to an empty room, where he intended to be for the entire duration of the trip.

* * *

To say that the trip back was awkward was a bit of an understatement. Neither Ranger nor Anna could bear to be around one another during the entire boat ride back to Arendelle, with the two constantly avoiding one another. Even going down the hall's of the ship, one or both would turn down another hall or slip into a room in to avoid looking at one another or being within a few feet of one another. At dinnertime, Ranger would not even go into the dining room the crew had graciously set up for him and his family, instead requesting that any and all meals be taken to his room. In his spare time all he did was try and come up with the most heartfelt apology to Elsa, knowing that it was the only thing he could do right now.

For Anna, things weren't going much better. Despite spending each waking moment with Kristoff, she was constantly plagued by nightmares and even flashbacks of what Ranger had one to her and thinking about how the next night she erased any trace of him by becoming intimate with Kristoff. She would wake up in the night whimpering from the nightmares, thankfully not waking up Kristoff or anyone else for that matter. Kristoff was none the wiser to Anna's pain, as she never told him and while he was awake. While she was next to him, she was all smiles and optimism, as if she had never been raped. Only Ranger could see that look in her eyes, the silent pain that she was holding in. the only reason he knew that was because he was feeling the same thing.

* * *

After about two weeks the trip from hell came to an end, with the trio docking into Arendelle very late in the night. Ranger was the first one to leave the ship, all but running down the port and as far away from Anna as he possibly could. With tears streaming down his face, he zoomed across the town, inciting screams as he pushed his way through the crowd, ignoring everything but the overwhelming pain in his heart.

Instead of going into the castle though he made his way past the castle running towards the Cliffside that held the graves of Agdar and Idun, collapsing in front of the graves, his body shaking with the sobs he held in for since the day he killed Marco. The sobs heavily racked his body, tears spilling on to the ground. He stayed there for a while sobbing, before he was able to stop himself, or the tears in his eyes just finally happened to run out. He felt lucky that he was able to do this privately. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Ranger raised his head, looking at the tombstones. From where he was sitting, he felt as though the ghosts of the long since dead monarchs were looking down on him with disgust and contempt. Not that he would have blamed them if they were still alive.

"I… I failed you…" he choked on his words as began to speak. I… I don't deserve her. Or to be a part of your family." The last part struck a chord in his heart, knowing that after what had happened it was more than likely to be true.

He didn't even have the heart to face Elsa right now, instead he was crying his eyes out complaining about how miserable he felt to a couple of tombstones dedicated to people that he never met. If anyone could tell him that he was absolutely pathetic, now would be the best time to let him know.

Ranger stayed there a while longer, before standing and trudging over the castle entrance. He dint know how long he had before all hell would end up breaking loose, but he knew that it would be best to come up with ways to tell Elsa before Anna did. That is if she hadn't already.

However as he was entering the courtyard he heard a rather loud scared feminine scream "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" in a voice that definitely sounded like Anna's. That was odd. She sounded like she had been scared of something. But what could she possibly be afraid? He got his answer when there was an even manlier yell, most likely Kristoff. Not even back in Arendelle for a full hour yet, or so it seemed and everyone seemed to be in a panic or was already managing to get into trouble. But what pray tell would have anyone all in a twist already? Guess he would find out when he actually got to wherever Anna was. Little did he realize that what he would see would make him just as confused as Anna currently was, as she was staring at a new arrival that she certainly hadn't been expecting to see today let alone at all.

* * *

Elsa sat in her chambers, gently rocking Elise and Luka in her arms, the little tykes having finished another meal. It seemed to Elsa like they were always hungry. "Haven't you two had enough yet?" she cooed gently, before placing kisses onto the babies' heads. In response Elise and Luka popped off of their mother, looking up at her with wide innocent smiles, before gurgling, milk dribbling down their chins. Elsa giggled "oh you" she whispered, before placing them on her shoulder and patting their backs. After a few minutes, the twins let out identical burps. Elsa smiled before walking over to her bed and setting the children down on in and going to the wash room grabbing a towel that she had in one of the cupboards and going back to her twin children. Taking Elise in her arms, she gently wiped the infants chin, cleaning it of any milk before doing the same with Luka. Elsa smiled before going to her door "Gerda!" she cried, calling for her head maid. Within seconds Gerda arrived, a rather pensive look on her face.

Elsa looked at her surprised. Elsa never seemed this pensive about anything before but before she could ask, Gerda's face broke into a rather wide smile, and Elsa felt her heart stop the moment she heard Gerda's next words. "Elsa…. they're back."

Elsa stood there for a moment, taking time to process Gerda's words, before she all but jumped for joy hugging Gerda uncontrollably, before letting go, quickly saying "take care of the twins, before bolting out of the room, all but racing towards the castle doors, the most likely place she would find Anna. Leaving Gerda to look after the children

Gerda took a moment to look at the Queens retreating back, before turning her gaze to the children on the bed. "Has she…" she wondered, before shaking her head. Gerda would find out soon enough. The twins had a sense of timing that was for sure, and they usually went off while their mother wasn't in the room.

Elsa could barely breath as she ran through the castle, her heart racing with every step she took, eager to run towards her sister and envelope her in the tightest hug ever known to man. It had been almost a month since her sister was taken and despite the impending war that Ivar had threatened her with due to Vidars death, she could think of little else, despite her troops preparing for the coming war and her sending out requests for support to her neighboring kingdoms to assist in the fight. It wasn't her first choice, but As Arendelle lacked an army sufficient enough to defend against an invading force, there was little hope for anything else that they might be able to do. The only thing that Elsa cared about in regards to Arendelle was making sure that her people were safe. She would give up (almost) anything to maintain that goal

However now that Ranger was back, perhaps he would be able to explain to Ivar what had happened. Maybe she was getting her hopes up, but there had to be something that he learned while saving Anna that was worth mentioning to Ivar or at least was important enough. Then everything could go back to the way it was. No doubt no politics, no war. Just Elsa and her family spending the rest of their lives together.

She smiled. A month without any of them was extremely taxing. Kristoff had even left, even though he was supposed to return weeks ago. If anything, Elsa was touched by how much Kristoff loved Anna and the lengths he was willing to go in order to keep her safe. If he played his cards right, Elsa just might give Kristoff her blessing to marry Anna in a few years. Or when Anna matured, whichever came last. Elsa laughed at the thought. The words Anna and mature didn't belong in the same sentence at all. But Elsa knew that Anna had it in her to not stay childish completely. But given the situation that she had just been through, Elsa wouldn't mind seeing that little spark of vivacity in Anna's eyes for a little while longer. The thought alone was enough to make Elsa race towards the castle doors even faster, her legs aching for rest and her heart yearning to see her sister again.

Then there was Ranger. He had saved her little sister from whatever gruesome fate that her kidnapers had planned for her (or so she would hope. She would learn about everything that had happened soon enough.) She grinned. She was going to make a feast for him and thank him profusely. Preferably later on in the evening. Behind locked doors.

Her cheeks flooded with heat at the thought, and she shook her head. Now was not the time for that. She just needed to see her sister first. Unfortunately, she heard her sister first, as a loud scream echoed in the castle. "ANNA!" Elsa screamed, running faster, determined to get to Anna before something happened to her.

* * *

One would think that having met Olaf in a rather similar fashion, Anna wouldn't be surprised to see a living breathing (if they even needed to breath) talking rock woman who practically glowed with heat nestled in Olaf's arms, kissing him lightly while strangling him with her stick arms, almost completely unaware of the audience until Anna screamed with shock. But no, all Ann had been doing was walking with Kristoff in the hallways, when they turned the corner and the next thing she knew, she was seeing a rather intense make out session between Olaf and a stranger.

Cue the screaming.

The diminutive creatures broke apart, a goofy smile on Olaf's face and a heavy glower on Stella's face. Needless to say, they had extremely different emotions going through their minds at having been interrupted by Anna and Kristoff, who were still too dumbstruck to say anything.

So of course, Stella being Stella had to break the awkward silence "are you idiots going to keep gawking or are you expecting a meal to zip into those pie holes of yours?" she snapped.

Kristoff clamped his mouth shut, his face turning red from anger. This little… he stopped himself from saying something he shouldn't particularly in front of Anna, but he had never met a stranger that was this rude before. He clenched his fist, ready to give the rock woman a beating. Luckily, he wouldn't have to, as from around the corner came Elsa, panting heavily, looking like she had been running a marathon. Which considering that the castle was huge and Elsa didn't have a lot of stamina to begin with, made a lot sense now that Kristoff thought about it. But still, that left Elsa to have a bit of explaining to do.

As soon as the snow Queen saw her sister, Elsa ran towards Anna, passing by Olaf and Stella (whom she ignored completely) and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her so tightly, Anna was sure that Elsa had successfully managed to crack if not break, her entire rib cage.

Ann grunted in pain, but otherwise responded in the exact same manner that Elsa did in the same situation. She wrapped her arms around her older sister and proceeded to cry. After the hellish ordeal that they had both been through a little tender loving care was but the first of many things that the Arendelle monarchs needed.

"oh Anna…" Elsa said, pulling back and stroking her sister's cheek, with her finger. Before grabbing her cheeks and peppering her face with kisses, causing Anna to laugh at her sisters out of character moment. Not that she was complaining mind you. She really missed her sister. Even Kristoff couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Olaf of course, being Olaf, immediately bounced with joy, a goofy grin on his face as he jumped for joy "yay! Warm hugs! Anna we missed you!" he cried as he went over to give Anna his own warm hug.

Anna quickly broke away from Elsa to give Olaf a smile and crouched on one knee allowing the little snowman to give her a warm hug. Afterwards she stood back u and looked at Stella "Elsa… who is that?" she asked rather bluntly

Stella frowned deepened and her eyes flashed with annoyance "the names Stella little miss Chocoleta. Don't let Momster here ever let you forget that." she growled to Anna, folding her little stick arms in a manner.

"Huh buh wah!" Anna blubbered "Chocoleta!" she screeched before stomping over to Stella and bending down, glaring straight into the rock woman's eyes "call me that again you twisty prancing hood ornament!" she yelled

Stella grinned "chocoleta." She said stretching out the word slowly as if she was talking to a child.

Anna roared with fury, but before she could do anything, Kristoff took her shoulder "Anna we just got back. I don't think Elsa would want you to get into a fight so soon." He said, pulling Anna away from Stella. However before he could even think to turn around he heard Stella chuckle "that's right chocoleta, just listen to Carrot cake over there and all will be fine."

Kristoff stiffened before looking at Stella, then sighing and dragging Anna away from Stella, and back to Elsa's side before Stella could say anything. Anna looked at Elsa with a look that clearly asked what was Stella doing in the castle, but Elsa shook her head instead looking at Kristoff "can you take Anna to her room? I want her to get something to eat and get some rest." Kristoff nodded, before looking at Anna "Ready to go?" he asked

Anna nodded and the two left, Olaf following them, clearly wanting to talk to Anna more.

Elsa looked at Stella before saying "what have I told you about calling people names Stella?" She asked, giving her a pointed glare that usually went ignored by the molten woman.

The molten woman shrugged " since when have I ever listened to you?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

Elsa shook her head, before giving her ward a smile "why don't you go back to the guards. I'm sure they miss you." she said, knowing that during the month since Stella arrived, she had found a place with the guards of Arendelle. Stella smiled before walking away.

Elsa shook her head "she is going to kill me one day." she whispered, before turning and following Anna back to her room, a smile on her face.

* * *

 **Ok I'm not going to lie, this might be the last chapter you get for a while, not only for the reasons stated above, but I start a new job soon. so until then!**


	30. Left Unsaid

**Sorry for the long wait! Life has been pretty busy for me lately, but now I present to you the next chapter of this story. Enjoy!**

 **TPFR- Thanks for the support. This chapter turned out so much better because of it!**

 **Freddy Jr- Yeah. Stella and Olaf are going to be very brief comedy relief through the story. I actually have yet to get them to meet up with everyone, but it will come next chapter.**

* * *

Ranger ran down the hall that he was more than certain had been the location of Anna's scream, having been farther away from the scene, there was no way that he was aware of the events that occurred. All he knew was that something had scare d the hell out of Anna, and he was determined to find out exactly what that had been. Unless he had miscalculated and it had been Elsa who had screamed. If that was the case, then he could already sign his own death warrant. Cause of death? Well, he supposed he could put down treason or assault of another as the reason. Either way, he wasn't expecting the forth-coming conversation to be a warm one.

He quickly made his way down the hall, turning a corner, hen he quite literally bumped into Anna. Immediately their eyes met and the both froze.

Anna for her part, stiffened to the point her heart stopped dead in her chest and cold sweat started to accumulate on her forehead and drip down her face while the blood froze in her veins making her feel even colder than when she had her heart frozen by Elsa only a year before

Immediately she remembered how he had ripped off her cloth and pushed her to the ground, raping her for what seemed like hours. During the entire voyage home, Ranger had stayed in his room and hadn't even spoken to Anna since that night; the young woman had done everything in her power to avoid him and he had done the same. Neither could bear what had happened. Anna couldn't even bring herself to tell Elsa about what had happened since they just reunited, and since they were family, it was a hard thing to do.

Ranger shared her sentiments but it wasn't up to Anna. He was going to tell her, he had no choice. It would be better for him to explain what had happened than Anna.

Ranger sucked in a breath at Anna's reaction. He had forgotten in his haste that this was the hallway in which Anna and Elsa's chambers were located in. With a sigh, he averted his gaze from Anna and moved past her ignoring Kristoff's confused gaze and (heartbreakingly enough) Anna's squeak of fear as he brushed past her shoulder.

He could feel his own heart clench with worry and regret every step he took away from Anna. "I'm sorry," he whispered, keeping his head down as he walked, as if trying to hide his tears from the world.

"Ranger?' came the sound of the most melodious voice he had ever heard. Ranger looked up, noticing Elsa, a small smile appearing on her face, before it extended to the point where it seemed to split her face in half. Before Ranger could stop her, she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his lithe frame and squeezing tightly, more so than she had ever done to him before. She then proceeded to bury her face in his chest and cry uncontrollably.

Ranger stood there shocked for a brief moment. It occurred to him that she was crying out of relief and joy, not of rage as he was expecting her to have done. Meaning that Anna hadn't told her anything yet.

Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around Elsa, holding her close as she continued to cry "Elsa…" he whispered… its ok… I'm here."

Elsa only proceeded to hold on tighter, her sobs, seeming to increase in volume. The two just stood there, comforting each other in the warmth. It was a tender moment.

At least until Ranger had to shatter it.

He pulled away from Elsa, ready to confess, no matter the consequences, until Elsa pulled him in for a deep kiss, silencing any words he had in his throat and pulling him into an empty room.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff made their way into Anna's room, Anna holding onto Kristoff's arm the entire way, her head resting on his shoulder. Kristoff on the other hand was confused as to why Anna seemed adamant to squeeze the life out of his arm, something that she hadn't realized she was doing until they entered the room and Kristoff gently asked "Anna, can you let go of my arm now? I think I have lost any and all feeling in it".

Anna looked at her boyfriend, realizing that her hands had been clinging onto it like a stress ball ever since they ran into Ranger. She quickly let go, looking down at the floor, mumbling a quick "sorry, before trudging to her bed, though she missed it entirely and fell to the floor instead.

"Woah! Anna!" Kristoff cried, running over to his girlfriend, and turning her over as to check on her. He was however, both relieved and scared him Anna didn't seem to be hurt at all, but tears were running down her face and she began bawling at the top of her lungs. She grabbed Kristoff's shirt and pulled him down "it hurts Kristoff… It hurts!" she continued to cry out in terror, the sound only being muffed by Kristoff pulling her face into his shirt. The last thing he needed right now was Elsa wondering why Anna was having a meltdown after just having a rather tearful reunion with her in the first place

Kristoff had no idea what was happening, but held Anna close, resolving to at the very least, wait until she was done crying before asking her what was wrong.

After a few minutes of listening to Anna cry, Kristoff placed a hand underneath her chin and lifted Anna's face so that their eyes met. Anna's were red and puffy, a result of her crying, but rather than ask, he just wrapped his arms around Anna and pulled her close "its going to be ok Anna…" he whispered.

Anna returned the hug, but quietly, so quietly that Kristoff could not hear her, whispered "no its not", before dissolving into another fit of sobs. Despite being at home with Kristoff holding her in his arms like h did when they were intimate on the ship she could still feel Ranger inside of her in more ways than one. She wanted to tell Elsa about it, but feared what that would mean for her sister. Elsa loved Ranger, but even Ranger knew that if it came down to anyone, Anna would be the one person Elsa would never abandon.

* * *

Elsa ravished Rangers face, her lips pecking every part of him that she could reach, her body famished for his touch. Her hands roamed across his chest, feeling every muscle and contours of his torso, her lips devouring his face. It had been far too long since he was here and she was going to spend quite a while familiarizing herself with his touch.

Elsa continued to pull Ranger towards the bed, before grabbing him and pushing him onto the bed. Before Ranger could even think to protest, Elsa waved her hand and her ice dress fell to the floor, before she sat on top of Ranger, straddling him and kissed him once more.

Ranger immediately responded, but as he looked at Elsa, he couldn't help but vaguely be reminded of Anna. Was he really ok with doing this, considering that he hadn't told Elsa that he had raped the one person that was most important to her.

Elsa parted from Rangers mouth, moving her lips to his neck, eliciting a moan as she sucked on his neck. Her hands then moved to Rangers shirt, ripping it off of him before her hands moved to the waistband of his pants. However she stopped deciding to tease him a little more.

Elsa the moved back to Rangers face, her lips hovering over his for a moment, before saying "I missed you…" she whispered seductively, before placing her lips on his again, her tongue asking for entrance, while her hands went to his and she gently placed his hands on her waist. In response, Ranger automatically began to run her hips, making Elsa squeal with pleasure

Elsa then parted from Ranger again, looking deep into his eyes before grabbing him and rolling him over so that he was on top.

Ranger looked at her, his red eyes darkening. The look that Elsa was giving him made him want her, but he still couldn't help feel that this was wrong. What was her going to do? He stared at her hesitant. Elsa seemed to noticed this, placing her hand on his chest and dragging her finger down sensually ""its ok, Ranger. Just take me," she whispered seductively.

Ranger hesitated, realizing the situation he was in. he was about to be intimate with his fiancée, the mother of his children and the love of his life. She was looking up at him with half lidded eyes a seductive smile on her face

Instead of seeing her though, he saw the scared wide-eyed face of Anna; tears streaming down her face as she whimpered while Ranger raped her.

And just like that the spell was broken.

Ranger sighed sitting up "Elsa… I can't do this right now…" he told her. He needed to come up with a plan to be able to tell Elsa what had happened to Anna, however he needed to be able to find a good excuse to tell Elsa as to why he couldn't be intimate with her.

Elsa gasped, surprised by Rangers response. She sat up, looking into his eyes. "Ranger, is everything ok? "She whispered, concern lacing her tone. She had thought he would be happy to see her, but instead he seemed almost weary of her. "Is there something wrong?" she asked, moving her hand to cup his face.

Anna's worried face flashed in Rangers mind and he frowned, shaking his head, before giving Elsa a smile "its nothing. I just want to see the kids," he said. That much was true. He hadn't seen the twins in weeks and despite Elsa's attempt at seducing him, he felt that he needed to see his kids in order to truly feel complete

Elsa's eyes widened before filling with tears and pecked Ranger on the lips "you're right." she whispered before moving her lips to his ear "don't make me wait too long" she whispered sensually, sending shivers down his spine. He would have to make up for this later, given how she was acting, he just couldn't do it right now; it wouldn't be the right thing to do.

The two got dressed and left the room, going straight to the master bedroom, where Gerda was handling the twins.

* * *

The two lovers walked down the hall, Elsa leaning against Rangers shoulder as they walked. Elsa noticed hat Ranger was being strangely quiet despite the joy he showed at his return to Arendelle, something that was deeply surprising her. Sure she knew that he wasn't the most talkative person in the world, but while they almost made love, or rather when Ranger stopped her, she could tell that something was on his mind. She wanted to ask him about it, but given that he and Anna had just returned, courtesy of Kristoff, she decided to try and help him heal instead.

The two entered Elsa's bedroom, where they found both the twins fast asleep, Gerda by Elsa's bedside table with a bag in her hand. Elsa recognized it as the diaper bag where she kept all the twins important items for when she couldn't be around. Clearly, she had either fed them or changed them in the past few minutes, but considering she just fed them a while ago, it wouldn't have surprised her if Luka and Elise had left little surprises of their own for Gerda.

Well at least she didn't have to worry about that when Gerda was around. She quickly let go of Rangers arm and cleared her throat softly to get Gerda's attention. Despite Gerda knowing full well of Elsa's demeanor around her Fiancé, Elsa still preferred to maintain her regality outside of her and Rangers private affairs. Upon hearing her Queens's voice Gerda turned around, spotting the young monarch before giving her a smile "your majesty" she said giving the monarch a curtsey.

Elsa returned the smile "you are dismissed Gerda" she told her friend, walking into the room and going over to her children, who were snoring lightly. Elsa couldn't help but giggle. For some odd reason, she had a sinking feeling that her twins were going to end up like Anna one day. If that was the case Elsa's hair was going to go from platinum to grey in a few short years.

But that could wait. She turned back to Ranger beckoning him over to the children. Said man walked over to the bed and stared down at the sleeping children

To be honest, Ranger at thought only of his children in the past few weeks, in the aspect of how they would grow up without him, had Marco gotten his way. Elsa would make a fine mother to be sure (if her treatment of them in the past few weeks was any indication) having grown up the way he had, he wouldn't want to force his children to grow up without a parent or the love and affection they deserved, like he and Elsa had.

Gingerly he smiled before looking at Elsa, who was giving him the most radiant smile he had ever seen on her. Clearly she was enjoying having her whole family back together again. It was just making the idea of confessing to her a whole lot harder than it needed to be.

He sighed, before looking at Elsa, a lump forming in his throat "Elsa." he said, his voice barely above a whisper. Elsa turned to him, that feeling of concern returning, only it now seemed to be magnified even more. Rangers face was filled with remorse and fear, something she hadn't seen on him since… since the day he first revealed his abilities to her. Her heart clenched with worry. What could have happened to him that made him feel this way? Then again she hadn't asked him anything about what had happened; she had been more concerned about that he had brought Anna back to her alive than she was about everything that he had done to get to her.

Speaking of which it hadn't occurred to her that Ranger was aware of anything that happened here either, namely that Ivar was demanding Rangers blood and was threatening a war with Arendelle to get it. Elsa didn't want a war for the obvious reasons. Arendelle was not a warring nation and they lacked an army. She had received word from Corona that they were willing to help should things go down, but Elsa was desperately hoping that things wouldn't go that far. Ivar didn't understand what had happened, but he didn't know Ranger like Elsa did. Ranger never had any reason to kill Vidar. There had to be an explanation "Ranger…"

Ranger bit his lip, shaking his head "I need to talk to you… its about…"

Before he could finish, Kristoff suddenly ran into the room, panting his eyes wide and frantic looking at Elsa with terror in his eyes "Elsa… It's Anna. He almost shouted " she… she gone frantic!"

Elsa looked at Ranger, who stiffened upon hearing Kristoff's words. She was confused by his reaction, but simply chalked this up to it being something he wanted to tell her. There would be time for that later, know she was going to help her sister and find out what was wrong with her. Without a moment to lose, she ran from the room, quickly followed by Ranger and Kristoff.

-.-

Anna was curled in a fetal position, crying uncontrollably. She knew that she was safe, that no one was going to be hurting her, but she was still so jumpy, which lead to her bawling. She had been crying in Kristoff's arms when she suddenly flashbacked to her rape and began screaming, pushing away from Kristoff and suddenly yelling in complete and utter terror, looking at Kristoff like he was some sort of monster out to kill her. She hadn't paid attention after that, for she began crying uncontrollably.

She wasn't even aware of Elsa running into the room, and getting down on her knees, until Elsa suddenly grabbed Anna by the shoulders and screamed at her "Anna!"

Anna jumped, surprised, but otherwise stopped crying at stared into Elsa's eyes, finding a sense of peace while looking into them. She was always at peace with her sister around. She looked up at Elsa, her eyes shining with even more tears, before she flung herself at Elsa holding her tightly, screaming, "He hurt me Elsa! He hurt me!" she blubbered through her tears, clutching Elsa's dress tightly with her hands; so tightly, Elsa wondered why her dress hadn't ripped from the pressure. But that was barely a problem to contend with because she was only focused on the three words Anna had told her, repeating over and over again in her head 'he hurt me' her heart froze in her chest. Anna… was hurt? What did she mean? "Anna" Elsa asked, gently running her hand through her sisters hair "what do you mean?" her voice was trembling slightly "what happened to you?" Anna seemed fine just a while ago, so what had happened to make her freak out like this?

Anna proceeded to bawl even louder, not being able to say a word. She just clung tighter to her sister, her tears soaking through her sister's dress.

* * *

Kristoff and Ranger stood listening to Anna's crying, their hearts breaking. Kristoff because he didn't know what was happening to Anna, Ranger because he knew exactly what was happening, but couldn't do anything at all to help them. He looked at Kristoff, before gesturing him to go inside "she needs you…" he whispered hoarsely. "She needs you to comfort her."

Kristoff looked at his friend "are you sure? Maybe I should let Elsa deal with her for now; I certainly wasn't helping before."

Ranger shook his head. "No, I mean. She needs you Kristoff. Someone that can show her…" he bit his lips '"how to treat her right." He whispered afraid to say anything else, lest he reveal his rape of Anna

Kristoff's eyes narrowed, "I would die before anything less happens." He said confidently

Before Ranger could respond, Elsa called from inside the room "Kristoff?" her voice sounded very concerned, and strained almost as if she was trying to keep herself from crying. Kristoff sighed, before going into the room. He walked over to Elsa and Anna, both of whom were still wrapped in each others arms he looked over at Elsa who nodded, letting go of Anna, before saying, I'll get her some hot chocolate" she told her friend before walking out the door.

She noticed Ranger, smiling before taking his hands, then placing a chaste kiss on his lips "thank you for bringing her back to me." She told Ranger. "Would you like to help me with the chocolate?" She wanted to spend time with him, considering that he had just returned. Though she wasn't sure for how long she could afford to put off telling him about Ivar.

Ranger shook his head "I'm sorry Elsa, but… Its ben a long time and I need time to think. A lot happened back… back there," he told her.

Elsa smiled before giving Ranger another kiss "we'll have plenty of time to talk. Just find me in my study." She told him, before letting go of his hands and going down the hall.

Ranger sighed before leaving and going back to his old room; somewhere he could be alone. Once he got there he closed the door and locked it. Ranger sank to the floor, crying as he felt his heart breaking. Anna… what was he going to do?

* * *

 **Let me know what you think! Next chapter will tell the tale of Marco's death, deal with Ivar coming to blows with Arendelle, how Corona will factor into it, and Anna dealing with potential changers with her PTSD. At least some of those things.**


	31. Unspoken Truth

**I am sorry for the long wait. I have had so many things happen to me, both good and bad, that I haven't had time to write. I can't promise that frequent updates will happen after this, but I will try to pick up the pace a little bit. Hopefully this chapter will satisfy you for now.**

 **TPFR- Thanks for the support. Ranger is going to be dealing with a lot more after this chapter, and I hope you took more time to prepare for whats about to happen, because it is not going to be good.**

 **Freddy Jr- Stella I think has the most personality of any of the characters. She is a sassy little brat.**

* * *

Anna sat on her bed her knees curled up to her chest. Once again she spent a sleepless night trying to avoid having to fall asleep and seeing Rangers face as he mercilessly raped her long into the night. It had been almost six weeks since her return from Italy and for the life of her she wasn't sure how she was able to hide what had happened to her. Every time Kristoff touched her, she jumped; every time Elsa placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, Anna couldn't help bit shiver. Every time Olaf cried his signature quote, Anna had to hold back a scream, worried that something was going to happen and she would be back under Ranger, whimpering in fear.

She hadn't been able to tell Elsa; every time she wanted to tell Elsa, the words would catch in her throat for so many reasons, including but not limited too: Ranger being in the room, fear overwhelmed her, she couldn't bear to see Elsa's heart broken look at the thought of Ranger hurting the person that meant most to her.

Sure she was one of the most reckless people in the history of Arendelle, but that did not mean that she was capable of overcoming her fear every time it overwhelmed her

Even worse, every time she saw Ranger, she would freeze and stare at him, her heart pounding in her chest as every agonizing detail emerged in her mind. she had to fight her instincts and stop herself from screaming in fear and running out of the room

She knew that Elsa was not going to take any offense to the throne lightly; and this was the Queens consort they were talking about! Ranger had already brought Arendelle to the brink of war; a crime against its throne was sure to get him killed. In the non-revival kind of way. Just what was she going to do? She stared out the window, where Ranger was out with Elsa and the guards "I'm sorry." She whispered.

* * *

Ranger blocked a strike from Caleb, the older man, grunting from the force of the blow. But he was able to stand his ground, before sidestepping. The sudden shift caused Caleb to stumble. Ranger used the chance to swing his own sword, bringing it down onto Caleb's. The force behind his momentum and Caleb's stumbling sent his own sword to the ground. Caleb lost his footing, but before he could regain it and attempt to raise his sword his sword Ranger punched him hard in the face, sending him onto his back. Ranger then placed his sword on Caleb's neck, securing a killing blow. "you lose" Ranger muttered, before he let his sword arm go limp at his side and let out his other hand to help Caleb up. The older man grabbed it and pulled himself up, giving Ranger a grin "your getting better," he told the red-eyed fire master "no wonder the Queen is thinking of making you second in command"

Ranger's lip formed a thin line. He knew exactly why Elsa planned on making him second in command; if a war was coming he was to serve under Caleb in there battalion alongside any neighboring armies that would come along to assist in the war against Ridgefall, should there be one. Elsa told him that an emissary from the kingdom was coming to discuss terms with the council. Since Ranger was still considered a criminal for his act of murder, he doubted that the terms would be lenient despite Arendelle's friendship with Ridgefall. The question was, just how terrible would the terms be? Barring his own execution given the severity of his crime, he doubted that Elsa would agree to whatever Ivar considered merciful.

Despite his thoughts and feelings, Ranger was quick to put a smile on his face and nod to his old companion before feeling a set of eyes on him. "Well Caleb its been fun, but it seems that company has arrived. He joked, before turning around to see Elsa dressed in her royal outfit as opposed to her usual ice dress complete with a bun and tiara, in her arms dressed in a blue and pink onesie's respectively, were Luka and Elise, both cooing as they wiggled in their mothers arms. In the past 2 months, they had already grown slightly, both having gained a few pounds (which Ranger joked about by saying that Elsa fed them just a little too much milk) and both already growing a bit of hair, which strangely came out a light shade of brown for Elise and dark shade of brown for Luka as opposed to Ranger's black and Elsa's platinum blonde. He wasn't sure as to why this was the case, though they were conceived while he still had a normal appearance. Even more confusing was the fact that neither had shown an affinity to their parent's magic. Either way, though, Ranger was happy to see that his children were growing with the love and affection that both he and Elsa were denied. It helped ease his mind since the representatives of Ridgefall would soon arrive.

Sheathing the sword that he had made back in Corona, Ranger walked over to Elsa, placing a chaste kiss on her lips, before taking Luka in his arms to help ease the burden that Elsa was carrying. He lifted the infant high in the air, making his son laugh from the experience, while he himself chuckled, before holding the little boy close to his chest. "Good boy Luka" he cooed, before wagging a finger at his son. Luka proceeded to grab his father's finger in his tiny hand, gripping it as tightly as he could.

Ranger looked at Elsa, who was rocking Elise in her arms, while the little girl sucked on her mothers finger. She had a sly smile on her face clearly enjoying the moment she had with her family. Ever since her return to Arendelle, Elsa had been taking her duties as Queen just as seriously as ever, especially in regards to the upcoming visit. However she prioritized her children above any and all responsibilities as Queen. She would spend her meetings with her children nearby in a bassinet in case they needed her. She wanted to raise her children properly; she wanted to nurse them, play with them. She wanted to raise them herself, not hand off the responsibilities to wet nurses and caregivers. Kai and Gerda did handle the Twins if Elsa asked, but for the most part, Elsa and Ranger were the ones who were with the twin's throughout most of the day.

"well this is just going to make me hurl" came a rather disgusted sarcastic voice. Ranger turned shaking his head as he saw Stella waddle over to him. Ranger had to admit that he was rather surprised by Stella's existence. According to her, he had created her when he flung a fireball at that rock in Corona. That would explain her attitude. He had been shocked to see her at first, but decided that she wasn't too bad, save for referring to him as master and generally insulting him and everyone around her. Olaf was the only one that could control her, though she often tried to strangle him for it. The most shocking thing was that they were in a relationship, or at the very least liked to kiss one another.

Speaking of Olaf….

"Stella!" Olaf yelped as he came from inside the castle. Unlike Stella, who preferred to stay with the guards in the training area, Olaf liked to work with the servants in the castle courtyard planting flowers and singing his summer song until he was let go at anytime the head of the gardening unit wanted to. When he did…

"Augh!" Stella growled, taking off in the opposite direction with Olaf trailing not far behind her. "Get away from me you fluff ball! I don't need you to hug me in public!" she whined, as Olaf waddled after his fleeing girlfriend, bent on hugging her. it was lucky Elsa gave him that flurry, otherwise Stella would have melted him a long time ago. ahh young love.

Ranger looked at Elsa, who was trying to hold back her laughter " any word?" he asked softly, concern showing in his eyes.

Elsa's smile vanished quickly and her eyes wander to her daughter, before looking back at her lover "Ivar with be coming tomorrow. He will want to discuss terms of your surrender."

Surrender. The word hit Ranger hard. It was either that, or Arendelle would face war. All because Judas had drugged him and made him kill Vidar in an elaborate scheme to get him back to his village and torture him. Sure he was dead now, but now Elsa was suffering for his actions. Everyone in Arendelle was at risk because of him.

Elsa noticed his expression and shifted Elise so she could hold her in one arm, placing a cold hand on his shoulder, a hopeful smile appearing on her lips "I wont let anything happen to you." she told him softly.

Ranger tried to grin, but found it hard, so he nodded. Elsa's smile grew "why don't we get cleaned up and have some lunch?"

* * *

After washing up and feeding the twins, Ranger and Elsa sat in the private dining room. Anna and Kristoff would have joined them, but Anna hadn't been seen all morning and Kristoff was out in the mountains with Sven visiting his parents for the week. As for the twins, they were in Kai and Gerda's care, leaving the parents alone to have a romantic dinner. Unfortunately it was far from romantic, because all Elsa could think about was Anna.

Anna had never been this reclusive and despite her attempts to get Anna to tell her about her and Ranger's ordeal in Italy, neither one would go into much detail. Ranger only told her that he killed Marco, and that Marco had tortured Anna. Naturally he wouldn't go into detail on the former, but the latter was something only Anna could tell her; she wasn't going to tell her any time soon. Anna barely spoke to Elsa, or anyone for that matter. She had broken down. Elsa had her seeing the castle psychiatrist, but after six weeks, Anna hadn't seemed to recover much.

Elsa looked at Ranger who was silently sitting in his chair, staring blankly at his plate. "Ranger?" she called to him, causing the young man to look up at her. "Can… can I ask you to do something for me?" her voice came out hesitant, unsure if she could continue. Ranger sighed, leaning back in his chair, before looking up to meet Elsa's gaze. "Yes?" he told her motioning for her to continue.

Elsa brought up her hands and clasped them together, before rubbing her arms as if to stave of the cold. "I'm worried about Anna. She hasn't been herself for weeks now. I've tried helping her, even taken her the castle psychiatrist, but she's…. she's just shut down."

Truth be told, Anna seemed fine enough during the first month, other tan a few nightmares, but in the weeks that followed, Anna seemed to escalate, screaming in her sleep waking up crying and holding herself, constantly telling Elsa that she was afraid of "him" but Elsa was never able to figure out who Anna was referring to.

"Can… can you speak to her?" Elsa asked, "I know that what happened in Italy must have been rough on you too." Her eyes clouded "but you haven't spoken to each other much since then."

Ranger bit his lip. He still hadn't told Elsa what had happened between him and Anna, but Elsa wasn't naïve. If she had any idea of what had happened to Anna, she would have confronted him about it. But he hadn't told her yet; how could he?

In all honesty, Ranger wanted to tell her, but he just couldn't. He was afraid. He was finally happy. He didn't want to lose it.

"I'm not sure what I can say to her Elsa, she barely spoke to me about it before we were able to get out of there. Kristoff might know more-."

Elsa narrowed her eyes; her lips pursed into a thin line "Kristoff isn't here. I can't ask him to do anything, and she hasn't talked to me about any of it. She just keeps freaking out. "

Ranger sighed shaking his head "Elsa, she does the same to me, I don't think I'm the person that should talk to her about it. You're her sister you should keep trying."

Elsa slammed her hand on the table a spike of ice sprouting up. She gritted her teeth in rage, hating that Ranger didn't seem to have anything useful to say about Anna's situation "I've tried Ranger!" she yelled "but she won't tell me anything! Neither are you. I know you don't want to talk about your father and grandfather, but there has to be more to the story than torture" she stood up, her glare intensifying. What aren't you telling me!"

Ranger scowled, clenching his fist as he stood up, flames licking his arms "Elsa, you have no idea how vile Marco and Judas were! They took pleasure in torturing me. They tortured Anna too. They wanted to break her, and unfortunately they succeeded! I couldn't do anything to stop it!"

Elsa started shaking, a snow flurry building around her "what did they do?!" she yelled, the flurry intensifying angrily.

Before Ranger could respond, the door opened and in walked Kai, a worried look on his face. He seemed to have heard everything. He wouldn't have come in if it weren't important. "Queen Elsa, Master Ranger?"

Both of the warring lovers turned their gaze to the butler, their elements calming down, but their gazes never wavered. "Yes Kai?" Elsa asked, her tone biting.

"it is princess Anna, your majesty." Kai told them. "She is in the infirmary. I'm afraid that your presence is required. The doctor needs to see you right away."

Elsa glanced at Ranger, before walking out of the room. Ranger watched her go, before leaving the room himself.

* * *

Elsa walked into the castle infirmary, and what she found caused her heart to drop immensely. Anna was lying in the bed looked pale, more like a sick puppy than the bright optimistic young girl that she knew that Anna was. Sweat was accumulating on her forehead and she had a panicked look on her face and as soon as Elsa walked into the room, her anxiety seemed to skyrocket. "Elsa." she moaned.

"not now" Elsa gently scolded her sister, before turning to the doctor, who was sitting at her desk writing down notes "Doctor Mills" she asked the old woman. The Doctor stood up and walked over to Elsa, "your majesty…."

Elsa was not in the mood to be left in the dark "what happened to my sister?" she ordered the doctor.

Doctor Mills bit her lip "your majesty… her highness is pregnant."

Elsa's mouth dropped open and her horrified gaze turned to Anna, before she ran over to her sister, falling to her knees and grasping her sister's hand, tears streaming down her face. "Anna!" she cried who did this too you!" she couldn't believe this. Her sister... her baby sister, barely an adult. Was pregnant? Ok sure, she had gotten pregnant before marriage, not exactly the most respectful thing to do, but this was Anna they were talking about. Anna wasn't the most mature woman in the world, but she would never have tried to get pregnant without informing Elsa first.

Anna glanced at Elsa, tears swelling in her eyes, but before she could respond, her gaze shifted behind Elsa. Elsa noticed and turned around, her gaze landing on her fiancé.

Slowly, agonizingly, Elsa stood up on her feet, her eyes swelling with tears, her breath coming out in short gasps as the reality of Anna's condition dawned on her. She trudged towards her lover, a trail of ice following her until she stood face to face with Ranger. She gazed into his eyes searching for any sign of denial. But she didn't find any.

An ice covered hand slapped Rangers cheek, cutting it. Ranger winced, closing his eyes, before looking back at Elsa, his eyes cold, but filled with regret. "Elsa…"

"How dare you?!" her voice was trembling with rage, her body shaking in agony. She slapped him again, this time with her other hand, before calling out for the guards. Almost immediately guards arrived from the hall.

Ranger just looked at Elsa, a knowing look on his face. Elsa's lip trembled, and her voice cracked as she gave the order " take my fiancé to the throne room. We have much to discuss

* * *

Bound in chains and kneeling before Elsa in the throne room, Ranger looked at Elsa who was sitting on her throne, as cold as the legends claimed her to be. She stared down at Ranger, the rage she was feeling beyond words. The room was frigid, a reflection of Elsa herself.

"How could you not tell me… you of all people… why didn't you tell me you raped my sister!" Elsa roared. She was irate to find out that Ranger had kept this from her. The father of her children. She was disgusted.

Ranger said nothing, for there was nothing he could say to defend himself or his actions.

Elsa stood up and walked down to stand over Ranger, taking her hand and placing it on his cheek. "Ranger I love you. But what you have done…"

Ranger watched as Elsa raised her left hand, where her ring resided, and slipped it off of her finger, and placing it on the floor in front of him. Tears began to swell in Rangers eyes as he glanced at the ring, before his gaze returned to Elsa.

As gently as she could, Elsa told him. "For your crimes against the throne, you are hereby banished and no longer citizen of Arendelle."

* * *

 **Ok. I need to be able to write my will before any angry readers come out of my blood. If you have anything to say, either leave a message after the beep or forward any mail to Queen Elsa. Have a good day.**


	32. Dealing with the changes

**I am sorry for the long wait. Unfortunately it isn't worth much this time. this chapter is so incoherent at points, you would be better of watching Batman vs Superman. In fact, thatis what I'm calling this chapter. Frozen: the Dawn of Justice Edition. about half way through, this chapter will make no sense, so I will have to start leaving flashbacks in later chapters, just so you know whats going on.**

 **Also I changed Rangers name from Joseff to Brandr, the norwegian word for fire, because a reviewer told me it was too similar to other stories I wrote, so I decided to change it.**

 **Freddy Jr- Elsa wouldn't kill Ranger because she loves him. but she had no choice but to exile him which is a far worse punishment.**

* * *

The words slipped out of Elsa's mouth, each syllable making her heart break more and more, but that was nothing compared to what Ranger was feeling. As soon as the words left her mouth his face paled and the blood froze in his veins. He suddenly felt like he was a child again looking into the cold eyes of his grandfather as he passed his judgment onto the young child. Only this time, it felt worse. Back then he had been afraid of what they would do to him because he was a young child that depended on his parents to guide him in the world, only now that same 'family' was throwing him away into the world alone with no one to guide him.

But now the one person who promised to never leave his side was forcing away from the town that had become his home; from the only family he had. Elsa, his beloved fiancée and his twin children. She… she couldn't do this to him.

"Elsa…" his voice came out quiet and weak. "You can't. Think about Elise and Luka." Elsa flinched, not expecting Ranger to speak, let alone about their children. But she quickly regained her composure and her face settled for a scowl, her gaze going cold "I am" she told him.

She couldn't let her children grow up facing the horror of war. She would do anything to protect them. She just wished that it didn't have to come to this. "you will be forced to the edge of the city, where and escort will be waiting. They will take you to the next neighboring Kingdom Evelaron. From there, you will be on your own."

She then called for the guards, who came in almost immediately afterwards. Elsa turned to them and said "Take Brandr to the edge of the city." She then snapped her fingers and in walked several servants. In their arms were Rangers armor, his cloak and sword, as well as a pouch, likely filled with Arendelle currency, to at least to assist him on his journey. Ranger did nothing, his gaze on Elsa's engagement ring. Elsa might be giving him these small comforts, but the ring wasn't something he was going to leave behind. To him it would be tormenting to leave it with Elsa. Quickly he grabbed it and held it tightly

The guards hulled Ranger to his feet, who offered no resistance. He lifted his gaze to Elsa, who was doing her best to seem cold, but even the guards knew that deep down, the queen was breaking as much as her lover was.

Neither one of them said a word as Ranger was dragged out of the room, his red eyes boring into Elsa's blue until the door closed behind him, leaving Elsa alone in the throne room.

Finally alone, Elsa fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands weeping for what she had done.

* * *

Chained in the back of a carriage, Ranger was crying uncontrollably, feeling much like the 7 year old who had been banished from his village just for being different. Only now it was much, much worse.

He clenched his hand tighter, feeling the ring he still kept in his grasp. It hurt, but he didn't care. This was his mistake and now he was paying for it. he knew he should have told Elsa, but he had been afraid of what she would do. But never in a million years, would he have thought that she would banish him from Arendelle. Banish… she knew what that meant to him ever since he had told her what had happened to him.

Even worse, she had promised never to put him through some much pain, the day he proposed to her.

 _Completely and utterly sated, Elsa lay naked on her back, her hand rubbing her pregnant belly, while gazing into Rangers eyes, filled with nothing but absolute love._

 _The two lay on an ice mattress, covered by a ironically warm ice blanket. After all, Elsa didn't want to make love to Ranger on the cold hard rock of the crystal cavern that they were in._

 _Elsa turned to Ranger, a sly smile on her face, before she pecked his lips and placed her left hand, now decorated with the beautiful engagement ring, on Rangers cheek, intensifying the kiss. Ranger responded in kind, trailing his tongue over Elsa's lip, asking for entrance, Elsa obliged and their tongues engaged in a battle for dominance. A moment later, they broke apart, breathing heavily._

 _Ranger smiled, gazing into Elsa's eyes "I love you Elsa", he whispered._

 _Elsa lightly pecked his lips again, before gazing into his eyes. "I love you too Ranger." She moved to grip his hand, and tightly grasped it in her own hand, looking at Ranger "I promise, for as long as I live, I will make you as happy as you have made me, and never leave your side." She vowed, before claiming his lips again._

Ranger just sat there, gazing at the ring in his now open palm. He would always love Elsa. But there was nothing left for him now. This ring was all that was left of the woman he loved. Now he was on his own again, forced to wander the world that he had no place in now.

But nothing that could happen to him in the future, wherever that could take him could compare to the fact that Elsa had banished him not only from Arendelle, but from the lives of Elise and Luka as well. What would Elsa tell them as they grew up? Would she even talk about him?

Somehow, he doubted it. If anything he would be forever known as the personal guard of the Queen who raped the princess and couldn't give an explanation as to why. The only thing that Ranger knew for certain was that the effects of the potion that his father force-fed him were similar to the one that he had the night Vidar had died.

According to Marco, he had received it from a witch to the north of their little village…

Ranger's eyes widened as he realized what that could mean. If he could find that witch, perhaps she could help him regain his memories and help clear his name. But that would mean that he would have to get out of this cage. Ranger pocketed the ring, before looking at his shackled hands. Thankfully, Elsa left his hands free so that he could hold the ring, though it as torturous to be honest.

A smile reached Rangers face. Elsa trusted him, but now that she had banished him, what was the worse he could do? Laughing slightly, he stood up, and placed his palms against the wooden frames of the carriage and began to superheat the wood until it cracked under the pressure and exploded. Ranger shielded his eyes from the explosion, before turning back and seeing his chance for freedom. He quickly ripped the shackles off (he had a feeling Elsa ordered them to not be so tight on purpose) and grabbed his items from the floor, before taking off, leaving his escorts behind.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ridgefall, Ivar was pacing around the town harbor, about ready to set of to Arendelle to discuss a peace bargain with Queen Elsa, since their time was about up.

Like Elsa, Ivar did not want to go to war with the rather small and peaceful nation, but he couldn't allow his fathers murderer to go free, so Ivar would fight if he had too, like his ancestors before him.

'I will do this for you father…' he thought as he turned his gaze onto the castle in the distance, where his Queen remained. After the death of his father, Ivar married Helen in a quick but romantic ceremony and not long after, she fell pregnant. In order to keep his heir safe, Helen would remain here in order to rule the nation and ensure the royal bloodline would continue.

'As I will do it for you, my son' he thought, before he was suddenly interrupted by the sound of his ship captain "King Ivar!" Ivar looked up to see the captain looking at him expectantly. "we are ready! We cast off as soon as you are onboard."

Ivar smiled "soon father." He whispered. "Soon"

* * *

Elsa opened the door to her sister's room, a tray with bowl of soup, a glass of water and a chocolate bar on it. Ever since Elsa had learned about Anna's condition, she didn't know whether to be happy or angry. After banishing Ranger, Anna revealed to Elsa that she had also slept with Kristoff afterwards, as a coping mechanism. Though Elsa had been angry that Anna had kept this from her, Elsa was willing to forgive kristoff because he was courting Anna and so long as they were careful, she didn't mind that Anna was intimate with the one she loved (she was fairly certain that Anna would have rebelled against her anyway and Elsa had long since give Elsa the talked and very limited permission.) what made her angry was that Ranger had no defense in raping her sister, therefore she just couldn't understand why her lover did it.

Sighing Elsa entered the room, startling Anna who was glancing out the window, before turning to see Elsa entering the room.

Upon seeing Anna's face, Elsa almost dropped the tray. Anna's face was tear stained and wet from her crying, her eyes red and puffy, her throat constricting in and out as she breathed heavily. It seemed that was all she had been doing. Crying her pain out until all she could do was sulk with the remnants of her memories, hoping to no avail that she would be able to recover from her experience.

Elsa couldn't help but feel her heart break. She might be feeling sorry for what Anna was going through but there was little she could do.

Her eyes wandered to Anna's torso; to her surprise, Anna seemed to be rubbing it tenderly like Elsa used to when she was going through her pregnancy so long ago.

"Anna?" Elsa called softly, bringing the younger monarch out of her daze. Despite her appearance, a smile graced Anna's face "Elsa…" Anna mumbled happily, touched by her sisters concern for her, even though it was to be expected. The two had long since become much closer than they were as children.

Despite herself, Elsa smiled, going to the chair that was left in the room; Elsa was going to visit Anna quite often, until the princess was able to recover, physically and psychologically. She placed the tray on Anna's lap before sitting down on the chair, folding her hands on her lap to hide her nervousness. She gazed at her hands for a moment, unwilling to look Anna in the eyes as she spoke "how are you feeling. Her voice was small, almost quiet. It took Anna a moment to realize that Elsa was afraid.

Anna took the tray and placed it on the table next to her bed, before taking her sisters hand. Elsa looked up to see Anna giving her a tender look, filled with confidence and hope. "Elsa you can't blame yourself for this, I certainly don't."

Elsa scowled giving Anna a cold glare "If it wasn't for me falling in love… with him… then you wouldn't be in this situation right now" Elsa retorted, ice creeping on the floor from her bottled up anger.

She was trying to control herself she really was, but it was hard to when Anna was pregnant, possibly with the child of Ranger. That was going to be a scandal, no matter which way anyone put it. That and she was mad that the man she loved had the audacity to even think of putting his hands all over her baby sister.

Upon hearing this Anna flinched, pulling her hand away from Elsa and wrapping her arms around herself, fear suddenly flooding her system.

Elsa stiffened, momentarily forgetting in her anger that any sort of mention of Ranger caused Anna to experience a panic attack. She quickly leaned over and drew Anna into a big hug, whispering a lullaby in her ear in an attempt to reach Anna and calm her down.

"I'm here Anna. "I got you." Elsa whispered as Anna drew her arms around Elsa in a tight hug.

The two stayed like that for a moment, until Anna pulled back, giving Elsa a small smile. "Elsa, despite everything." She rubbed a hand down her stomach "if this baby turns out to be Kristoff's, then it will be everything that we have ever wanted. If it isn't, then that won't change anything. This baby will be raised by Kristoff and me. He will be its father."

Elsa didn't even bother asking the obvious question. Once Anna's mind was made up, it was almost impossible to change it. Instead she just pecked her sister's forehead and said, "rest for now. Kristoff will be on his way here to see you soon"

Anna smiled as she lay back down on her pillow "will you stay with me?" she asked.

Elsa smiled "Of course" she replied. She went over to the nearby bookshelf (in the past year alone, Anna had been to the infirmary more times than she could care to count, not to mention having the twins check upon every now and again following their arrival in Arendelle, that Elsa had decided to stock up on some books to keep her busy if there was a long wait.), and picked up one of the fairy tale books that she often read the to twins, before going back to her seat and opening it to the first page "once upon a time there was a-"

* * *

"Bastard!" Ivar cried as he swung his sword at Ranger who proceeded to duck before back flipping away from the enraged King. Standing his ground, the young fire mage, glanced up at the king, who raised his sword again to ready another assault, rage clouding his judgment.

Ranger drew his own sword, the tension in the air building as he walked slowly towards Ivar "Ivar, don't make me do this" he begged the king, but his voice was calm and steady, showing a willingness to fight and kill the king if he had to. He wasn't going to be convicted of a crime he didn't commit, not that Ivar was going to listen to him.

Ivar lunged at Ranger with his sword, but Ranger dodged it, sidestepping the halfhearted assault, but he could not dodge the punch the Ivar sent with his free hand. Ranger lost his foot giving Ivar an opening. He jumped and thrust his sword at Ranger again. Ranger looked up quite literally staring death in the face, and with only a second to spare, grabbed the sword with his free hand, inches from his eyes. Searing pain reached Ranger's nerved as the steel cut his skin and drew blood, the liquid running down the sword and Ranger's wrist as he struggled to keep the blade coming closer to killing him, Ivar tried to pull back, but Rangers grip was too strong.

Gritting his teeth against the pain, Ranger raised his sword, which suddenly ignited with a burst of flame and with one broad stroke, separated the steel of Ivar's blade from its hilt.

Shocked by the move and the heat of Rangers flames, Ivar jumped back, looking at his now broken sword. He looked back at Ranger, who threw down the remains of the blade, before sheathing his sword. Ivar then threw down his sword, his determination to kill Ranger increasing dramatically.

Ivar gritted his teeth and with a roar, charged at Ranger once again fists raised. The young king threw a punch at Ranger, who blocked the punched by grabbing his wrist with one hand and snagging Ivars upper arm, with the other. Before Ivar could blink, Ranger twisted his arm, ripping Ivar's elbow from its socket with a sickening snap. Ivar screeched in agony, before Ranger smashed his foot into Ivar's kneecap, sending the young king to one knee, then smashed his fist into the back of Ivar's head sending him sprawling to the ground.

Ranger stared at the king, before kicking him hard in the ribs, causing Ivar to roll several feet away. Ivar groaned in pain as he held his broken arm, couching up blood from the bout.

He tried to get up, using his good arm and good leg, but it was pointless. His body wasn't in any condition to move, let alone fight.

"Stay down!" Ranger yelled at him, walking slowly towards Ivar, as if taunting him. "If I wanted it, you'd be dead already!"

Ivar looked at the younger man, coughing up blood as he spoke "then do it… Kill me like you killed my father!" he coughed heavily sending more drops of blood on the ground.

Ranger stopped in his track, looking down at his defeated opponent. "I didn't kill your father"

Ivar attempted to stand, but he couldn't, given his broken arm, leg and ribs. "Don't lie to me." He growled, before coughing up blood. "I saw you standing over his body."

Ranger shook his head, but before he could respond, there was a loud slice as an arrow went right past Ranger, followed by Ivar's body going limp, his eyes closing as he coughed up more blood, an arrow protruding from his shoulder.

Ranger turned looked up, his body tensing from the unexpected attack, but noting came. Instead he saw the culprit immediately. Up on a roof, apparently having seen the whole fight was a beautiful young woman, with long blond hair, her eyes narrowed and a scowl on her face. In her hand was a bow. She was wearing what looked like the skimpiest leather top imaginable, not dissimilar to Greek armor of old and a skirt.

Before Ranger could follow, there was a blinding flash of light emanating from the woman. Ranger covered his eyes, recoiling from the harsh light. A few moments later, he opened his eyes and after blinking away the remnants of spots from his eyes, he looked back where he had seen the woman. but she was gone.

Ranger gasped, before looking at the still King. He trudged over, rolling the king on his back, before yank the arrow out. Ivars chest was rising and falling, showing that he was still alive. However, Ranger paid no mind to that instead looking not at the arrow, but at what was attached to it. A note with familiar hand writing on it.

"Witch…" he muttered, before standing up and dropping the air, before gazing out at the nearby sea.

* * *

 **What I'd tell you? I don't think myself a very good writer, but this just made my stomach churn. Feel free to criticize this chapter until you feel satisfied enough. If you have anything positive to say, leave a message**


	33. New faces Old foes

**Ok what the heck. Im gone for a few weeks and suddenly I get more followers reviewers and favorites in one day than I have the entire time this story has been up. so to reward you, here is the next chapter. Introducing a new character and getting into the final act of the story. Its almost done.**

 **Elsa rules67- the wait is over.**

 **Marstonwest56- I know, I'm mean to the guy, but its my story, and chaats what I want to do.**

 **Watchdogsrox- here you go.**

 **Clickers65- there will be a time for that, but not for a while. You'll have to guess what happened until then.**

 **Koolnonaid and Elsner35- Thank you. G** **lad you're enjoying this.**

 **Telltalerox and Sorarules23- Ranger gets all the the because life just doesn't like him. Never the less, he will have to persevere and find a way to clear his name, but you never know what happens until you get there.**

* * *

A young woman named Guinevere walked along the city streets of Evelaron, a city in Norway, quite a long way from her native Greece. As a young child, Guinevere had ached to leave the borders of her nation, wanting to explore the world she desperately wanted to see. Alas she didn't leave home until she was a teenager, with the blessing of her parents and a fair bit of money. It had been about 5 years since she left home, but she couldn't be happier. She was exploring the world, but someday, she would return to help her people, as she wanted to.

For you see, Guinevere was not an ordinary child.

She was a young woman at the age of eighteen, with short blond hair, yellow eyes and fair skin. She wore leather armor inspired by the amazons of legend. She was quite beautiful, if she was to be modest, but her beauty beget a strength not seen in mot young maidens. She was strong and would not take anything from anybody. She was abrasive and always welcoming for a challenge. Maybe it had something to do with the fact her homeland was well known for having great warriors, regardless of gender. True it was uncommon for women to be warriors but Guinevere defied the odds and became a knight in her kingdom. After leaving her nation, she used her skills to help people finding it extremely satisfying to use her skills to help people and to fight the next worthy opponent. Sometimes it led her to bit off more than she could chew, but she couldn't help it. She enjoyed the thrill of battle.

Unfortunately now was not the time. The young man she was seeking was not meant to be her opponent.

She was on a mission. She was sent by a friend to find an old acquaintance and bring him to her. The only issue was, she was told that he would not come quietly because he was rather stubborn. That and her client had a rather painful history with the young man she was seeking; the woman had been watching him as well. Guinevere wasn't sure what her friend would want with him, but as long as she got paid to do her job, she didn't leave much room for thought about the issue. Guinevere was not sure as to how, but the elder woman had her ways. It mattered not to the young woman. She was just going to do her job.

Though she had never met the young man she was seeking, she wanted a chance to fight him. A man with the power to bend fire; to manipulate such a deadly force at his command. Guinevere had faced many skilled opponents, but this…. this would be the chance of a lifetime. But he could not afford it this time. Luka… that was his name as far as Guinevere knew. His old friend needing him alive and well. So ring him in wounded would not allow her to get the money she needed.

Guinevere sighed as she made her way to a nearby weapons store. She needed to be subtle and not cause a panic, so a straight fight with a sword ( or in her case, staff as she had one around her belt) was not the best option to be had at the moment.

So the best option was to find him and get his attention without killing him. once she did that, her job was done as soon as she got paid.

It was a shame though. She wanted to spend a little more time in Norway. She heard Arendelle was quite a beautiful nation and wanted to see it. But it was quite a journey from Evelaron to Arendelle. And Guinevere was to meet her client before anything, so a journey to Arendelle would have to wait.

Looking around the store, Guinevere went to the section that had some bow and arrows. She wasn't exactly the best archer, but arrows were quick and effective, able to get attention without seriously wounding someone. Perfect. Now all she had to do was find him. According to her client, Luka was in the city limits. How hard could it be to find someone with red eyes? It wasn't exactly normal.

Picking out the best bows and arrows that she could afford, Guinevere made her way to the store's owner "I would like to buy these please." She told the clerk, handing him some currency, before taking the bows and arrows and left the shop.

* * *

Following that, Guinevere took to jumping off the roof to of the building with her bow strapped to her back and her arrows in a quiver, making sure that she wouldn't lose any. Not that Guinevere was a terrible shot, but you never know.

As for why she was traveling on the rooftops, since arrows were good as long rang weapons it was better to be at a great height; easier to see the target. Plus it was faster than walking through the crowded streets below.

Luckily for the young maiden, she would not have to wait to long to be able to get her prize. For in the distance, she could see a ship by the port. The ship that belonged to the Ridgefell Prince. The prince was after the same person she was, meaning that to find Luka, all she had to do, was trail him until the fire mage was found. Smiling, Guinevere hopped across the buildings making her way to the port.

* * *

Ivar, dressed in his battle armor descended from is ship into the port of Evelaron, one of the neighboring Kingdoms top Arendelle. He would have gone to Arendelle directly, but Ivar had to stop in Evelaron for supplies on the trip back to Arendelle. Even then, there was more to this trip than Elsa knew. Ivar didn't want to discuss the terms of surrender with the Queen. He wanted his father's murderer dead.

Basically, Ivar was going to go into the Kingdom of Arendelle on foot and assassinate Ranger when the opportunity presented it self. Quick easy and extremely bloody. It didn't hurt that Ivar wanted Ranger dead for killing his father either.

Naturally he didn't understand why Ranger had killed his father, and just having come out of another war not long before meeting the Queen of Arendelle, Ivar did not want to risk another war. But he just couldn't let go of his anger. He needed to see Rangers bloodied body at his feet to quench his thirst for vengeance.

Ivar was definitely contradicting himself to be sure, but a war with Arendelle would not last long anyway, even with allies, because Ridgefell was known for its brutal nature in battle, even though that was the last thing that Ivar wanted.

And if Elsa wanted to avoid a war, surely that would mean she would surrender in order to save her people. Surely Elsa being the kind ruler that she was, would not risk waging a war over one man in order to save he lives of her heirs, particularly when she was the reigning monarch, not her guard and consort. If anything should happen to him, it wouldn't affect Arendlle as a whole because Ranger himself was not yet the king and his duties were technically fulfilled now that Elsa was a mother.

But first Ivar had to go into the city and find his way to the borders of Arendelle. Once he was able to do that, he would take Ranger prisoner for crimes against the Ridgefellion kingdom. At least publically. Should Ranger die, it would matter after he was thrown in the dungeons Elsa would likely try and ensure her consorts safety as a courtesy, but what Elsa wouldn't know about Ranger would not hurt her.

Ivar made his way down the port, intending to turn the corner and enter the town, but as he did so, he caught sight of a man wearing familiar armor, his face hidden by a black coat and a sword strapped onto his belt. He seemed not to notice Ivar, but the young king noticed him.

Ivar couldn't believe it. It was Ranger himself, or Brandr, as he was legally known walking towards the port, likely to get on a boat.

But Ivar wouldn't let him. As soon as the young prince saw his adversary, all he began to see was red as vengeance filled his veins. And without warning, all but ran at Ranger with the ferocity of an angry bull.

Not more than a few moments later, he collided with the younger man, pushing him against a nearby wall with an arm pressing against his neck. "You!" Ivar roared in Rangers face, pressing his muscled arm deeper into Rangers neck

* * *

Ranger gasped as stars shined in front of his eyes. His airway clogged and tight. He hadn't seen Ivar running towards him until it was too late; he had been thinking of Elise and Luka in an effort to not forget them. Now here he was about to be murdered by the same man who wanted him dead; the last person he needed to see.

"Iv-" it was taking all he had to be able to speak. Ranger had no breath the wind was knocked out of him as soon as Ivar had assaulted him. He didn't have time for this! Gritting his teeth against the pain. Ranger placed his feet on Ivar's solar plexus and pushed, ready to shoot flams out of his feet. Immediately, Ivar realized the danger and acted quickly, turning and throwing Ranger over his shoulder, narrowly avoiding getting burned.

Ranger spun through the air, managing to right himself before he could hit the ground and curled into a ball, summersaulting until he landed on his feet, some yards away from Ivar.

Throwing his hood back, Rnger stared at Ivar with an angry scowl on his face. "Ivar!" he cried angrily "stop this now!" Ivar had just tried to kill him but Ranger was trying to stall he older Prince. Or King now.

Ivar only responded by removing his sword from his belt, before charging at Ranger

Ranger sighed, knowing that a battle was coming "don't say I didn't warn you…" he muttered as he readied himself for battle

* * *

High above them stood Guinevere, one hand holding the bow, the other on the arrow, readying for the shot. Despite her goal, she was more than amused to see two grown men fighting and nobody doing anything to help them to stop the fight. Oh well, more entertainment for her, which was a plus.

On the downside, the fight was proving a little more difficult in the sense that she had to get the message to Luka without distracting him and getting him killed. Her client wanted him alive. "Stop moving, you're like a coursing river!" Guinevere snapped to herself, steadily moving her arrow around, hoping to be able to find the right moment. Call her impatient, but she waned to get this to Luka before he killed Ivar.

Luckily, she wouldn't have to wait long. Luka grabbed Ivars arm and snapped it, eliciting a cry of anguish from the enraged King, then proceeded to beat him into submission then kick him a few feet away. Good. This would give her the chance. Aiming her arrow, Guinevere pulled back on the string, aiming for Ivar. The young king got up on his knees, making for an even better shot, despite Luka partially blocking her view.

With a grin, Guinevere released her arrow, relishing in the act for a moment, before it zoomed passed Luka and hit Ivar square in the shoulder

"Score!" Guinevere whispered, as she let her arms fall to her side. Luka proceeded to whirl around and for moment, the young girls yes locked with Luka's. Bright yellow met dark red. No doubt Luka was wondering who she was. _Shame that he was almost married with two kids,_ Guinevere thought for a moment _"you and I could have had fun, I'm sure"_ she thought. Marriage wasn't her thing, nor was romance, but she could see why the Queen of Arendelle had fallen for Luka, or at the very least could agree that he was attractive. But it didn't matter. Her mission was complete. Time to collect her money. "You'll be happy to see her again" Guinevere whispered to herself, before letting her power flow through her. Lightning traveled across her body and with a wicked grin, Guinevere let loose a burst of energy, blinding anyone who saw her, before she flew into the sky at the speed of light and was out of sight in a matter of seconds.

* * *

"Elsa…." Elsa snapped her head up, surprising even herself as she looked at one of her advisors, who was looking at her with what appeared to be a feign sense of concern.

The young monarch looked at the advisor, biting back a response. She knew that they all just wanted to get done with the topic of todays meeting. It had been hours since Ranger left, and Elsa, nor anybody in the castle for that matter had been able to get any sleep, for they had been arguing back and forth on what to do to prepare for Ivar's arrival. Elsa did not want to wage war with Ivar, but she also didn't want him going after Ranger for revenge. Therefore, she had spent most of her time trying to write a pre treaty with her advisors. "I'm fine" she snapped before returning her attention to everyone.

Ever since leaving Anna, She hoped, that with Ranger now exiled from Arendelle, could be used as an agreement to make a treaty of peace with Ridgefell. Which ultimately meant that in order for Arendelle to be safe, Ridgefell as not to pursue Ranger, and Arendelle was not to allow Ranger any sort of Sanctuary. She wanted Ranger to at least survive, if not live happily, in his banishment. Ro much blood had already been shed with the death of Vidar and despite what they saw, there was no proof that Ranger killed Vidar.

The issue was that Elsa was so out of it; due to the grief this was putting on her. Every few minutes her mind would wander and wonder where Ranger was now, and what he thought of her; or even if he did at all. It hadn't even been a day, yet Elsa was still feeling like a weight had been placed on her heart.

The young monarch looked out the window, seeing the sun beginning to set. Ivar was to arrive at least by tomorrow tomorrow and Elsa was just about to finish the draft. She would not be getting much sleep that was for sure.

"I believe that this draft will suffice for now." she stated with authority "The King of Ridgefell will arrive tomorrow and I will make sure to present this to him. If all of us are in agreement, I believe that this will suffice."

Everyone nodded in agreement and soon one by one, everyone began leaving the room until only Elsa herself was left in the council chambers. She knew what she was doing was right for her children However despite this Elsa could feel her stomach twist in knots. _'I'm so sorry'_ she thought as she stood up and left the room _._

* * *

Ranger gritted his teeth as he looked beyond the horizon, his eyes blazing with anger. He wasn't sure if he wanted to walk away from where he needed to go, or go there to strangle the person who was expecting him. Of all the times that she needed to speak with him…. of all the times he could have asked for her help. The woman whom he both loved and hated was asking him to return to see her years after she had left him on his own?! Even worse, by asking someone else that he didn't know to deliver the message for her. He was going to kill her

Ranger clenched his fist angrily. He could still remember the words written on it "come. It is time we talked. For everything you know will soon be in danger." Which only confirmed his suspicions. The Witch had been watching him for at least sometime.

Fuming, Ranger burst into flames and flew to the one place he promised that he would never go back to….

The village that he had burned to the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, not far from a destroyed village a relatively middle aged woman with blond hair and a pure white dress hummed happily to herself as she sat on her throne, looking at herself with a hand crafted mirror. It was something that she did when she wasn't at her shop selling potions or the like to make a living. She did what she had to in order to survive and this was no different.

As the woman sat there, her servant came up to her, a grim look on his face "My Queen, your messenger has arrived" the woman looked up, nearly bored and waved her hand dismissively "send her in" she droned, placing her mirror on the table beside her.

A doo nearby opened and in walked Guinevere, a smile on her face.

The elder blond woman's face split into a grin and she stood up, walking down the steps of her throne and skipped happily to her charge, wrapping her arms around the young girl "Gwen! Oh, I'm so happy that your back." She then stepped back, her face becoming serious "I take it that your mission was success"

Guinevere nodded, ignoring the use of the woman's pet name for her "yes, my Queen" she then tapped her foot "now about my money"

The woman laughed and waved a hand, beckoning a servant forward, whom had a sack of gold. He gave it to Guinevere, whom gladly took it and put it on her belt. "Thank you" she told the woman "Make sure not to go to for my dear; you'll be needed again soon." The Queen told the younger woman. Guinevere nodded, "I will be ready for what is to come" she told the Queen, before turning and heading back to the door.

The older woman smiled before returning to her throne. As she sat down she grinned to herself. "Soon Luka, we will both get what we want" she laughed as she lifted a hand, and allowed a snowflake to appear in her palm.

* * *

 **Anyone want to guess who the Queen is? Its not that hard. Also, you may have noticed the badass new cover. It was done by Blossomcharms and if you're an Elsanna fan, you'll like her stories. It also clues in the final act of the story, so have fun speculating. Till then!**


	34. The Snow Queen

**Alright, who is the wise guy that thinks that the snow queen is the one who appeared at the last chapter because you are wrong its not the snow queen its... ( looks behind shoulder to see a glare from a certain character ) alright yes, it is the snow queen. Like I said, it wasn't that hard to figure out.**

 **that being said enjoy this chapter and leave your thoughts.**

* * *

Rage boiled in Ranger's veins as he landed in front of Ingrid's front door in a fiery blaze of fury, certainly burning the very ground where he stood, before he kicked the door open in displeasure and stomped his way into the foyer, with a hall made up of literally dozens of ice sculptures and even more guards made up of the same frosty element. Normally he would have admired the art and craftsmanship of the ice figures, but now he was so angry that he could kill.

Which he did.

One of the guards grabbed him by his arms, but Ranger responded by grabbing the figures wrist and twisting it at what would have been a painful angle, before using his free hand to punch it in the face with a superheated punch, causing it to crumble into a pile of melting ice.

Another tried to attack Ranger from behind, but Ranger sprang up his fist, smashing in the guards face and causing him to fall and literally break as it crumbled on the floor.

Another guard dropped from the ceiling, but Ranger just heated his body and walked right through it melting the guard before it could even think of making another move.

One by one, Ranger brought the guards to their knees, before finding himself in front of a ridiculously large door made up of ice. Gritting his teeth in frustration Ranger slammed his palm nto the ground, producing a large explosion that knocked the door off its hinges and through them self yards into the distance landing in front of Ingrid's throne, who had the audacity to look completely composed despite the young man who lurked in her door way.

Volcanic red met frigid blue and a moment later, Ingrid found herself pressed against the wall above her throne and became painfully aware of a dull ache in the back of her head as stars danced in her vision. Ranger had thrown himself at Ingrid and had her by her throat, tight fully constricting her airway as his fierce gaze bore into her very soul with the hatred of the devil himself.

"What the Hell," Ranger hissed at her, venom dripping from his words "do you want?"

Despite her fear, Ingrid kept a composed face as she smiled almost mockingly at her old friend "now now," she cooed, in a faux motherly tone "is that anyway to treat your dear old aunt Ingrid?"

Ranger tightened his hold on her neck, eliciting a gasp. Ingrid quickly came to the realization that Luka was not the same timid child she had known many years ago. He had grown and was now a man. A man very willing to kill her if she didn't get straight to the point.

Ingrid strained to get the words out of her mouth, gripping onto Rangers arm tightly " it's… abou….Arendel…" she rasped, barely able to speak the words.

Upon hearing this, Ranger released Ingrid's throat, causing her to slide own the wall and land on her throne in a heap, gasping for air to bring it into her deprived lungs. She coughed as Ranger landed in front of her and folded his arms, looking unashamed of himself.

"Talk!" he spat.

Ingrid responded by sitting up on her throne and looking over Ranger with her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips. "My… how you've grown" she crooned. The last she ha seen of Luka, he had been wearing matted and bloodstained cloths, crying and barely able to control his powers as he begged for her help. Now he stood before her angry and confident, wearing armor and a cloak, wearing a serious, yet brooding expression and hiding pain behind angry red eyes

Ranger rolled his eyes "eight years does that to you Ingrid. Now I repeat myself what do you want!"

Ingrid placed her hands across her lap "how… how are you?" she murmured softly, looking intently at her old friend.

Ranger gave her an incredulous look, before scowling "you sent me away to find my own path, and now almost a decade later, you care about my wellbeing?"

That was a low blow and both of them knew it. Ingrid had been an old friend of Rangers adoptive father. So naturally after his death, Ingrid had reason to be sour with her old friend.

The feeling was completely mutual. With Ingrid the only family Ranger had left, he naturally turned to her, but she forced him away, telling him he had to find his own path in life and grow up.

Telling that to someone who just lost everything was clearly the right move.

Ingrid shook her head, almost chuckling at Ranger's voice "clearly, you must know that I have been watching you for some time."

Ranger let out a hollow laugh "clearly, considering that you had your new errand girl follow me to Evelaron." He spat at her.

Ingrid's eyes widened "Evelaron!" Guinevere hadn't told her that! Ingrid's powers (or rather spells and potions that she picked up from an old ally who current made her home in some English land or something other, all she knew was they wore kilts) had told her that Luka had been in Norway, but that close to home! "Were you in Arendelle?!" she blurted before she could stop herself.

Naturally, even Ranger was able to detect something was strange about that statement. "You mean with your nieces, Ingrid?" he asked with a smug tone, gleefully enjoying the sight of Ingrid's eyes widening, before she stood up from her throne, ice and snow swirling around her angrily.

Before Ingrid could reply, Ranger continued "one: you have powers of ice and snow. Two: Your cloths have a distinctly Norwegian look to them. Three: you bear a resemblance to both monarchs of Arendelle, more Elsa than Anna, just a bit older. But considering that Elsa's parents are dead, I must conclude that you are some other relative. Considering the resemblance, I must say that you are related to Queen Idun, most likely her sister. "

Ingrid responded by growling, before sitting back on her throne, the snow dissipating along with it. "So you knew." Despite the evenness of her tone, Ranger could tell that the older women was surprised by the incredibly insightful deduction Ranger had just made about her.

Ranger gave the older women a smirk before turning away. "I know a lot of things that you don't Ingrid." He started to walk back towards the door "they're fine by the way, not that either one of us will see them again." he spat, surprisingly satisfied by this arrangement. Sure he couldn't go back to Arendelle, but given his misery, he felt quite happy the Ingrid wouldn't go back either, considering that she was miles away. Though the reason she resided away from Arendelle was not unknown to him, nor did he care. If speaking about Elsa was the reason she had called him here then he had no more use for her. He needed to go his own way.

Whoever, he felt a chill go down his spine as Ingrid spoke her next words. "of course you wont; that is, if you fail."

Ranger turned slowly, looking at the Snow Queen warily "what do you mean, if I fail?" he asked quickly, urgency in his tone.

Ingrid waved her hands and suddenly, snow was dancing in front of Ranger in the shape of an army, or so it seemed. "As we speak a garrison of Ridgefall's troops are marching to Arendelle." The shapes suddenly transformed into a view of a burning arendelle with a soldier hovering over what appeared to be Elsa, and much to Ranger's horror, she seemed impaled on a sword.

Ingrid set he hands down and the snow fell to the floor, as did Ranger, whom looked up at Ingrid in horror "how… how could you possibly know this?"

Ingrid shrugged "a friend from the English isles really loves her potions. I use a bit to see what happens in the world around me and use logic. Ivar wants you dead and unless Elsa gives you up, he must take action. That will mean a war and an end to everything you hold dear." Ingrid told Ranger grimly "so what will you do now that you know, Luka?"

Ranger gave her glare "don't call me that!" he spat, earning an eye roll from the elder woman. She knew of that 'Ranger' moniker the young man used because it had been a term that Ranger's father called him 'Little Ranger'. Still she felt it was ridiculous for an older man and refused to call him that "well the, what should I call you?"

Ranger sighed, before shaking his head with annoyance "Brandr." He replied, before giving Ingrid a glare "now if you don't mind I have to be leaving. "

Before turning away once again "I may have left Arendelle, but I will not lose Elsa." he muttered under his breath, making his way to the door, but once again, Ingrid stopped him "Not alone, you won't"

Geez with that tone of voice, she almost sounded like Elsa. Turning back around, he saw Ingrid throw something at him. It was small, and Ranger had no trouble catching it. He looked down. It was a card. A card with the words of an inn by a nearby town. "Go to that inn and ask for a woman named Guinvere. She will aid you on your quest." Ranger looked back up at Ingrid "you will need her help" Ingrid stood up, smiling, before standing up and walking towards Ranger. He stiffed, half expecting a slap after what he pulled earlier, but to his surprise, Ingrid enveloped him in a hug, before pulling away. "Go. Save the world"

Ranger smiled "Goodbye Ingrid" he replied, before turning and running out of the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile far from Italy, Elsa sat with her twin children and Anna, as well as Kristoff and, the two sitting atop a balcony that had an excellent view of the fjord below. Elsa sat at the right head of the table, as per her choice as queen, while Anna sat at her left, with Kristoff beside Anna. The twins on the other hand, were in a bassinet between Elsa and Anna, allowing the adults easy access to the infants. They were cooing happily, enjoying the crisp air that the coming autumn was bringing into Arendelle. Neither one could talk of course but at three months old, both were starting to get a little fussy and wiggle there limbs a lot. Luka, it seemed was very active compared to his sister, kicking his feet underneath the blanket and waving his fingers in the air, reaching out towards the sky. Elise on the other hand, seemed almost bored in comparison, mumbling incoherent baby nonsense while chewing on a pacifier as if it were a meal, her eyelids fluttering, only to be kept awake by her brothers movements.

The past week had not been kind to the monarchs. Elsa was slowly sinking into a depression, hardly able to focus on her duties with the heavy guilt of her actions weighing down on her. every night she could still see Ranger looking up at her with heartbreak, still feel the tears going down her cheeks when nobody was around. Every time she held her children in her arms, all she saw was the green eyes of her lover (at least when they had been green) whenever she looked at the twins faces.

To make matters worse, beyond the meeting she had with tem earlier no word from Ridgefall after the meeting with the ambassador. The ambassador had come for Ranger, but Elsa explained, with the backing of her council, of Rangers actions against her throne and that he had been banished. This led to a very long debate about his whereabouts, but Elsa had no knowledge of this, saying that it would be demeaning to harbor a criminal who did crimes against her throne as well as another. so the meeting ended on the conclusion that as long as Elsa wasn't harboring an enemy of the state, Ridgefall would not attack unless they found reason to do so, and the treaty was dependent on Ranger's exile. Should he return to Arendelle and be granted asylum by Elsa or any of her citizens, Ridgefall would attack. Much to Elsa's irritation, Ivar could not be bothered to show up in person, instead sending his councilman to deal with the matter. The newly made King did not have the decency t show up to a meeting involving one of the direst political situations involving two kingdoms on the verge of a breaking point? Even worse, the ambassador claimed Ivar had other business to attend to?

Talk about insulting.

Elsa missed Ranger terribly, but knew that despite her love for him, the safety of her nation was important. But that didn't stop the guilt. She exiled him because he dared to hurt Anna and lie about it to her, not because she was concerned about her people. It was selfish and horrible, knowing what that meant for him.

The only bright side to this was that Anna's pregnancy was going along well, despite only being in her second month. Kristoff was taking it rather well, working hard to be able to support himself and Anna, for the child's sake. He seemed happy. Having been adopted by trolls, he seemed to not care that the child in Anna could potentially not be his.

It only seemed to bother Elsa. What did that mean?

* * *

Meanwhile, Guinevere chugged on her drink at a local bar, near a local tourist attraction through a ghost town or what not; it wasn't like she paid attention. She lived for two things. Money, and the right entertainment it brought, her choice of alcohol being jut one. That, and the situation that was about to happen if the guy next to her continued to ogle her as if she was a batch of freshly baked cookies.

Speak of the devil, as if the universe had it out for her, the young woman felt a hand slide down her back and rub her backside through the atrial of her armor, right as a heavily drunk voice slurred in her ear. "hey babe, wanna find a quiet place?"

Guinevere put on her best fake smile and turned to the drunk, batting her eyelashes, before she took her mug and smashed it across his face, blood gushing from his now broken nose. The blond then sucker punched the drunk in the jaw, causing him to fall flat on his back, unconscious.

There was a sudden hush and Guinevere looked around the bar warily, noting that several of the patrons were not so subtly trying to surprise her as they inched toward her.

This was going to be fun.

One man suddenly lunged at her with a dagger, but Guinevere grabbed his hand, before smashing her elbow into the poor souls solar plexus, before twist his arm in a manner hat resulted in him shoving his knife into his own belly. Dropping the corpse she turned and kicked another in the head as he tried to sneak up on her, the jumped, crushing his face with her knee cap, before kicking off of him and flying towards a third

She twisted her body and spread her legs, managing to hit the gut in his chest as she locked her legs around him. This clearly took the wind out of him and he hesitated looking into Guinevere's eyes. She smiled sweetly, before grabbing the man's collar and heat butting him, causing the poor man to fall to the ground. Guinevere stood up, but before she could move, a much lager brute grabbed her from behind "Hey!" she creamed as she was lifted up in the air.

Thinking fast, Guinevere reared her head back, hitting the man in his fat face, before plunging her elbows into his gut, causing the man to bend over and allow Guinevere the use of her legs. Guinevere then raised her arms and grabbed the man by his head and twisted, snapping his neck. . She jumped away as the corpse fell to the ground.

Heaving Guinevere looked around. Everyone was cowering, clearly surprised by her skills in combat. Shaking her head and not even bothering to pay for her drink, Guinevere fixed her cloths, and then walked out of the bar and into the night.

* * *

Guinevere made her way to her room in the inn she was staying at; where most people stayed in this town. It wasn't much, but it was better than sleeping out in the cold.

The young woman made her way to her door and opened it, going into the tiny room that held only a bed and a washroom, with very little room, before locking her door and going towards her bed. But before she could think of flopping onto it she turned towards the shadows, before grabbing her staff from her hip and extending it, before leaping towards the shadow with a battle cry.

However before she could swing, a hand reached out and grabbed her by the throat and turned smashing her into the nearest wall. Guinevere gasped as she dropped her staff, before finding herself looking into blood red eyes.

Ranger scowled at the young woman Ingrid told him to track down and with a voice full of malice, he growled "You are going to do exactly what I want you to do."

* * *

 **I know, not a lo of dialogue in this chapter, save for the beginning, but I hope the action made up for it. Yes Ranger seemed harsh, but he is in no mood to play games, so forgive his angry attitude. Till Then!**


	35. Prelude to war

**My dear readers, I put wholeheartedly apologize, but I must inform you with a heavy heart that this story is** **officially BACK ON TRACK! WOOHOO! Taking some time paid off, because I got it by a wave of inspiration and it shows in this chapter (at least most of it anyway.)**

 **Before we get back to the story, Im going to clear a few things up. Ingrid is clearly based off her incarnation from OUAT, but her backstory is NOT the same as in her appearance in that show. It is detailed a bit in this chapter, but her full backstory will be revealed later on.**

 **Same goes for Guinevere. She is an original character for the story. She is not the same character from OUAT. I originally planned her to be French, and Guinevere was a beautiful French name. Instead, the final version of the character is Greek, but I kept the name. If i'm wrong about the background of the name, feel free to correct me.**

 **If you have any other questions, feel free to ask.**

* * *

To say Guinevere was shocked made her irritated. Growing up as a warrior made her extremely aware of her surroundings and therefore was not easily taken down when surprised able to beat almost any opponent. Key word: almost. The young man that she had previously seen in Evelaron had tracked her down to her guest room and was able to subdue her without even throwing one punch? Never before had Guinevere felt so insulted.

Thoughts of what was happening went running through her mind. Why was Ranger here? Scratch that she was extremely pissed. She didn't care that Ranger had managed to track he down. She was pissed that she was taken by surprise. Her! a warrior that had defeated countless opponents never giving p until the very end. Never had she been defeated! No here she was being intimidated by her latest job!

This was so not happening! Guinevere attempted to attack, but to her surprise, Ranger seemed to expect that, and slammed her against the floor headfirst. Guinevere let out a cry as the back of her skull pounded in agony, the wind getting blown out of her lungs a she felt fear flood her veins as she looked up at her captor. No this was not happening! She was not weak and she would not lose to anyone!

Alas she did not realize that Ranger was just anyone. He was probably one of the few who could best her in a fight. But Ranger did not want to fight right now; he needed her to listen, but she was giving him little choice at the moment

"Guinevere!" He shouted at her as he tried to get her to listen "I don't want to fight you! I need-" unfortunately Guinevere did not listen to him and she growled, "drop dead!" in response, but Ranger didn't seem impressed with her

A jolt of electricity shot through her body. That got a reaction, for Ranger recoiled in shock, letting go of her. Guinevere did not waste any time and sprung up, kicking her legs into Rangers stomach, but as he doubled over, Ranger grabbed Guinevere by her feet and slammed her again into the wall full force. Guinevere gasped and blackness swarmed over her vision as she faded into the blissful hold of unconsciousness.

Ranger sighed, rubbing his stomach as he looked at Guinevere, who had slumped to the floor. Great; not only was she unconscious, but she was also deadweight, not that carrying her was going to be a problem. No the problem now was that the woman was far less likely to listen to him now that he had beaten her into unconsciousness. And he was fairy certain that tying her up was not going to be a very good considering she had powers very similar to his. And considering how willingly she had used them on him, it was likely that she was not going to go easy on him when she woke up.

He grinned. He might not be able to get her to talk easily, but it would be fun to make her try. Particularly if there was money involved. Elsa probably wouldn't like having Arendelle's treasury being used so trivially, but Ranger dint have a choice At the very least, he wouldn't have to worry about Elsa's safety, so long as Elsa would actually pay this woman for her help. Assuming that war with Ridgefell was won, if not averted. He just hoped that he could get her help before Arendelle entered an all out war with Ridgefell.

He quickly bent down and grabbed Guinevere by her collar, before throwing the young woman over his shoulder and left the room.

* * *

As Guinevere began to rise from her state of unconsciousness, she noticed several things. One, she was never unconscious without knowing the reason why. She was never beaten in a fight and would have to reason to be unconscious unless she was sleeping, which she knows that she did not do.

Two, as the seconds passed, she felt a dull ache in her head, like she had too many drinks at the tavern and as a result was hung over, but she didn't feel the accompanying side effects of such a condition, meaning that she was indeed, not hung over

Third, her body was stiff and practically immobilized; very tightly she might add. Surely the blanket in that pathetic excuse of a rom was not that heavy.

Fourth, the mattress was hard and scratchy, more solid that marshmallow. Not to mention, she was vertically rather than horizontal, as she should be on her bed.

Her eyes snapped open as she came to the conclusion that she as not in her room, meaning that she was outside of a safe zone, meaning-

The young woman's trail of thought was abruptly halted as something cold and wet slapped her in the face with the force of a sledgehammer. It took her a moment to realize that it was only water, but having it splashed in your face wasn't something that she was used to, and it took her by such surprise that she had very little breath before she felt like she was drowning.

"Wake up! I need you to be focused!" a voice yelled at her, but the young woman was in such shock that he didn't register it among the overload her other senses were currently experiencing from being splashed with cold water.

Guinevere sputtered, trying to regain her breath as she shook her head "good god man!" she shrieked in the highest most feminine voice she had ever mustered. Shuddering as the cold water sank into her nerves, she lifted her head finally realizing the position she was in.

She was tied to a tree by some very tight rope and standing in front of her with a furious expression on his face was Luka, who had a bucket of water in his hand.

Yellow met Red and for a moment, Guinevere wondered why Luka was here, before the memories of earlier came rushing back, and started struggling against her binding, completely forgetting about her powers. "YOU!" she roared.

Ranger just shrugged, not even flinching at the sound; he had been through worse, there wasn't anyway a loud yell was going to scare him. Instead, he calmly walked over to the restrained woman and roughly grabbed her by her shoulders, making her wince at the touch. Sure, she was tougher than that, but it seemed to Guinevere that Ranger wanted to get her attention. Therefore she could understand his approach. Not that she wanted to listen to him.

"Listen!" Ranger began, fear and urgency in his voice. He didn't have time to argue with his hopeful ally, so he was just going to get straight to the point. "Ingrid sent me; I need your help."

* * *

Meanwhile, far from Rangers location, Ingrid walked along the walkway that led to the Coronan castle. After sending Ranger off to find Guinevere, Ingrid realized that she couldn't stand by and do nothing while her homeland was at risk of being invaded and conquered. Arendelle had allies among the kingdoms in Norway, but stressed peace and diplomacy over war, something that Ridgefall and its allies had more experience in. Arendelle had little hope of defeating a war mongering army such as that of Ridgefell, and while Corona lacked an army as well, they were allies with Arendelle and several bordering nations that had armies.

Therefore, she was going to pay them a visit and warn them of the impending threat. Of course that would be easier if she wasn't going to walk straight into the arms of a few dear old friends who thought her long dead.

Ergo there was going to be a lot of explaining to do, besides the fact that Ingrid was coming to ask, no beg for Corona to come to Arendelle's aid.

Ingrid approached one of the guards stationed at the door leading to the castle, and with her most diplomatic voice (aided by the fact she was wearing a very serious diplomatic dress; albeit one made of ice) stated "I need an audience with the King and Queen of Corona regarding the Queen of Arendelle!"

Alas, even poor Ingrid knew that a simple message such as that would only go so far. An unknown woman demanding to see the Monarch's of any nation wasn't exactly subtle and could easily be seen as a threat if not careful.

The guard looked at her and responded with " I'm sorry mamn, but the King and Queen are busy, and we cannot allow just anyone to-

Ingrid of course was not in the mood for diplomacy, and waved her hand causing a snowflake to appear in her hand "By the order of Princess Ingrid of Arendelle, I order you to open this door!" she yelled loud enough for her voice to carry all the way to the castle balcony far above her, where an unsuspecting Queen Arianna was innocently sipping on her tea until she heard the name Ingrid.

* * *

Back in Arendelle, nobody noticed a figure enter the large library that dwelled inside the castle. The wing was vast and contained knowledge on a variety of subjects, but this person was looking for something in particular.

Everything was falling into place. With Arendelle on the brink of war, the recently coroneted King Ivar on a war path, the only thing left to do was provide him with a little push to invade Arendelle and everything that was hope for would become a reality.

The figure walked within the library, careful to avoid any of the servants that might be roaming the endless rows of books and columns. Sure another face in the library might not raise any flags, but months of careful planning could not be afforded to go to waste.

Step by step, the figure approached a rather dark and dusty area in the library and after taking a careful look that no one was around, quickly stole a book from the shelf and left the library, a cruel smile appearing as the figure began to quietly chuckle.

Arianna was simply sipping on her tea, enjoying the view on the horizon. Her husband was dealing with Captain Andros, as he so often did. Frederic and Andros were old friends, not unlike how his adoptive daughter had a budding friendship with Rapunzel.

So that meant that the Queen had a moment of peace alone, that was utterly ruined when a loud voice from below bellowed, " By the order of Princess Ingrid of Arendelle, I order you to open this door!"

Arianna choked on her tea, the hot liquid going down the wrong pipe. She dropped the delicate china onto the ground, ignoring the sound of it shattering as she spewed out her tea in a rather unroyal fashion.

Princess Ingrid? PRINCESS INGRID?!

No, it couldn't be not after all these years!

Princess Ingrid of Arendelle was the older sister of Queen Idun, but shortly after the birth of said Queen, the elder sibling had vanished without a trace, leaving behind only the gloves that she had worn that day, or so the legend told.

Sitting up from her chair, Arianna ran to the edge of the balcony and peered down to see a rather shocking sight. A woman who resembled her dearly departed friend wearing cloths not unlike the ice dresses of Queen Elsa

"Ingrid!" Arianna cried, her hand flying to her mouth in shock, before she turned and all but ran inside the castle to make her way to her old friend.

* * *

The castle door opened behind the young guard, startling both him and Ingrid, only to be even more surprised when the Queen of Corona herself, sprinted from the castle, pushed the guard aside and threw her arms around Ingrid, holding onto her tightly, as if to assure herself that what was happening was real.

The guard stood there stunned for a moment at the display, before clearing his throat and walking away to give some distance between the Queen and her guest.

Ingrid for her part stood frozen in place, awed by her old friends startling show of affection. Understandably so, the two had ben good friends in there younger years and after Ingrid ran off, everyone had feared the worse.

While Ingrid had friends in her exile, she literally could not recall the last time she had been held by someone with such affection and was awed by the feelings it brought. Choking back her tears, Ingrid wrapped her arms around Arianna, returning the woman's hug "hi Ari-."

She was cut off as Arianna pulled away from Ingrid and slapped Ingrid across the face, leaving a stinging red handprint on the pale woman's cheek. Ingrid's head snapped to the side from the force of the slap and the only thing that went through her mind was "yep, I definitely deserved that one."

Ingrid held her cheek as she turned her head to see her old friend glaring at her with bristled rage, tears brimming in her eyes. "40 years Ingrid." Arianna began, her voice trembling with rage and sadness "40 years ago, you vanished without a trace, leaving me wondering what happened to you, and now, of all times, you come HERE, like an old friend out of the blue. So I ask you, WHAT THE HELL!"

Ingrid bit her lip, but despite Arianna's rage, raised her chin, letting her hand fall to her side. "Arianna, I need your help. Elsa needs your help."

* * *

Anna sat at her seat in her and Elsa's private dining room, happily eating a chocolate cake, topped with a chocolate mousse, complete with chocolate milk. Like Elsa it seemed Anna's pregnancy seemed to amplify her love for chocolate. It happened to Elsa, it happened to their mother, so naturally it made sense for Anna to go through the same thing.

Currently, Anna was alone in the dining room Kristoff Olaf and Sven had gone on a ice harvesting trip, Stella felt it wise to hang out with the guards (whom she had dubbed the swashbuckling ballet, much to their chagrin) and Elsa was still dealing with meetings and letters about a variety of things. Thankfully, the deal with Ridgefall had gone through, even though nobody was happy about it, so she was trying to run the Kingdom as well as she could. The Twins on the other hand, were being cared for by Kai and Gerda.

Anna smiled as she rubbed her hand across her belly. Naturally she wasn't that far along, but even she could tell that her stomach was starting to protrude a bit, since she was well into her way of her third trimester.

Despite Elsa's reservations about the potential paternity of Anna's child (Anna of course had to tell her about her night with Kristoff to provide her with the comfort that there was a chance that the child was not Ranger's) Anna couldn't be happier with her pregnancy. Kristoff had told her in no uncertain terms that the child would be his, regardless of the paternity, just like Anna had thought he would.

Anna bit her lip as her thoughts turned to Ranger and she sighed. Though she still didn't understand why Ranger raped her, Anna knew that holding on to her rage wouldn't be good for anybody (much less her child since stress wouldn't be good for the baby).

Which was why that Anna wished that before Ranger left, she could have told him that she forgave him; that he wouldn't need to hold on to the guilt that ate away at both of them.

But what was done was done and nothing could change that. Regardless, Anna would love her baby, because above all, it was HER child.

Nothing would change that.

* * *

"Are you sure?" King Frederic asked Ingrid, horror etched in his features. After Arianna and Ingrid's reunion, the Queen had brought Ingrid to Frederic, where Ingrid had told them everything she knew. Despite Arendelle's and Ridgefell's treaty and Ranger's exile, King Ivar was planning an invasion of the kingdom. Why, she didn't know, but that was the least of their problems.

"Your majesty, trust me I know." the Coronan monarchs weren't aware of the details behind Rangers exile, but they were aware of the treaty with Ridgefell. Arendelle, couldn't harbor him, but they could. But if Ivar was going to attack Arendelle regardless, Corona had to help them since they were allies. Frederic wasn't willing to wage a war, but he could stand and watch as Ridgefell breached the treaty out of spite.

Frederic rubbed his chin, leaning back in his chair, before calling Captain Andros "Andros!" said captain ran into the room. "Yes your majesty"

The King stood up, giving everyone an air of authority " task your guards to send a message to the neighboring kingdoms. Tell them to prepare for war. We ride to aid Arendelle."

The other man frowned, his face grim at the implications that this action would have. But there was no other choice. "Yes your majesty." He said, before racing out of the room.

Frederic turned to his wife and her friend. "Ingrid, come with me." He told the Snow Queen "we must make our way to Arendelle, as soon as possible."

Ingrid stiffened. She hadn't been to Arendelle since the day she left, and she wasn't sure what to expect. But it was her home, and it was her family that was in danger. She abandoned them once; she wasn't going to make the same mistake again.

Her hand clenched as snow swirled around it. A grin spread the elder woman's face. "Lead the way King Frederic."

* * *

 **This is the first half of the setup for the final arc. For those of you who don't know, I** **originally planned a civil war (Elias would have been the instigator) in the previous fic, but I skipped over it for pacing purposes. In this case though, the war will lead into the final battle between the main villain of the fic (yes there is someone pulling the strings behind the scenes) and our heroes.**

 **Before anybody asks, Captain Andros is my name for the Captain of the royal guard from Tangled. Since his daughter Cassandra's name means "Shining upon Men" and she wants to be part of the royal guard like her father, I decided upon the name Andros for him since it means "Warrior"**

 **As always leave your thoughts, ideas or any other questions. Till then.**


	36. Darkest Dawn

**Sorry for the long wait. Life has been and write know, because I'm trying to study for a test, but its been hard to do for one reason or another.**

 **On the bright side, after this chapter things will start going down hill after this. Though to be honest, i'm not to sure how much I will be delving into a battle. I know where I want to go with it, but my writing skills may not be appropriate for a long scale battle, so I'll probably try small bits and pieces of such a thing when the time comes for it.**

 **We also delve a bit into Ingrid's past so hopefully you'll like that!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa sat in her study, feeling exhausted from her days work, despite being cooped up in the room since this morning. After tending to the needs of Elise and Luka, then making sure Anna was ok, Elsa had been dealing with paperwork, agreements for assistance from neighboring Kingdoms, should War actually come to Arendelle. Negotiations with Ridgefell had all but led to a standstill, so now the only thing she could do was wait for Ivar's arrival. He was scheduled to arrive later today, but now that it was nearing Lunchtime, Elsa wondered if he would arrive.

The thought of war only filled Elsa with dread. She couldn't bear the thought of her home being invaded or conquered by another Kingdom. Her people would suffer or die. As a Queen, she was bound by honor to defend her kingdom and all those who lived in it. As a Person however, she couldn't help that she had failed. Only a year into her reign as Queen and Elsa's world was falling apart. She had been forced to banish her love, endure the fact that her sister was raped, and could do nothing but pray that her children would not suffer the atrocities of war.

The safety of Elise and Luka were Elsa's top priority. She had almost lost Anna because of her powers. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her children because of her mistakes. They were her whole world.

Elsa sighed, rubbing a hand over her face, before she placed her arms on the desk and laid her head down. She just needed to close her eyes for a few moments….

* * *

"Hell! NO!" Guinevere responded with venom dripping from her lips "you come into my life, attack me. Bound and gag me to a tree like you're some desperate-!" Ranger glared at her, effectively shutting her up as his eyes flared angrily.

"Don't even finish that sentence." Ranger warned her holding up the bucket of water for emphasis.

Guinevere huffed before continuing on her tirade " After all that! You expect me to help you, just like that. JUST LIKE THAT?!"

Ranger looked at her before asking "do you have anything better to do?" when Guinevere didn't respond Ranger continued "Besides, if you help me, I can guarantee you a generous payment, And I'll even let you do whatever you want to me for revenge."

Guinevere cocked her head in confusion, "What?"

Ranger grinned, before walking around the tree and undoing the bonds that kept the blonde in place. As he undid the ropes, he continued "you can do whatever you want to me after our deal is complete. One free shot, no retaliation."

Guinevere couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this guy an idiot? Or was he going to let her kill him afterwards? One part of her didn't like the sound of that at all, but the other part desperately wanted to sooth her wounded pride.

The ropes fell, finally allowing Guinevere to stand. She stood up, before stretching her limbs.

As she was doing so, Ranger went over to his camp and grabbed the staff Guinevere had used to attack him with, looking it over. It was by no means a cheap weapon, but he had seen better on his journey's and quite frankly, this one was old and in desperate need of an upgrade. Twirling it for a bit, he then turned to Guinevere and tossed it at her.

Guinevere looked up to see her staff coming towards her and with the flawless grace of a warrior, stopped her stretching and caught the long weapon elegantly. She gave it a twirl, before attaching it to her belt.

"This doesn't make us friends," she told Ranger with a scowl "you better guarantee me payment after this." she wasn't going to do anything without the proper compensation. Hell, she might not do this at all depending on how petty it was. But considering the lengths Luka went to procure her assistance, this had to be good.

"I told you I would, didn't I?" Ranger responded with an infuriating grin, but his grin quickly vanished as his thoughts turned to what needed to be done "tell me, how fast can we get to Arendelle from here?"

Guinevere let out a grin before walking up to Ranger and rubbing his shoulder "hold on tight." She said with a wink, before lightning surrounded them both and Guinevere took off in a flash of light.

* * *

Ingrid gazed at the horizon, looking longingly in the direction that the ship was taking her.

After explaining the situation to King Frederic, Ingrid, the corona monarchs, and a handful of soldiers had made immediate haste to the port, with ships sending messages to allies of Corona and Arendelle imploring their help against the Ridgefellian empire, while Ingrid herself was on the ship with the monarchs making there way to Arendelle.

Above all else, that was by far the scariest thing that Ingrid had to deal with right now.

She hadn't been to the kingdom she once called home since she was still a child, almost 4 decades ago. When she was young, she and her sister Idun were simply playing in the grounds. Ingrid was about 8 years old, while Idun was barely learning to speak full sentences. While Idun had been under the careful watch of their Nanny, Ingrid was a little more danger prone and loved to get away from her caretakers. Thus she did, making her ways to the edge of the castle grounds where her favorite flowers were growing. As she was looking for the perfect one to bring to her mother, Gerda, when someone grabbed her.

In response, Ingrid had frozen him when she screamed in terror.

Needless to say, upon realizing what she had done, Ingrid fled in terror, fearing what she had become.

She went beyond the borders of Arendelle, avoiding any kingdoms that might have been asked to find her, going from kingdom to kingdom, until she found herself in France, alone and hungry, wandering the streets as an orphan and eventually met a solider by the name of Giovanni and his son, a young boy by the name of Alessandro.

They had been traveling through France, but were trying to barter passage to Rome. She had been wondering the docks when she saw a ship. Having been tired and hungry, she stowed away on bored, able to hide for a while until she bumped into Alessandro. Needless to say, he was surprised and called for his father.

Half expecting to be kidnapped again, she was surprised when Giovanni took pity on her and allowed her to come with him to his home, treating her like a daughter.

While Ingrid didn't exactly grow up in the lap of luxury like she had in the palace, the wilderness outside of Rome provided her with a wide-open enclosure for which she could practice with her powers, somewhere where she wouldn't hurt anybody.

Ingrid sighed, that had been so long ago, and it took her quite a while to get over her fear of her powers, and even longer to get them under control. Giovanni had never known about Ingrid's powers, but on her 18th birthday, she revealed her secret to her adopted brother, feeling confident enough to tell him.

Alessandro, surprisingly accepted her regardless and even encouraged her to continue her training, telling her that even though she had ice powers, he still loved her.

Touched, Ingrid left her home not long after (partially to avoid any suitors she had been acquainted with) building her own home with her powers, but occasionally returned to see Alessandro from time to time, particularly after Giovanni had died of old age and after he married his wife, Aurora.

Ingrid wasn't sure if she was ready to return home, particularly since she had abandoned her sister, whose daughter was now the reigning monarch but regardless she knew that she needed to.

Ingrid was shaken out of her reverie when a tender hand landed on her shoulder. Startled, Ingrid turned to see Arianna, who had a smile on her face, but the blonde could see the worry in her eyes.

"Are you ready?" Arianna asked Ingrid.

Ingrid didn't respond at first. Instead she looked back to the horizon, gazing at the setting sun. "Lets find out." She muttered.

* * *

 _Elsa stood underneath a ruined building, tired, aching and above all, broken this war had gone on for far too long, Arendelle was on the brink of destruction and only a few pockets of resistance remained against the overwhelming regime her kingdom had become_ _._

 _She and Anna had tried to evacuate the city before the war began, but it had been too late. It was a slaughter. Thousands had been killed and the few that survived began a rebellion, of which Elsa was the leader. But ultimately, there simply weren't enough of them to take back the kingdom_

 _Dressed in a tight flexible ice suit, with a shawl and a hood to hide her identity, Elsa glared at her former home, the castle of Arendelle, where Ivar held what was most dear to her._

 _During the early days of the war, Anna had been kidnapped by Ivar, along with the twins. It had been almost a season and despite Anna's tenacity and Elsa's best efforts, Anna had been trapped in that castle, or at the very least not able to get away because she was concerned for the twins._

 _Elsa knew that a full-scale attack, even with her powers and with the little troops she had left, her family would be caught in the crossfire. Kristoff had tried, and well… lets just say he served as an example._

 _Elsa lowered her hood, revealing her war torn appearance. Her hair had been cut short, in a simple bob style, while she had a scar over her right eye. Her eyes, once full of optimism and hope, now reflected her rage and sadness._

 _Making her way to the rendezvous point just outside the remains of the city, the former Queen hid among the trees where her best solider, a former citizen who made it his life's work to break into buildings was waiting for her._

 _As she waited, she heard someone nearby. Turning she saw her contact._

 _"Did you find a way in?" she asked him._

 _The man nodded "yeah…" She said, before suddenly lifted a crossbow and aimed it at her "I'm sorry."_

 _Elsa gaped at him shocked. She had been double crossed but had no time to worry about that, for an arrow, went right past her, slicing her cheek. turning, Elsa waved her hand, sending ice daggers towards soldiers who were approaching her, killing them all, before turning back to her betrayer, and quickly froze him to a nearby tree._

 _Another soldier then grabbed Elsa from behind, but Elsa elbowed him in the gut, before turning and head butting him, and then kneed him in the face, letting him fall to the ground. She then turned and ran from her spot, only to find herself surrounded by a group of Ridgefellian soldiers._

 _Elsa readied herself, glaring at every solider, who had a weapon, whether it being a sword or crossbow, aimed towards her._

 _Giving them no time to react, Elsa fired icicles at several, preventing them from being able to fire arrows at her, before turning and blocking a sword being swung at her by grabbing it with her hands, freezing it, she snapped the blade clean off the hilt, before kicking the guard down, then throwing it at one of the remaining guards, skewering him._

 _Before she could run, one guard abandoned his weapons and charged at Elsa, and punched her clean across the face, but Elsa responded by turning and kicking him in his solar plexus, while at the same time sent a patch of ice towards another guard, striking him in the face._

 _The guard she kicked however recovered and grabbed her arm, but Elsa struck his leg with ice and swiftly struck it, shattering it, causing the poor fellow to fall to the ground, before Elsa formed an icicle and stabbed him in the stomach_

 _Another guard ran towards her, but Elsa sent a blizzard at him, knocking him back. But before Elsa could get back up, one guard kneed her in the face, causing her to be dazed and fall to the ground. She quickly regained her senses and jumped up, kicking her attacker in the head, but two guards grabbed her from behind, while the guard she kicked recovered and proceeded to punch her in the face._

 _Elsa responded by stomping her foot in the ground and sending said guard flying and an icicle protruded from just in front of him, but before Elsa could escape one of the guards behind her struck her in the back of the head, knocking her out._

* * *

 _Elsa awoke, hanging from the ceiling, her arms above her head. As she blinked away the remnants of unconsciousness, she began to realize that she was in a cell. Great she was in a cell again! Her head was pounding and her body was sore. "Oh god" she mumbled, as she tried to ignore the pain._

 _Fortunately, she got a distraction, when the door to her cell opened an in walked Ivar, dressed in gold armor and a dark grey cape. It seemed his time, as the King of Arendelle had been kind to him, not that Elsa cared._

 _Ivar walked up to Elsa, a grim look on his face "it didn't have to be this way Elsa. If you only told me where he was."_

 _Elsa only glared at him defiantly. Ivar sighed. "I suppose we will have to do this the hard way. He snapped his fingers and guards entered the room, dragging in with them a bruised and bloodied Anna, her stomach protruding more than when Elsa last saw her. She seemed all right, as far as the pregnancy was concerned, but Ivar seemed to be able to torture Anna without causing complications._

 _"Anna!" Elsa cried, horrified by the state of her sister. However the next thing she heard caused her blood to freeze entirely. Two more guards entered the room, each one of them carrying a screaming baby in their hands, not even treating them gently._

 _"noooo!" Elsa cried at the sight of her children being held like nothing more than sacks of bread._

 _Ivar smiled cruelly as he turned to look at his captives, before turning back to Elsa. "You have a choice my dear Elsa." he raised a hand "you can tell me where your dear Fiancé is…"_

 _A guard pulled out a knife as Ivar talked. "Or one of those you care about will die…"_

 _Elsa said nothing looking only at her sister and children, before turning her gaze back to Ivar, her eyes brimming with tears. "I don't know where he is…" she told him, her voice barely above a whisper_

 _Ivar sighed, before snapping his fingers._

 _The last thing Elsa heard was the sound of steel as it sliced through flesh._

* * *

Elsa awoke, sweating. Shivering, she stood up from her desk, before making her way to Anna's room. Timidly knocking on the door, she waited for Anna to respond. The door opened, revealing Anna dressed in a nightgown her hand resting on her stomach.

"Elsa!" Anna gasped, shocked at seeing her normally composed sister shaking, with silent tears streaming down her cheeks. She stepped aside, allowing Elsa to enter her room.

Elsa made her way to the bed, before flopping onto it and getting under the covers, shaking quite wildly.

Anna walked over to the bed and got in the other side, rubbing Elsa's back in an attempt to sooth her "is everything all right?"

Elsa didn't respond instead she turned over and with pleading eyes asked, "hold me…"

Anna was surprised by Elsa's worn broken voice, but nonetheless enveloped her sister in a hung, lying with her, if just to provide her sister with warmth and comfort. With a smile, Elsa began to sing a lullaby, to both sooth her sister and her baby.

* * *

In a flash of light, Guinevere and Ranger landed in front of Elsa's ice castle, the closest they could get to Arendelle without being spotted.

Ranger shuttered as he got over the effects of how Guinevere liked to travel. He could fly, but that… That was just too much. After taking a moment. He turned to his new companion "thanks, he told her, before going over to the edge of the cliff.

Miles below, he could see Arendelle, shining like a beacon in the afternoon sun. He didn't know what was going on down there, but he had to stop Ivar before he set foot in the town he once called home.

"Guinevere." He said as the young woman walked next to him. "Go to the castle. Tell Elsa that she is in danger. Get her to evacuate."

Guinevere looked at him, frowning. If she had anything to say she kept it to herself. This fight that Ranger was in, with the Ridgefellian king; it wasn't her fight, but she would help him the best she could "what are you going to do?"

Ranger said nothing instead looking at the horizon. Guinevere had seen that look many times before "you're going to go to war?"

Ranger's face twisted into a snarl, as flames crept up his arms. "That son of a bitch brought the war to us." He said grimly.

* * *

 **After this, everything will start coming together. Guinevere Ingrid and the Coronan monarchs will converge and confer with Elsa, Ranger will go to confront Ivar once again, and war will begin. As well, the REAL villain and the reasons behind Rangers actions will be revealed soon. As always leave your thoughts feelings and ideas. Till then!**


	37. The Last Night

**Sorry for the long wait. I have a new job that takes p most of my waking daytime so writing will no longer be a hobby I can indulge in whenever I feel like it. However, I will finish this story, so you have nothing to worry on that front.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Ingrid, along side Arianna and Fredrick, at the doors to the gates of the castle of Arendelle. Seeing the castle up close for the first time in decades made Ingrid's heart fill with sadness. The castle was different now, surrounded by ice not unlike her own, most likely Elsa's doing. Her niece did this all by herself, after years of torment and guilt, it made Ingrid realize how much she missed home and hat she could have done to help her dearly departed sister. Smiling, despite the pain in her heart, Ingrid stood tall and confident, before approaching several guards stationed outside the gates. However, knowing that it would be hard to get her point across without suspicion, she said nothing, instead giving a subtle glance to Arianna, whom had a more personal relationship with Elsa and would be more than likely to get into the castle given her connection to the monarchs of Arendelle.

"I need to speak with Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" The Coronan Queen said with regality, causing one of the nearby guards to glance at her, before bowing and giving the visiting Monarch a smile, "your majesty" he said formally "I am Captain Caleb of her Majesties castle guard. The Queen is expecting the Ridgfellian King. I was not aware of your arrival."

Before he could continue, Arianna waved her hand impatiently so that she could explain " I understand this is such short notice young man, but the Coronan kingdom have reason to believe that Queen Elsa is in danger from the Risgefellian empire and we need to speak with her urgently" she stated quickly. Upon hearing the elder Queens words, Caleb's face fell and he immediately turned to one of his troop. "If King Ivar should arrive, let us know. If he is truly a threat to Arendelle, we must not let him near this castle. Gather the men and set up a perimeter, and get evacuations ready, should we need to evacuate the town" he then turned to the visiting monarch "Follow me" he told them, before he led them inside the castle.

* * *

When Elsa heard the door to her study open, she was expecting Anna to come running in like a tornado was behind her, something she shouldn't be doing since she was pregnant (or anything else that Anna did with her crazy stunts for that matter) or a guard saying that the Ridgefellian king had arrived. Instead, she saw an unfamiliar blonde woman wearing rather foreign style armor. Correction, it was a complete stranger Elsa was sure she had never seen before in her life stomping into the room with a rather grim, yet determined look on her face, her fist clenched tightly at her side, not being escorted in by a guard. As a matter of fact, no one was to be in Elsa's private study unless it was someone she trusted.

So she did what any mature regal queen did when a supposed assassin enter the room. She stood up and threw her hands out ice shooting from her fingertips. Now of course, Elsa wasn't the best fighter in the world, though she did try to practice in her spare time, as she was much better at defending herself than she was when attacked by Hans guards at her ice castle. But having been pregnant for so long didn't leave much room for being able to practice. Not to mention, assassin' were practically bred for bloodshed and lived for battle. To make a long story short, Elsa was unsure whether her skills would be able to match this assassin in her study.

The blond woman ducked and rolled, Dodging Elsa's attack, before jumping over several spikes that erupted over her narrowly missing being skewered by nature's wrath.

Before Elsa could counter with another attack however, the blond grabbed something from her belt and threw it at Elsa.

Elsa gasped seeing a staff extended, aimed right towards her and she threw her hands up, an ice wall shielding her from the attack. However in that moment, the blond ran past the ice wall, grabbed Elsa by the back of her neck, then threw her against the wall of the room. Dazed, Elsa shook her head, trying to regain her senses, but before she could, a vice like grip suddenly wrapped itself around her throat, while a hand was pressed to her mouth, preventing her from screaming. "shhh!" the blond hissed urgently, giving Elsa a rather panicked look "I'm not here to harm you!" the woman whispered, before letting go of Elsa allowing her to fall to the floor. The young Queen got on her knees, gasping for breath. She looked up at her attacker; half expecting to see a dagger, but what he saw instead shook her to her core. Instead of a weapon, the woman was holding out her hand in a helpful gesture.

In the palm of her hand was the wedding ring Ranger had given to Elsa what seemed like a lifetime ago. The same ring she had cast away because she could no longer trust the man she loved.

 _Ranger reached into his pouch, where he kept his most precious possession. Carefully, he took out the engagement ring that he made for Elsa, before turning to Guinevere. Grabbing her hand, he placed the ring in her palm, closing her fingers tightly over the ring. Guinevere looked at him, confused by the gesture, but knowing Ranger like she did, he likely had a good explanation for this, cause if he was asking him to marry her, then she would have to say no._

 _"Get this ring to Elsa" he told her, a grim frown etched on his face "I don't think she would believe that you're here to help unless she knows you're a friend." He told her, with a glint in his eye daring her to not lose the ring._

 _Guinevere looked at Ranger "I'll find a way I myself, just tell me where to go." She told him, knowing that it would be easy for her to be able to infiltrate the castle. Even though she hadn't infiltrated Arendelle before, Guinevere was good at sneaking around when the time called for it._

 _Ranger bit his lip, almost chuckling, but maintained a serious face "Elsa will likely be in her study…." Guinevere listened intently; absorbing all the information that Ranger was providing her. " Once she knows you're not a threat, she will be likely to listen to you. Get her out of the castle and away from the arriving armies."_

 _Guinevere nodded, taking the ring and placing it in her pocket. " Be careful," she said to Ranger, before disappearing in a flash of light._

Elsa grabbed her new found ally's hand and pulled herself up, taking the ring as she did so. She gazed upon the gleaming stone for a second, before looking at the blond "is he alright?" she asked, her voice choking with tears.

Guinevere shook her head "he is about to launch a one man assault on King Ivar; his armies are approaching Arendelle."

Elsa was shocked "armies?" she cried, fear flooding her veins. She didn't know what was worse: The idea of Ranger taking on an army single handedly, or the idea of her kingdom being invaded. On one hand, she rather admired Rangers dedication to her, despite the fact she had irrevocably ruined her relationship with him, but she certainly didn't want him to die protecting the kingdom, let alone die gain again! On the other hand, war was the last thing she wanted brought to her kingdom and only Gran Pabbie knew how to get so many people out of the kingdom, even with Ranger buying her time.

Guinevere nodded "Ivar seems to be under the impression that you're hiding him here. Or at he very least know where he is, and intends to conquer Arendelle to draw him back here. A mutual friend has gone to the Coronan kingdom to plea for help, but in the meantime I'm supposed to get you and everyone important to your boyfriend out of this castle." She told Elsa.

Elsa listened to her newfound allies words, a sense of dread forming in her stomach. She didn't want to believe her, but Elsa could hear the honesty in the woman's tone and she couldn't bring herself to deny it.

Elsa's hands fell to her side clutching the ring tightly. It was, as she feared. War was coming to Arendelle and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Shaking herself out of her shock, she took a deep breath. "Come with me" she told Guinevere. Despite the anger and pain that she still felt at Rangers betrayal, Elsa slipped the ring on her finger, if just to keep to safe.

* * *

Elsa and Guinevere made their way to the throne room, where to the young monarchs surprise, the King and Queen of Corona stood waiting for her, along with another woman whom looked vaguely familiar to Elsa. While she was certain that she had never seen the woman before, there was something about her that Elsa couldn't shake.

How ever there was no time to dwell on that, because as soon as she saw the young Queen, Arianna flew towards Elsa in a manner reminiscent of a mother worrying for their child.

"Elsa!" Arianna cried, embracing the young woman in a rather tight hug, almost causing Elsa to faint from the lack of oxygen getting into her lungs. However, given the situation, Elsa couldn't help but be glad to see that Arianna and Frederic had managed to safely get into Arendelle before the coming war. "Arianna…" she groaned, causing the Queen to back off, but she still held onto Elsa tightly, a sad smile on her face.

King Frederic on the other hand, seemed less eager for a family reunion, and more eager to get straight to the point. Clearing his throat, he shot a glance at his wife, who sheepishly back off, before allowing her husband to step forward. While he was rather stoic, Elsa could see the concern in his eyes.

"Elsa…. I'm very sorry that we have to meet under these circumstances." He told her grimly " but I want you to know that as we speak, a fleet of my best troops and several of our allies are on their way as we speak and should arrive in no more than a few hours." He told her.

Elsa clasped her hands together to keep them from shaking the mere idea of war coming to Arendelle frightened her. Her people, her family, her children. They were all in danger and she was afraid that there wouldn't be enough time to get everyone out safely.

Elsa lifted her head and despite her nerves, quickly asked "how many troops do you need to assist with the evacuation?" upon Frederic's confused look, Elsa clarified her statement. " While I have no doubt that your troops are certainly capable, Frederic, the fact remains that Ridgefall is known for battle and given the circumstances, I doubt that Ivar will be concerned with civilian casualties, particularly if he is looking to draw Ranger back here. "

Frederic rubbed his chin in thought, and his eyes suddenly lit up "what about your powers your majesty?" he suggested quickly. "surely you can create a few ice troops capable of defending the town; it would certainly tip the battle closer to our favor, and we would be able to have help in any evacuations, should the battle move to close."

Elsa bit her lip "I suppose that if I must I will." Elsa was not fond of that idea, but she knew she had no other choice if she only wanted to defend Arendelle. And to be honest, she would have to embrace the change eventually.

While this was going on, Ingrid shared a look with Arianna. Ingrid had no intention of revealing herself to Elsa; there just wasn't time, but Elsa was not as experience with her powers as Ingrid was; therefore, Ingrid would likely have to add to Elsa's labor in creating ice soldiers to defend the town.

Frederic nodded "I understand your majesty, but we are short on help. If Ranger were here, would he be able to help us?"

Elsa looked at the ground. She knew that Ranger was nearby, but she didn't know what he was going up against directly "we can only hope…"

* * *

Ranger remained in place at the top of the North Mountain, gazing at the sun in the distance. He could feel the warmth gracing his skin, like a warm blanket. The flames inside him were burning inside him, feeding his rage and his motivating him to protect what he loved. It soothed him, feeling his element surrounding him; he was feeding on its power it made him feel strong, and ready for what would come.

War was coming to Arendelle because of Rangers mistakes, because the past refused to die. Judas and Marco one again tried to finish the job that they failed to complete many years ago, and even in death, they still controlled Rangers fate. They tormented him haunted him, continued to guide him towards misery, refusing to allow him the peace that had evaded him since birth.

But not anymore. No matter how this ended for Ranger, he was not going to allow Elsa to continue paying for his mistakes. No matter how this ended, Elsa would not be forced into Rangers war with Ivar. It would end before Ivar could cross into the borders of Arendelle.

Turning his gaze to the wilderness below, Ranger walked down the north mountain, ready for what was to come.

Inside of Arendelle castle, a long figure sat in a empty room, reading the book that they had taken from the shelf in the library. The book was large and quite majestic. The most interesting part about it was that it seemed to be filled with ancient spells from ancient times, with tales of dark magic, almost legendary. One in particular stuck out to the reader. The tales of two gods, one of light, and one of darkness. The one of darkness was particularly interesting. A destroyer and an agent of chaos. along with the description of the Gods power, there also seemed to be an ancient incantation enabling the reader The reader skimmed through the pages, reading the ancient incantations, and feeling the dark power emanating from its words.

A cruel smile appeared on the figures lips. It had been easy framing Ranger for the death of King Vidar back in corona, with the help of a common ally and the chef, but now that she found this, the figure would use it to destroy everything Ranger held dear just as they had lost everything so long ago to Rangers fury.

Shutting the book, and hiding it securely in the room, the figure grabbed a crossbow from its place in the room, and left, knowing that the time was soon coming for everything to fall into place, and their revenge would finally be complete.

* * *

Later that day, Elsa and Anna stood atop the castle balcony, gazing at their home for what could be the last time. The day had gone off to a rather painful start ever since Elsa learned of Ivar's treachery. After meeting with the Coronan monarchs, Elsa had the royal guard as well as some ice soldiers go around the city, gathering as many citizens as possible and evacuate the city, getting them onto any boats they could spare, or getting them out by taking them outside the city on foot, but avoiding going toward the north mountain. Ivar's kingdom was toward the north; that was the direction that they would be coming from.

The idea still seemed so foreign to Elsa. Arendelle was so full of life even during the short reign she had so far, but looking at it now, it was a ghost town, with nothing that made Arendelle the snowflake in the sun that she had come to see it as. Her kingdom…. Gone, like it was never there to begin with.

Behind them, Caleb, as well as the Coronan monarchs and Guinevere, as Elsa had learned was her name stood waiting for them. The only one not present was Ingrid, the woman who came with Frederic and Arianna. She opted to go and help with the evacuation, not that Elsa could blame her. The only thing that Elsa was curious about was what Ingrid could do. But Elsa decided to go on faith with the woman. If she said she could help, then Elsa would take her word for it, and focus on helping everyone else that needed it to.

"Your majesty," Caleb whispered, causing Elsa and Anna to turn to him. "Its time."

Elsa nodded "are the twins onboard?" she asked her trusted captain, who nodded "Yes your majesty, the captain is on standby right now."

Elsa bit her lip, glad that her children would not suffer through what was to come, but nothing could stop the guilt that tore through her heart at the idea of leaving home for good. She glanced at Anna, who grasped her hand for support likely feeling exactly how Elsa felt, before walking away from the balcony and out of the castle for what felt like the last time.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be the beginning of the end. The villain will be revealed and the final battle will begin! Till then.**


	38. Prelude to Ragnarok

**Sorry for the long wait. This chapter was a little hard to write, particularly the en, but some inspiration came from it thanks to one my** **reviewers SoraRules who expressed disappointment with the sour tone this story has taken and rightfully so considering this is a fic based on a Disney movie. So a scene in this chapter helps alleviate some of that, or going into more detail with Elsa's feelings toward Ranger.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Ivar, his cold gaze filled with nothing but vengeance, gazed at the kingdom of Arendelle in the distance. The sun was setting, illuminating the sky with a brilliant red light, no doubt a prelude to the war that Ivar was looking to instigate. The journey had been long, but the young King had no desire to stop now. He would draw his father's murderer out by taking what he loved by force.

His army had set up camp near the base of the north mountain, on the side opposite to that of Arendelle. It would take no more than a few hours to reach the border of Arendelle and even then, that would only be a formality. It wouldn't even take that long to conquer Arendelle, much less claim it as a subsidiary of Ridgefell. Elsa might have her powers but she lacked the skill and conviction to successfully repel in invading army. Once she had surrendered to him, he would kill her supposed Fiancé and satisfy the bloodlust that fueled him

Ranger had humiliated him in battle several weeks before and Ivar was looking forward to repaying him in kind. After his recovery, he began training harder pushing his limits to the point where he felt he could take on the King of Asgard himself.

As Ivar sat in his tent looking in the distance, one of his most trusted generals, General Tor, entered the tent with a perplexed look on his face. "My King" he began, a slightly fearful edge to hi tone, likely to what he feared the young King would do, yet there was also a sense of relief, an accomplishment to his tone.

Glancing at his commander, Ivar growled out "what is it General?" almost spitefully as if he was annoyed with the interruption.

Clearing his throat, the aged general quickly responded, "Your Majesty, several scouts have returned from their missions, and they have reported to seeing a lone figure heading directly for our location. The scouts report that he was wearing Arendellian armor.

Ivar stood up so fast the general was shocked that he hadn't had whiplash, or even stranger wasn't already running out of the tent like an Asgardian evading Ragnarok. "Where is he!" Ivar roared, no doubt letting his eagerness for battle get the better of him in the moment.

Tor flinched ever so slightly, unnerved by his King's demeanor. Having known Ivar since he was a child, it alarmed Tor that the young newfound king was being "The scouts report that he is less than a days walk away from here sir; he should be here by…"

No" Ivar interrupted "This is a man with the power to wipe out an entire city within minutes with the powers of hell alone." Ivar growled, knowing full well what could happen. If Ranger fought with his entire Army, Ivar would lose the only advantage he had. By facing him alone in combat, Ivar would not only be able to distract Ranger, but also break him. That was the key to Ivar's victory.

"Lead your army around the North mountain and take Arendelle by surprise" Ivar commanded Tor "I will deal with the lone assassin my self."

Tor's eyes widened, and he immediately began to argue "but my King!" he started "surely you can't go alone!" he told his King, worried for his safety (and secretly, his sanity)

Ivar walked right up to his General and backhanded him across the face "THAT IS AN ORDER GENERAL!" he roared with authority, before turning to the table where the map of the region lay before him. He pulled out his dagger "I will take ARENDELLE!" he yelled, piercing the part of the map where Arendelle was located. "I will HAVE my REVENGE," he howled with rage, before ripping the dagger off of the table. Without another word he stormed out of the tent and left the camp alone to confront his nemesis

General Tor on the other hand was not quite as unconcerned. Secretly he had a few of his troops follow the paranoid and obsessed King. Ivar might be a great warrior, but it was Tor's duty to protect the king, regardless of any orders that the King gave him.

* * *

Meanwhile, not far from the shores of Arendelle, the Midnight Aurora was on it way out to sea, barely a few miles away from the once populated town that made up the heart of Arendelle. As one could expect from this scenario, it left most of the passengers on this rather dull 'vacation' in a rather depressed and pessimistic view particularly about the future of Arendele itself.

At the center of it all was Elsa, who couldn't help but stand on the deck of the ship, gazing wistfully at her former home as it shrank in the distance with each passing moment. She honestly didn't know what was worse. The fact that she was abandoning her home, or the fact that it all could have been avoided, if she just hadn't been blinded by her love for the person responsible for it all.

She wouldn't have minded abandoning Arendelle to protect other by going into exile, having done so when her powers were revealed, but not at the expense of leaving Arendelle a ghost town and monarch less, let alone defenseless against the inevitable takeover it would now be facing. The only good thing to come out of it was that most if not all of her people were escaping the carnage with the assistance of the few guards that were helping in the evacuation or the guards that would be arriving by the end of the day to defend Arendelle, courtesy of the Corononan monarchs. If anything she was happy that her people, and most of all, her family was safe.

Given the large amount of troops that Frederic had sent, it would make sense that they were a bit behind the king in order to get time to mobilize the forces necessary for war, but Elsa felt angry with herself tat she couldn't do more to help, even with the ice creatures that she created to assist the townspeople (a couple dozen Marshmallow copies were sure to help, but in the grand scheme of things, she wasn't sure that would stop an army the size or Ridgefell.) she wanted to stay and fight, but in the end Anna's and the children's safety was more important. Hell even Kristoff wanted to fight, but he was no warrior. He as well as Olaf Sven and Stella were waiting with Anna, helping her through the day with the twins, until they arrived in Corona where they would be safe until the battle was over, for however long it would take.

Suffice to say it disgusted Elsa that she was abandoning her home to be left in the hands of troops that she would not even be able to command.

Her hands tightly gripped the railing of the ship her anger and anxiety freezing the wood almost to the point where if Elsa just clenched her fists, they would break.

"Did the wood do something to offend you dear?" a soft motherly voice cooed slightly behind Elsa, causing the young woman to jumped and whirl around to see the Coronan Queen standing behind a sad smile on her face.

Elsa blushed, realizing that what she was doing wasn't really befitting of a Queen, but of course no one could blame her. Then again she wasn't really a Queen anymore was she?

Elsa sighed, waving her hand to remove the ice from the wood, before she let her shoulders fall and she curled her hands into fists forcing her head up so she could look Arianna in the eye. "How did you do it?" she asked her voice cracking with sadness.

Arianna blinked, surprised by the question. "Do what?" she asked, taking a step towards Elsa.

Elsa folded her arms, in an effort to seem stoic and composed, despite the fact that internally, she was breaking. "How did you deal with the fact you lost the most precious thing in the world to you?" she asked, her voice coming out slightly spiteful, because while Arianna knew Elsa's plight, Arianna also had hope where Elsa had none.

The light in Arianna's eyes darkened slightly as she recalled the loss of her daughter, an event that only recently was healed "I didn't." she whispered, stepping closer to Elsa once again. "I broke down every day just hoping and praying. I tried to move on in my life, but not day went by where I didn't think of my daughter…." She told Elsa.

"Hope" Elsa echoed, before looking down.

Arianna on the other hand placed a finger under Elsa's chin and raised the younger woman's head up so that she could look at her in the eye "Elsa…" she said "talk" the command came out more like a suggestion and it was with that one simple word that Elsa broke down. She threw her arms around the Queen and started sobbing like a baby. Arianna just held the young woman, trying her best to comfort her like a mother to her child. Ironic considering Idun had been such a good friend in her youth. Even more so since Ingrid was currently back in Arendelle, covertly using her powers to aid her kingdom, instead of here being the family to Elsa that she could be

"I just don't understand… This is my entire fault. If I hadn't." Elsa wailed, her words hampered by her sobs.

"Elsa" Arianna chided gently, running her hand down Elsa's back "you saved your family, that's what's important here."

Did I?" Elsa spat sadistically, surprising even herself at the venom in her tone. "If I hadn't… fallen for… HIM" she explained "I wouldn't be running from my home."

Arianna pulled away from Elsa, slightly confused at first, but then she realized what Elsa was talking about. Arianna had heard what happened to Anna, as Elsa had told her what had happened during the initial evacuation. Arianna knew it wasn't her place to question what happened in Elsa's kingdom, but it was clear that it was eating away at Elsa's conscious.

Elsa pulled away from the elder queen and turned around, wiping her tears before she continued. "I loved him Arianna, and he betrayed me." She couldn't hide the bitterness in her tone, no matter how much she wanted to. She gazed down at the ring on her finger, the only reminder of her lover she had left, save for their children.

"How can I forgive myself for what I've done?" she asked "its my fault that this is happening" she sad wrapping her arms around herself as she normally did when under stress.

She turned back to the Queen, expecting an answer. The one she received however was not the one she was expecting.

"Is this about forgiving yourself, or about forgiving Brandr?" she asked, seeing right through Elsa's denial. Arianna had never forgiven herself for being unable to save Rapunzel, but she learned to live with it in time. Elsa had a different dilemma all together. Not only did she have to forgive herself, but she also had to forgive Brandr for what he had done and in both cases, it was a wound that would never heal.

Elsa looked down ashamed "how can I" she asked, "he raped my sister, and he never told me. He couldn't even give me an explanation. How can I forgive an action so cruel and so close to home?"

"Did you let him give you one?" Arianna asked gently. When Elsa didn't respond, Arianna continued "Elsa, from what you told me about him, Brandr seems to be a morally upstanding person. Damaged for sure, but not an immoral one. Did you not think that he is suffering for what he had done?"

Suffering? Of course he was suffering Elsa banished him herself. An act so cruel to him, that it was worse than death. It was an act Elsa could not bring herself to take because she still loved him. But she couldn't forgive him for what he had done.

"He has suffered enough in his life" Elsa responded finally, thinking of what Ranger had told her the night his powers were first revealed. "But what could I do?" she whispered

"Listen." Arianna began "and understand that perhaps what happened was not his fault. You know him, don't you? Could he really be so cruel as to hurt someone he loved, let alone the way he did?"

Elsa knew the answer to that question without needing to think. Of course he wasn't. But that didn't explain why he done what he did.

"You may not know it now Elsa." Arianna began before she turned away "but one day, you'll find it in you to forgive him, because I know wherever he is, he will forgive you as well." she said before walking away, leaving Elsa alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Guinevere had seen many things over the course of her journey since she began the trek from Greece many years ago, but she knew very little in preparing for the worst day in the history of a young kingdoms life that was threatened to be wiped from the history books because of the actions of one man. It was going to be a challenge to be sure, and while She was doing this as a favor to Ranger (and indirectly Ingrid, who was also running around the town) she couldn't help but feel a little sense of pity, not at the hopelessness at the situation, but at the fact that she was stuck outside of the action by helping others instead of tasting the thrill of battle that she longed for. Sure, she was getting paid wonderfully for this (or would once she got back to Corona) but her body was craving battle and no amount of gold could make up for that.

As Guinevere walked around the town looking for Ingrid to make sure she was ok, she looked up towards the north mountain almost shining brilliantly in the evening air like a beacon of light in the darkness.

As she stared at it though, she got a sickening feeling within the pit of her stomach. Ranger was still out there somewhere, and to her everlasting shame it bothered her. She had always lived by her strength alone but doing this, a service to help those les fortunate than her, left a bit of a bad taste in her mouth that she felt she just couldn't shake off.

"You want to go out there and help him, don't you?" said a voice behind her. Guinevere jumped, slightly startled by Ingrid, but turned to her with a slight scowl on her face "I hate it when you do that." she whined, but couldn't help but grin when she saw Ingrid smile "who do you think taught you dear?" Ingrid teased, causing both of them to laugh for a moment at the early days they had spent together.

But they quickly went back to being serious and Ingrid looked at the North mountain "Luka has always been determined, but even I don't know if he can save the world alone." Slightly fearful at what was going on in the distance. It seemed quiet, but they both knew that Ranger was doing something on that mountain at it wasn't bound to be good at all.

Guinevere looked at Ingrid, slightly surprised by the maternal instinct present in the elder woman's voice. Of course she was familiar with it, having known the woman for years but that didn't change the fact that she was surprised to find out that the woman acted like a mother to someone she had abandoned

"So why not help him instead of staying here? You're pretty handy in a fight you know." Guinevere asked folding her arms expectantly, as she also gazed at the North Mountain. Damn just looking at it made her tense.

Ingrid let out a soft chuckle as she stared at Guinevere "I'm to old to be fighting in a battle " she croaked with a bit of humor in her voice "why else do you think I brought you too help Luka?" she asked, giving the younger woman a knowing look.

Guinevere stiffened as she thought about Ingrid's words then her mouth curled into a rather evil grin "you manipulative witch" How could she not see it before? Ingrid wanted Guinevere to stay here, to help in the fight if she could. Which was exactly what she was asking for. Of course whether or not she would stay was a good question, but at the moment Guinevere couldn't be happier at the chance to be able to fight when the time came for it.

But right now Ingrid wanted her to get the people of this rather abandoned town to safety. Most were already gone, but there were still a few stragglers

"What are you going to do?" Guinevere asked Ingrid.

Before Ingrid could answer, there was a sudden deafening boom, followed by a strong wind, knocking them over from the force as the wind suddenly picked up from the explosion. The two women fell to the ground, startled. After a moment, Guinevere sat up, rubbing her head to dull the pain from landing on the cobblestone and happened to glance up at the North Mountain again and when she did her eyes widened in shock "uhhh Ingrid." She said slightly panicked. Ingrid pushed herself off the ground and sat on her knees, groaning out a harsh "what, before lifting her head to see what Guinevere was seeing. When she did, her jaw dropped

At the top of the north mountain, a large pillar of green light was towering above the horizon, reaching the sky and covering the sky in what appeared to be dark an ominous looking clouds.

A moment later a loud inhuman roar was heard from the epicenter and a large black hand reached out from the pillar of flames.

* * *

 **The next chapter will explain what happened before going into a rather fun chapter that I have been wanted to write or a while. Until then!**


	39. The Last Battle

**Sorry for the long wait. I have work most of the tim of course and though i try to do some during the week, i just don't have as muchh time as i used too. Only a few more chapters until we reach the end. hopefully you will enjoy the chapter for there are quite a few revelations in it.** **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Ranger walked long the path that led deep into the mountains, feeling his heartbeat quicken with anticipation. Despite feeling confident in knowing what was to come, he still felt concerned. Ivar was beyond reasoning with, that much was true, given their last conversation, but Ranger count help but feel lost anyway. He still had no idea what had happened that led him to kill Veidar in the first place, only knowing that what ever had happened that led to the lapse in memory was similar to his circumstances in raping Anna.

The vial he took from Marco, which he believed to be the min cause of the problem was still locked away in Arendelle castle, placed in the room he was in before he began sharing a room with Elsa. He had yet to study it before he had been banished, as he felt Elsa wouldn't have believed him about its potential affects (as he still didn't know for sure) even if he HAD told her about raping Anna (as no amount of pleading would have saved him either way)

The only thing he knew for sure was that Marco, both in life and death, was responsible for bringing war to Arendelle. He may no longer be a citizen as far as Elsa was concerned, but after running for so long, Ranger was going to stand his ground and give himself in, or kill Ivar if he had to. No matter what happened Ivar would not conquer Arendelle just to get back at him.

If only finding the camp was as easy. Granted it wasn't like it was impossible. The problem was getting there without scouts tracking his location. Granted, they probably already had, meaning that Ivar likely knew where he was. It wasn't like Ranger was trying to be subtle, but knowing that there could be an attack coming at any—

Ranger cocked his head narrowly avoiding an arrow that was aimed directly at his skull. Grabbing his dagger, he tossed the weapon at the source of the attack. A dull slice and a resounding ouch echoed from the tree, followed by a loud thud as a Ridgefellian scout fell from the tree he was hiding in. making his way over to the scout and grabbed his dagger, wrenching it free from the mans shoulder. The man squeaked in pain, before Ranger grabbed him by his collar, picked him up and slammed him against the trunk of "where is Ivar?" the young fire mage growled, heating his hand up for emphasis.

The scout began to sweat. Ranger almost laughed. He was young probably not having a lot of experience in the field. He was likely afraid that he would be turned into a pile of ashes, and began talking. "He has a camp, not to far from here. He is looking for you. I was send to scout ahead and find you; take you out if I could.

Ranger scowled, before pressing his arm into the scouts neck "where exactly is Ivar headed?"

The scout gasped from the increased pressure "he is heading this way. His army is getting ready to invade Arendelle as we speak." He rasped, close to unconsciousness

Ranger proceeded to head butt the unsuspecting victim, and dropped him, leaving him to slump at the base of the tree "not going to let that happen." He muttered. if he got to Ivar first before Ivar's army got to Arendelle, then Ivar, however demented he had become wouldn't have much of a choice but to call of the attack if his life was in danger.

Ranger then turned and continued his trek towards the camp, hoping that he wouldn't be too late.

"I wont let you down again Elsa" he whispered, feeling his heartache in his chest as he walked.

* * *

Ivar growled as he continued the trek towards Arendelle. He had been walking for what seemed like years and there was still no sign of the man he was looking for. Tor had told him that he was heading this way and if he knew Ranger the way he thought he did, then Ranger wouldn't be slowed down in defending Arendlle. Ivar smirked. The hopeless fool. Did he really think he had the power to take on one of the finest military based kingdoms in all of Scandinavia singlehandedly? Even with his powers there were limits to what Ranger could do alone.

But that didn't stop him from feeling angry. Twice Ranger had been in his grasp and twice the young man had evaded him. Humiliated him in combat and left him beaten and bloodied.

Of course the young king was blinded by his own rage and not seeing the bigger picture, but he didn't notice nor care. The only thing on his mind was vengeance. He could still remember running to his fathers dead body and cradling him in his arms, angry and full of fear. He remembered the brief chat he had with Elsa, while all the while he wanted nothing more than to go after the man he hated.

 _Ivar ran towards his father's body, ripping the knife out of is chest, before taking his father in his arms ignoring the blood staining his sit "father!" He cried, gently shaking the older man. But there was no response; Ivar watched as the last of the light in his father's eyes went out as died._

 _Tears welled up in the eyes of the young prince. No, he reminded himself. As of this moment Ivar wore the mantle of king. Ignoring the many people staring at him. Ivar stood up, before turning to the king of Corona "your majesty." He began, his voice_

 _devoid of emotion, though inside he was screaming "Can you please handle my father with care?" He asked, before walking out of the room. However before he could he heard the sound of the one person he didn't want to talk to right now._

 _"Ivar!" Elsa cried. Her voice resonating with authority, but also laced with fear. Not that he could blame her given what thy jusu witnessed. Turning, Ivar gave Elsa a tight-lipped smile "your majesty" he said almost mockingly._

 _The young woman stammered. Not that he could blame her. She was shocked as much as he was. The young woman cleared her throat before she began to talk "Ivar I beg of you, don't do anything rash. I know that Ranger and Vidar disagreed earlier, but trust me when I say he is not a murderer."_

 _Ivar looked at her incredulously before shaking his head. Ranger was an enemy of the coronan state now of course, but he murdered the Ridgefellian king, making him just as guilty in Corona as he was in Ridgefell "tell that to my father" he folded his arms "the only reason I wont go after him now Elsa is because I want to give him a chance to explain himself for his and your sake. But you and I both know that if he doesn't, I can't just let him go."_

 _Fear crossed Elsa's eyes "I know" she whispered "but I can't let you hurt him" she responded, her voice cold and mildly threatening._

 _Instead of responding, Ivar turned away from the queen and left the room, "you better hope that I don't find you,_ Rangersen _." He growled._

A twig snapped beneath Ivar's foot, startling him out of his daze. However when he looked up, sanding before him was his adversary, a pensive look on his face and a raging fire hiding behind his eyes. "Ivar." He said.

Ivar was mildly surprised, Ranger voice sounded tired and weak, but it wasn't like he was physically tired. It was more like he had resigned himself to what was going to happen.

Ivar rested a hand on his sword " Come to confess your sins?" he asked, shifting his stance, expecting Ranger to attack. He remembered what happened the last time that he fought with the fire master. As much as he wanted him dead, he couldn't attack blindly and underestimate his opponent or he could suffer another humiliating defeat. Besides he wanted to make Ranger suffer this time.

Ranger frowned shaking his head "I don't know what happened to your father Ivar." He said "but I have a suspicion. Call off your attack on Arendelle and I can help you find peace if you just listen to what have to say!"

Ivar growled unsheathing his sword "there's nothing left to talk about." he responded gravely. "You've been alive and free for far too long." He raised his sword, getting ready to attack "tell me, do you bleed?"

Ranger looked at the mad king, realizing that there was nothing he could do. Ivar was obsessed with vengeance now. The only way to end this war before it started was to take Ivar in and lock him up until he could see reason. Or just kill him. Neither one was something Ranger wanted, but now that he was free of Arendelle law, with Ivar removed, Ridgefall would have no choice but to focus on their nations stability, before they though bout anything else

Ranger smirked despite what was to come "you will." He replied, before charging at Ivar, his hand engulfed with fire. Ivar matched Rangers pace, charging at Ranger and swung his sword, intending on decapitating his opponent, but Ranger ducked, avoiding the attack and force palmed Ivar's chest with an explosive burst of flames, sending the king flying back. He landed roughly on the ground, every nerve in his back screaming at him as he skidded across the rough dirt until he came to a stop at the base of a tree.

Every nerve in Ivar's body screamed as the full force on the pain hit his system. One punch. It took one punch and he was out for the count. No he had to do this. For the honor of his father, and his kingdom. There had to be some punishment. But time and time again the young man in front of him humiliated him. Ivar wasn't sure how much more

He grasped his side, where he kept his pistol. All he needed was one shot and he would finally be able to end this. Shakily, he grabbed the pistol and unholstered it, trying to keep his hand steady, but he was shaking so much from the agony that he just couldn't do such a simple task.

Ranger just stared at the man in front of him, almost laughing at the absurdity that Ivar thought that would work, before turning his gaze onto the weapon. His eyes flashed briefly and Ivar dropped the weapon, which suddenly heated up to be nearly unbearably hot. The gun clattered on the forest floor, leaving Ivar defenseless. Ranger shook his head 'Ivar, Stay down" He roared, feeling the flames creep up his arms "I told you I don't want to kill you"

Ivar cough, vomiting blood "you need to pay for what you did!" he rasped, his throat burning from the effort. "I can let you go free" he coughed again, before falling to his side, retching and spitting up blood once again.

Ranger shook his head, any sympathy for Ivar fading away. The man had completely los his mind. Every time Ranger fought him, all it did was end in defeat. Ranger had tried a peaceful solution and each and every time, Ivar had to go on about how he killed his father and try a futile attempt to kill him. Sure he wasn't exactly wrong, given that the evidence did point to Ranger to begin with, but the fact the Ivar wasn't listening to him at all, showed Ranger just how far the young man had descent into madness. Ranger had a feeling even if he surrendered peacefully, Ivar would just go ahead and kill him anyway out of spite.

Even so, Ivar couldn't move anyway. Ranger was done with him, and decided to leave him to the wolves, or to any other person who was in the forest. Whichever came first. Either way, the king was beneath Rangers notice. " It doesn't mater anymore Ivar." He stated emotionlessly "this war you've started has taken everything from me. I wont let you take anything else just to spite me"

Ivar glared at Ranger, "you fool!" he choked "do you think you can stand up to my entire army? They are bred for war; Arendelle wont stand a chance!" he began to laugh maniacally, showing his descent into madness over his obsession with killing Ranger had completely consumed any rational thought of peace between the two nations

Ranger shook his head, ignoring the king completely "your not even worth this." he growled. He was tired of it all. All he wanted was peace and quiet, to live with those he loved, but Judas Marco Ivar and Elsa had made it impossible. The only thing he had left now was to make sure that Ivar's army didn't take Arendelle nor his loved ones. He turned and began walking away, towards the Arendellian borders. Now that Ivar was incapacitated and he knew exactly where to go, he had only to intercept the Ridgefellian army.

Ranger turned and began to walk away, "I let you live." He said, "think about that while you return to Ridgefall. " he growled, before walking deeper into the forest, leaving a wounded Ivar behind.

Ivar lay there motionless basking in his confidence that despite his defeat, Ranger wouldn't win. It could have been have been ages, but he didn't know. He didn't even notice that several of his troops ran in from the thicket, spotting the wounded and mad king "your Majesty!" the cried running towards the king, however before they could reach the king, several arrows emerged from the bushes behind the king and struck his scouts in the hearts, killing them instantly. They fell to the ground, dead before they even touched the floor.

Ivar tried to move surprised and alarm by the sudden assassination of his men. "Show yourself he roared, despite the fact he pathetically couldn't move.

A figure emerged from the bushes, holding onto a cross bow, chuckling. They walked over to the wounded King and bent down on their knee, giving the king smirk "poor sweet Prince." The figure smirked "all talk and no fight in you. Weeks have passed and you are no closer to killing the man who killed your father."

Ivar glared at the figure before him surprised by the sheer nerve and utter anger in the figures voice. He struggled to move, but he couldn't. The figure laughed, "When I had Ranger kill your father, the man didn't even put up a fight! He was dead within seconds," Ivar's eyes widened as he realized the truth. Ranger hadn't killed Vidar. The Figure had been responsible for the act all along. "Why?" he rasped. The figure was silent; contemplating the kings words "like you, he took someone I cared about from me. He doesn't deserve to be happy with kids of his own after what he did."

As Ivar listened to the figure in front of him, the utter shock at the truth overwhelmed him. Ranger had been an unwitting pawn in a game this person in front of him wanted him dead, and he used Ivar and Vidar to do it. Ranger might have killed his father, but it had been the figure that was the reason behind it all.

The figure laughed, before pulling out a knife "after Queen Elsa banished him, I hoped that you would be the one to kill him, but considering that he is out of your league" They placed the knife at Ivar's neck "I'm afraid I will have to do it myself" With a flick of the wrist, Ivar's throat was slashed. The King's eyes widened, before the light in his eyes faded away. Ivar's body fell on the floor, the young kings quest for vengeance ending with his death in a pool of his own blood.

The figure smiled, relishing in the moment before they pulled out the book they took from the library and opened it a specific page before they began chanting an ancient spell.

* * *

Elsa stared wide-eyed at the pillar of dark energy emanating from the north mountain. What was that? One moment she had been speaking to the queen of Corona about her feelings for Ranger and the act he committed. The next there had been an earth shattering rumble and a pillar of green light suddenly burst from the north mountain, reaching the sky.

Despite knowing that her family was safe onboard the boat, Elsa couldn't help but feel like she had to do something. Whatever was going on there, Ranger was in the middle of it. She couldn't let him face this alone

"Elsa!" Elsa turned to see Anna run out of the cabin of the ship, fear in her aqua colored eyes. Elsa could feel the fear emanating from her sister and walked over to her sister embracing her. "Anna" she whispered, hugging the red head close to her. she moved her lips to her ear, before whispering "I can't leave him Anna"

Anna's eyes widened and she pulled back shock written all over her face "Elsa!" she gripped her sisters arms, unwilling to let Elsa go "What are you talking about?! Arendelle is a warzone now. We left so we could be safe! I can't lose you!" She let go of Elsa's arm and ran one down her stomach. They had just become a family again.

Elsa placed her hands on Anna's shoulders "Anna." Their eyes met and Anna saw the unspoken plea in Elsa's ice blue eyes. She saw the raw emotions reflected in them, the fear. Elsa was afraid. Afraid for herself. Afraid to leave Anna. But most of all, she was afraid that Ranger would die cold and alone.

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa again and pulled her close. "I love you Elsa!" she whispered to the blonde. Elsa placed a gentle kiss on Anna's head. "I'll come back for you Anna." She told her sister.

Elsa then pulled away from her sister's embrace and turned toward the side of the boat. Taking a deep breath, Elsa ran and jumped off the ship, speeding towards the rough water. Using her powers, Elsa created a platform of ice for her to land on. With her other hand, she shot ice towards the horizon behind her, speeding off towards Arendelle to save the man she loved.

* * *

 **The next chapter will reveal the** **villain and the reason behind the death of the king. After that, there won't be much left of the story to write and the collision saga will come to an end.**

 **That being said, I understand that this story was dark and not what most people were expecting coming off of the end of the more popular Collision. I do apologize for that, but it is what I wanted since the beginning. One thing I could say for certain is that unlike Collision, this story was influenced by many factors outside of Frozen and delves into Rangers backstory, hence the darker tone. If I do write more Collision related content, it likely won't be a full story, unless Frozen 2 provides some inspiration.**


	40. Blood on my hands

**Do I even need today anything at this point. I don't know why else to say at this point. Life gets in the way. The only good thing I can say is that for some of you some answers are finally revealed.**

* * *

Ranger groaned getting onto one knee, trying to ignore the throbbing pain he felt all over his body. Damn he didn't know what hit him, but whatever happened it was like an explosion just came out of nowhere and knocked him off his feet. It couldn't have possibly been someone attacking him, at least not conventionally. He wasn't even hurt by whatever it was aside from getting knocked down. That certainly wasn't enough to kill someone, let alone him. Standing Ranger turned around to find the source of the anomaly only to look in horror at the sight before him

Barely a mile away, was a large green pillar of darkness emanating what felt like death and terror from the epicenter with a large black hand inching its way from the pillar as if it was a being entering from another world from a portal to a place no man woman or child would have every dared to venture. Ranger could feel the negativity and dread coming from the pillar, rooting him on the spot. Either he could run away and return to Arendelle to fight the coming army, or he could stay and find out who or what was coming from that portal. Something that could be much worse than a few soldiers.

Either way Arendelle was in danger and there wasn't enough time to figure out what to do, as acting on one would allow the one time to fester. The question that remained was, what would happen to Arendelle?

Ranger looked at the glowing portal ahead of him, then turned to look in the direction of Arendelle. He didn't know what was happening down there, nor if Elsa was safe. Ivar's troops were closing in on the city but while they were prepared to take the town, what threat was emerging from that pillar? Even worse, who would be able to stop it?

Ranger looked back at the pillar, his eyes darkening. Silently, he burst into flames and took to the sky, flying directly towards the pillar.

* * *

The cloaked figure sat up, surprised by the force of the spell. They certainly weren't expecting the result of that spell to be as powerful as it turned out to be. Shaking their head to clear their mind after the unexpected shock, the cloaked figure glanced at the pillar, the dark energy pulsating, hiding a dark demonic presence within. The figure grinned. Despite Marco's blind hatred of Ranger, The figure had to admit they were glad that his plan to discredited and ultimately kill Ranger had gone rather well, considering that they had to improvise some of the plan they had developed back in Corona. Now it had reached the final stage. With the ancient spell, the cloaked figure had brought out something with the power to kill Ranger and destroy everything he loved. Just as Ranger had done to them.

The cloaked figure had waited patiently for this moment. Months of enduring Rangers presence, weeks of having to play the nice guy with the Queen and her insufferable happy brats, everything that the cloaked figure felt they shouldn't have after what Ranger had done that night. It had all been worth this moment

The cloaked figure stood up, their gazed fixed on the pillar. The raw power of it exhilarated the figure. What was to come out of it. They could never have imagined that a monster with such power could exist even in legend but here it was, in front of them.

"You?!" a voice behind the figure screamed in shock the figure whirled around, surprised by the fact they had been identified, only to realize that their hood had fallen revealing their face to the world.

* * *

Anna watched as Elsa raced back to Arendelle like a force of nature. She couldn't believe what was happening. Elsa the most logical and careful person she knew was going back to their home, the castle that they had abandoned to help Ranger, who she almost hated because of the fact that he had hurt Anna. Sure Anna could understand why Elsa was going back to Arendelle, since she felt guilty about banishing him the first place, but Anna just couldn't understand why she was risking her safety over Luka and Elise's. Or was she so genuinely worried that what was happening in Arendelle would only escalate and come back to haunt them? Either way, Anna didn't want to lose anyone else in her family, especially not after everything she and Elsa had gone through in their lives. And if Ranger couldn't stop what was happening what hope did Elsa have?

Anna's hand glided to her stomach, where her little midget was held, growing inside her. The product of her rape, or her passionate lovemaking mere hours after. She still wasn't sure and that scared her. Though she had said that the child was Kristoff's despite the ambiguity of its paternity, and she was still traumatized by what Ranger had done, she just couldn't wish him dead. He was her brother after all, and the possible father of her child regardless of the fact that he would raise it with Kristoff.

Anna wasn't sure that she could raise three children with Kristoff , even if one was her child and the others were her niece and nephew. She was still so young and didn't feel ready to be a mother. Elsa was natural and was more of a mother than Anna felt that she could ever be.

This was complete and utter suicide and she couldn't to anything to help her! Anna had her child to look after now and she couldn't risk doing anything so dangerous. Sure growing up she spent her life getting into crazy hijinks and messing around with things she shouldn't have, but this was just a whole different level of insanity.

A tear ran down Anna's face "Oh Elsa…" she whispered, "Why did you have to go alone?" She began to rub her stomach as if trying to sooth her baby, as if doing so would sooth her on thoughts as well

A hand landed on her shoulder startling the young redhead. Turning she saw the Kristoff who had a forlorn look on his face. "Anna." he chided gently "you should be out here. It won't do you or the baby any good." Anna looked into Kristoff's eyes, her heart fluttering at his words; about how worried he was for the safety of her child. She knew he meant well, and she agreed with him, but nothing could ease her fear for Elsa and what she was doing.. She looked back at the horizon, where Elsa had vanished off to, leaving behind her trail of ice. "What can I do Kristoff?' she whispered

Kristoff followed Anna's gaze and looked at Arendelle in the distance "all we can do is hope Anna." He said grimly, feeling as powerless as Anna did right now. "Hope that Ranger and Elsa know what they are doing." He said before drawing Anna into a comforting hug. Anna wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, resting her head on his chest. She listened to the sound of his heartbeat but it did little to ease her worry.

"Please" she whispered so quietly that Kristoff wouldn't hear "come back to us."

* * *

"Karen?!" Ranger yelled in shock, surprised by the presence of one of the queen's councilmen. He would have thought that she would have left Arendelle by now. Technically she wasn't in Arendelle but what the hell was she doing here?!

Ranger stared at the young woman, who seemed just as shocked as he was. It just dint make any sense for Karen to be anywhere near here. Unless…. His gaze turned to the pillar behind Karen and then back to her, realization coming upon him. "you did this…." he cried, flames creeping up his arms angrily, but he held back his desire to incinerate the young woman where she stood, he needed answers.

Karen's eyes widened at Rangers display of power, but she swallowed her fear and instead forced herself to give him a smirk. She still had her advantage after all, the monster making its way from the pillar behind her. She let out a short chuckle, before her face fell and she gave him a scowl " you really had no idea what you've done do you?" she asked, her voice lowering dangerously. After all this time you still think there are no consequences for your actions?" she told him, her hands balled together so tightly that she was drawing blood. She could feel tears prick her eyes but she refused to show weakness in front of the person she hated most. Instead she turned her back to Ranger, gazing at the pillar. "All these month of watching you be happy…. Having your little family with the queen. It tore me apart."

Ranger watched the young woman, genuinely confused by her words. He never did anything to Karen, and barely ever said anything to her to warrant her hatred. So why did she want him dead? "What are you talking about?!" Ranger roared. "I never did anything to you!"

Karen gritted her teeth "you're wrong" she spat out in response, venom dripping from her lips. She could still see the sight of their mangled bodies. She could still hear the sounds of their last breaths.

"That night." She continued, turning back to Ranger "the night you killed Elias." She growled. "Also marked the deaths of people very dear to me." She spat, her voice cracking in agony.

Ranger stared at her, before his eyes widened in realization as to whom Karen was talking about. Kayla. Erhard. The same people who had brought him to Arendelle. The same people who died because Elias wanted to make Elsa his queen. The same people who revealed that Ranger was not so different from a certain ice queen.

Everything made sense now. Why Karen looked so familiar, why she gave him the cold shoulder. She wasn't just similar to Kayla, she had to be related her! However he quickly shook himself out of his shock, gritting his teeth in anger "Do you really think that justifies everything you've done!" he roared he gestured to the pillar behind her.

Karen gave the young man a glare, her eyes going downcast as she recalled the deal she made with Judas in Corona " it made me sick!" she growled "But when Judas came to me with an offer I couldn't refuse, how could I?!"

 _Karen, from her seat at the table, watched as Ranger took a sip of his drink, and she had to hold back a grin. Earlier tat same day she had bribed the cook to blend Ranger's drink with a special compound that would make him easily susceptible to manipulation. She had been watching him throughout this trip and she had the perfect idea in mind for what to do with the opportunity now that it was all starting to fall perfectly into place. Once the deed was done, Judas would handle the rest, and Karen would finally have her vengeance_

 _She watched as a few minutes later, Ranger stood up feeling slightly woozy and walked out of the room. Karen smiled watching as he left, before excusing herself as well, following her "soon to be king" out into the hallway, where he started to sluggishly walk slower, the full effects of the drug taking over his body and mind. Smirking to herself, Karen put on a worried façade and ran over to the unsuspecting young man, "Ranger?" she cooed, putting just enough worry in her voice to sound convincing to people who heard her. "Are you alright?"_

 _Ranger was silent, he looked at her and Karen saw he was fully under the drugs influence. His eyes had glazed over and his face was set in stone._

 _"Good to know." She whispered before leaning close to Rangers ear and breathily whispered, "Would you kindly take me to find the king of Ridgefall?"_

 _Ranger nodded, before turning and walking of in no particular direction, with Karen following him every step of the way. The two walked around the castle aimlessly, making sure not to head back to the dining hall._

 _Karen tried to keep up a charade by having amicable conversation with the young man, who said very little thanks to his current state. Thankfully for Karen, she didn't have to wait very long, for as she and Ranger turned down the hall way the King of Ridgefall himself was walking down this particular hall way, likely going back to his room for the evening, since Dinner was the last required thing for all the guests I the Coronan castle at this time.. Karen felt a grin spread all over her face, but quickly turned it into a faux smile and she called out to the king "king Veidar!" she cried. The king looked her way, visibly surprised by the council woman (and much to his chagrin the Arendellian Queens consort) were coming toward him. however the elder man hid his distain and politely walked over to the pair. He kept his eyes trained on the young woman, completely ignoring the drugged Young man beside her "Miss Karen, I believe." She muttered, clearly showing no interest in this conversation_

 _"Karen smiled "It's a pleasure." She quipped, matching the kings tone of voice. "How are you enjoying your evening?" she asked quickly, clenching her fist, stealing a glance at the drugged man beside her._

 _Veidar waved his hand dismissively. "it has been quite the experience " he stated stoically "Though I can't say its much compared to Ridgefall". He glanced at Ranger who was blankly string into the distance, not even paying attention to the conversation "It has been much better received then my trip to Arendelle."_

 _Karen smirked and turned to Ranger "really" she told herself noting that veidar's tone immediately soured at the mention of Arendelle. "Ranger "I really don't think he likes you to much does he?" she asked him. Ranger did nothing only nodding dumbly at the question. Veidar noticed this and looked between the two at a loss, but before he could respond in any matter, Karen. Grin turned evil and she quickly whispered, "Would you kindly kill him?"_

 _Veidar's eyes widened and before he could even call for help, Ranger reached out and silenced him but grabbing the kings throat and lifting him off the ground. Ranger smirked the influence of the drug was making him reveal his feelings. His eyes turned cold. Ranger grabbed the knife that Veidar held on his belt and without a hint of remorse, raised the knife to the kings chest and embedded the knife into Veidar's Heart ._

 _The old man's eyes widened and he gasped as the knife entered his body. He turned his pained gaze to Karen, who had a look of horror on her face, before she ran off. Screaming that the king had been murdered._

 _Veidar's dying gaze then turned to Ranger, who looked at him blankly. Then Ranger blinked and he dropped Veidar who landed roughly on the ground. The kings gasps began to silence and the last of his life left him._

 _And as Veidar watched Ranger being released from his unknowing hold, Veidar knew._

 _War had begun._

Karen sighed. "When Judas took you and Anna, I thought that the nightmare was finally over. But when you returned, it tore me apart. The only consolation I had was that you raped Anna." she muttered darkly, her gaze going cold. "I thought that Ivar would kill you, considering how badly he wants you dead, but even he proved useless.

Ranger took a step back, horrified by what Karen had said. "So you taking everything I love because of what Elias had did? You should be thanking me. I killed him!" he roared angrily, his body heating up in anger.

Karen bit her lip, knowing that Ranger did have a point, but her anger was justified for a simple reason "If it wasn't for you, then they would still be alive!" she retorted with disgust.

She turned away from Ranger and gazed at the pillar watching as large hand reached out from the flames as if to grab something to pull itself out, followed by a roar, one filled with such malice that Karen felt a chill go down her spine.

She turned back to Ranger, waving a hand at the pillar once more. "If Man can't kill the Devil," she said "A God will do it!" she declared.

Not a moment later, a giant black winged demon like creature emerged from the pillar behind Karen with a roar. Karen grinned though she was frightened by the fact she had her back turned to the monster

Ranger glanced at the beast before him. it was staring down at him and Karen with a wicked smile on it face, its yellow eyes dripping with evil and malicious intent. Karen turned to look at it and for the first time since she started her plan looked on at what she had brought in absolute terror. "Oh my…" she whispered her fear taking over her. The creature noticed this and its hungry gaze turned to Karen. Seemingly aare of what was going to happen Karen froze on the spot "wait no… Plea—"

Before Karen cold finish her sentence, the beast picked Karen up, seemingly relishing in her terror, before gripping her in both hands and proceeded to rip her in two with a sickening crack.

The Demon then proceeded to toss Karens corpse away like it was nothing, before turning its full attention onto Ranger. Its eyes suddenly blazed with anger, and it let out another roar. It then opened its mouth, and before Ranger could react a burst of fire erupted from its mouth.

"oh shoot" he muttered

* * *

 **Truth be told, I'm not to fond of this chapter it was based of an idea an early review gave me, so I decided to roll with it. Once the next chapter is over we will reach the falling action of the story and everything will come to a close. Please leave your thoughts and I will do my best to get the** **next chapter out as soon as possible.**


	41. The Trinity

**This has long since been overdue, but I cannot do anything about it. My schedule has been hectic because of life itself**. **I know that disappoints many of you but I know the eels since there are plenty of stories here the aren't being updated and the writers can't spare 5 minutes just to say why. just so you understand, I have a a life doing things that take up most of my day, plus several other tedious** **responsibilities because of said day so writing is fairly low on my list of priorities, but i do want to finish this story.**

 **Long authors note at the bottom**

* * *

Elsa arrived at shore as quickly as possible, not that she felt it was fast enough. The pillar still blazed in the distance, shining like a beacon of despair; fitting considering Arendelle was about as welcoming as a ghost town in the short few hours since its evacuation. It practically gave her chills to be standing here, and she almost felt a desire to go running in the opposite direction given how scared she was, but she stood firm holding down the nausea inducing panic that threatened to overwhelm her. Regardless of her fear she knew she was needed here, to help Ranger in his darkest hour. He was no doubt here, according to Guinevere, who had offered to stay and assist with stragglers, the question was whether or not she and Ingrid were still here. As much as she didn't know them, there help would e most appreciated right now, since despite having a bit of training, she felt outclassed considering she was more of a defensive fight then an offensive one, considering her actions in the few fights she had since her powers were revealed.

It was odd that there wasn't a large battalion of soldiers long the town, but then again if Range hadn't taken care of them, then Guinevere certainly must have. Either that or they hadn't arrived yet. Elsa shuddered at the idea of having to fight tem yet again. She didn't know what was worse. The idea of fighting an unknown evil or killing another human being. She was never meant to do either of those things, but here she was faced with that choice

Hopping off the block of ice, Elsa dispelled it just as quickly, then turned towards the route that would take her to the town center, before running off, hoping that she would be able to find her allies or with a bit of hope, Ranger.

* * *

Ingrid and Guinevere stood up on shaking legs watching the monster in the distance. Whatever it was it was large black and winged, looking more like the devil than anything that existed in this world. It was more than that. It was Chernobog, the god of darkness. Ingrid knew that from her studies, having traveled across the world with Alessandro during her youth learned that it was a danger demon that fed off the chaos and discord around the world.

If he was here that that meant someone had likely summoned him from the bowels of hell using a sacrifice. Given that Ivar was here it wouldn't' be surprising that he summoned him, though the ritual to summon him was not exactly common knowledge and few nations even had books that ad the supposed ritual, even so, it was myth. To see it happen shock Ingrid to the core. Someone who was willing to even attempt to bring such a malevolent force it the world ether had to be desperate of evil. Probably both.

Either way, Ranger had no chance. The monster was practically immortal; any battle with him was a losing one. She turned to Guinevere. "Gwen, you need to buy time," she snapped, her voice thick with apprehension. Guinevere looked her mentor, before her face twisted into a wicked grin and she slammed her hand into her palm, "With pleasure!" she chuckled, lightning crackling over her body as she prepared to leave, but before she could a loud "wait!" distracted them. Turning both women saw the Queen of Arendelle running toward them.

Ingrid's heart stopped watching her niece running down the street. It was one thing having Guinevere or Ranger risking their lives to save Arendelle because the two of them had years of combat experience and training with their powers under their belt, but Elsa had neither. Not to mention, she agreed to leave because it was too dangerous for her.

Her maternal instincts flaring, Ingrid ran over to Elsa and grabbed her by the shoulders, halting the younger woman in her tracks "Elsa? What are you-" she stopped shaking her head, knowing the answer already "you have to get back to the ship."

Elsa shook her head "Ingrid. I can't leave him to face that alone." She gestured to the pillar where the monster had emerged. " I lost him because I didn't trust him. I can't let him die knowing that I abandoned him like that"

Ingrid filched at Elsa's words, seeing that Elsa had turned Ranger away because of tragedy just as she had, yet she was still willing to fight for him, something she hadn't done back then. Pabbie damn it. Ingrid wasn't sure what was motivating her niece, love or guilt at her actions but either way Ingrid could agree on one thing. Doing something stupid for someone you loved clearly ran in the family.

Ingrid scowled, feeling her maternal side flare, but she repressed it, knowing now was not the time for her to reveal her relation to Elsa. However she gripped the young woman tighter and shook her head "Elsa, your aren't prepared for this!" Her voice cracked and it was taking all her willpower not to shed a tear. Ingrid had abandoned Idun when the young girl was barely old enough to remember she had a sister in the first place. Ingrid couldn't bear to lose anther family member, not like this.

Even so her words had no effect on Elsa, who just stared blankly at Ingrid, surprised by her words. True she wasn't prepared for whatever was going on but she had made the mistake of not trusting Ranger when she had the chance and she did not want Ranger to face this alone because of her actions, regardless what he thought of her now. "Ingrid I lost him once I am not losing him again." She stepped away from the elder woman and turned towards Guinevere, intending to talk her into going with her, but before she could, Ingrid grabbed the Queens wrist. Elsa pivoted on her feet, intending to yell at the other woman, but Ingrid cut her off. "Elsa, I know you want to help him but you can't; he is facing a god!"

Elsa frowned, getting frustrated by this woman stopping her. Why did it seem that this woman made it her mission to, for a lack of a better term mother her? "Ingrid…" she growled, her voice dripping with hostility. She didn't want to get violent but she wasn't going to let this woman tell her what she could and couldn't do.

Ingrid didn't respond, instead she looked at Elsa before smiling sadly in resignation. "I'm sorry." She responded before her hand started to glow. Elsa gasped in horror as pure white ice began to cover her ice blue dress. She ripped her arm out of Ingrid's grasp but the ice continued to spread up her arm, and started to cover her shoulders as well.. As the ice started to cover her chest, gold lines began to accentuate the white with one wrapping around her neckline and another wrapping around her hips and floral like designs on her bosom and a similar design for bracers that appeared on her wrists. Her blue cape also turned white and hardened, but still felt light like air, much like the rest of her dress.

Elsa gasped at her new look in awe at what Ingrid had done, looking at her. Ingrid…. She was just like her, and for the first time she felt like there was a connection to her that hadn't been there before. It didn't help that Ingrid looked familiar somehow but she couldn't place as to where. "How did…."

Ingrid smiled "That is a story for another time." She responded vaguely, before she looked at the pillar in the distance, her eyes darkening and her smile falling as she looked at Guinevere nodding her head " Gwen go with her!"

Guinevere nodded, before walking up to Elsa and grabbing her arm. With a crackle of lightning, the young woman disappeared racing towards the north mountain

* * *

"Oh Shoot!" Ranger muttered, watching the flames rush towards him faster than he could react or even attempt to control said flames. He stood his ground, intending to take the blow, but before he could there was a flash of light and he was suddenly pushed out of the way by a familiar figure dressed in white. Gasping, Ranger wrapped his arms around Elsa and turned his body so that he would land on the ground and she wouldn't get hurt.

The demon on the other hand, stopped its assault surprised by the unexpected visitor, and glanced at the two defenseless figures that had escaped death with yellow eyes blazing with fury. Before he could renew its assault however, there was a clap of thunder and suddenly the demon was engulfed in lightning striking it from the sky and it let out a roar of anguish. Guinevere grinned, relishing in the pain she was causing the monster before raising a hand and firing lightning at the creature. The bolt slammed into the creature's side sending it flying into the trees.

Meanwhile Elsa sat on Ranger, cradling his face in her hands "Ranger…." She murmured lovingly, though her voice was cracking. Ranger frowned irritation bubbling inside of him "Elsa. What are you doing here?" he growled. Though he was happy to see her, he couldn't believe how foolish she was being. Elsa responded by pecking him on the lips "I couldn't let you face what Ivar had done alone-"

"Ivar is dead" Ranger snapped at her "He wasn't behind this at all. It was Karen. She manipulated everything since the beginning." Elsa gasped shocked at what she was hearing, but before Ranger could continue, Guinevere made her way over to them and looked down on the couple condescendingly "If you two are done flirting can we focus on the bigger problem!"

Elsa had the grace to blush, but she quickly picked herself off of Ranger and helped him up before going to stand beside Guinevere, who turned around and glanced at where the monster was "that thing is strong. It wouldn't just take a hit like that and not shrug it off"

Elsa grimaced remembering what Ingrid had told her "that thing is a God; Chernobog the God of Darkness" she recognized it from her studies of other cultures during her time as a princess.

Ranger shook his head going to stand beside Guinevere as well, unsheathing his sword and slinging it on his back as he did so "That's not a God… That's the Devil himself" he growled, a solemn look on his face

Said God emerged from the trees with a savage roar, quickly locking eyes with the trio, his yellow eyes dripping with bloodlust.

Guinevere extended her staff and raised a hand, electricity crackling around her palm "I've always wanted to kill a god." She remarked with relish.

Elsa turned to Ranger a confused look on her face. "Is she with you?" she asked surprised by the fact Guinevere was someone that Ranger could trust, given her gung ho like attitude, and her questionable methods of gaining said trust.

Ranger glanced at Elsa a smirk on his face "I thought she was with you." he retorted.

Elsa almost laughed, but instead turned to look towards the horizon with a nervous expression, getting ready to fight the biggest battle of her life.

* * *

Captain Andros stared at the king's ship that was heading their way. They had one mission. Ensure that the king made it safely away from Arendelle, then disembark and defend it the best they could. While it was rare that Corona would fight in a battle, let alone for a foreign kingdom Frederic gave his order that Arendelle was not to be taken by Ridgefell.

Whether or not they would arrive in time was a different question entirely but Andros knew the danger of a kingdom usurped by a rival power. Even worse if Arendelle was truly taken over, there was no telling how it would affect Corona, which had great ties with the Arendelle Royal family. If the recently coroneted king of Ridgefell was looking to start a war with Arendelle, Corona could potentially be next on the list if Ivar so wanted it. Facing a battalion was one thing but Ridgefell was bred for war. Corona would not stand a chance against such an army.

That wasn't the problem though, while the Coronan and Arendellian royal family were safe there was one little detail that had been completely unexpected. The large pillar of light that was ominously looming over Arendelle.

He had never seen anything lie it and he could only imagine what was going on there right now. The light only served as a reminder that there was a very real danger that seemed out of their league.

The only question was would it be something that anyone could stop?

* * *

With a battle cry, Guinevere was the first to rush towards Chernobog staff raised and ready to strike, followed Closely by Ranger who burst into flames and flew towards Chernobog, who met there attempt to attack with a charge of his own,

He loomed over Guinevere, raising a foot and attempting to stomp on her, but Guinevere quickly leaped out of the way, narrowly avoiding being crush under the Gods foot Without a moment to lose, she slammed her staff into the monsters leg, letting electricity charge her staff, causing it to rush into the God of Darkness. The beast let out a roar but before it could retaliate Ranger flew by slicing its throat before turning and launching fireballs at him, blinding him momentarily.

Guinevere proceeded to take the chance to attack once again, allowing electricity to course through her body before striking Chernobog right in the chest with her palm. Chernobog screeched in pain tumbling back, followed by Ranger slamming his elbow into his chest with the force of a cannon ball.

Elsa watched the fluid moments of her friends as they took on a god, yet she was unable to move. This was beyond her. She was not trained in combat and did not know a life of constant battle. She felt so useless yet did not know what to do. She was not a soldier

Chernobog roared with fury, suddenly lashing out, managing to punch Ranger. Ranger gasped flying backwards, but he managed to right himself and fly back towards the battle. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Elsa who was paralyzed by what was going on. His heart pounded in his chest. Elsa shouldn't have been here. She was supposed to keep Luka and Elise safe yet she was foolishly throwing her life away.

"Elsa…" he whispered, not wanting to draw the monster attention to her "run!" he pleaded but of course, it did little to do anything since Elsa was still standing there watching

With Ranger out of the way, Chernobog turned his attention to Guinevere once again, picking up a tree and throwing it at her. Guinevere however leaped high in the air landing on the tree before using the momentum to continue leaping towards Chernobog, who suddenly hunched over, before suddenly erupting into a volcano like state, covering himself with fire.

Surprised Guinevere twisted her body before disappearing in a flash of light, narrowly avoiding being burnt by the unexpected attack

"Guinevere?!" Ranger cried shocked by Guinvere sudden departure, but stayed the course rushing towards the God of Darkness, but Chernobog was expecting him this time and grabbed the poor man midair and shook him like a ragdoll before tossing him toward the ground. Ranger slammed into the dirt hard, dazed from the force of the throw. He shook his head and stood up on shaky legs but when he raised his head, he was met with a knee to his face.

The poor man screamed in pain flew backwards and landing hard on the ground and skidding across the dirt, thankful for hi armor but damn it still hurt like hell to be hit in the face with the force of a rampaging bull.

Elsa watched, hand over her mouth. Trying desperately to figure out what to do. She promised to help Ranger the best she could but the brutality of this fight just made her realize how in over her head she really had been.

She watched as a bolt of lightning rained down from above forcing Chernobog to freeze in his tracks as he was hit with a devastating amount of electricity, but he shrugged it off a moment later. Guinevere must have reappeared, Elsa realized, but the attack did little to stop Chernobog, who proceeded to growl and turn towards the direction Guinevere was in

Guinevere launched herself at the beast, but before she could land another hit, Chernobog opened his mouth and Guinevere was his point blank by the sudden flames.

With a pained cry, the young woman flew backwards and hit a tree with a painful slam. However she got back up quickly and with another battle cry leaped toward he God of Darkness again

* * *

Meanwhile, Ingrid stood at the borders of Arendelle, watching the horizon for the Ridgefellian battalion looming ever closer. While she knew her niece and her allies were handling Chernobog, The army was still coming towards Arendelle, whether or no it was because they were still intent on taking it or simply seeking refuge, she wasn't sure but she knew one thing. They weren't going to be entering the city.

Sure enough after a few minutes of waiting, the sizable battalion began marching towards Arendelle, even at a distance she cold see the fear in their eyes, they knew something was wrong, but they ad their orders, so they were going to do their job then deal with the pillar if they had too.

If only it were going to be so easy.

Ingrid grinned and opened her palm. A snowflake materialized in her hand. she gazed at it mesmerized by its beauty, before thrusting her palm out.

The poor souls never knew what hit them.

* * *

 **Before I get into the main reason for this note, I just want to say that I have been looking forward to Elsa's dress in this story. Her dress here was actually inspired by a dream I had when I was writing chapter 18-19 and trying to come up with a new outfit for Elsa to wear, but I couldn't find one that worked. one night after and I had inspiration. Its actually in the story cover, but if you want a better illustration look at the cover of Frozen Union.**

 **Yes, the battle is a clear rip off of Dawn of Justice's Trinity** **battle but in case you haven't realized, most of this story was inspired by said movie in the first place, as if the cover wasn't already an indicator I came up with the concept by watching the Dawn of Justice trailers and filling the gaps from there. Understandably this hasn't been well** **received, and I can understand why since DoJ wasn't a particularly good movie in the first place, though it did have a few good moments.**

 **This is heavily noticeable when you see just how different Judgment is compared to Collision. In that story, I was heavily influenced rather subconsciously by Kingdom Hearts, particularly 358/2 days, with Elsa's relationship with Ranger being somewhat similar to Roxas and Xion. Ranger even takes a similar role to Xion in the story as well, serving both as the Deuteragonist and to some degree, the main Antagonist of the story as well, being the source of the problem in the story to begin with. Compare that to Judgment and the tone is noticeably different because this was inspired not only by DoJ tone, but of several elements from Once Upon a Time as well, which have much darker and edgier tones than the more family friendly Frozen and Kingdom Hearts**

 **Now, I don't think myself a very good writer. Looking back at this story there are quite a few things I would have done differently but thats not the issue here. One reason I think Collision was liked so well was because the plot was very rigid when I wrote it. Basically, everything I wrote was as intended because I spent months developing the plot before I began writing it. Judgement on the other hand was far more fluid in comparison, with several elements changing as I wrote the story. Karen for example, was initially going to have a bigger role in the story and play a part similar to Guinevere, but I reduced said role early on because i decided at the last minute to just keep her as a background character and the main antagonist and Guinevere became her own separate character.**

 **If you have enjoyed this story for what it is great! Till then**


	42. Ingrid's sacrifice

**This was supposed to be out next week but I just couldnt help myself and here we are. this chapter is a bit all over the place since we are getting near the end and I just didn't want to rush there you know?**

 **What else is there to say?**

* * *

Ingrid raced back towards the castle, praying to whether deity that would listen (aside from the one causing chaos on the North mountain) that the library hadn't been raided in the ensuing abandonment of the city. It was her only hope now. Chernobog could only be summoned by an act of cruelty using an ancient spell so dark and powerful, it was feared by all who dared to even look at it.

Whoever summoned said god probably didn't realize that there was one little thing about that spell. If there was a spell to summon the God of darkness then there was a spell to summon his counterpart, Bernobog. Like Chernobog, it was considered a taboo to summon the God of light, because of the fact that such Power didn't belong in the hands of humanity

While Bernobog might be considered the better god to bring into this plane of reality, it was not a good idea to start with not because of the chaos that it would bring initially, but due to the fact that a being so powerful would only beget chaos as per the laws of nature even though Bernobog was meant to bring light and harmony in the world, just as bringing Chernobog in the world would cause chaos initially, but harmony would eventually be brought out, which was exactly what Ingrid was planning to do.

Of course with all her powers and due to the fact she was using her powers to get to the castle as fast as possible there was still one little obstacle in her way.

She was a 50 year old woman who had to get to the castle and to the North mountain to help her niece and her friends who were currently preoccupied fighting a God and there was no way she could go fast enough even though she froze an entire battalion of soldiers in a matter of seconds only a few minutes ago.

She could only hope that she could make it in time.

* * *

Ranger raced through the air, watching with horror as Chernobog snatched Guinevere out of the air. in her attempt to attack him straight on, Guinevere had underestimated the Demons capabilities, perhaps thinking he was just as tired as she felt after exerting herself in battle and now had her life in the hands of the Devil who would love nothing more than to send her to he very bowels of hell just for his own sick enjoyment.

However before the God could crush the blonde in his hands, Ranger opened is mouth and shot a burst of flame at the Demon of Hell, causing Chernobog to look in Ranger's direction. With agility that only could possess, Chernobog tossed Guinevere away and opened his own mouth, sending his own attack to match Rangers. The two flames collided with a heavy force, the heat so potent that Elsa and Guinevere could feel it even at a distance. However despite the ferocity of his attack, Ranger was being quickly overwhelmed, as the strain of using this technique was beginning to overwhelm him.

Chernobog on the other hand simply poured more power into his own attack quickly overpowering the young fire master and engulfing him in a tsunami of fire sending the poor man flying through the air, being carried by Chernobog's wrath

Ranger roared in pain as his own element scorched him to his core, only for his cries of anguish to escalate as he slammed into the ground with enough force to shatter a brick wall. The resulting impact was followed by an explosion, the force of both the impact and the shockwave knocking Ranger out of the fight for good.

"Ranger!" Elsa cried horrified by the sight of Ranger being caught in such an explosion. As tough as she knew Ranger was, no one could survive an explosion like that.

She didn't have time to mourn however, as her sorrowful cry caught the attention of her lovers killer, who turned toward her with a smile on his face. Elsa gasped, backing away slightly. Ingrid was right there was no way that she was going to be able to fight this. A flurry of ice swirled around her, but it was a poor defense against the power of a God.

Chernobog rushed at Elsa, hand raised ready to pound her to the ground. Elsa winced, her mind racing a mile a minute. What could she do? Her powers swirled around her and in a moment of instinct, she jumped to the side, her powers lifting her off the ground, narrowly avoiding getting smashed by Chernobog's fist and she soared through the air until she fell, hitting the ground. She cried out in pain, slumping to the ground, dazed by the force of her charge. Stars spinning in front of her, she barely noticed a large beam of flames rushing towards her. In an instant her powers created a barrier around her, the flames slamming into the ice with enough force to shatter it. Elsa was thrown threw the air once again, until she hit a tree, and she slummed to the ground, dazed but alive. Her eyes closed as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Before Chernobog could continue his assault on Elsa, however, Guinevere rushed toward the demon and stabbed him in the back, with a bolt of lightning causing him to unleash a roar of pain. Guinevere leaped back to gain some ground, but even with her skills, she was slowing down, her movements not as fluid and easy as they had been. Before Guinevere could react the demon then turned and punched Guinevere right in the face sending her straight into the ground and skirting across the forest floor.

The young woman howled with pain until she came to a stop. She breathed heavily, feeling her muscles strain from the effort and the beating she had taken from this fight. "No…" she rasped her breath leaving her in short gasps. She was a warrior and she wouldn't die like this. Sitting up, Guinevere's jaw dropped as Chernobog rushed toward her. With barely enough time to react, Guinevere grabbed her staff and with a split second to spare, shot a bolt of lightning in the Devils face before he could reach her.

Chernobog roared in pain once again, as Guinvere stood on shaky legs and leaped toward her adversary, but before she could reach him, Chernobog opened his mouth and shot flames out of them once again, Guinevere screamed in pain as she sailed backwards through the air, before slamming into a tree with enough force to break it, then landed on the forest floor like a rag doll, defeated.

The last thing she saw before darkness overtook her was a pillar of white light erupting from the nearby kingdom of Arendelle.

* * *

Ingrid rushed into the library, praying that in the years she had spent away from the castle things hadn't been rearranged too much. Even as she raced through the halls entering the deserted castle, a rush of nostalgia and joy filled her. Despite the fact things had changed, she was where she needed to be. Home.

It was home where the heart was. Home where hope laid to rest. It was the only thing that could save Elsa and the others now.

Without a moment to lose, the elder woman weaved her way through the endless aisles of books that was the Arendellian library until she found what she was looking for. A section of the library that was forbidden to all those who dared to enter. Not even her Father dared to enter this Library even when he had been king.

Makes you wonder how long some of these books were in the library in the first place. Its not like some poor unsuspecting fool could possibly think that it was a good idea to pick up one of these books and use it to unleash hell on earth right?

Sadly even that was not to be as one of the books was missing, clearly a indication of Karen's treachery, not that Ingrid was fully aware of it, but she knew she needed to act fast to ensure her families survival.

She grabbed the book from its resting place and quickly opened it, skimming the pages as fast as possible looking for the correct Spell that would bring forth Bernobog.

Ingrid could feel the tension as she looked through the book, until at last she found it.

In contrast to the devil like being the Chernobog was depicted as, Bernobog was a much more heavenly figure befitting the fact that she was the opposite for her dark Brother. Bernobog was depicted as a woman in white, more beautiful than anything that could be depicted in any picture made by man.

Ingrid stared at the page, gathering the required information, before she began reading the spell aloud, praying that it wasn't too late to stop what Karen had done. She knew that she didn't have much time. Here was little that Ranger Elsa and Guinevere could do against Chernobog. They were powerful, yes, and Ingrid wished that she could have stopped Elsa from going, given her complete and utter lack of experience it battle, but she knew Elsa better than that, even for the few minutes that they had been around one another.

She wouldn't fail them, not like she failed her brother and sister in law before them.

 _Ingrid was simply reading a book she had purchased off of a traveling in her ice palace when she heard explosion in the distance. Surprised, she dropped her book as a guard opened the door to her throne room "My Queen!" the ice figure yelled surprise clear in its voice "it's the Village; its ablaze!"_

 _Ingrid immediately stood up from her throne, her hands threatening to encase themselves in ice as her shock and fear began to grow. 'Ablaze?' She though worried. What fool could possibly think it was a good idea to run around with matches and set a whole village n fire like it was nothing more than a game? It wasn't like a King ran the village. it was a provincial village that wasn't known for anything other than the farmers and blacksmiths who lived there. Sure there were a few good fighters among them, but point was, the Village was nothing compared to one closer to the heart of the kingdom Ingrid was in. so what cold have set off a bandit to destroy a village as an act of revenge?_

 _She got her answer a few moments later as she ran out the door, watching a long figure running towards her. It was small, no bigger than that of a child, but it was moving fast running directly towards her castle._

 _Only 3 individuals alive were aware of the exact location of her fortress, as she designed it to be well hidden to avoid attention. (As opposed to her niece's blatantly obvious one would be in the future) and given the size of the person, and the fact that the village was currently turning to ash before her, Ingrid was easily able to deduce who was on their way and her heart pounded in her chest. Where were Alessandro, and Aurora? What had happened?_

 _Without her knowing, Ingrid began running down the hill of her secluded home. Ignoring the strain it put on her muscles until she was an arms lengths away from her nephew and she dropped to her knees as the preteen tackled her. Ingrid warped her arms around him, feeling Luka shuddering. He had been crying. his body was warm indicating to Ingrid that he had recently used his powers and her gaze wandered to the child's home, still ablaze with flames._

 _She pulled away from her crying nephew and held his shoulders "Luka…." She whispered, "what have you done?" she tried to remain calm and keep a soothing tone for the boy's sake, but Luka flinched and backed away from Ingrid, clearly seeing how distressed she was and if Lukas face was any indication, it only confirmed the woman's fears._

 _The boy looked down at his hands which were shaking ad mildly sparking with flames "They…. They…." He bowed his head lower and clenched his fists tightly, hiding the tears falling down his face, as his voice cracked "I didn't mean too…" he rasped his voice barely audible but Ingrid heard him._

 _Luka raise his head, his eyes red from his crying. "I'm sorry Aunt Ingrid…" he said, his voice quiet._

 _Ingrid froze, as realization dawned on her. Alessandro was dead. Aurora was dead. Everyone she had ever known and loved was gone._

 _To her horror, the reason was her own nephew who was standing there begging for her forgiveness._

 _Ingrid responded to his plea by slapping him across the face. Luka reeled backward from the blow, falling onto his back as he held his stinging cheek, fear and shock in his eyes._

 _Ingrid glanced at him, before staring at her hand, which had ice swirling around it. Rage pumped through her not at what she had done, but what Luka had done. All that time training him, teaching him how to control his powers so that he wouldn't be seen as the monster he thought he was. Wasted. She had taught him everything she knew, even helped him change his appearance, and he repaid her by killing her family._

 _She scowled before extending her hand once more, the storm in her hand swirling threateningly at the child before her. "Get out of here." She growled dangerously._

 _Lukas eyes widened with terror and he froze for a moment scared at What Ingrid told him. "aunt-."_

 _Ingrid shot a blast of ice at Luka's feet, startling the boy enough to make him crawl backward his gaze unwavering, before he got onto his knees and turned around taking off into the night._

 _Ingrid turned away her hand dropping as she did so, unable to watch. She stood there, before she glanced at her hand, horrified by her actions. She… she was supposed to protect him. She promised she would not lose her family again and she had failed._

 _The wind began to pick up and she shivered slightly. She wasn't cold, but she couldn't help but feel a chill go down her spine. What had she done?_

 _Ingrid continued to look at her shaking hand, the weight of her actions dawning on her. She glanced back at where Luka ran off to, but he was already gone._

 _"Alessandro…" she whispered, her voice breaking with tears as she fell to her knees. Unable to contain her emotions, Ingrid let out a wail as the area around her suddenly exploded into an icy tundra as she screamed in despair._

Ingrid then began to chant the spell, praying to Bernobog that her family as still alive.

* * *

Far out at sea, the Midnight Aurora had finally rendezvoused with the Coronan fleet, now fully on its way to Corona to give the now defunct Royal family refuge from Ridgefell. Frederic had Anna and Kristoff quarantined to their room along with the twins, as he was livid at what he saw as poor decision making on Elsa's part, but rules meant very little to a pregnant woman who not even an hour before watched her only family race back home to protect someone she loved.

However, not even Frederic could stop Anna from climbing the side of the ship to get onto the deck when she heard news of yet another phenomenon occurring at Arendelle. The only thing that came to Anna's mind then was Elsa.

Now on the deck of the ship, Anna gripped the railing tightly as looked in horror at the white light emenating from her castle. What was going on? First a green light appears deep within the north mountain and now a beam of white light appears in the castle itself?

Either something was going really well or very terribly and Anna felt extremely helpless knowing that Elsa was in danger and she could do nothing to stop it. If only she had been more adamant about having Elsa stay Anna wouldn't be so worried for her sister's safety

"Your Highness" Anna turned around to see King Frederic with a disapproving look on his face. It almost made the young woman smile, but she turned around with a pensive look on her face. They were going to tell her to relax that Everything was under control She couldn't take it anymore and she marched up to the King of Corona and grabbed him by the collar her eyes blazing with fury "DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN FREDERIC" she snapped losing all pretense of using formalities to a king " EVER SINCE YOU INVITED US TO YOUR GOD DAMN FESIVAL, MY FAMILY HAS BEEN IN CONSTANT TURMOIL!" she shook the king in her grasp, who was managing to maintain his dignity while being yelled at by a Princess. YOU WANT TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?! IF YOU WANT ME TO BE CALM THEN TURN HIS BOAT AROUND AND LAUNCH AN ASSAULT ON WHATEVR IS HAPPENING AND SAVE MY FAMILY!" She roared angrily as she shoved the King away.

Frederic smoothed out his outfit before scowling at Anna, and shook his head. "Anna" he said, his voice calm but firm "your sister asked me to keep you and her children safe, and that's what I intend to do," he glanced out at the horizon "your sister and her allies may be outmatched, but we wont be helping her by throwing your life away to help her."

Before Anna could respond, the King placed a hand on her shoulder giving her a soft smile. "Anna. I know how you feel Anna, and Elsa loves you. She will remember that as you do" Anna looked at her feet, her hands clenching in agony " I know but I…."

"Anna..." Anna raised her head to meet the king's gaze. He was smiling as he gazed at her, before looking in the distance at Arendelle one again. Ana turned around and followed his gaze "where there is spirit… There is always hope." He said as a massive figure emerged from the light and took off towards the North mountain.

* * *

 **There probably won't be many more chapters after this, so gear up for the finale!**


End file.
